


Help you to forget the past

by katychan666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Underage Sex, young/older relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 143,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found Snape's old diary, and he read it. But he regrets doing that, because he learns that his father wasn't a hero, but a bully, a monster. (Snarry, rated M for future chapters). This is happening in Harry's 5th year on Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry about that xD. I don't have a beta reader :(  
> (I already uploaded this on fanfiction.net and decided to upload it here also)

Harry looked at the watch at the wall. It was10:12 am. Harry rolled his eyes and gave out a loud sigh. It was in the middle of sunny wednesday and he had double period of potions with Slytheirns. And Harry was literally bored to death. The period was really boring and Harry struggled keeping his eyes open as Snape telling something about Sleeping draught and its effect on people.

Harry looked at the clock again. The clock showed now 10:14 am. Harry sighed again. Even the first period wasn't over yet. Harry then looked around the classroom. It seemed that he wasn't he only one who was really bored. Harry's eyes met Ron's and Ron rolled his eyes and yawned. As Harry's best friend did that Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit. Harry's eyes then travelled to Hermione. She was almost the only one who was taking notes and listening to Snape.

Harry then turned around, so that he was facing the chalk board. Snape was writing something on it, but Harry was too sleepy to care what was his professor talking about. Snape's cold and monotone voice was making Harry feel more and more sleepy. Harry could feel that his eyes were getting heavier and heavier. He head was also feeling really heavy, so Harry put one arm under it, to support it. When Snape started talking about negative effect of Sleeping draught on people, Harry's eyes shut and he fell asleep.

The next thing that Harry could remember was that he was alone in a dark and cold forest. His whole body started trembling and he was really scared. Harry didn't know what was happening. Just a moment ago he was in Snape's classroom, but now he was here? How on Earth did he get here? Was it possible that it was all just a dream? Harry stopped thinking quite soon as he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, but nobody was there. Harry's body froze.

˝Who's there?˝ Harry said, but he received no anwser.

Harry then started walking forward and then he heard another voice behind him. Harry turned around quickly and behind him there was standing somebody, but because it was so dark, Harry couldn't see who it was.

Harry's body started shaking and he took a few steps towards the person.

˝Who are you?˝ asked Harry again.

Person started walking towards Harry. As the person did that, Harry started walking backwards.

˝Harry...˝ whispered the person. ˝Harry...˝

Harry's heart was ready to jump out of his chest. Harry wanted to run away, but his legs weren't listening to him. Harry took out his wand, pointed it at the mysterious person and whispered ˝Lumos˝.

A little light came from Harry's wand and the boy saw who that person was. When Harry realized who it was, he almost couldn't belive his eyes. The mysterious person was Cedric Diggory, a boy who died last year in a triwizard tournament. But the Cedric that Harry saw, wasn't the Cedric that he knew. This Cendric was really pale and his eyes were completely lifeless.

˝H-How...? B-but...˝ was all that Harry could say.

¨Harry...˝ whispered Cedric again and reached out his arm towards Harry. ˝It's your fault... all your fault˝

Harry couldn't listen to Cedric voice anymore. He knew that it was his fault that Cedric was dead, but he didn't want to hear it. Harry covered his ears, but Cedric's voice was still in Harry's head. Tears started gathering in Harry's eyes.

˝Please, stop... I didn't mean to˝ Harry begged Cedric.

Harry then felt a firm grip on his shoulder. That scared him so much that he screamed and he was again in Snape's classroom. He realized that all that was just a dream. When Harry screamed the whole classroom bursted into laughter. Because Harry got really scared, he lost the balance and fell onto cold and hard floor and he realized that he was still crying because of that horrible dream that he just had. When the Slytherins realized that Harry was crying they started to laugh even harder.

˝Look at poor Potty, he is crying˝ said Draco Malfoy.

Harry could feel that his cheeks really red and his body was really hot. Harry then heard heavy footsteps coming closer and quite soon a tall and slim man was standing next to him.

˝Mr. Potter!˝hissed Snape.

Harry got up really quickly, whipped the tears away, sat on his chair and said: ˝I am very sorry, sir. It won't happen again˝.

˝You are quite right Potter. Now, would you be so kind to tell me what was I talking about before you've fallen asleep?˝ asked Snape and smirked.

When Harry saw that smirk he knew what was coming next – his professor will make fun of him in front of the whole class. Even though Harry knew that it wasn't right what he did, he was really angry with his professor.

˝In today's lessons we were talking about Sleeping draught and its effect on people˝ tried Potter.

Snape's thin lips were pressed together and then he countinued. ˝So, would you be so kind and tell your classmates what those effects are?˝

harry looked at his professor. The smile on Snape's lips grew bigger and bigger. Than made Harry even angrier, but he needed to stay calm if he didn't want to get into even more trouble. ˝I don't know, sir˝ Harry whispered.

Severus smiled widely and asked his studen another question. ˝And why is that, Potter? I've just told this a couple of minutes ago˝.

Harry looked around the classroom. He could see the smile on Malfoy's face. Harry then looked at his two best friends. Hermione shook her head, she was angry with him. Ron just shruged his sholders and quetly said ˝Good luck, mate˝. Harry rolled his eyes and looked his professor again.

¨Because I've fallen asleep˝murmured Harry and looked at the floor. As Harry said that Slytherins started laughing hysterically and Snape seemed pleased with the anwser that Harry gave.

˝And why have you fallen asleep, Mr. Potter?˝ aksed Snape again.

Harry could feel the anger botteling up in him. His whole body started shaking, as he was forcing himself to stay calm and not start shouting at his professor.

¨I don't kow˝ finally said Harry.

˝I see˝ said Snape. ˝Well, you can tell me today at 5.30 pm in the detention˝ said Snape lightly and sat down on his chair.

˝But, professor, not today!˝ raised Harry his voice. ˝I have quidditch practice˝.

˝Well then I'm sorry but I think you'll have to miss it today˝.

˝But sir...˝ Harry said, with a louder voice this time.

˝10 points from Gryffindor˝ said Snape with his monotone and boring voice.

˝What?˝ said Harry and got up on his legs. ˝You can't do that˝.

Őf course I can... 15 points from Gryffindor˝.

Harry gritted his teeth. His heart started beating really fast and he clenched his hands into a firm fist. He really tried to stay calm, but Snape knew which buttons to push to make Harry furious.

˝Harry˝ said Hermione ˝Sit down, or we'll lose even more points˝

˝I would listen to your friend, Potter if I were you˝said Snape and smirked. That smirk made Harry so angry that he lost the whole control that was holding him back from shouting at his professor.

˝No! Why should I? We all know that if someone from Slytherin would fall a sleep in your boring class it would be okay˝ yelled Harry.

The smirk from Snape's face disappeared. ˝20 points from Gryffindor˝said Snape once again.

Harry was so angry at that moment that he didn't know what he was saying. And he regretted the next words as soon as they left his mouth. ˝You hate everyone from Gryffindor, only because my father was in it! And I am not surprised that my mother chose him over you! You are boring, stupid old git!˝.

When Harry said that the whole classroom became silent. Harry's eyes were wide open and he covered his mouth with his hands. Harry didn't mean the words that he said, and he regretted everything that he said. He felt horrible. He looked at Snape. Harry could see that he caught Snape off guard.

Snape's face became even more pale that it usually was and there was something strange in Snape's emotion that Harry had never seen in his professor's eyes. Was that sadness? Did he really hurt his professor that much that he was actually showing some emotions, or was that anger? Harry really couldn't tell what his professor was feeling at that time, but Harry knew that he got into a really big trouble.

Severus Snape did not say a word. He was just standing there, not saying anything. And Harry felt horrible. He wanted that his professor would say something to him, anything. He wanted that Snape would start shouting at him, because Harry knew that he deserved it.

A few moments later, Snape took few steps forward. Harry's heart started beating like crazy.

˝Get out!˝ said Snape with deadly cold voice. Snape's voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. He realized how angry his prefessor was and Harry felt really afraid at that time. He wanted to apologize to to his professor, but his body way too scared to say anything – Harry just stood there as he was frozen.

˝Are you deaf?˝ Snape barked at Harry. ˝Get out!˝

˝I... Sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I just said˝ Harry tried o explain.

˝I don't want to hear anymore of your retarded excuses. You are like your father – arrogant, selfish and stupid person˝ hissed Snape.

˝I really am sorry, sir˝tried Harry again, but it didn't help, because Snape became even angrier.

˝GET OUT!˝ shouted professor. 

˝But, I really am sorry˝ said Harry with a small voice, before he left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

That day, Harry didn't go to school anymore, because he felt too horrible to do anything. After Snape kicked him out, he went to his bedroom and was there until lunch. All that Harry could think of were those horrible things he said to his professor. He didn't want to hurt his professor, because he knew what horrible things his father did to him.

He really was like his father – lazy, arrogant, he always stuck his nose into other people's business. However, he wasn't a bully. Harry knew that his father, James Potter and his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin liked to bully him. Harry knew that, because once when he was in detention with Snape, he found Snape's old diary. And because he was angry at that time with his professor, he read it. But he regretted doing that, because there was one horrible thing that James did to Severus.

Reading that diary made Harry realize that his father wasn't a hero like everybody else told him. His father was nothing else but a horrible bully and that made Harry very sad.

Harry sat on his bed. Then he opened the suitcase and took out an album of him and his parents, from long time ago. At all pictures he, his mom and his dad were smiling and they were happy. Harry once felt happy to see his father on those pictures, but now he was just disgusted. He knew what kind of man was hiding behind that fake and warm smile.

Harry became very angry, so he threw the album into the wall. The album crashed into the wall and then fell on the floor. Harry then picked the album up and took out a picture of his mom and dad hugging. Harry's heart started to beat a bit faster, because he was really angry. A few moments later, Harry grabbed the picture and tore it apart.

˝He was nothing but a bully and a ra-!˝ Harry shouted, but couldn't finish the sentence, because he didn't want to admit what his father was.

Harry then laid on his bed and fell asleep.

Harry woke up at 1:30 pm, when it was time for lunch. He got up and rushed into the Entrence Hall. When he got there, Hermione and Ron were already sitting and eating lunch.

˝Harry, where were you? You didn't show up for Defense The Dark Arts!˝ said Hermione. Harry could see that he was angry with him.

"Umbridge was really pissed that you didn't show up. She said that you didn't come yesterday to detention˝ said Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat next to Ron. ˝I didn't feel like going, okay?˝ said Harry and started eating his soup.

˝Well, you'll have to come today or you'll get suspended˝ said Hermione.

˝Suspended?!˝snapped Harry.

˝I know, she's mental...˝ said Ron.

˝But I can't go today. I already have detention with Snape today˝ said Harry.

˝We've told her that, but she didn't care. She said that you'll have to come after your detention with Snape˝ said Hermione.

Harry let out a loud sigh. He didn't feel like eating anymore. All those detentions were driving him crazy.

Harry then looked at the table where the teachers were sitting. Snape was like always sitting there and eating, but something looked different this time. Harry noticed that his professor looked sad. And he knew that it was all his fault. He wanted to apologize to professor again, so he got up and decided to talk with Snape.

˝Where are you going?˝ asked Ron with his mouth full as he saw Harry getting up.

˝I need to do something˝ said Harry.

˝Won't you at least eat something?˝ asked Hermione.

¨No, plus I'm not even hungry anymore˝

Harry then got up and started walking towards the teachers's stable. When the other students saw where Harry was going they stopped eating and curiously watched him. Harry knew that all school already knew what has happened in the potion's classroom. The news on Hogswart travelled faster than fire.

Harry then stepped in front of Snape and said: ˝Excuse me, sir˝.

Snape stopped eating and when saw how was talking to him he quietly hissed ˝Go away!˝

˝But, I need to talk to you, sir˝ said Harry.

˝We have nothing to talk about. Now, go away˝ said Snape, a bit louder this time.

˝I want to apologize˝ murmured Harry. He felt helpless – he really want to tell his professor that he didn't mean those words.

˝Potter, if you don't want your house to lose more points, I suggest that you leave me alone˝

˝But all I want is a minute, and then I will go away˝

˝Fine! You want a minute!˝ shouted Snape and grabbed Harry's left hand. Then he started walking, while dragging Harry behind him. When Snape's hand touched his hand Harry whined with pain, because he still had wound from detention with Umbridge.

Snape dragged Harry into the dungeons. He opened the door of the potion's classroom and he threw Harry into it.

˝Now, talk!˝ yelled Snape.

"O-Okay...˝ said Harry. His voice was trembling badly, and the pain in his hand was almost unbarable. Harry noticed that his hand started bleeding, so Harry quickly hid his arm behind his back. However, Snape was too quick and he noticed that Harry was bleeding.

˝You're bleeding˝ said Snape with cold voice.

˝It'll stop˝ said Harry and countinued. ˝I really want to apologize, I am really sorry for the things I said. I wansn't really thinking what I was saying at that time, so...˝

Harry stopped, waiting for Snape's response. It was like Snape didn't hear the things that Harry just said.

˝Show me your hand˝ siad Snape.

˝It's nothing˝ murmured Harry.

˝I said, show me your hand!˝ siad Snape with louder voice.

Harry decided to show his arm to Snape. Snape held Harry's hand. Harry wasn't bleeding a lot, but it hurt him really badly. Snape lifted Harry's sleeve to see why was Harry's arm bleeding.

˝No, please don't˝ pleaded Harry.

Snape didn't listen to him and he raised Harry's sleeve. What he saw, shocked him. Snape saw that the wound on his hand were actually words cut into Harry's flesh. The words said I must not tell lies.

˝I told you not to look˝ said Harry.

˝Who did this?˝ asked Snape with angry voice.

˝Professor Umbridge˝ said Harry with small voice.

˝That bitch...˝ quietly said Snape.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, did his professor just swear? Harry and Snape just stood there for a few seconds and Harry started to feel awkward as Snape was still holding his hand, so Harry started talking.

˝So, like I said before...I really am sorry. I had no right to say those horrible words to you˝.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Snape spoke. ˝Potter, may I ask you how do you know about me and your mother?˝ Snape's voice seemed a bit more tense now.

˝I... A few weeks ago I was in detention. And when you weren't in the classroom, I kind of... found your old diary˝ said Harry and closed his eyes, because he knew that the reaction of his professor won't be good.

Snape pressed his thin lips together, this was a sign that he was again getting angry. ˝And may I ask you why did you have to read it?˝

˝Because at that time I was really angry with you, so I wanted to revenge˝ was honest Harry. ˝If I knew what kind of person my father was, I would never do it˝ quickly added Harry when he saw that his professor raised his left eyebrow.

˝So, how much did you read?˝ asked Snape.

˝Just a few pages˝ said Harry, who was avoiding eye concact with his professor.

˝I see, you must've had a laugh about it afterwards with your friends˝ said Snape with his monotone voice.

˝That's not true˝ defented Harry himself. ˝I didn't tell anybody about that... I'm not my father˝ murmured Harry.

¨You are quite right, Mr. Potter. You are even worse than your father˝ said Severus.

When Snape said these words, Harry's heart sunk. He knew what he did was horrible, but he was not like his father! He didn't enjoy bullying other people, he wasn't a monster. ˝I-I'm not like him˝.

˝Silence!˝ Snape shouted. ˝If you weren't like him, you wouldn't stick your nose into other people's bussiness. And your house will lose many more points because of you˝.

˝I don't even care about those stupid points anymore. I just wanted to apologize!˝

˝How? By hummiluating me?˝ snapped Snape.

˝WHAT?˝ Harry shouted. ˝I didn't want to hummiluate you, I just wanted to-˝

˝Shut up! I know what you're doing Potter. It was the same with your father. Pretending to be nice in front of me and then mocking me behind my back!˝

˝Please listen to me... I'm not mocking you, I know how it feels when everybody dilikes you˝ said Harry. His voice started to tremble, and his body started shaking.

˝You know nothing about that! How would you?! You are The Boy Who Lived. You are a celebrity. Everybody whorships the ground you walk on˝ barked Snape.

"Oh really? Well what about when I was living with the Dursleys, huh? Every day they let me know that I was nothing but a worthless piece of filfth. Do you know how bad they were treating me? Do you know that they used to lock me up in a room, because they didn't want me to return to Hogswart?! They didn't give me food regurally! Don't say things that you know nothing about!˝ screamed Harry. He was really angry at that moment and sad. He could feel hot tears gathering in his eyes. They started falling down his cheek, but he just angrily whipped them away.

˝Well, I'm sorry˝ said Snape sarcasticlly. ˝If you really knew how it feels to be hated by everybody you wouldn't read my diary or hummiluated me today in front of the whole class˝

˝Like I said before...˝ said Harry. ˝I didn't know what I was thinking, I was too angry at that time to control myself˝

Snape let out a sarcastical laugh. ˝You even use the same excuses as your father˝.

˝Why can't you see that I am not him?˝ tried Harry again, but as before he wasn't sucessful.

˝Because you look just like him. You have the same face as him and on that stupid face of your's there's always that retarded grin, like it was on his˝

˝If I look like him, that doesn't mean that I am like him˝ said Harry, who was now feeling very sad. He needed to convince his professor, that he wasn't like his father. He would never do something that horrible to another human being.

"I can't believe what you just said. You are as lazy as your father was. You are stupid, selfish and full of yourself, just like your father was˝ said Snape. He wasn't shouting anymore, but his words were as cold as ice.

˝But I don't bully other people!˝ yelled Harry. He wasn't angry with his professor, but he was very furstruated. He needed to do something, so that his professor would listen to him.

"Really? You look down on everybody from Slytherin, you don't even give a person a chance to be friends with you if they are from Slytherin˝

Harry shook his head. ˝You kow this is not true!˝

"Oh, but it is. Just like your father, you despise everybody who is not from Gryffindor˝ spat Snape.

Then Harry did the same mistake as he did before that day, he didn't think what he said. The following words came far too soon from his mouth. ˝Well, at least I'm not a rapist like my father was˝ screamed Harry.

When Harry realized what he said he started mentally slapping and kicking himself. That was always a big problem – he usually said things that he did not mean.

As the words came out of Harry's mouth, Severus's face darkened. Harry couldn't tell if his professor was angry, or sad. Snape just stood there, not saying anything. After a few moments of silence, Snape sat down on his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

˝H-How...?˝ was all that Snape said. His voice was trembling badly, Harry knew that his professor was crying.

˝Your diary˝ said Harry quietly.

Harry stood in front of his professor, looking at the floor. The reality hit him – his father has raped his potion's professor. He was bullying him and he raped him! Harry felt hot tears rolling down his face. His father was not a hero, he was a monster. Harry really regretted reading Snape's diary.

When Harry started thinking about what has happened to Snape, he felt sick. He could see his father laughing, and Severus screaming, pleading him to stop. Harry could feel that his lungs were lacking the oxygen, so he started to breath faster, but that didn't help. The volume in his lungs was getting smaler and smaler, and Harry couldn't get more oxygen into his lungs. Harry knew that he needed to sit down, because the room started spinning around him. Harry quickly found a chair and sat on him. He knew that he needed to calm down, but how could he? All that he could think about what his father did to Snape.

Severus Snape then got up and walked towards Harry. ˝I think you need to go˝ said Snape to Harry a few moments later.

Harry was looking at Snape, but he his brain couldn't register what Snape was sayig. The room was still spinning around, and Harry was still struggling to get more oxygen into his lungs.

˝What?˝ asked Harry with a weak voice.

˝Go!˝ said Snape.

Harry couldn't hear Snape's voice, but he could read the words from Snape's lips. His professor told him to go? Harry wasn't sure, but he decided to go anyway, because he didn't want to annoy his professor anymore. As Harry was ready to get up, the spinning infront of his eyes became faster and when he got up onto his legs, the whole room became dark and Harry lost his consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. This chapter containts a quite graphic rape scene. If you don't like that please don't read it

Harry woke up a few hours later in the Hospital Wing. He had a horrible headache, and he was really hungry, because he didn't eat almost anything at lunch. Plus he had no idea how he got here. The last thing that Harry could remember was that he was talking with professor Snape and then nothing. Harry wasn't really sure what had happened to him, but he was sure that he had a panic attack in Snape's classroom and that he fainted. But then who brought him here? Professor Snape?

Harry shook his head. It wasn't possible, his professor would never do this for him. Harry knew that professor Snape hated him... But then who would bring him here? Maybe Ron and Hermione were worried where he was, so they went looking for him? Harry just shruged his shoulders and looked around the room.

He realized that he was the only one here. Well, that wasn't anything new to Harry. He was used to be alone in Hospital, because he was there so many times before.

Harry got up and looked out of the window. The sun was shining, and it was so warm – a perfect autum day. Harry saw his two best friends outside. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other and doing homework. Harry smiled, he knew that they liked each other. It was too obvious. He just whished that they would realize that too.

˝Mr. Potter, I see that you woke up˝ said Madam Pomfrey.

¨Yes, yes I did˝ said Harry. ˝May I ask you what happened?˝

˝Well, you had a panick attack, and you fainted. But I think you will be all right˝ explained Madam Pomfrey to him and smiled.

˝I see. I just hope that Ron and Hermione weren't too scared when they brought me here˝

¨Ron and Hermione? Oh, Mr. Potter they weren't the ones who brought you here˝

˝Then who did?˝. Harry was confused.

˝Professor Snape brought you here˝ told him Madam Promfrey.

Harry's eyes were wide open. Snape brought him here? Why would he do that? Maybe Snape didn't dislike him as much as he thought he did.

˝Professor Snape? Are you sure?˝ asked Harry, just to make sure that he heard right.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and anwsered: ˝Yes, I am quite sure, Mr. Potter˝.

Harry still couldn't believe it. ˝Did he say anything? Was he angry?˝

˝He didn't seem angry, but he did say that you must come to your detention today˝ told him Madam Pomfrey.

˝I see˝ said Harry. He was really confused now.

˝Well, Mr. Potter I would love to stay here with you and chat, but I have to go. But the good thing is that you are just fine, so you can go to your friends. I bet they are really worried. Goodbye˝ said Madam Pomfrey and left the Hospital Wing.

Harry just shruged his shoulders and left the Hospital Wing. On his way to his friends he was constantly asking himself why on Earth would Snape bring him here after all the horrible words he said to him? Harry let out a loud sigh and stopped for a few seconds.

He really did feel horrible now and he had a detention today with Snape. Harry really didn't want to go, because he was sure that his professor would yell at him or completely ignore him. And Harry didn't know which thing was worse. At the end Harry decided not to go to detention today, even though he knew that he would get into even more trouble. He even decided to avoid Snape as much as possible, because he wasn't ready to deal with his professor. He just felt too weak and too horrible. He really didn't know what to do.

He whished that he didn't tell Snape everything that he knew about his father. And he was angry with himself, because he didn't know how to control his emotions. Harry cursed and countinued walking.

He soon came outside to Hermione and Ron. Hermione was the first who saw him, so she quickly stood up and ran towards him.

˝Where were you? Ron and I were looking everywhere for you, but whe couldn't find you˝ said Hermione.

˝I was with Snape and then I was in the Hospital Wing˝ explained Harry.

˝Hospital Wing?˝ asked Ron, who came closer as well. ˝Did Snape do something to you or...?¨

˝No, no. He didn't do anything˝

˝Then what happened?¨ asked Hermione, who was really worried by now.

˝Nothing serious. Snape and I had an another fight and then I kind of fainted¨ explained really quickly Harry.

˝You fainted?! Why?˝ said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to tell the entire story to his two best friends, so he just said: ˝Long story, I'll tell you another time˝.

It was 5:30 pm and Snape was waiting for Harry to come in his classroom. Snape sighed and sat down on his chair. He was completely emotionally worn out, he just wanted to rest for a bit, but he knew that Potter would try to apologize again to him. And he was really tired of Harry's countinious apologizes. He just wanted that the boy would leave him alone. He didn't want to talk about his past. Especially not to Harry. Because whenever he looked at him, he would look at Harry's eyes. And he would always remember her, Lily.

But he didn't want to remember... He didn't want to remember how he lost her, because it was all his fault. And he didn't want to remeber the pain he went through when he was still a student in Hogswart. And especially he didn't want to remeber that night when James raped him. He felt ashamed, worthless. He told only one person what happened, Lily. But she didn't believe him, because at that time she was already dating James and she thought that Severus was just making things up, so that she would break up with James.

Snape closed his eyes and the memories came to him... He tried to push them away, but they just wouldn't go away.

_James Potter laguhed out loud. His best friend, Sirius and him were running after Snape. Severus was trying to get as far from them as possible, because he knew that they were up to no good. But they were too fast for him._

_James quickly grabbed Snape's wrist and pulled him towards himself. Then he pushed him so hard, that Snape fell on the floor. Sirius came closer and both James and Sirius were laughing hardly. James then went closer to Snape and kicked him hard into the stomach._

_˝Kick him again, James!˝ screamed Sirius and cheered as Potter did that._

_˝Stand up!˝ ordered James to Severus. However, Snape didn't listen to him, so James got even angrier._

_˝I said, stand up, Snivellus!˝ shouted James._

_˝Fuck you!˝ yelled Severus back, still ignoring James's command._

_˝He said, stand up!˝ shouted Sirius, grabbed Severu's shirt and pulled him onto his legs._

_˝Now, now... Snape you know that you must not use this kind of words. I guess we'll just have to punish you then˝ said James and smirked. Then he grabbed Snape's long hair with his left hand. James then firmed a firm fist and hit Snape's face really hard with it._

_Snape whinced with pain as James did that. James's hit was so hard that Severus landed on the floor._

_"Oh, will poor Snivellus cry now?˝ said Sirius and kicked Snape into stomach once again._

_Snape was in pain, everything hurt. He wanted that those two would stop hitting him, but he knew that he can't do anything to make them stop._

_Suddenly Sirius looked at the clock and cursed. ˝Shit, I must go James. I would love to stay here and play with you for a bit, but I have a detention with Slughorn, so I must go˝._

_James nodded and said: ˝Don't worry, just go. I will finish what we've started˝._

_Sirius then soon left. Snape and James were left alone. Severus knew that this didn't mean anything good. He got onto his knees and then he sat on cold floor. His stomach was hurting him terribly, so he put his arms around it, to ease the pain. However, that didn't help._

_˝Get on your legs!˝ said James with monotone voice._

_Snape ignored him._

_˝We both know what will happen if you don't listen to me˝_

_Snape didn't listen to James. He was too humiliated, he just wanted to die. And it would be better if he was dead. Nobody would even miss him if he would die. Not even Lily... he lost her, forever. And it was all his fault._

_˝Potter, fuck off˝ said Snape._

_At that moment Potter completely lost it. He grabbed Snape's arm and lifted Severus onto his legs. Then he started walking. Snape was trying to free himself, but he was unsuccessful, because James's grip was just too hard for him._

_James dragged Severus into an old and dusty classroom. Then he locked the door._

_¨Now, Snivellus, we will play by my rules!˝ siad James. He pushed Snape so hard, that he landed on the floor._

_Then James climbed on top of Severus._

_˝Get off!˝screamed Severus as he was trying to get rid of Potter._

_Potter then grabbed both Snape's arms and held them with his left arm on top of Severus's head. With his right hand he started unbuttoning the buttons on Snape's shirt. As Potter started doing that, Snape's body froze. What the hell was he trying to do? Severus started struggling even harder, but the weight of James's body, which was pressing on his, was just too big,_

_When Potter stopped unbuttoning Severus's shirt he smirked and then he put his face too close to Snape's._

_"What are you doing?!" hissed Snape._

_"I said I was going to punish you, didn't I?" whispered James._

_When those words came out of James's mouth, Snape's body started shaking. What the hell was happening? James will punish him... but in what way? Severus started to realize what will James do to him. But he was begging that he was wrong, because if James would do that then..._

_Severus was interrupted as he felt something wet on his neck. He quickly realized that the wet thing was actually James's tongue, which was sucking and licking his neck. Severus closed his eyes, hoping that it wass all just a dream. It couldn't be true... It just couldn't..._

_"Open your eyes" ordered James._

_Severus shook his head. "No" he said._

_James became even angrier. James then did something that made Severus feel sick. James pressed his warm lips against Severus's. Severus's eyes opened wide immediately, and he started struggling again. After a few seconds, James pushed his tounge inside Severus's mouth. When James did that, Severus started gasping for air. He felt sick, ashamed, worthless... Severus could feel the hot tears gathering in his eyes._

_James finally pulled back. James was breathing fast and he was smiling. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was an evil smile._

_"Please stop this" said Snape quietly. "Haven't you hummiliated me enough?"_

_"No, no no... Snivellus. I said I will punish you, so you must be punished" anwsered James and started kissing Severus's bare chest and stomach._

_Everytime James touched or kissed Severus it hurt... Severus felt dirty. He needed to go away. He needed to escape, or James would really rape him!_

_James stopped kissing him. Severus opened his eyes to see what was James up to now. He was shocked when he saw that James took his own shirt off. James then got closer to Severus again and he kissed him again. The kiss was rough, emotionless. While James was kissing Severus, his hand was getting lower and lower. When Snape felt Potter's hand on his penis, he didn't know what to do anymore. He pushed James away._

_"Stop it. What are you trying to do?" yelled Severus and quickly got up. He quickly ran towards the door, but James was too quick. James grabbed Severus and pushed him against wet and cold wall. James then unzipped Severus's jeans and pulled down his boxers. Severus was now completely naked. He started crying..._

_But what happened next was even worse than this. James pressed Severus down to the floor. He was holding Severus's arms, so that he wouldn't escape again. Then, without any warning, James pushed one finger inside Severus. When James did that, Severus screamed. It hurt him so much. It was all too much for him. He let the tears fall. He didn't care anymore. He knew that it was over. He knew what will happen next._

_"Please stop, it hurts!" begged Severus with weak voice._

_"Shut up!" screamed James, ignoring Severus._

_Severus felt that James inserted another finger inside him. The pain was now unbarable. Severus was screaming really loud now, still begging James to stop. But James didn't listen. James wanted more, he needed more..._

_James soon removed fingers and then Severus heard the sound of a zipper. He knew that this didn't mean anything good. He knew what will happen next._

_"Potter... please stop it. Stop it!" cried Severus._

_"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" screamed James and then thursted hardly into Severus._

_When James's penis entered Severus, Severus could only scream. It hurt so much. He felt sick, dirty. He really was worhless, like his parents have told him before. All that he could think about now was Lily. He really did love her, but he... just lost it when he saw her and James talking to each other. He missed her so much, he was nothing without her._

_James thursted into Severus again, this time he used even more power. Severus screamed again._

_"James, I'm begging you, take it out. You're hurting me, please. Stop it!"_

_"Shut up, you know you like it!" anwsered James and started thrusting faster._

_James started breathing heavily and his body started shaking. Severus knew what was going to happen next. And all he could do was close his eyes and wait until it was over._

"Fuck!" screamed Severus. He really didn't want to remember that day. It was all Harry Potter's fault that he remembered that.

Snape looked at the clock. It was now 6 pm and Harry still didn't come. Severus was surprised, he was sure that the boy would come. But he didn't mind being alone now. He really did need some time to himself.

He got up and locked the classroom. Then he headed into his bedroom, to relax a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 weeks later**

It has been two weeks since the whole incident with Snape, and Harry was avoiding his professor for the whole time. He didn't go to the detention that he was given and he wasn't attending Potions. Hermione was of course really angry with her best friend. She was constantly trying to convince Harry to go back, but he ignored her. He knew that he was digging his own grave, but he just didn't know how to approach Snape anymore.

Harry avoided Snape literally everywhere – if Harry saw his professor on the hallway, he started walking into different direction. He even avoided him in the Great Hall. Harry started going to meals when they were almost over, because he knew that Snape always left the Great Hall earlier.

It was morning now, so Harry yawned and got up. He realized that he was the only one in the Dormitory, so he hurried up and got dressed. He then looked at his watch. It was 9:30 am now, so he decided to go to breakfast. He knew that both ofhis friends have already finished their meals and that they were now probably waiting for potions to start.

When he got into The Great Hall it was almost empty. Only a few students were there who were still eating breakfast. Harry sat down and started eating. He was so busy eating that he didn't see that someone was standing right behind him.

* * *

 

Severus Snape sighed. He knew that Harry Potter was avoiding him. He came to meals, when Severus has already left The Great Hall. Potter stopped attending potions and everytime he saw him on the hallway, he hurried into a different direction. At first the thing was quite amusing to Snape, but now all that silence from Potter was starting to annoy him.

Severus knew that he was too harsh on the boy. Harry was only 15 after all, and Severus seemed to forget this. Plus if he knew that Potter knew what James did to him, he wouldn't have said all those words to Harry. He really did feel bad and he wanted to apologize to Harry. But there was only one problem – he didn't know how. He didn't know how to apologize to Lily, so he lost her. Maybe if he just said those two words, everything would be different.

And he really didn't want to fight with Harry anymore. He didin't want to lose the only connection that he got left with Lily. After all, Harry was Lily's son too and he knew that Lily would want him to take care of the boy.

Severus let out a loud sigh. Severus was still in The Great Hall, waiting for Harry to come. He decided that it was about time that they have a talk. But he knew that if Harry saw him in The Great Hall, he would run away. So Severus decided to leave the Great Hall for a few minutes. He knew that Harry would soon come to breakfast.

And he was right. After 10 minutes, Snape returned to The Great Hall, and there was Harry, eating his breakfast. He got near to Harry really quietly. When he was standing right beside him, Severus said: "Potter, we need to talk."

* * *

 

The voice behind Harry's back really frightened him. And he unfortunally knew who the owner of the voice was. Harry's heart started beating a bit faster, but he didn't turn around. He just couldn't look at his professor. He was too embaressed.

"I don't think there's anything we have to talk about" murmured Harry, still not looking at his professor.

"I believe we do" said Severus and countinued "You weren't present in my class for the whole two weeks, and you didn't come to the detention that I gave you."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Snape would want to talk about only this. Harry finally turned around. When he saw Snape, he was shocked. His professor was even more pale than usual and he seemed somehow tired.

"Well, I decided that I will stop going to Potions. I was never really good at them, so what's the point?" lied Harry.

"Really? That's the best lie you could come up with?" sarcastically asked Snape.

"It's the truth" said Harry and then got up. He suddenly lost his apetite to eat and he needed to get as far as possible from his teacher. "And please excuse me, but I have to go now. I have to do homework".

"No, Potter, wait!" said Snape a little louder.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, a bit shocked.

"Please, come to Potions today" said Snape quietly. "Then when the lessons will be over, we will talk."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did his professor just said the word ˝please˝? Harry didn't know what to do now. He was really confused and he didn't understand his professor anymore. Just a few days ago was Severus the one who didn't want to talk.

"I... I don't know" was honest Harry.

Snape shook his head and he was starting to get really angry. "You know, do whatever you want...". After that, he left The Great Hall.

Harry sat down and ran his fingers thorough his black hair. At that moment he didn't know what to do. He knew that not attending Potions was really bad for his grades, but he didn't want to talk with Snape. He did everything he could, yet professor didn't listen to him.

Plus he was really embaressed that he fainted in front of him. And what made him even more embaressed was that Snape was the one who brought him to the Hospital Wing. How did Snape even brought him there? Did he carry him? At that thought, Harry's face became red and the uncomfortable heath started spreading through his body. And if that wasn't bad enough, his heart started beating really fast.

What the hell was wrong with him? The last time he felt that way, was when he was thinking about Cho, but now this? Harry shook his head. He knew that his body must have been mistaken, Snape was his teacher. Not only that, but a man too.

Harry decided not to go to Potions after all. Right before he left The Great Hall, Cho stopped him.

"Hi, Harry" she said with her quiet voice.

Harry stopped and smiled. "Hello, Cho. How are you?"

"I'm good..." said Cho. Then the awkward silence fell between them. Harry noticed that Cho looked somehow nervous, so he decided to talk.

"I'm good too" he said.

"Harry, I was just wondering..." said Cho, uneasy. "I know that you used to like me last year... And you are really a great guy... I was wondering, would like to go out with me someday?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did Cho just ask him out? And what surprised Harry even more was the fact that he didn't feel any happiness or excintment when Cho asked him that. If Cho said that to him last year, he would be jumping around Hogswart... But now, he felt completely nothing. However, he didn't want to reject her. He knew that she really liked Cedric and that his death broke her heart. And he didn't want to break her heart again, so he smiled and noded.

"Of course!" said Harry.

When Harry said that, he saw how more relaxed and happy Cho became.

"Oh, that's great. You know I was so nervous about this, and I was afraid that you would say no, because I know that a lot of girls ask you out" quickly replied Cho.

"Yeah, but you are the prettiest" said Harry plus it really was the truth.

Cho blushed and smiled.

"So, when should we go out?" asked Harry.

Cho blushed even more and said: "Why don't you pick the date?"

Harry smiled and said: "Well, what if we go to Hogsmeade on Friday after out classes finish?"

Cho smiled and the she slowly nodded.

"Well then, it's a date" said Harry.

Cho nodded again and then she said: "I can't wait... You know, I have Defense the Dark arts now, so I must really go now. I hope to see you soon, Harry".

"Okay then, try to have fun" said Harry, but he knew that it would be impossible to have fun if Umbridge was teaching. Just as Cho was ready to leave, he stepped closer to her and then kissed her warm cheek. Again, Harry was shocked again because he didn't feel anything. But Cho sure did, because as Harry did that, her face became even more red.

"G-Good bye, Harry" she said.

"Bye, Cho" smiled Harry and waved her goodbye.

When Cho left, Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that he had a lot of homework to do, but he just didn't feel like doing it. And he was really bored, because he didn't know where to go or what to do. He again considered going to Potions. At the end he decided to go to Potions, but only because he really did have notihng to do. And not doing anything was driving Harry crazy. He looked at the clock and he realized that the first period of Potions has already started. Harry cursed quietly and he hurried to the Potions classroom.

When he came in front of the classroom, Harry stopped. Should he really go in? But he was really late, and he knew that professor Snape hate students, who are late for his lessons. But then again, Snape hated him anyway, so what's the difference?

Harry lifted his arm to knock on the door, but he stopped. He became nervous and his heart beat became faster. Harry was scared what his professor would say... then he quickly shook his head, put the fear aside and knocked.

"Come in" said the voice, who was coming from inside the classroom.

Harry's trembling fingers touched the door knob and he opened the door. When he stepped inside the classroom, he noticed that the whole class was looking at him. Harry's face became hot and he quickly sat down, next to Hermione. He didn't dare to look anywhere else, but the floor. He then quickly looked at Hermione and she looked at him. She smiled and that made Harry a little happier. She wasn't mad at him anymore.

He then looked at Snape. His professor didn't say anything and Harry thanked God for that.

When Potions finished, Hermione said to Harry: "Was it so hard to come?"

Harry smiled and said: "I guess not".

"See? What did I tell you?" said Hermione and smiled.

Ron then stepped closer to his two best friends and said: "I'm really glad you came, mate. Without you here, it was a nightmare".

Harry laughed. He felt happy. Just as he, Ron and Hermione wanted to leave the Potions's classroom, Snape stopped them.

"Potter, you stay here. Granger and Weasley, you can go"

Harry rolled his eyes. So Snape really was serious, when he said that they need to talk. Harry looked both his friends and he saw that they were both really worried.

"Good luck, Harry" said Hermione quietly.

"Hang in there, mate" quickly added Ron and they both left the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
When Ron and Hermione left, Snape and Harry were alone in the classroom. They were both quiet, because none of them dared to talk. Harry looked around the classroom and he saw that professor Snape was trying to say something, but he just didn't know how to start the conversation with his student.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" said Snape after a few minutes.  
  
"O-Okay" said Harry awkwardly and sat down on the nearest chair. And then... silence again. Harry saw how his professor started walking around the classroom, still trying to start the conversation.  
  
"S-So... what did you want to talk about?" said Harry.  
  
"You know, don't pretend to be stupid, Potter" snapped Snape.  
  
"Y-Yeah... But you said that there's nothing that we can talk about" murmured Harry and looked at the floor.  
  
"Look" started Snape, who was trying to stay calm. "I don't want to fight with you again. I just want us to have a normal talk."  
  
Harry was stunned as Snape said those words. "Okay" replied Harry, still a bit surprised.  
  
Snape came closer to Harry and sat next to him. "I know that I said some horrible words to you" started Snape slowly.  
  
Harry nodded and said: "Yeah... I said some horrible words to you too, sir"  
  
Snape looked at Harry and countinued. "I didn't know that you knew what your father did".  
  
Harry's heart started beating faster again. Harry looked the floor again, he couldn't look his professor anymore. It hurt him too much when he remembered what his father did to his teacher. Harry felt ashamed to have a father like that. He could feel how the tears started gathering in his eyes. Harry knew that his father was a monster, a freak... But what hurt him the most was the fact that Snape said that he is like his father. Harry knew that this was not true. He would have never do this to another human being.  
  
When Snape saw Harry's reaction he cursed. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that again in front of the boy.  
  
"Potter, calm down. I'm not angry with you anymore" tried Snape to calm down Harry.  
  
"I'm not like my father" was all that Harry said. His voice was trembling badly and he was still looking at the floor. He didn't want his professor to see him crying. He didn't want to show Snape how weak he actually was.  
  
"I know that..." said Snape and countinued, "That is why I needed to talk to you today. If I knew that you knew that, I would never compare you with you father".  
  
"But still, you did. Even if you thought that I didn't know... you knew." said Harry and angrily whipped his tears away.  
  
"You are right, Mr. Potter. I was really angry, so I said those words. I never thought that you would take them that seriously" explained professor to his student.  
  
Harry finally looked up. After a few seconds Harry finally realized what Snape was up to – he was trying to apologize to him!  
  
"Plus, you are only 15 years old. I sometimes forget that. Just please try to understand me" added Snape.  
  
Harry's eyes were wide opened. He was really surprised by Snape's words. He knew that Snape was being honest.  
  
"I know I'm not good at this..." said Snape and countinued "What I was trying to say is, Potter... I want to apologize for my behaviour. I was acting childish and selfish. I hope you'll accept my apology".  
  
Harry still didn't say anything. Everything seemed unrealistic to him. What the hell did just happen?! Did Snape just apologize to him? If somebody would tell Harry three days ago that Snape would be apologizing to him, he would call them crazy.  
  
Harry looked at Snape again. His professor really looked desperate. Suddenly, Harry smiled.  
  
When Snape saw the smile on Harry's face, he was confused. What was the boy trying to do now? Is he making fun of him again?!  
  
"What's wrong?" Snape snapped. He really didn't like the way Harry was smiling.  
  
"Nothing... I'm just happy" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Oh..." was all that Snape said.  
  
"I accept you apology, sir" said Harry.  
  
"Thank you. So, will you stop avoiding me now, Potter?" asked Snape.  
  
Harry's face heated up. So Snape really did know that he was avoiding him?!  
  
"A-avoiding you, sir?" asked Harry, acting puzzled.  
  
"Seriously, Potter? You seriously thought that I didn't notice how you started avoiding me everywhere?" asked Snape again and raised his left eyebrow.  
  
Harry blushed furiously. Was he really that obvious? Harry was too embaressed to say anything, so he just nodded.  
  
Snape nodded too and said: "And I hope that you'll start attending Potions again"  
  
Harry nodded again and looked at the floor. He was still really embaressed. And he becane even more embaressed when he remembered the day that he fainted in front of his professor. His body became hot again at the thought that Snape was the one who brought him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When Snape saw how Harry was just standing there and not saying anything he was afraid that he again said something that upset the boy.  
  
"Professor..." started Harry and then quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"What's the metter, Potter?" asked Snape.  
  
"You know the other day when I fainted..." said Harry and his voice was trembling.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you bring me to the Hospital Wing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, who did you think that brought you there?" asked Snape, puzzled.  
  
"I-I see..." said Harry and he was getting more and more embaressed by a second. However, he really wanted to know what happened. Plus probably Snape did not carry him! He just probably used a spell. But he wanted to know, he needed to know. He neede to know, because he wanted that his body would stop playing tricks on him.  
  
"M-May I ask you how you brought me to the Hospital Wing? I mean did you use a spell or...?"  
  
Snape was shocked. So this is why the boy is acting this way?! Snape couldn't believe his ears and he almost smiled when he saw how embaressed the poor boy was.  
  
"I carried you to the Hospital Wing" simply said Snape.  
  
Harry's body froze. So Snape really did carry him to the Hospital Wing. Harry was so embaressed at that moment that he wanted to die. He just couldn't erase the picture of him being carried by Snape from his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Snape, because he was really confused by now.  
  
"I-It's nothig" said Harry and quickly added "You know, it's pretty late and Hermione and Ron and probably asking themselves where I am, so I think I should really be going now"  
  
Snape just nodded and said: "Goodbye, Mr. Potter".  
  
"Goodbye, professor" said Harry and quickly ran outside the classroom.  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione in The Entrance Hall. When they noticed him, they quickly got closer to him.  
  
"What did he say? He didn't expell you, did he?" attacked Hermione with questions.  
  
"No, he didn't" anwsered Harry.  
  
"Then why did you have to stay there?" asked Ron.  
  
"He apologized to me" simply anwsered Harry.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were really surprised. "He apologized to you? Are you sure Harry?" asked him Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"But why did he apologize to you?" asked again Hermione.  
  
"Well..." said Harry. He didn't want to tell his two best friends the whole story. He didn't want to tell them that his father was a rapist and a monster, so he decided to lie. But what he told them, wasn't a complete lie. "He just apologized to me for embaressing me in front of the whole classroom."  
  
"He did that?" asked Ron, really surprised.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So... did something else happen today?" asked him Ron and smiled.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend confused. What did Ron have in mind? Harry started thinking again... What did happen today. Oh! Cho! He almost forgot about her.  
  
"Well, if you must know... Cho asked me out" said Harry.  
  
Ron smile got wider, so Harry knew that somebody have already told him before that. However, Hermione was really surprised.  
  
"She did? What did you say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He said yes of course, Hermione" anwsered Ron.  
  
"So are you boyfriend and girlfriend now?" asked Hermione again.  
  
"I don't know" replied Harry. "But we are going on a date this Friday, so I guess I will find out that time."  
  
"Where are taking her, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"To Hogsmeade"  
  
"That's nice" said Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded and tried to smile, but he just couldn't put a smile on his face. He didn't know what was wrong with him. How could he almost forget Cho? How could he feel nothing when she asked him out and when he kissed her cheek? Harry was getting more and more confused. Hermione and Ron noticed that something was wrong, so Hermione immediately asked: "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at his two best friends. He didn't know how to anwser her question. Plus he wanted to be alone to think.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione. I just... want to be alone a little" explained Harry.  
  
"Okay..." awsered Ron unsure. "But you know that if something is wrong, you can always talk to us, right?"  
  
Harry just nodded and said: "Of course" and then he left.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday morning and something started shaking Harry's arm. Because Harry wanted to sleep a little longer, that really annoyed him, so he said with sleepy voice "Leave me alone!". However, the annoying shaking still didn't stop. Harry was really annoyed by now, so he decided to open his eyes, to see which idiot was trying to wake him up. When Harry opened his green eyes, he saw his best friend, Ron, who had a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Ron!" screamed Harry. "What the hell you want?!"  
  
Ron's smile grew even bigger. "Come on, Harry, wake up. Today's a big day!" said Ron excited.  
  
Big day? What big day? Harry's eyes were wide open, because he was really confused and he really didn't even know what day it was.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, don't act stupid, Harry. You know... It's Friday" said Ron.  
  
Friday... Friday... Friday...  
  
Oh!  
  
Cho!  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he forgot again. "Oh yeah, yeah, the date with Cho" said Harry, not too excited.  
  
Ron noticed that something was bothering his best friend, so he asked. "Is something wrong, Harry?"  
  
"No, not really" lied Harry. Harry was tired. He was constantly asking himself what was wrong with him. Whenever he thought about Cho, he felt absolutely nothing! Was that even possible? Because not even a year ago he was madly in love with her. Plus Cho was really beautiful, she really was. So that left Harry even more confused.  
  
The other thing that was bothering him was the fact that he just couldn't get Snape out of his head. Since the day that Snape carried him to the Hospital Wing, he wasn't himself. He just couldn't stop thinking about Snape's arms holding his body. And everytime he thought about that his body would react really weird. He would start feeling hot and he would always blush.  
  
Harry let out a quiet sigh and looked at Ron, who said: "All right...", with not so sure voice,  
  
Harry saw how worried his friend was and because he didn't want his friend to worry about him, he lied to Ron once again. "Well... The thing is, I'm nervous. I really am nervous about our first date. I mean, this will be my first date. And as you know, Cho dated Cedric before and what if... I would dissapoint her?" said Harry, hoping that Ron would believe his lie.  
  
Ron smiled and said: "So, that's really what was bothering you, Harry? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I... I was embaressed to admit this" lied Harry.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry. There's nothing to be nervous about. You are a great and funny guy, you'll do amazing today"  
  
Harry was really happy with the fact that Ron believed him, so he added: "Yeah, I guess"  
  


* * *

  
  
After the breakfast Harry, Hermione and Ron had Detention of Dark arts. After that they had a doubble period of Potions. Harry attended the class, as he promised to his professor. Even though that the lessons were again really boring, Harry didn't fell asleep or pretend to be boring. He carefully listened ot his professor and he was even taking notes. When Hermione saw that he was really surprised and really happy to see her friend finally taking school seriously.  
  
After the class ended and when Harry and his friends were just about to leave the classroom, Snape stopped them again.  
  
"Potter, I need to talk to you" said Snape with monotone voice.  
  
That really surprised Harry. He didn't know what would his professor need him now. He didn't do anything this time! His two best friends were surprised as well.  
  
"Don't punish him, professor. Harry didn't do anything. You saw him, he was even taking notes!" said Ron and Harry quickly nodded.  
  
"Silence, Mr Weasley" said Snape with cold voice and then he countinued "I don't need your opinion. Please, leave Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger"  
  
Ron didn't say a word more. Ron and Hermione listened Snape and they quickly left the classroom.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, professor?" innocenlty asked Harry.  
  
"Tonight, detention at 5 pm" said Snape.  
  
That shocked Harry. "Why?! You promised that you wouldn't punish me"  
  
"I changed my mind" said Snape.  
  
"B-But I can't tonight, sir" quickly said Harry.  
  
"May I ask you, why?" said professor and raised his left eyebrow.  
  
"Because..." Yeah, why couldn't he?! Harry knew that he has to come up with something really good. Oh yeah! Cho. "Because, tonight I have a date with Cho" said Harry.  
  
"I don't care" was all that Snape said, before he left the classroom.  
  
As Harry walked towards the Entrance Hall, he tried to figure out what was wrong with his professor. Harry was almost 100% sure that he didn't do anything bad since the day when Snape apologized to him. Snape even promised him that he wouldn't punish him. However, this was Snape and Harry knew that his professor was always hard to figure out.  
  
Then Cho remembered Cho. How on Earth will he tell her that today they won't be able to go on a date? He knew that the girl will be really disappointed and he only hoped that she wouldn't blame herself. However, Harry himself was really happy that he wouldn't go on a date with her. He felt horrible as he lied to her. But he couldn't reject her neither. He didn't want to see her heart get broken again.  
  
Wait a minute? Did he say that he was quite happy not to go on that day? So that meant that he was actually happier to be in detention with Snape, right? Harry quickly shook his head and convinced himself, that this was not te truth.  
  
Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"What did Snape want?" asked Ron.  
  
"He gave me detention... tonight at 5 pm" murmured Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry shruged his sholders. "I don't know".  
  
"But that means that you won't be able to have your date with Cho!" commented Hermione.  
  
"I know. I've told him that, but he just didn't care" explained Harry.  
  
"What an idiot" said Ron.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to go some other day" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the point Harry. Cho will be really disappointed. I've heard her talking to her friends yesterday. She was really looking forward to the date" said Hermione.  
  
"I know. But, Hermione, what else should I do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing, I guess" anwsered Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, somebody hugged Harry. His body froze, because he didn't know who it was. He quickly turned around and saw Cho, who was smiling like crazy.  
  
"Hi, Harry" she happily said.  
  
"Hi, Cho" he anwsered back.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron said: "We will get going. See you later, Harry".  
  
Harry waved them goodbye.  
  
"So, Harry... I just wanted to know when you finish with your classes tonight. I finish at 3:30 pm, so we can go on our date at 4:30 pm" said Cho excited.  
  
Harry felt really bad for Cho. He saw how excited the girl was and it really made him sad, that the happiness will soon go away.  
  
"Yeah, Cho... there's something I need to tell you about our date" started Harry.  
  
The smile from Cho's mouth disappeared. She knew that Harry would tell her something horrible. She just knew it.  
  
"W-What about it?" asked Cho and her voice started shaking.  
  
"We can't go today. We'll go another day" said Harry.  
  
Harry saw that the tears started gathering in Cho's eyes. And he felt horrible already.  
  
"W-Why not today? D-Did I do something wrong? Why did you change your mind?" was asking Cho.  
  
Harry opened his mouth as he wanted to explain to Cho why he canceled their date, but Cho, just wouldn't let him speak.  
  
"It's because of me, right? I'm not pretty enough, right?! Of course, I'm not. Plus how could I even win against all the other girls who ask you out? I'm ugly I kno-"  
  
"Cho, calm down. I still want to go on a date with you, I just can't go today"  
  
Cho was crying really hard by now. She said: "Why?"  
  
"Because Snape gave me detention. This is the truth" explained Harry.  
  
"Really?" asked Cho.  
  
Harry nodded. As he did that, Harry noticed that a small smile appeared on Cho's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you cry, Cho" whispered Harry and hugged Cho. Harry smiled. The hug felt nice, but it was not anything he expected. Hugging Cho felt the same as hugging Hermione. Nothing more. His body did not respond at all.  
  
"Don't cry anymore" said Harry a whipped Cho's tears away.  
  
Cho giggled and quickly kissed Harry's cheek. However, Harry again did not feel anything. Because he didn't want to make Cho sad again, he forced a smile on his lips. When Cho saw the smile on Harry's face, she was really happy.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. But I have a free period right now" anwsered Cho.  
  
"Me too. What do you say if we walk around Hogswarts for a bit?"  
  
Cho quickly nodded.  
  
Harry held Cho's hand all the time when they were walking around the Hogswarts. He tried to enjoy their walk, but he just couldn't concetrate. He just couldn't stop thinking about these weird feelings that he was having. Harry had a hunch what might be wrong with him, but he just didn't want to admit it.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was 4:20 pm now and Harry decided to go on his detention. He knew that he was really early, but he wanted to finish earlier. At first Harry didn't want to go at all, but then because he promised his professor that he wouldn't avoid him anymore, he went after all. On his way there, he was again thinking about all the weird things that were happening to him. Harry knew that something was wrong with him. It must have been something wrong with him!  
  
Harry soon came to the Potions's classroom. The door was shut, so Harry knocked on the door. But he received no anwser, so he tried again. Again... nothing. Then suddenly, Harry noticed that a few meters from the classroom, there was a door opened, which was usually closed. And because Harry was really curious, he really wanted to know what was in that room.  
  
Harry carefully stepped into the room. Harry soon discovered that the room were actually Snape's private rooms. Harry slowly started walking and looking around the room. He was surprised. He expected that Snape's rooms would be darker, but this was the complete opposite. The room actually felt really cosy.  
  
Harry stepped into Snape's living room. There was a small table and on a table there was a picture. Harry got closer to see who was on that picture. On the picture there was Snape and his mother Lily, hugging and smiling together. Harry just had to smile. It felt really weird to see Snape smiling.  
  
Harry was really surprised that he didn't find Snape anywhere. Then suddenly, he heard a noise coming from his left side. Harry was sure that this was his professor, so he went into that direction from where the noises were coming from. Harry quickly realized that the noises were actually a sound of running water. However, Harry could not predict what happened next.  
  
Harry did find Snape... while Snape was taking a shower. Harry knew that he needed to look away and leave the room, but he just couldn't stop staring at his professor. He felt the annoying heath spreading through his body again, and he knew that his face was really red by now. But just seeing his professor naked and wet made Harry so... turned on?!  
  
When Harry finally realized what was going on, he felt ashamed. He knew that he needed to leave the room as quickly as possible. Harry quikcly ran out of the room. When he was outside the room, he just sat on the cold and wet floor and tried to calm himself down. This has not just happen! It could not be true!  
  
He didn't just see his professor naked!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was still sitting on the cold and wet floor. He felt absolutely horrible and ashamed. He felt sick that he was so turned on by that. He was a disgusting pervert. What kind of person would like seeing his teacher naked? Harry anwsered to that question, just a sick and twisted person. Not a normal person.

Than something crossed his mind. Was he like his father? Was he as horrible person as his father?! Harry quickly shook his head. He could not be like him. He just couldn't. But that thought just could not leave his mind. Was he really able to do something like this? Probably not, but he was still angry with himself that he was feeling those feelings. It just wasn't right. It was so unnatural. It was sick and perverted and at that moment he just wished to die.

All that he ever wanted was to be a normal boy, a normal boy with normal parents and a normal life. But Harry was anything but a normal person. Harry didn't want to be famous, he wanted to be just Harry with mother and father. Father... with a normal father, not a freak like James was. And now those feelings... It was just all too much for this 15 year old boy.

And some day he will have to face Lord Voldemort and kill him. Well, probably Voldemort would kill him first. And knowing that was slowly and painfully killing Harry. Plus he was blaming himself for Cedric's death. It was his fault, who's else could be? Harry knew that it was all his fault. It was his fault that Voldemort killed Cedric... Cho's boyfriend.

And Cho... Harry felt so bad that he was lying to her like that. She was a nice girl, she really was and she didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve that her boyfriend died and now that Harry was lying to her.

Harry felt the hot tears gathering in his eyes. He wanted to hide them, but he was just too weak to do anything. Harry seriously considered killing himself so many times, especially this year. But he was just too weak to do anything. He was a coward, like his father was. A disgusting and a cowardly person. Harry let the hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

After a few minutes, Snape came out of his private rooms. When he saw Harry sitting on the cold floor and crying hardly, he was shocked. He didn't have experiences with situations like this and he didn't know how to react. But something in his heart was telling him that he needed to calm the boy down. Because seeing Harry like that really bothered Snape.

"Potter" carefully said Snape.

Harry got scared. He quickly looked up to see who was talking to him. When he saw Snape, he just hid his face into his palms.

"Potter, what's the matter?" tried Snape again, but he received no verbal anwser.

Snape was by now really worried. What on Eart could upset the boy like this?

"Potter!" raised Snape his voice.

Harry could not listen to Snape anymore. He whished that his professor wouldn't call him Potter, because that was his father's name... not his. He wasn't like his father. And because of that, he pressed his hands against his ears. It just hurt too much being called Potter.

"I'm not like him..." said Harry, while crying.

That surprised Snape. He couldn't believe that Harry was still bothered by that. He didn't know that the boy would care that much.

"Potter, I never said that-"

"Don't call me Potter. I'm not my father!" screamed Harry.

"I'm sorry" after a few moments of silence said Snape and countinued, "Po-... Harry, what's the matter?" asked Snape, with unusual warm voice. Then he got onto his knees, so that he was closer to Harry.

When Snape called Harry by his first name, Harry stopped crying. He was just really surprised. But, on the other hand, it felt nice when Snape called him Harry. It felt like somebody was hugging his heart.

"W-What?" asked Harry, trying to make sure that he heard right.

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?" said Snape and Harry noticed that his professor was embaressed.

Everything seemed so unrealistic to Harry at that moment. He looked at Snape, who was really close to Harry right now. Harry noticed that and he immediately blushed. Because he was so embaressed, he quickly looked at the floor.

"So, what's wrong?"asked Snape again.

Harry didn't know how to anwser his professor. He didn't want to lie to his professor, but he wasn't ready to tell him everything, so he decided that he would tell him only a part of everything.

"Eveything..." slowly started Harry and then he countinued. "Cedric's death... it's all my fault".

Snape was expecting this. He knew that Harry would blame himself.

"It's not your fault, Harry" quietly said Snape.

When Snape called him again by his first name, Harry blushed again. It felt so weird, yet so nice. Harry couldn't describe the feelings with words.

"B-But he got killed, because of me... If Voldemort would just kill me when I was a baby then..."

Snape shook his head. "You couldn't know that Voldemort would be there, could you?"

"I kow that, but still... if I wasn't there, Cedric wouldn't die" murmured Harry.

Snape just couldn't believe what was the boy saying. How on Earth could Harry be responsible for Cedric's death? Severus then soon remembered that he knew another person, who liked to blame herself for everything, just like Harry. And that person was no other than Harry's mother, Lily.

"And now that Voldemort came back... But nobody believes me. Everyone thinks that I'm just making this up and that I'm crazy" countinued Harry.

"I believe you" quietly said Snape.

Again, Snape's reaction made Harry stun. He couldn't understand why was his professor so kind to him all of the sudden. Harry thought that maybe his professor felt sorry for him, or maybe he was trying to calm him down. Harry just couldn't figure out what was his professor up to. However, it felt good that Snape believed him and that he didn't think that Harry was just acting crazy. Harry smiled for a few seconds, but that smile suddenly faded away, when he remembered the fact that Voldemort was probably looking for him and when he would find him, he would try to kill Harry.

Snape noticed that Harry's smile disappeared, so he asked the boy once again: "What is it? You know, if you talk about things with other people it actually helps. Believe me, I was the same, but your mother thought me this."

Harry looked at Snape. This was the first time when Severus mentioned Lily. Harry wanted to tell everything to his professor, but talking about things like this was too hard for Harry. It was just too painful and it made him remember painful things. But he didn't want to remember. Harry wanted to forget everything.

He just couldn't say it out loud that Voldemort will kill him. Harry wanted to live, even though many people didn't like him. Even though he was through a lot, he still liked his life. He wanted to grow up, have a family.

Hot tears started gathering in Harry's eyes again. Harry hated that. He hated the fact that he was so weak, he couldn't do anything but cry.

Snape couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually felt bothered when he saw Harry crying. He knew that he needed to try calm down Harry, but he didn't know how to, so he tried again: "Harry, you can trust me"

"H-He'll kill me" finally said Harry. His own words hurt Harry.

Just as Snape wanted to say something, Harry interrupted him: "I feel so lonely sometimes. Even though I have many friends, I feel lonely. I am pathetic, right? I should be happy to have so much people around me who love me, but I just..."

Harry was crying really hard by now and that was starting to annoy him. Why was he crying in stead of doing something? He really was a coward. A weak person. He must've been... And that was the reason why he couldn't help Cedric. He was a weak person, just like his father.

"I'm such a coward" quietly said Harry.

"That's not true" anwsered Snape.

"How is that not true? If I wasn't a coward I would do something. I would save Cedric and I wouldn't be here crying all the time"

"Harry, you are ony 15. And for a 15 year old you are pretty strong" said Snape.

For s few seconds, Harry didn't say anything. He was just sitting there and trying to calm himself down. However, he just couldn't stop crying. He knew that he needed to do something or think of something else to stop himself crying, but all the things he tried it just didn't help. And by now he felt really embaressed for crying like that in front of his professor.

"Potter, calm down" said Snape and put his hand on Harry's right shoulder.

As Snape's hand touched Harry's shoulder, Harry's body stiffened. He could feel that annyoing heat spreading through his body and he started breathing faster. He just hoped that Snape wouldn't notice that he blushed and that his heart started beating like crazy. However, Harry finally stopped crying, because he was too busy trying to control his body.

When a few moments have passed by, Harry felt better. It actually helped to talk to somebody else about his problems. He looked at his professor, to thank him.

"Thank you, sir. It really did help talking about those things" said Harry.

"See? What did I tell you?" said Snape and Harry could swear that his professor almost smiled. Snape then quickly got up onto his legs. As Harry's professor did that, his hand left Harry's shoulder. Harry got so used to that feeling that when the hand disappeared from his shoulder he felt somehow disappointed. He wished that Snape would touch him again.

Harry then got onto his legs also.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Harry" said Snape with an unusual soft voice, making Harry blush. Snape then lifted his arm and professor quickly ran his fingers through Harry's hair. As Severus did that, Harry opened his eyes wide. He was completely shocked and confused by his professor's actions. What the hell was Snape trying to do?

Harry really liked when Snape touched his head, but he soon wished that his professor wouldn't do that. Because Harry's body reacted in a way Harry didn't like. When Snape's hand touched Harry's head it felt like electricity started spreading through Harry's body.

When Snape saw how the boy reacted, he quickly removed his hand from Harry's head. Severus knew that he shouldn't do that. Harry was his student, and he was Harry's teacher. However, at that moment he just couldn't resist patting Harry's head, because at that moment the boy looked really cute.

"P-Professor... why did you give me detention today?" asked Harry, because he didn't want that Snape would notice how red his face was.

Snape was silent for a few moments, before he anwsered Harry's question. There was a reason why Snape gave Harry detention, but it wasn't because of Harry's bad behaviour. Snape knew the real reason, but it was just too embaressing to tell anymone, especially to Harry.

"Well, like I said before... It's not because of your bad behaviour. It's just..." Snape paused and tried to come up with something that Harry would believe. Quite a few seconds passed by before Snape countinued "You weren't attending my classes for two weeks, and I thought you might need a help with catching up with your classmates."

Harry was just looking at Snape, not saying anything. He almost started laughing when Snape said that. Harry knew that his professor was lying, because Snape would never do something like this. Heck, not just Snape, but every teacher that Harry know wouldn't help him if he skip their classes. However, Harry didn't want to bother his professor, so he just nodded.

When Harry nodded, Snape relaxed a bit. He knew that Harry probably didn't believe him, but as long as the boy didn't start to attack him with new questions, that was all that Snape needed.

* * *

During their private lessons, Harry did't say anything. He was just listening to Snape and taking notes. However, he wasn't mentally pressent in those lessons. Harry was asking himself constantly why was he feeling this way around Snape. He has never in his life felt that way. Even last year when he liked Cho not.

Harry liked when Snape touched him. Even though it felt weird, Harry liked it. And what was bothering Harry was the fact that Snape was a man! And Harry had never in his life liked somebody who was the same sex as him. And there was an annoying question constantly bothering Harry. But the question was so embaressing that even Harry couldn't say it.

When Snape saw that Harry wasn't paying attention, that annoyed him.

"Mr. Potter, could you please listen when I talk."

Harry soon stopped thinking and quickly anwsered "I'm sorry, sir. But I think we can stop now with these lessons and countinue tomorrow".

Harry really had enough. He needed to be alone, so that he could think everything over.

"But it's only been an hour since we started" said Snape.

Only an hour? Harry thought that he's been there much more time.

"W-Well, I have to go somewhere. And I have to do a lot of homework" lied Harry.

"Go somewhere?" asked Snape with his monotone and cold voice.

Harry quickly remembered Cho this time.

"Cho, I promised that we'll get together." Harry felt really bad that he was using her like that, but at times like this it really helped to have a 'girlfriend.'

"You can meet her some other time" said Snape and he sounded really angry. Harry was surprised at Snape's reaction.

Snape ran his fingers through his hair. This was the first time that Snape lost control over his emotions. Since Lily broke his heart, Snape always hid and controlled his emotions really well, but not this time. Harry noticed how his professor's body started shaking a bit.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked Harry, puzzled. He had absolutely no idea what was wrong with Snape.

"What I mean is... your should focus your time more on studying than dating. You need to be prepared if something really happens"

Harry knew that his professor had a point. However, Harry could not focus on studying now. Harry needed to sort his feelings out.

"I know, but... She was really disappointed that I skipped our first date today, so I want to make up to her" said Harry.

Snape didn't say anything, so Harry thought that he can go, but just as he was ready to leave the Potion's classroom, Snape went after him and quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay" quietly said Snape.

Harry quickly pushed Snape's hand away. What the hell was his professor doing? Harry didn't know anymore. Was his professor making fun of him? Was Snape trying to hurt Harry, because he read Snape's diary? Harry knew that this could be the only logical anwser to his question. However, when he looked Snape, Harry could see an unknown emotion in his professor's eyes. Harry couldn't figure out what that emotion was.

The next thing that Harry did was turn away and ran out of Snape's classroom.

When Harry left Snape loudly cursed. He was angry with himself that he couldn't control himself in front of the 15 year old boy.

Snape usually hid his emotions very well. But there was always an emotion that he couldn't hide. And that emotion was jealousy.

Severus Snape was jealous.


	8. Chapter 8

**One month later**

Harry was lying on his bed. He felt so happy, but he just didn't know why. It's been a long time since he felt so happy. And Harry didn't even care what made him so happy. It just felt really nice to be happy after such a long period of time. Harry's eyes were closed and there was a wide smile on his face.

Suddenly, somebody stepped inside of the room. Harry quickly sat on his bed, to see who came inside of the room. The person who stepped inside of the room was Severus Snape. When Harry saw his professor he felt really happy. And Snape seemed to be happy too. He stepped closer to Harry and then sat on the bed, next to him.

Harry smiled and tried to hide how nervous and embaressed he was.

Snape then lifted his arm and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. As Snape touched Harry, he was even happier. He wanted that his professor wouldn't stop touching him. He liked the way Snape touched him. He needed to feel Snape's touch.

Snape then hugged Harry. When Harry felt Snape's big and muscular body against his thin, he almost forgot how to breath. It felt amazing when Snape's right hand started carresing his back. Harry wanted more.

Snape then pulled back a little. Then he whispered into Harry's left ear: "Harry".

The room started spinning in front of Harry's eyes. Everything was just too perfect. Harry didn't even know where he was, but he didn't care. All that he wanted was Snape.

Harry let out a silent moan when Snape started kissing his neck. Harry closed his eyes and completely gave in. He could feel how Snape was getting closer and closer to his lips. When he felt Snape's breath against his lips Harry let out a silent sigh. Right before Snape kissed him, Harry opened his eyes and he woke up.

Harry quickly sat on his bed and when he finally realized what just happened, he felt so embaressed. This wasn't the first time that Harry had dreams like this. And Harry felt so horrible that he was dreaming about things like this. It seemed so wrong to him.

When Harry wanted to go to the bathroom, he discovered another problem. He quickly realized that he was hard. This was the first time that Harry got an erection because of Snape. Harry just hurried to the bathroom and locked himself. He then sat on the cold floor and hugged himself. His body was shivering, Harry was crying.

Harry then finally asked himself a question that was bothering him this past month.

_Am I gay?_

* * *

It was breakfast time and Harry was sitting in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were hapiliy chatting, but Harry was silent. Harry was looking at his food, but not eating it. He wasn't feeling hungry at all. It's been a month since he has last spoken to Severus Snape. Harry started avoiding his professor again. However, he was attending Snape's lessons, but everytime when Snape wanted to talk to him, Harry hurried away and replied that he doesn't have time.

Harry was now dating Cho. He still didn't have any feelings for her. But he just couldn't leave her. He didn't want to break her heart. They went on a few dates and Cho looked really happy with him. However, whenever Cho wanted to kiss him, Harry made an excuse to avoid kissing his girlfriend. And he thought that dating Cho would help him forget Snape. But he had not such luck.

Harry's best friend, Hermione has noticed that something was wrong with Harry. She tried talking to him, but whenever she tried that, Harry pushed her away and lied to her that nothing was wrong with him. However, Hermione knew that her best friend was lying to her and she was really worried about that.

Harry sighed and looked around The Great Hall. He was searching for Snape. Severus Snape was sitting at the teacher's table. Snape looked really sad and hurt. And that made Harry feel even worse. But he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to talk to Snape. He just couldn't. He felt to embaressed about those dreams that he has been having.

Snape noticed that Harry was looking at him. Harry blushed, but he didn't turn away. He didn't know how to react. Snape at first looked a bit surprised, but then Harry saw that his professor sent him a little smile. Harry's body became hot and then he quickly turned away.

"Harry!" somebody said behind him.

Harry turned around quickly and saw that behind him was his girlfriend, Cho.

Harry tried to smile. "Hi, Cho. How are you?" tried to sound happy Harry.

"Oh, I'm great" happily said Cho and sat into Harry's lap.

Harry didn't know to react as Cho did that. He forced a smile on his face and kissed Cho's cheek. Cho blushed and giggled like a school girl.

"So, since it's Sunday, what are we going to do, Harry?" asked Cho.

Harry looked at her. He didn't know what to anwser her. Honestly, he didn't want to spend time with her. Because when he was with her, he was only lying to her and he really did feel like an horrible person.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Cho?" asked Harry, not paying any special attention to her.

"I don't really care. As long as we are together..." said Cho and got dangerously close to Harry's face. Harry looked at Snape. When Snape saw how close Cho was to Harry, he just looked at his plate. Harry could see that his professor was really irritated.

Harry quickly moved away, before Cho could kiss him.

"Come on Harry, we've been dating for a month now, but we haven't even kissed yet" said Cho, who was a bit angry now.

"I don't want that our first kiss would be in front of the whole school. It's not romantic" lied Harry.

Cho nodded and quickly got up. "You are right. We should get somewhere else"

Before Harry could do anything, Cho already grabbed his arm and dragged him out of The Great Hall.

* * *

 

Cho dragged Harry into an empty hallway.

"See? Now we are alone" said Cho and got closer to Harry.

Harry tried to find an excuse, but he just couldn't think of anything. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kiss Cho, because he knew that he probably wouldn't feel anything. However, he wanted to make sure. He needed to know if he really didn't feel anything. Harry then finally decided to kiss Cho.

"O-Okay" slowly said Harry.

Cho smiled and got so close to Harry that they were almost touching each other with their noses. Harry's heart was beating fast. Not because he wanted to kiss Cho, but because he was afraid what will happen. He hoped that he would finally started to feel something. Harry felt Cho's hot breath on his cheek, but that was really all that he felt.

When Harry remembered his dreams and how excited he was when Snape was touching him, he wanted to scream. And because he just wanted to forget those dreams, he got even closer to Cho and he pressed his cold lips against Cho's.

Harry was waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened. His body didn't became hot and he wasn't embaressed. He felt so sad. But before he could pull away, Cho kissed him back. Harry put his arms around Cho's waist and pulled her closer to him. When their bodies touched, Harry still didn't feel anything. And after a few more kisses, Harry broke their kiss.

When Harry looked at Cho, she seemed very happy. But Harry wasn't and Cho noticed that,.

"What's wrong, Harry? Am I a bad kisser?" she asked worried.

"N-No, you are a good kisser" he said quietly.

"Then what's wrong? You don't look very happy..." she said and Harry knew that she was getting angry.

"It's just that..." started Harry, but then he stopped because he didn't know what to tell his grilfriend what was really going on.

"I know what's wrong" said Cho and countinued "It's all my fault. This was your first kiss, right? And I shouldn't have pushed you this hard. It was way too early and now-"

"No, Cho, that's no it" said Harry.

"Then what is it?" asked Cho. Her anger turned into sadness.

Harry really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break Cho's heart, but he also didn't want to countinue lying to her. After a few moments of thinking he decided to tell Cho only a piece of the truth.

"I think I like somebody else" was honest Harry. When he said those words, his heart started beating faster. This was the first time he actually admitted that he liked Snape.

"What?! Who?" asked Cho.

"I... I can't tell you that"

"Why not?! You are my boyfriend, we are supposed to tell each other everything. Who is this person that you like? Is she from Gryffondor?! It's Ginny, right? She is always around you" started talking faster Cho. She was really angry by now.

"Cho, I said I won't tell you" said Harry, who was avoiding eye contact with Cho.

"Then at least look at me when you talk to me!" shouted Cho and tears started rolling down her cheek. Harry lifted his head. When he saw that he made Cho cry, he regretted telling Cho the truth.

"You promised me that you would never make me cry, remember?" asked Cho and angrily whipped her tears away.

"Cho, you have to believe me. I didn't want to hurt you." said Harry.

Cho shook her head. Shee couldn't believe what Harry was saying.

"So, does this mean we are breaking up?" asked Cho, who was still crying.

Harry looked at the floor again. He couldn't look at Cho. After a few seconds Harry slowly nodded. As Harry did that, Cho's crying got even harder.

"Then anwser me something else, Harry. Did you like this person before you started going out with me?"

Harry didn't want to anwser anymore of Cho's questions, but he knew that she at least deserved the truth. So, after a few seconds Harry nodded again.

Cho lifted her arm, and slapped Harry. When Cho did that, it really hurt Harry, but he didn't say anything. He knew that he deserved that slap.

"Then why did you say yes when I asked you out? You knew that you liked somebody... And you knew that Cedric died and that I really liked him... but you still. You are a horrible person, Harry" said Cho and slapped Harry again. Harry didn't say anything. He just stood there and looked at the floor.

"Mrs. Chang, I think that will be enough" said a voice behind Cho.

Harry quickly looked up and saw Snape. When Cho saw Snape too she finally stopped hitting Harry. Then before Snape could say anything to her, she left. However, Harry didn't do or say anything. He was still standing there, again looking at the floor.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" asked Snape when Cho left.

"No, but I deserved that" anwsered Harry.

"I think she overreacted" said Snape with his monotone voice.

"She is right, I am a horrible person" said Harry.

"You are not a horrible person, Harry" said Snape, with a softer voice this time. When Snape called Harry by his name, he looked at his professor. It was still weird to Harry.

"Why are you avoiding me again, Harry?" asked Snape.

Harry quickly looked away. There's no way that Harry could tell his professor what was actually happening to him. But Harry couldn't lie anymore. He was so tired. He didn't have an anwser for his professor, so he just shruged with his shoulders.

"Did I do something wrong again?" asked Snape.

Harry quickly shook his head.

"Then, what's wrong? Why do you keep avoiding me all the time?"

Harry gave no verbal anwser. He could feel how his heart started to become heavier by a second. And his lungs were again without air.

"Harry, look at me" said Snape to Harry and then held Harry's chin and lifted his head, so that Harry was now looking at Snape. When Snape did that, Harry's body became hot again and he remembered the dreams he has been having this ast month.

Harry quickly removed Snape's hand from his chin. "Don't touch me" said Harry.

Snape was surprised by Harry's reaction. He quickly stepped a few steps away from Harry. Harry then felt bad, he didn't want to push his teacher away. He wanted to tell Snape how he felt, but he was just too weak to do that.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

Snape wanted to know what was bothering the boy. He couldn't stand it anymore. It hurt him when Harry avoided him and Snape was afraid that he had done something wrong. But he just couldn't remembered what could he do wrong. Was it maybe the way he reacted that day when Harry told him that he had a date with Cho? But before Sape could say anything, Harry already started walking away from him.

"We need to talk. I think I know what's wrong" quickly said Snape.

"There's nothing we have to talk about. And I have already told you that nothing's wrong"

"You are lying again to me, Harry. Why do you always push people away when they try to help you?" asked Snape and started walking at the same direction as Harry.

"I'm not pushing anybody away" said Harry, still walking away from Snape.

"You are pushing me away!" said Snape with a louder voice this time.

Harry wasn't able to say anything else. He still didn't know why was his professor telling him things like this. He was almost 100% sure that Snape was making fun of him, because he had never care for Harry before, so why would he start caring now? And it hurt Harry when he thought about that. He couldn't stand it. He wanted that Snape would really care about him.

"Stop making fun of me!" shouted Harry.

Harry's reaction made Snape speechless. So the boy thought that he was making fun of him?! Snape only shook his head.

"I'm not making fun of you" quietly said Snape and stepped closer to Hary.

"Don't come any closer to me" said Harry and then left.

* * *

 

Harry didn't know what to do anymore. He was acting so strange and it was all Snape's fault. Harry just couldn't get him out of his head. Harry was constanly thinking about Snape. Harry was slowly realizing that he had really fallen for Snape.

Harry was sitting in the Gryffondor common room. It was completely empty, just as Harry liked it. But after a few minutes, Hermione came into the common room.

"Harry, there you are. Where have you been? Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you" said Hermione and sat next to him.

Harry didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the floor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione when Harry didn't say anything.

"I broke up with Cho today" said Harry slowly.

That didn't shock Hermione. She knew that Harry wasn't happy with her. "I knew that you would break up with her. But may I ask why did you break up with her?"

Harry stopped a bit before he countinued. He didn't know if he should tell Hermione or not. But at the end, he decided to tell her, because he was so sick of all this lying and pretending to be all right.

"Because I like somebody else" carefully responded Harry.

Harry thought that his best friend would be angry, but Hermione didn't say anything. She was always so understanding.

"Who do you like, Harry?" asked Hermione happily.

Harry didn't anwser her. He wanted to tell Hermione about his feelings for Snape, but he was afraid how would Hermione react. When Hermione saw Harry's reaction, she immediately became worried.

"Who do you like, Harry?" asked Hermione again, but because Harry wasn't saying anything, Hermione thought that Harry liked her. "Do you like me?" carefully asked Hermione.

Harry quickly looked at Hermione and responded "No. You are my best friend"

Hermione smiled and relaxed a bit. "Then who is it Harry? Ginny?" Hermione tried again.

Harry shook his head. How could he tell Hermione that he doesn't like a girl?

"You've got it all wrong..." started Harry.

"What do you mean?" was confused Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, before he countinued. "You know... About the one who I like. I don't like a gi-" said Harry, but then he stopped himself.

Hermione then finally realized what Harry meant. So that was bothering Harry so much. Hermione smiled.

"You like a boy, so what?" happily said Hermione.

Harry was a little happier when he saw how Hermione reacted. He was happy that she wasn't judging him.

"So, who do you like?" asked Hermione again.

Harry couldn't tell Hermione who he really liked. He was too scared. He knew that Hermione would think that he was crazy.

"Okay, it's fine if you don't want to tell me. At least tell me in which house he is."

"In Slytherin... kind of" anwsered Harry and his heart started beating faster.

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with her hands. She was surprised with Harry's anwser.

"Draco? Do you like Draco?"

"Malfoy? Of course not"

"Then who? Look, you can tell me. I promise I won't judge you".

Harry took another deep breath as he was thinking what he should do. Then he finally decided that he would tell Hermione the truth.

"It's Snape... I think I like Snape"


	9. Chapter 9

Two minutes have passed since Harry told Hermione that he liked Snape and his best friend didn't say anything. Hermione was just sitting silent. It looked like she was thinking about something and Harry was afraid that Hermione was thinking that he was a freak. He was afraid that she would be disgusted by what he just told her.

"Say something" said Harry. He just couldn't deal with all that silence that fell between him and Hermione.

Hermione finally looked at Harry. Harry was looking for any signs of disgust or disappointment in Hermione's eyes, but he didn't find any. Hermione didn't judge him. After a few more moments Hermione finally smiled.

"So this is why you've been acting so strange, especially around Snape. I knew that something was going on between the two of you, but I have never thought that... well that you would actually like Snape" said Hermione.

"So, you're not angry with me.. you don't hate me?" asked Harry again. His heart was racing, however his heart felt easier. It felt really nice that Hermione wasn't judging him.

"Of course not Harry! You are my best friend, I could never hate you. So you like Snape, big deal" said Hermione and smiled.

Harry felt so happy at that moment. He smiled too. He was so happy that he felt hot tears gathering in his eyes. This time, he didn't fight back. He let them out. He was so happy at that moment that he didn't care about that.

"Why are you crying?" quickly asked Hermione, with a worried voice.

"I'm just so happy" said Harry and hugged Hermione. Hermione smiled too and them she kissed his cheek. Harry chuckled

"Thank you" whispered Harry.

At that moment when Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, Ron stepped inside the Gryffondor's common room. When he saw that Hermione kissed Harry, Ron immediately became jealous and angry with Harry. Ron really liked Hermione, but he was just too embaressed to tell her how he really felt.

"What are you doing?" asked angry Ron.

"Nothing... we were just talking" said Harry quickly and he knew that Ron was jealous. Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione.

"Oh really?! Because that sure didn't look like talking" said Ron stubbornly.

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Hermione.

Ron didn't anwser Hermione's question.

"Why did you broke up with Cho?" asked Ron.

"I like somebody else" said Harry.

"Who?!"

Harry wanted to tell his best friend who he liked, but because Harry was becoming really angry too, he didn't tell Ron anything.

"It's none of your bussiness" snapped Harry.

That made Ron even angrier. His face became red and he was really close to shouting at Harry.

"It's Hermione right?! You like Hermione!" said Ron with a louder voice.

Hermione didn't say anything. At first she wanted to tell Ron what was really happening, but the she changed her mind. She decided that only Harry should tell Ron who he really liked.

"That's not true" defended Harry himself.

"Of course it is! I saw the two of you kissing just now".

Harry was really angry by now and he knew that he needed to go as far from Ron as he could if he didn't want to lose his best friend. Harry got onto his legs and started angrily walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Out!" yelled Harry.

"You stay here! We need to talk" said Ron.

"What do we have to talk about. There's nothing to talk about. I've already told you that I don't like Hermione. You are just too jealous to listen to me" said Harry.

"Jealous?" asked Ron and he blushed.

"You know what I mean. You like Hermione, everybody on Hogwarts know this"

"WHAT?!" snapped Ron.

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry had already left the common room.

* * *

 

Harry was really angry with Ron. Harry needed to calm himself down, so he decided to go out for a walk. Even though it was the middle of Decembre and it was really cold, Harry didn't care. Harry quickly dressed and hurried outside

It felt amazing as the cold air welcomed his face. Harry stepped outside and he started walking. After a few moments he finally calmed himself down. The beautiful scenary around Hogwarts calmed him down.

The Hogswarts and it's grounds were covered with snow and it looked really beautiful. It really looked like a scene from a fairy tale. Harry smiled as it started snowing. He really loved the snow, because all the white colour always calmed him down and it made him feel happy.

Harry let out s silent sight. He knew that Ron will probably calm himself down soon and that they will be soon again talking to each other. Harry wished that Ron would already told Hermione how he felt about her. Harry knew that Hermione liked Ron too. If they really did start dating, they would make a pretty cute couple.

However, Harry could understand how Ron felt. Harry knew how it felt when you wanted to confess your feelings to somebody, but you were just too afraid to do that. Harry felt exactly the same when it came to Snape. Harry quickly shook his head. He didn't want to think about Snape again. He would only feel the sadness.

The snow started falling a bit quicker and Harry smiled. He opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and started catching the snowflakes with his tongue. Harry used to do that as a child. Harry quickly realized how childish that was, so he started laughing at himself.

"The Hogswarts really does look beautiful in the snow, doesn't it?" said a voice behind Harry.

Harry almost jumped. He thought that he was completely alone, but he was mistaken. Harry knew that behind him was standing Snape. Why was Snape always doing that? It really did start to bother Harry.

Harry turned around and nodded.

"It's nice to see you smiling and laughing. It's been a while since you smiled" said Snape and stepped closer to Harry.

As Snape said that, the smile quickly disappeared from Harry's face. Harry didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't even look at his professor. He didn't want to remember his dreams and he also didn't want to remember his feelings that he had for Snape.

When Snape saw that Harry was looking at the floor and not saying anything, he could feel that his heart was getting heavier. Why wasn't the boy talking to him?! Snape was so confused at that time that he didn't know what to do. He thought that Harry was angry with him, because of that day that he gave him that detention. Snape thought that Harry was angry, because Harry couldn't go on the date with Cho that day.

"Are you angry with me, because you missed your date with Cho that day when I gave you detention?" asked Snape.

Harry quickly looked up. "No, I'm not angry with you, sir." Harry's heart started beating a bit faster.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" asked Snape.

"I...I can't tell you that, professor" said Harry. Harry's heart was hurting, because he couldn't tell Snape how he felt.

"I see" said Snape and Harry could hear that his professor's voice was shaking a bit. "Then, can I just ask you to stop avoiding me?" countinued Snape.

"I don't know..." murmured Harry.

"Please"

"Why?" asked Harry.

Snape at first didn't say anything, but then after a few moments of silence, he started talking. "Because it hurts when you avoid me" said Snape. His voice was shaking now hard.

As Snape said that, Harry's heart beat went out of control. Harry couldn't believe what was his professor saying. So the professor actually did care for him and he wasn't making fun of Harry?!

"Let me tell you why I really gave you detention the other day..." said Snape and stopped a bit. "I knew that you had a date with Mrs Chang, I over heard her talking with her friends. And I didn't want you to go... because I was jealous."

Harry was surprised that his heart was still functioning, because it was beating so fast and he almost forgot how to breath. Even though it was really cold outside, Harry couldn't feel the cold. His body was feeling almost too hot for Harry to handle.

"J-Jealous?"asked Harry, because that was all that he could say at that moment.

"Yes, jealous. I was jealous of Cho, Harry..." slowly said Snape.

"S-So that means that..."

"I like you" finally said Snape. "At first I didn't know what was happening. But then after you started dating Cho..."

"Y-You like me?" asked Harry. All that he could do was repeating Snape's words, because his brain stopped working minutes ago. Harry was almost 100% that he was dreaming again. But Harry didn't care if this was reality or not. Snape just confessed to him that he liked him and that made Harry happy. He never thought that Snape would like him back.

Snape nodded and said: "Look, I'm not expecting that you like me too. But I just needed to tell you that, because it was killing me. Now I finally feel better."

"Really?" asked Harry, who knew that his professor was lying to him.

"Well, at least a bit. I mean, I know that we can't be together. You are only 15 and I'm 35 already. Plus I'm your teacher and you are my student."

Snape's words broke Harry's heart. They can't be together?! Harry's happiness soon faded away. Harry couldn't understand why they couldn't be together. It was true that Snape was a lot older than him, but he still whished that Snape wouldn't have said that.

"W-We can't?" asked Harry and looked at the floor. Snape knew that Harry was crying. However, Snape couldn't understand why. Did the boy had feelings for his as well?

"Why are you crying, Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything and before Snape could say anything else, Harry wrapped his thin arms around Snape's waist. Harry hugged Snape. Snape's body froze, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to return Harry the hug, but he was too scared to do that. He was afraid that he might scare Harry.

When Harry realized that Snape wouldn't return him the hug, he was really dissapointed. He wanted that Snape would touch him. Usually Harry didn't want Snape touching him, but now he was begging Snape to touch him. Harry had enough. He didn't have any more power to avoid and lie to his professor, so he decided to tell his professor how he felt.

"I have feelings for you too" started Harry, who was avoiding eye contact with Snape. When those words left Harry's mouth, Harry heart stopped beating for second. He waiting for Snape to say something.

Harry's words completely shocked Snape. He had no idea tha the boy liked him back. Of course Snape felt happy, but he knew that there was no way that they could be together. It didn't bother Snape that Harry was the same sex as him, but the age difference was just too big. Plus Snape was Harry's teacher and if somebody found out, they could fire Snape.

"Are you sure?" asked Snape, wanted to make sure.

Harry nodded and blushed furiously. "This past month... all that I could think about was you. That's why I started avoding you. I wanted to forget, so I started dating Cho. But I just couldn't stop thinking about you. And then I even had dreams..." but before Harry countinued, he stopped himself. He couldn't believe that he almost told about the dreams he had been having. Harry's face was really red.

Snape chuckled. The boy really was cute.

"What were those dreams about, Harry?" asked Snape, who was now teasing the boy.

Harry blushed even harder. Should he tell Snape?

"A-About me... and you..." slowly said Harry.

"Oh really? And what were we doing?" said Snape, who's smile was really wide by now. He knew that he should feel bad about making Harry so embaressed, but Snape enjoyed seeing Harry so embaressed. When Harry was embaressed he was really cute.

"Well... y-you know" said Harry and hid his face into his palms. He was too embaressed to show his professor his face.

Snape started laughing. Harry's reaction was priceless.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny" said Harry quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it. You are so cute" said Snape and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

When Snape said that, Harry quickly looked up. He saw that Snape was smiling. It was really weird for Harry to see his teacher smiling. On the other hand, Harry felt happy when he saw Snape's smile.

"But let's get serious..." said Snape. As soon as Snape said those words, Harry's heart fell. "We need to be realistic, Harry."

"W-Why can't we be together?" asked Harry again and knew the anwser.

"Look... I am way too old for you. And you are only 15 years old. Maybe you don't really like me. I mean... maybe you are jst confused or-"

"I'm not confused. I've been asking this myself for the whole month. I am not confused. I really do like you" said Harry, hoping that his professor would change his mind.

"And I'm your teacher. If somebody finds out then-" said Snape, but was interrupted by Harry once again.

"Then we won't tell anybody"

Snape let out a loud sigh. He just couldn't make Harry understand why they couldn't be together. Harry really was stubborn, just like his mother.

"It's just too wrong. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you. Every relationship that I had been in... it always ended up with me hurting someone"

"You won't hurt me"

"Harry, please listen to me. You need to understand that if somebody would find out that-"

"Stop thinking about others. Tell me what you want!" said Harry.

Snape shook his head. He knew that he couldn't change the boy's mind. What did he want? He wanted to love and to be loved back. Snape almost forgot how it felt. Since Lily died, he locked his heart away. He didn't want to get hurt anymore and he never loved anybody. Until now.

"What I want? I want you, Harry" was honest Snape. He really did wish to be with Harry, but he was afraid.

Harry smiled. Snape returned Harry a smile. He didn't know if he should for once in his life stop controlling everything and enjoy the moment. He felt happy when he was with Harry and he didn't want that this happiness to end. After a few moments of thinking he finally decided to go with the flow and not to think about anything else.

Snape stepped closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's small body and pulled him close to himself. It felt so good when their bodies touched. Harry's cold body started heathing up in Snape's hug. Harry was happy after a long time. He didn't have to lie to Snape anymore. Harry then returned the hug and pulled Snape even closer to him. He loved being so close to Snape. Harry closed his eyes.

When Harry closed his eyes, Snape chuckled. He still couldn't believe that the boy liked him back. Snape then pressed his warm lips against Harry's cold forehead.

"You really are cute, Harry" whispered Snape.


	10. Chapter 10

**One day later**

It was Monday and Harry was chatting with Hermione in The Great Hall. Yesterday Harry told Snape how he felt and he was very happy that Snape liked him too. After their hug, Snape walked Harry into the castle, but then he soon left, because he told Harry that he needed to go somewhere. Harry was very disappointed by that. He wanted to spend more time with his professor.

Harry looked at the teacher's table. Unfortunally, Snape hasn't come yet. Harry wanted to see Snape so badly. And what were they now, him and Snape? Were they dating? Harry didn't know how to anwser this question, because he still wasn't 100% sure if Snape actually wanted to start a relationship or not.

When Hermione saw that Harry wasn't listening to her anymore, she became worried. Harry didn't tell her that he confessed to Snape, because he knew that Snape wouldn't approve that.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just thinking" anwsered Harry.

"About Snape?" asked Hermione with a very quiet voice.

Harry nodded.

"I know how it feels if you really like somebody, but you are afraid to tell them..." said Hermione.

Harry looked at her. His best friend looked really sad and Harry knew what she meant. Harry knew how much she liked Ron Weasley.

"You like Ron, don't you?" asked Harry.

Hermione laughed sarcastically. "It's that obvious isn't it?"

"You know, he likes you too"

"Then why doesn't he say something?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe he is afraid also" said Harry.

Hermione sighed. "Ugh, being in love is so complicated" said Hermione and both of them started laughing. Harry had to agree with his best friend. However, Hermione and Harry soon finished lauhging, because Ron sat between them. Harry could see that his friend was really angry. Because Harry didn't want to fight anymore, he decided to tell Ron everything.

"Hey, Ron... I want to apologize for yesterday that I reacted that way..." started Harry.

Ron looked Harry. Harry could see that Ron was still being stubborn and that talking to Ron at this state wouldn't change a thing.

"What were you talking about before I came here? You were arranging the date, right?"

Harry gritted his teeth, because he didn't want start shouting again. "Listen Ron... How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing between me and Hermione."

"Look, Harry you don't have to lie to me. I'm not blind you know" said a bit louder Ron this time.

"Ron, Harry's talking the truth" quietly said Hermione, but Ron shut her mouth.

"Be quiet, Hermione. This is between me and Harry and it has nothing to do with you" angrily said Ron.

"Ron! Stop it, this is stupid!" raised his voice Harry a little.

"No it isn't. If you start dating, you will soon forget about me and then-"

"Oh, god Ron. How stupid can you be? You are too jealous to see what's really happening" said Harry, because he knew how Ron could get when he was jealous.

"Then who od Earth do you like, Harry?! Because there's nobody else that you could possibly like" said Ron.

Harry wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. He could easily tell Hermione how he felt, but he wasn't sure if Ron would be as supportive as Hermione was. Harry knew that Ron could be a real asshole sometimes, even if he didn't mean to be. So because of that he didn't say anything.

"Who is it then, Harry?! Are the two of you really making fun out of me?!" said Ron and got onto his legs.

"Just forget it, Ron" murmured Harry and looked around the Great Hall. Because they were fighing so loud, a lot of students started gathering around them, because they were curious why were the two best friends arguing.

Harry then looked at the floor. He was again feeling helpless and too scared to do anything. He didn't want to lose his best friend, but he wasn't ready to tell Ron what was really happening. Harry knew that Hermione would never tell Ron and Harry was really thankful to have a friend like Hermione was.

"You don't like my sister, do you?" asked Ron carefully.

Harry just shook his head, but he didn't say anything. Ron of course understood Harry wrong, because he thought that Harry was lying to him.

"Don't lie to me. But you can't date Ginny. She's my sister and I'm your best friend!" shouted Ron and his face was really red by now.

"Are you really my best friend?!" shouted Harry back and got onto his legs. He was really angry at that moment and he couldn't cotrol his actions anymore. He was afraid that he would say something that he would regret later. "If you were really my best friend, you wouldn't be acting like a complete jerk like you are acting now! I talked with Hermione, because I really needed to talk to someone. How can you not get the fact that we aren't dating!"

Ron didn't say anything else. Harry's breathing was fast and his whole body was shaking really hard. He has never shouted at Ron like that, but at that moment he really couldn't feel anything else but the anger. And he decided to go away from Ron, because he knew that if he would stay next to him, he would start shouting at Ron again.

When Ron saw that Harry was going away, he started going after Harry.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ron.

"Away from you" said Harry, not looking at Ron.

"But-"

"Shut up, Ron. It would be better if we don't talk to each other for some time" said Harry and stormed out of the Great Hall.

He was walking really fast and he didn't even know where he was going. He just needed to calm down and be alone, because he knew that he would start yelling at anybody, who would start asking him questions. He was that angry. Harry couldn't understand how could Ron not believe him?! Ron probably knew that Harry knew how he felt about Hermione. And because they were best friends, Ron should know better.

Because Harry was thinking, he wasn't really watching were he was going and he soon bumped into someone, who was carrying a lot of paper. Harry landed onto the hard floor and the paper scathered everywhere. Harry rolled his eyes, this really wasn't what he needed at the moment like this.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, I didn't watch where I was going" said Harry and started picking the paper up.

"Don't worry about it" said a deep voice. Harry jumped and quickly looked up. He saw that the person who he bumped into was no other that his Potions' teacher, Severus Snape.

Harry quickly picked all the paper up and handed it to Snape. Harry was happy to see his professor, he wanted to see him so badly. Harry's anger quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong, Harry? I've heard that you and Mr. Weasley had a fight before" asked Snape.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Harry, because he didn't want to trouble Snape.

"Really? You looked really angry" said Snape.

Harry quickly nodded. "It was just a stupid fight, nothing more"

Snape smiled a little and than he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry blushed and he could feel how the adrenaline started spreading through his body. Harry felt like his body was flying. He couldn't believe that just Snape's touch could make him feel that way.

"Where were you going?" was curious Snape.

Harry shruged his shoulder. "I don't know. I just needed to get away from Ron"

"Have you finished your lessons for today?" asked Snape.

Harry nodded.

"Then would you want to spend some time with me?"

When those last words came from Snape's mouth, Harry's body started feeling hot again. Spend some time with Snape? Of course Harry would want that, but he was also very nervous.

"Y-Yes" said slowly Harry.

* * *

 

Snape took Harry into his Private rooms.

"Please, take a sit" said Snape and then closed the door. That made Harry even more nervous. This wasn't the first time that the's been alone with Snape. But being alone with Snape in his private rooms was something completely different to Harry.

Harry sat down and waited for Snape to come. Snape has gone somewhere, but quickly returned with two glasses.

"Would you like something to drink, Harry?"

"N-No, I'm okay" quickly siad Harry.

Snape chuckled when he saw how embaressed and nervous Harry was.

"Am I making you too nervous? We can go somewhere else, if you want to" said Severus.

Harry shook his head. He wanted to be with Snape and he didn't want to admit to his professor how nervous was he actually feeling, because he was afraid that Snape would tell him to leave.

"Okay, then" said Snape and then sat down, next to Harry. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes" anwsered Harry, who was trying to hide how fast his heart was beating.

"What made you like me?"

Harry was silent... yeah, why did he like Snape? Harry didn't know how to anwser this question. He liked Snape, because Snape was really kind. Harry liked everything about Snape, but he didn't know how to express his feelings. He liked everything about Snape, so was that the anwser to Snape's question.

"I-I don't know" said Harry and his voice was shaking. "I mean... I like everything about you"

Harry felt so embaressed saying all those things. It felt so cheesy to him.

Snape chuckled. "Everything?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"You are so cute, Harry" said Snape and got closer to Harry. Snape then lightly touched Harry's cheek with his hand. As Snape touched Harry, Harry jumped. That really surprised him.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said Snape, who was feeling horrible. He had to remember that Harry was only 15.

"N-No... you can touch me again" said Harry, who liked the touch.

"Are you sure?" asked Snape.

Harry nodded and wished that he could somehow slow his heart down. He would be even more embaressed if Snape found out how nervous he actually was.

"If you don't want to, that's all right. You don't have to force yourself into something that you don't want. I don't want that you would feel uncomfortable around me" said Snape.

"It's all right"

Snape smiled and placed his finger on Harry's cheek. Harry could feel how Snape's finger started gently traveling up and down his cheek. The volume of Harry's lungs started shrinking and Harry's breathing got faster. He never felt like this before. Even when he had dreams about Snape... this was the first time that Harry felt that way.

"Open your eyes" whispered Snape.

Harry quickly shook his head.

"Please"

Harry finally gave in and opened his eyes. He looked at Snape and Snape wasn't showing any kind of nervousness.

Snape placed his left hand onto Harry's chest. At that moment Harry knew that Snape found out how fast Harry's heart was beating. He was really embaressed, so he quickly hid his face into his palms.

Snape took Harry's left hand and placed it onto his own chest. When Harry felt how fast Snape's heart was beating, he relaxed. So Snape was also feeling nervous?

"See? It's okay to be nervous" quietly said Snape.

Harry was really happy at that moment. Everything seemed so perfect to him. Harry didn't even feel how the hot tears started gathering in his eyes and started rolling down his face. However, when Snape saw them, he quickly removed his hands from Harry. Did he do something wrong? Did he make the boy cry?

"Did I do something wrong?"

Harry quickly shook his head and said: "I'm just happy, that's all"

Snape smiled and then whipped Harry's tears away.

"Don't scare me like that. I was afraid that I did something wrong" said Snape and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He pulled Harry close to him. Harry didn't know what to do with his own arms, so he placed them onto Snape's chest. Harry enjoyed how close he was to his professor. He could hear Snape's calm breathing. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

"I want to be together with you all the time" whispered Snape into Harry's ear. That sent shivers down Harry's spine. He wanted to be with Snape as well. Harry also wanted to know if him and Snape were now in a relationship or not.

"S-Sir" quietly said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" responded Snape.

"I want to ask you something" said Harry and pulled back a little, so that he was looking Snape right into his eyes. "What are we now?"

"What do you want us to be?" asked Snape and smirked a bit.

Harry looked down. He was to embaressed to say the word that he wanted.

"A-Are we in a relationship now?" asked Harry and hid his face into Snape's chest. Snape started laughing as Harry said that.

"We can start a relationship if you want that too. We will take things slowly and we will see where the future will take us." simply said Snape.

Harry smiled and nodded. He was glad that his professor said that. Harry was a bit surprised, because just yesterday Snape said that they couldn't be together. But Harry was so glad that Snape changed his mind.

Snape then quickly pressed his lips onto Harry's forehead. Harry's became hot again and he felt dizzy, yet amazing when he felt Snape warm lips against his skin.

Harry then looked at the clock and he realized that he was with Snape for quiet a lot of time. He became worried that maybe Hermione would be looking for him, so he didn't know what to do. His heart was telling him to stay with Snape, but his brain was screaming that he should go.

"M-Maybe it's time for me to leave" said Harry slowly and got up.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"It's just... I've been her for quite a lot of time and Hermione is probably looking for me and-"

"Then you'll tell her that I gave you detention"

"But-"

"Please don't go yet" said Snape.

"W-Well... I guess I could stay for a few more minutes" said Harry and sat next to Snape again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long :(


	11. Chapter 11

**1 week later**

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Harry. Hermione was sitting in Gryffondor's common room and reading a book about Charms.

"What is it, Harry?" replied Hermione and looked at Harry. Hermione noticed that Harry finally stopped being depressed. She was very happy that Harry finally started smiling again, and that could mean only one thing. Harry still hasn't told that he and Snape were together, but Hermione already knew that. That could be the only reason for Harry's good mood.

"Well, Christmas is going to be soon" started Harry, but then stopped himself. He wanted to buy a present for Snape, but he was too embaressed to ask Hermione for a help.

"Yes, I am aware of that Harry" said Hermione and smiled. When she saw how embaressed Harry was, she knew what he was trying to ask her.

"R-Right... so because it's going to be Christmas soon, I would like to buy someone a present, but I don't know what to buy, so I thought that you could maybe help me" quickly said Harry and hoped that Hermione didn't figure out for who he was going to buy a present.

Hermione's smile got wider. "Why do you need my help?" asked Hermione, who was pretending not to know anything.

"Well... you had someone you liked, you know Victor Krum, so I thought that..."

"Oh, so you're buying this present for Snape" said Hermione quietly and started laughing when she saw how red Harry's face was.

"How do you know?!" asked Harry.

"Well, it's obvious, because you are happier" said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Harry sighed. Was he really that easy to figure out? He was a bit embaressed that Hermione figured out. On the onther hand, he was happy, because he didn't want to lie to Hermione and he was happy that she didn't judge him. He was happy when he saw that his best friend was smiling.

"So you really don't mind this?" asked Harry.

"I mean it is a bit weird that you like Snape, because you never liked each other. And what is even weirder is that he likes you back. But as long as you are happy I don't mind that you are dating Snape."

Harry smiled and his heart felt lighter. "Thank you" said Harry and hugged Hermione.

"S-So will you help me with the present?"

"Of course" said Hermione and smiled.

"Thanks" said Harry and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, Harry... how does it feel to be in relationship with Snape?" asked Hermione.

Harry's face became really red. "Well... you know. He makes me happy"

Hermione was happy to hear that. She really wanted Harry to be happy, because she knew that Harry was through a lot in his life and he finally deserved some happiness. However, she still couldn't picture Harry and Snape together.

"How far have the two of you gone?" asked Hermione and plaifully smiled.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, puzzled.

Hermione didn't say anything, but her smile grew wider and wider, and Harry finally understood what Hermione had in mind. Harry couldn't believe what Hermione was asking him. He could feel his body getting really hot.

"Hermione!" said Harry and tried to hide his embaressment.

Hermione started laughing. "Well, I'm just curious, that's all"

"W-Well, we hugged a couple of times, but that's all"

"You haven't kissed yet?" Hermione sounded surprised.

"No!" Harry said a bit louder, because he didn't want to talk about that with his best friend. It just didn't feel right to discuss this things with Hermione. Harry didn't know why, maybe because she was a girl.

When Hermione saw Harry's reaction, she started laughing even louder.

* * *

 

The next day Gryffondor had double period of Potions with Slytherin. Normally, Harry would constanly tried to make eye contact with Snape, but this time he completely ignored Snape, because he was too busy discusing about the present he was going to buy with Hermione.

At first it didn't bother Snape, but after 30 minutes of trying to make eye contact with Harry, Snape was completely confused. He didn't know why the boy wouldn't look at him. Did he do something wrong?! Snape started thinking about that, but he couldn't remember what could he do wrong. And what was bothering Snape even more was the fact that Harry was constantly chatting with Mrs. Granger. Snape knew that he was starting to feel jealous.

Snape noticed how Harry started spending more and more time with Hermione the last week and it was starting to bother him. They haven't been together for a whole week and Snape was starting to question himself that he has done something wrong. Everytime when Snape asked Harry to spend some time with him, Harry refused. He always made an excuse and Snape knew that the boy was lying to him again. So, because of that Snape thought that Harry's feelings have changed. Maybe he was too pushy the last time they were together?

"Potter, Granger, stop talking. We are in the middle of the lesson! Five points from Gryffondor" said Snape with cold voice when he had enough.

Harry quickly lifted up his head and looked his professor. Harry could see that his professor was really angry. Harry tried to figure out what could make his professor that angry. Harry sent his professor a questioning look, but Snape quickly looked away. From that moment on, Snape was the one who was ignoring Harry.

When the lessons ended, Snape said: "Potter, wait here"

Harry was really surprised. He didn't know what to say. Hermione stepped closer to Harry.

"What was this all about?" asked Hermione, who was also surprised.

"I have no idea" quietly anwsered Harry.

When Snape saw that Hermione was still chatting with Harry, he immediately got closer to both of them and said: "Mrs. Granger, are you Mr Potter too?"

"N-No, sir" said Hermione and looked at the floor.

"I thought so too. So, may I ask you what are you still doing here?" asked Snape with cold voice.

"I'm sorry, I will go" quickly said Hermione and left the classroom.

When Hermione left the classroom, Harry didn't know what to do. He was happy that he was finally alone with Snape, because it had been a really long time since they've been together. On the other hand, he was really confused by the way that Snape was acting. Harry knew that his professor was angry, but Harry didn't know why.

"What is wrong, professor?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, Potter" anwsered Snape, but he was not looking at Harry. Snape couldn't bring himself to look at Harry, because he knew that he would do something stupid. The jealousy made him do stupid things. Snape knew that it was stupid that he was feeling jealous over a 15 years old girl, but he has lost so much in the past. And he couldn't lose Harry.

Harry's eyes were wide opened. Snape called him Potter. What was going on? Did Snape hate him again? Did he do something to make Snape hate him again? Harry was so confused and he really wanted to know what was going on.

"P-Professor?" asked Harry and touched Snape's hand.

Snape finally turned around and Harry's heart started beating faster.

"Are you avoiding me again?" asked Snape.

"Of course not" quickly responded Harry.

"Then why... why do you spend more time with Mrs. Granger than you do with me?" asked Snape. He knew that it sounded really stupid, but he needed to know.

Harry couldn't believe that Snape was jealous again. Harry smiled, because he thought it was kind of cute to see that Snape really cared so much about him.

"I had a fight with Ron, remember? So we are still not speaking and Hermione is not speaking with him, so we spend more time together. That's all"

"I know that, Mr. Potter. But you also started making excuses every time I want to spend some time with you. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" replied Harry and quickly looked at the floor. Harry really did start to avoid Snape, but not because he liked Hermione or anything like this. He was just too embaressed that he might do something stupid. He would always get so shy around Snape and he would always say such embaressing words.

Harry really liked the last he spend time with Snape. However, he was afraid of screwing up things. Snape was so much experienced when it came to this area and Harry knew that Snape would soon want to do more with Harry than just hugging and Harry was afraid of that. He really wanted to go further with Snape, but he just didn't know how to tell him that.

"Really?" asked Snape and stepped closer to Harry.

"Y-Yes" replied Harry.

Snap stepped even closer and Harry was able to feel Snape's hot breath on his right cheek. Harry's breathing became fast as he was trying to get more air into his lungs. Harry felt how Snape put his left arm onto his cheek and started caressing it. Harry closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. It felt really good when he was so close to Snape. On the other hand, he was very embaressed.

"Harry, look at me" whispered Snape with warm voice.

Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I want you to look at me. I want that you only think of me when we are together. So please, open your eyes"

Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at Snape. Snape smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry blushed and as he wanted to hid his face into his palms, Snape grabbed his hands.

"You are being mean" said Harry.

"I know" said Snape and chuckled. "And I will countinue on being mean until you tell me what's really going on."

Harry took a deep breath as he tried to calm his heart down.

"I-I am afraid" whispered Harry.

"Of what?" asked Snape, puzzled.

"You know... when we are alone..." said Harry and blushed furiously.

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you... I won't do anything that you wouldn't like. I promise" said Snape and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry's body froze and he became dizzy. He couldn't understand how could only a kiss on forehead make him feel this way.

"I-It's not just that... I am afraid that I will screw something up. You are more experienced that I am"

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry."

"It does to me" anwsered Harry.

Snape smiled. It was nice to see that Harry cared that much, but on the other hand he didn't want the boy to worry about so meaningless things.

"I said that we'll take things slowly, didn't I?" said Snape.

Harry slowly nodded. Now he was starting to get embaressed even more. He couldn't believe that he said all those things to Snape. It seemed so cheesy to Harry saying all those things. However, he knew that when he was saying all those things that he made Snape happy. And Snape happiness was all that mattered to Harry at that moment.

"So, Harry. Christmas is going to be a day after tomorrow. Do you have any special things to do on Christmas eve?" asked Snape.

That took Harry off guard. What did Snape have in mind?

"No" said Harry and looked at Snape.

Snape smiled. Harry could feel that his heart started beating fast again and his body started shaking a bit. Harry knew what will Snape'snext question will be. Harry knew that Snape would ask him to spend the Christmas eve with him.

"Do you want to spend it with me?"

Harry didn't know how to react. Of course he was happy when Snape asked him that. But what did Snape have in mind? Will they go somewhere?! On a date? Harry took a deep breath before anwsering.

"Y-Yes, I would love to be with you on a Christmas eve. Will we go somewhere special?" asked Harry.

"Well, if you want to, we can go somewhere. But I had something a bit different in mind. I thought that I would cook us a dinner and well... We can spend the time here, on Hogswarts" said Snape and Harry noticed that his professor was nervous a bit.

Snape would cook a dinner? Harry was speachles. He didn't know that Snape could cook and even just imagining Snape cooking it seemed so unrealistic to Harry.

"It sounds great" said Harry, who tried not to sound too excited.

When Snape saw how happy Harry was, he smiled. Snape was happy that Harry said yes. Snape has always spent the Christmas alone since he and Lily had that big fight. Since then he was always lonely and had nobody to spend the time with him. But now, after all these years there was someone who was ready to spend the Christmas with him.

Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist. Then Snape kissed Harry's neck and whispered into Harry's left ear: "Thank you, Harry. You don't know how happy you just made me"

Harry let out a loud sigh, when Snape kissed his neck. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Snape chuckled at Harry's reaction. He was happy that he didn't scare the boy as he kissed Harry's neck.

After a few seconds, Snape pulled away. Harry was surprised as the heat of Snape's body suddenly disappeared. Harry had to admit to himself that he was somehow dissapointed as Snape pulled away.

"Harry, do you like flowers?" asked Snape.

Harry was surprised when Snape asked him that. Why was Snape asking him that?

"Yes, I like them" anwsered Harry.

"Which are your favourite ones?"

"Roses" slowly said Harry.

Snape smiled and then he kissed Harry's cheek. Harry's lungs failed working and his heart started beating like crazy. Harry wanted to ask his professor why he needed that information, but he decided not to ask any questions. Harry closed his eyes, as Snape pulled him into a tight hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**24th December**

Hermione and Harry went to Hogsmeade. Harry went to buy a Christmas present for Snape and Hermione went with him to help him with picking the right gift. After hours of thinking what to buy Snape, Harry finally dedcided that he would buy Snape a necklace and Hermione told Harry that she knew the right place for jewerely in Hogsmeade.

Hermione took Harry to a small shop. However, when they arrived to the shop, Harry wasn't too sure about Hermione's decision. The shop was pink and the shop's name was "Glitter everywhere". Harry was almost sure that Hermione made a mistake. There was no way that he could a gift for Snape in this shop.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" asked Harry and sent her a confused look.

Hermione smiled when she saw how confused Harry was. Hermione knew what was Harry thinking. However, they had some really beautiful things in this shop.

Hermione nodded and they stepped inside the shop. The shop was very small and... pink. The shop made Harry feel even more uncomfortable, because it was too small for Harry's taste. Harry didn't like small shops, because that way everyone could see what he was buying.

As soon as they stepped inside the shop an Asian girl approached them. She had long pink hair and she was dressed into a pink dress. Harry knew that this had to be the owner of this shop. Harry almost started laughing when he saw the girl. The girl obviously liked the color pink. However, Harry didn't know how annoying this girl could be.

"You are Harry Potter!" screamed pink haired girl. Her voice was unbelievably high. "I can't believe this. Harry Potter is standing in  _my_ shop".

Harry didn't know what to do, so he just awkwardly waved to the excited girl. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione brought him to this place.

"Hi Ryoko!" said Hermione and smiled.

Harry looked at his best friend surprised. Hermione actually knew this girl? This really surprised Harry, because he knew that Hermione usually hang out with more serious girls.

"Oh, hi Hermione" said Ryoko and waved to Hermione.

"So what are you doing in my shop?" asked Ryoko after a few more seconds.

"I... umm" started Harry, but then he stopped himself. He was too embaressed to tell that he was actually buying a gift for someone. He knew that Ryoko didn't know for who this gift would be, but he knew that. And it was really embaresssing.

"He wants to buy a Christmas present for a special someone" told Hermione and winked. Harry's body got hot and he knew that his face became really red. He quickly looked at the floor. That way he could avoid eye contact with both of the girls.

The girl smiled. "The Famous Harry Potter is buying a gift for his girlfriend. In my shop!" happily cheered Ryoko.

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was really annoyed by now and he wanted to leave the shop as quickly as possible. He looked at Hermione confused. He still didn't know why on Earth would Hermione bring him to this shop. Harry knew that there had to be more jewelery shops in Hogsmeade.

"Can I ask you what you had on your mind, Harry?" asked Ryoko and smiled.

"A-A necklace..." said Harry and quickly closed his eyes, because he saw how big Ryoko's smile was. And Harry didn't like that.

"Awww, that is so  _sweet_ " said Ryoko and countinued "What kind of necklace? I mean would you like that it has something on it or...?"

"Well, the person who I' buying this gift is from Slytherin. So, I don't know. Something with snakes or something like this?"

Ryoko nodded and said "Okay, just wait a bit. I'll be back in a second" said Ryoko and went to look for necklaces.

When Ryoko left the room Harry looked at Hermione angrily.

"Why did you bring me to this shop?"

"Look, I know that Ryoko is a bit... strange, but she has beautiful things here. Trust me" explained Hermione.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He started to wonder if this was even a good idea. Would Snape even like his present? Did Snape even wear nacklaces? He probably didn't and Harry was almost 100% sure that Snape wouldn't like his present. Harry wanted everything to be perfect for their date and he didn't want to screw things up.

When Hermione saw how worried Harry was she quickly asked: "What's wrong?"

"What if he won't like my present?" asked Harry with a small voice.

Hermione smiled. "You worry too much, Harry. I am sure that he will love your present"

Harry didn't know how to respond so he just nervously smiled.

After a few more moments, Ryoko finally returned with boxes with necklaces in them. She opened them, so that Harry could see them. Harry stepped closer and started looking at necklaces. However, Harry didn't like any of them. Some of them were pink or they had glitter on them. Harry shook is head.

"You don't like them?" asked Ryoko and Harry could tell that she was sad.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko. I just need something more serious. You see, this person who I like is older than me and I would really like to impress this person"

"Oh"

"What about this one, Harry?" said Hermione, who was standing next to some necklaces, which were behind a glass. Harry stepped next to Hermione. The nacklace that Hermione found was perfect. The necklace was silver and on it, it was a small, but beautiful bird. Harry liked it a lot.

"It's beautiful" said Harry quietly and Ryoko stepped closer to them. She opened the glass and handed the necklace to Harry.

Harry said: "It's perfect, I'll take this one"

* * *

 

**6 pm**

It was now 6 pm and Harry was getting ready for his date with Snape. He didn't know what to wear for his date. He didn't know if he should have a more formal wear or not. He opened his closet and started looking at his clothes. At that moment he didn't like any of them. He started asking himself why he didn't buy some clothes when he and Hermione went toHogsmeade.

He was really angry with himself. He threw himself on the bed and started thinking about his date with Snape. He was really nervous now. He even considered not going, but he knew that this would make Snape really sad. And he didn't want to upset his  _boyfriend_ on Christmas.

Boyfriend?! Snape was his boyfriend now, right?! Boyfriend... that word sounded so embaressing to Harry. He quickly shook his head. He didn't want to start thinking about things like these, because he knew that if he would he would never be able to face his professor tonight.

Harry quickly got up. Then he pulled a pair of jeans and a black sweater from his closet. He quickly got dressed and then he stepped in front of the mirror. Harry didn't like what he saw. He thought that the sweater was really ugly, but because he couldn't find anything else, he just loudly cursed and then he quickly left the bedroom.

When he came into the common room, Hermione was already waiting for him. When she saw how good Harry looked she couldn't believe it.

"Wow, Harry you look really nice" said Hermione and smiled.

"You think so?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "He's going to have a heart-attack when he sees you"

Harry blushed and said: "Hermione!"

Hermione started laughing. "What?"

Harry didn't say anything. He just smiled awkwardly. He was happy. He really couldn't wait to spend some time with Snape. And he was happy that Hermione was so accepting.

"Here you go" said Hermione and took out a gift for Snape from her pocket. "I wrapped it up for you"

The gift was wrapped into a beautiful green paper. And on it it had a small silver bow. It looked absolutely stunning.

"Thank you" whispered Harry and hugged Hermione.

"It's okay. Now, go and enjoy your date" said Hermione.

Harry nodded, but he didn't move.

"What is it?"

"I'm nervous" whispered Harry.

"Don't be. It's going to be okay. I'm sure that he is awesome and the two of you are going to have a great time" said Hermione and patted Harry's right shoulder.

" _He_ is awesome? _"_ said a voice behind Harry and Hermione. They quickly turned and saw Ron.

Harry didn't know what to do. He started to panic. How long was Ron standing there? Did Ron know that Harry was going to see Snape? Harry wanted to calm down, but he couldn't control his body. His heart was racing and his palms started sweating.

"Y-Yes" started Hermione.

Harry's breathing got faster. He could feel the weakness in his legs. He didn't know what to do. He knew that Ron was still angry with him. And if Ron knew that they were talking about Snape he was afraid that he might tell someone.

"Who is he?" asked Ron and Harry could see that Ron was disgusted by the fact that Harry is dating a male.

"I-I... It doesn't really matter, does it?" said Harry and wanted to leave the room.

"It does to me. You can't like a guy, Harry. What are you thinking? That's disgusting!"

That words hurt Harry. Harry knew that a lot of people though the same. But Harry thought that Ron was his friend. Aren't friends suppose to love you no matter who you are? Gay or straight?

"And why is it disgusting?" asked Hermione angrily.

"Don't tell me that you agree with him, Hermione? It is just too unnatural. A guy is supposed to be with a girl. End of the discusion!"

"R-Ron we... we are friends, aren't we?" said Harry, but he didn't look at Ron. He was too scared and he was really angry with him.

"I'm not a friend with a  _fag_ "

Hermione stepped closer to Ron and slapped him.

"How dare you say this?!"

Hermione's face was completely red. Harry knew that she was probably really angry. That made Ron really angry. His ears were completely red and he almost started screaming at Hermione. At one poit he lifted his arm, he wanted to hit Hermione. However, Ron soon saw that he went too far. He stopped himself.

"I'm sorry, Hermione..."

"Don't apologize to me. Harry's the one who deserves an apology from you!"

"I'm not apologizing to a freak!" said Ron and quickly left the room.

When Ron left, Harry and Hermione were alone. None of them didn't speak. After a few more minutes Harry decided to go out.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"O-On the date, of course" said Harry.

Hermione smiled. She was glad that Ron's words didn't hurt Harry too much.

"Okay, then Harry. Enjoy!" said Hermione and waved to him.

Harry waved back to Hermione and smiled. However, as soon as he left the Gryffondor's common room, his smile disappeared.

* * *

 

Harry was wandering around Hogswarts. Ron's words really hurt him. Harry knew that a lot of people didn't accept gay people. However, Harry thought that Ron would accept him. Ron always told him that he could tell him everything. Well, apparetly not everything.

Harry really couldn't understand what was wrong with Ron. At first Harry could understand that Ron was a bit jealous of Harry and Hermione. But now, things were getting out of hands. Ron didn't believe him anything. Harry sighed loudly. He really hoped that Ron would accept him. Because if he didn't, Harry would lose a good friend. And Harry didn't want that,

The word that hurt Harry the most was when Ron called him freak. He couldn't stand this word. The Dursleys were constantly calling him that when he was younger. When someone called him that it hurt and it made Harry sad. Very sad.

Harry knew that it's nothing wrong with being gay. And he was really happy that at least Hermione accepted him. But what would happen if Ron would out that Harry was dating Snape? Ron would be even more disgusted. He would hate Harry even more than he hates him now. And Harry didn't want this. He didn't want his best friend to hate him.

Harry's heart suddenly felt really heavy. He wished that he could make Ron understand. Harry was still the same person as he was before. He couldn't understand how Ron didn't get this.

Harry sighed and stopped walking. Then he looked around him. He realized that he was standing in front of Snape's private rooms. He didn't even know how he got there. He wasn't paying attention where he was going, while he was thinking.

Harry felt that he was getting nervous. Should he knock? Was he too early? Harry didn't know what to do. Harry let out a sigh and lifted him right arm to knock on the door, but he stopped himself. He could hear his own heart beating like crazy. Harry closed his eyes and quickly calmed himself a bit, then he finally knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened. When Harry saw Snape, his heart beat became even faster.

"Hello, Harry" said Snape "Please, come inside" countinued Snape and smiled.

Harry nodded and followed Snape into his private rooms. Harry's body was shaking, because he was really nervous.

"Make yourself feel like home" said Snape. Harry smiled awkwardly and just nodded, because that was all that he could do at that moment. His brain wasn't capable of doing anything else.

"You are a bit early. I still haven't finished cooking the dinner" said Snape. As soon as Snape's words left his mouth, Harry's smile disappeared from his lips. So he really was too early? Harry was starting to get more and more nervous. He didn't want to ruin things. He wated everything to be perfect.

When Snape saw Harry's reaction, he quickly said: "You know, it doesn't bother me at all. It just means that we'll be able to spend more time together"

Snape's words calmed Harry down a bit.

"Sit down, Harry. I'll be back soon" said Snape and then disappeared in the kicthen.

Harry started looking around Snape's living room. There was a big bookcase in the left corner of the room. The bookcase was full of old and dusty books. Harry assumed they were some books about Potions. Harry saw that next to the bookcase there was a small wardrobe. Harry stepped closer. On that wardrobe there was another picture of Snape and Lily. Snape looked really happy there. And he looked really cute when he was younger. Harry smiled.

"Okay, the dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes" said Snape and sat down on the couch.

Harry quickly turned around. Harry awkwardly nodded and started looking around Snape's living room once again.

When Snape saw that Harry was looking around his living room, he asked: "Are you looking for something?"

"What?" Snape's question confused Harry.

"You are looking around... so I thought that you are looking for something" said Snape and smiled.

"O-Oh that..." said Harry and blushed. "I-I wasn't looking for anything" murmured Harry and looked at the floor.

"Okay, then. Well, why don't you come sit next to me?" asked Snape and smiled.

"O-Okay" said Harry, but his body didn't move. His body wouldn't listen to his brain. After a few seconds Harry finally started moving towards Snape. Harry then sat next to Snape. Harry's face was burning with heath. Harry put his shaky and sweaty hands on his knees.

"I am really happy that you are here" quietly said Snape.

"M-Me too" anwsered Harry, who was trying to avoid eye-contact with Snape.

"Why are you so nervous, Harry? Relax a bit. I don't bite" said Snape and laughed.

Harry smiled nervously and replied: "I-I know. I'm trying to relax, but I just can't help it. Just sitting next to you make me feel this way". Harry soon realized that he was again saying really embaressing things. He quickly stopped talking and he covered his mouth with his hands.

Snape chuckled. He couldn't believe how cute the boy was. With his left hand Snape touched Harry's hands and then removed them from Harry's mouth. Snape then started caressing Harry's right cheek with his finger.

Harry quickly closed his eyes. He was breathing really fast. Harry wanted that Snape would stop touching him like that. On the other hand, Harry liked when Snape touched him. It made him feel special.

"Harry" said Snape with his deep voice. Snape's words made Harry feel dizzy. Harry opened his eyes.

"W-What?" Harry asked.

"I like you so much" whispered Snape into Harry's left ear. Harry didn't know how to react. Snape's words made him feel very happy. Harry got closer to Snape and placed his head onto Snape's chest. Harry could feel how fast Snape's heart was beating. Everything seemed so perfect to Harry. Harry was so happy that he almost started crying.

Snape wrapped his strong arms around Harry's small body. Then Snape kissed Harry's head. Snape then pulled back a little. Harry looked up. Harry was confused and disappointed.

Snape then ran his fingers through Harry's black hair. Harry closed his eyes. His whole body was burning. Snape then removed Harry's glassed and kissed Harry's eyelids, forehead and nose. Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't even move. It felt like Snape put him under a spell.

Snape knew that it was time to stop. He knew that Harry was too young for these things. But Snape couldn't control his body. He wanted to stop. But he couldn't tell his body to stop. He wanted Harry so badly. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him. Everytime he touched Harry, it felt amazing.

Harry was trying to get more air into his lungs. His heart was racing really fast by now and the room was spinning around. And he was scared. Not of what of Snape could do to him, because he knew that Snape would never hurt him. He was scared that he might screw something up.

Snape kissed Harry's nose once again and then he got dangerously close with his lips to Harry's. Harry realized that Snape was trying to kiss him. At that moment Harry paniced. He didn't know what to do. So he quickly stood up.

"T-The dinner..." was all that Harry could say. He was breathing really heavy.

Snape let out a loud sigh and he hid his face into his palms.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to go that far..." said Snape. Severus was feeling horrible. He knew that the boy wasn't ready to go so far. Snape was almost absolutely 100% that the boy hated him.

"I-It's okay" murmured Harry.

"No, it's not. You are way to young for things like this. And I almost forced you to..."

"You didn't force me into anything" said Harry and sat down. Harry knew that his professor was feeling really guilty and Harry didn't want that. It was true that Harry was a bit scared and nervous, but Harry didn't hate his professor for almost kissing him. Harry wouldn't mind a kiss from Snape and at that moment he was really angry with himself that he reacted that way.

"I'm sorry, Hary. I am so sorry. I just... I lost control over myself. I am really sorry " was repeating Snape.

"I am not angry with you."

"You should be..."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He got closer to Snape. Harry then hugged Snape's face and lifted it up, so that Snape was looking at Harry. Snape quickly looked away. Harry then took a deep breath and kissed Snape's cheek.

"I-I l-like you... remember?" said Harry. His voice was trembling.

Snape couldn't say anything. He slowly smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

Harry and Snape ate the dinner in silence. Harry didn't know what to talk about with Severus. And he was too busy with thinking about the present he was going to give to Snape. Harry hoped that Snape would like his gift.

After the two of them finished eating, they cleaned the dishes. Snape then told Harry to wait for him in the living room. Harry went into the living room. He started walking nervously around the room. He was too embaressed to give the present to his professor.

Snape then soon stepped into the living room. Harry saw that Snape was carrying some really beautiful roses. Then Harry finally understood why was Snape asking him which kind of flowers he liked.

"Here you go" said Snape and handed the roses to Harry.

"It's a Christmas present" said Snape awkwardly and countinued "I didn't know what to give to you, so I decided to give you roses. I hope you like them".

Harry smiled. Harry loved Snape's present. It was really beautiful.

Harry then put the flowers on the small table and took a deep breath. He decided to give his present to Snape. Harry took out a small box from his pocket.

"M-Merry Christmas" whispered Harry and gave the small green box to Snape.

Snape's eyes were wide opened. Did the boy buy him a present? Snape was really surprised and happy. He couldn't believe that Harry actually bought him a gift.

"Thank you" said Snape and started opening the gift.

Harry was starting to get more nervous. He was praying that Snape would like his gift.

Snape opened the box. When he saw the silver nacklace with a small bird, he smiled. Severus liked the nacklace. It was really beautiful.

"It's beautiful, Harry" said Snape.

"T-Thank you, professor" said Harry. Harry was happy that Snape liked his present.

"Severus..."

"Excuse me?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"Severus... When we're alone, call me Severus"

"O-Okay" said Harry.

Severus smiled and hugged Harry. Harry returned him the hug.

"I am so happy" said Snape.

Snape then placed a kiss onto Harry's cheek. Harry tried not to look too nervous, so he smiled. Snape placed another kiss to Harry's cheek, this time closer to his lips.

Snape wanted to kiss Harry so badly. Not only wanted, but he needed. He needed to feel his lips against Harry's. Snape didn't want to scare the boy, but the need was really strong. And he knew that he would soon lose cotrol over his body.

"Harry..."

"Y-Yes?" asked Harry.

"I know what I said earlier... you know about you, being too young. But I would really like to kiss you right now." said Snape.

Harry froze. He wanted the kiss too, but he was really afraid.

"Can I kiss you, Harry?"

Harry slowly nodded.

Snape got really close to Harry's face. Harry could feel Snape's hot breath on his lips. Harry closed his eyes. Everything aroud him felt really unrealistic. Harry couldn't tell if this was the reality or just a dream.

Snape smiled and then kissed Harry's nose.

"S-S-Severus..." whispered Harry.

Snape's heart melted when Harry called him by his name. Snape then put his right hand on Harry's cheek and finally placed his lips onto Harry's.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's brain failed working when Snape pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry didn't know how to react. Harry closed his eyes, but he didn't know what to do with hands. Harry's body was on fire. It felt like electricity when Snape kissed him. The kiss was perfect. It felt so amazing. Harry hasn't felt like that in his entire life.

Snape pulled back and then he he put his left hand on Harry's neck. Harry avoided eye contact with Snape once again. He was too embaressed. He wasn't able to look Severus into his eyes. However, Harry could feel that Snape was nervous too. Snape's body was trembling. Snape then kissed Harry again.

Harry wanted to return the kiss back, but he was too scared. In stead of that he gently put his shaking hands on Snape's chest. Harry could feel how fast Snape's heart was beating. That made Harry's heart beat even faster.

Snape then finally pulled back. Snape was breathing really fast.

Harry's face was really red. He felt really hot. He didn't remember feeling so hot before the kiss. He was amazed how Snape's kiss made him feel like.

"T-That was-" started Harry, but then he stopped.

"It was amazing" said Snape, who was smiling.

Harry didn't give Snape a verbal anwser. He was too embaressed to even look Snape, so he quickly turned around. Harry's actions confused Snape. Did he go to far by kissing Harry?

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." said Harry with a weak voice. Harry touched his lips. He could still feel Snape's lips againts his own. He took a deep breath as he was trying to calm his racing heart. Harry still couldn't believe that Snape kissed him. It felt like a dream to Harry. A very beautiful dream.

"Is something wrong?" carefully asked Snape. He was really starting to wonder if he went too far. He didn't want to scare Harry. He knew that Harry was really young.

"N-Nothing's wrong..."

"Then why won't you look at me?" said Snape. He sounded almost desperate.

"I-I..." said Harry, but he didn't know how to finish his own sentence. How could he tell Snape that he was too embaressed to do that?

"Did you like it when I kissed you?" slowly asked Snape.

"Yes" anwsered Harry and slowly nodded.

Snape smiled. He finally realized what was bothering the boy.

"Then... are you too embaressed to look at me?" asked Snape.

Harry just nodded, but he didn't say anything.

Snape chuckled. "There's nothing to be embaressed about, Harry. Now please turn around and look at me"

Harry slowly nodded again and then his body started slowly turning around. When he was facing Snape, Harry blushed even harder and he immediately looked at the floor. Harry's palms were sweating and he was feeling dizzy.

Snape got closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled Harry towards himself. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then Snape broke their hug.

"Was this your first kiss, Harry?" asked Snape.

"N-No..." was honest Harry.

As Harry said that, Snape felt disappointed a bit. He wanted to be the one to steal the boy's first kiss. And he was feeling a bit jealous too.

"May I ask who did you share your first kiss with?" asked Snape and Harry could see that his professor was annoyed.

"Cho"

"Oh" was all that Snape said.

"But it didn't mean anything, I swear. I didn't feel anything when we kissed. I just needed to make sure..."

"What?" asked Snape and raised his left eyebrow.

"That I hadn't have any feelings for her. At that time I finally realized that I like you" said Harry.

Snape's smile finally appeared on his lips again.

"And may I ask you how it felt when I kissed you?" teased Snape.

Harry blushed again. "I-It felt nice. I mean... I've never felt like that. I thought that my heart was going to jump out of my chest and my whole body was on-" started talking Harry. Then he realized that he was saying embaressing things to Snape again. Harry slapped himself mentally. He couldn't understand why he couldn't he control his words and actions in front of Snape.

Snape's eyes were wide open and he didn't say a words. That made Harry feel uncomfortable and annoyed.

"S-Say something..." said Harry quietly.

"Thank you, Harry. That made me happy" finally said Snape.

Harry smiled. Even though he was embaressed for saying those embaressing things to Snape it made him happy that Snape was happy. Snape then touched Harry's left hand and their fingers intertwined. That made Harry's heart jump a bit, but he was able to cotrol it this time.

"Harry" said Snape with his deep voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"I think it's time for you to go. It's almost 9 pm and I am sure that your friends are looking for you. I don't want them to worry about you" said Snape.

Harry didn't say anything. When Snape said that, Harry remembered his fight with Ron. He didn't want to go back, because he knew that Ron would probably start asking him uncomfortable questions and he would probably say all those horrible things to Harry. And Harry didn't want that. He was too happy and he didn't want that his happiness would be ruined by Ron's horrible comments.

"I don't want to go" finally said Harry.

"What do you mean? You have to go". Snape was surprised by Harry's reaction. Why on Earth wouldn't Harry want to go to his dorm?!

"I want to stay here. Just for a little bit more" said Harry and his voice was very weak.

"I want to spend more time with you too, but... If somebody finds out that you were with me..." tried to explain Snape to Harry.

Harry quickly shook his head. "I want to be with you. I don't want to go to the dorm. Please?"

Snape let out a loud sigh. "Why?"

"I... I had a big fight with Ron before I came here. And I know if I go back that things would just get worse. So please, can I stay here, just a little bit more?"

Snape ran his fingers through his hair. Honestly, he wanted to spend more time with Harry. He didn't even mind the idea of Harry spending the night with him. But he was afraid that someone would find out.

"What was the fight about, Harry?"

Harry didn't know how to anwser this question. He promised to Snape not to tell anybody that they were seeing each other. But if he told Snape what really happened, then he would also have to tell that he broke his promise. On the other hand, he didn't want to lie to Severus. He was sick of lying, but he didn't want to hurt his professor.

"Well..." started Harry and his heart started beating faster, because he was afraid how would Snape react. "He overheard me and Hermione talking about my date tonight with you..."

Those words came painfully slowly from Harry's mouth. Harry quickly closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see how would Snape react. Harry knew that Snape was probably really angry with him. And this time he was right.

"Harry" said Snape with cold voice and countinued. "Did you tell your friends about our relationship?"

Harry heard the beating of his heart in his head. He was now really scared. Harry didn't say anything. He was too afraid to talk.

"Harry, anwser my question!" said Snape with a louder voice.

Harry ran his trembling fingers through his hair. "N-No... I-I mean o-only Hermione knows. I didn't t-tell Ron...". Harry's voice was shaking really bad.

"Why did you tell her?" Snape's voice was now calm, but very cold. Harry hated this.

Harry opened his eyes. He saw that Snape was very angry. He could see the anger in Snape's eyes.

"I told her that I like you even before we started a relationship. I-I was very lonely and sad. I didn't know who to talk to. So I told Hermione, because I couldn't countinue lying. I was lying to my friends, myself... even to you. And I couldn't hold everything in anymore. S-So after we started a relationship I was always in a better mood. And Hermione figured everything out on her own. So when she asked me if we were together, I said yes. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I'm so sorry, but please try to understand."

Snape's face expresion didn't change and that made Harry panic. He told Severus the truth and he was hoping that Snape would understand him.

"You broke our promise" said Snape. He didn't sound so angry anymore, but his voice was still cold.

"I-I know... and I'm so sorry for this. Please don't be angry. I'm begging-"

"What if she tells somebody?" was interrupted Harry by Snape.

"She won't tell anybody. She promised"

"You promised that too" said Snape with a harsh tone.

"I-I didn't mean to break our promise, I swear"

Harry's heart felt heavier by a second. He wanted to scream, but nothing left his mouth. He wanted to make Snape understand. He was trying to explain to Snape, but he wasn't listening to him. He was just ignoring Harry.

What if he couldn't make Snape understand. What would happen next? Would this be the end for them? At this thought Harry could feel that the heath started gathering in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Snape.

"I was right" said Snape and let out a loud sigh. "I knew that you were too young"

Harry knew that Snape had a point. Harry would always cry. He wanted to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, but he wasn't able to do that. He cared far too much for Snape. He didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry... Be angry with me, just please... I don't want to lose you" said Harry and wipped the tears away.

When Harry said that, Snape's anger disappeared in a second. Snape realized that he was the one who was acting like an idiot. He knew that Harry didn't broke their promise on purpose. And he was too hard on Harry. Snape forgot that Harry was only 15.

"You won't lose me" said Snape with a warmer voice this time.

Harry looked up. He saw that Severus wasn't angry with him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I overreacted" said Snape and whipped the rest of Harry's tears away. "I didn't mean to make your cry. I am sorry"

"It's okay" quietly said Harry, who was just happy that Snape finally understood him.

"I know that Mrs. Granger won't tell anybody. She is a smart girl"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"But what did Mr. Weasley heard? You said that he overheard the two of you talking"

"He heard that I am going out with a guy and he went completely crazy. He said that I'm disgusting freak. I know that a lot of people are like that. But I thought that he was my friend" said Harry and looked at the floor.

Snape let out a loud sigh. Some people were really stupid.

"Just ignore him, Harry. If he is your friend he will accept you just the way you are. And if he doesn't accept you, then you don't need a friend like him. It's simple as that. Don't worry about this so much."

"I know that" said Harry as the sad smile appeared on his lips. "Well, at least Hermione accepts me"

Severus smiled and nodded. He still felt bad for saying all those things to Harry so he decided to let Harry spend the night with him.

"You know what... You can spend the night here if you wish."

Harry's body froze. Did Snape just ask him to spend the night with him? The whole night. Just the two of them?! And where will he sleep? In Snape's bed? But then... where will Snape sleep?! Maybe with him. On. The. Same. Bed?! Harry blushed as the dreams that he was having about Snape returned into his mind. Harry blushed and started coughing.

Snape raised his left eyebrow. Just what on Earth was the boy thinking now? He just asked him to spend the night over his place. What was so shocking about that? Oh wait...

"You do realize that you will sleep on the couch, right?" quickly said Snape when he realized what was Harry thinking.

"O-Oh yes... of course" said Harry and laughed nervously. Harry started slaping himself mentaly. How on earth could he think that he would sleep in the same bed as Snape?

"On the other hand, Harry. Judging by your reaction I sense that you had something else on your mind. So if you would like, you can join me in my bed" said Snape, who was now just teasing Harry.

Harry on the other hand took Snape's words serious and his face just turned into a darker shade of red.

"W-W-What?"

Snape started laughing. "I was just joking, Harry"

Harry sent Snape an angry look. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you look so cute when you blush."

Snape's words made Harry blush even more. When Snape saw Harry's reaction he started laughing.

* * *

 

**The next morning**

Harry yawned as he was walking towards the Gryffondor's common room. It was only 7 am, but Harry was feeling extremely happy. He has just spend the whole night with Severus and he knew that nothing would get him into a bad mood.

When he arrived to the common room, Hermione was already awake. As soon as he stepped into the common room, Hermione started asking him questions.

"Harry, where were you?" asked Hermione.

"You know where I was" anwsered Harry.

Hermione's eyes were wide opened. "You spend the whole night with Snape?"

Harry blushed and slowly nodded.

"But where did you sleep? Don't tell me that you slept with him?"

Harry blushed even harder and his body was feeling hot again.

"Of course not!" said Harry with a loud voice and then he countinued. "I slept on the couch"

"Oh" said Hermione.

"So... what did the two of you did?" asked Hermione after a while.

"We had a nice dinner..." said Harry.

"And? That's all? Did he like the present?"

"Y-Yes, he loved it" said Harry.

"And did anything else happen?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"You know" said Hermione and her smile was growing bigger and bigger.

"We kissed" said Harry when he realized what Hermione had on her mind.

"How was it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"A-Amazing" was honest Harry.

Then Hermione and Harry heard someone clapping behind them. They turned around and saw Ron.

"Brilliant, Harry. Just brilliant" said Ron with sarcastic voice.

"Ron, please do us both a favour and go away" said angrily Hermione.

"No, until Harry tells me with which freak he's dating"

"It's none of your concern, now is it Ron?" said Harry. He really didn't want to listen to Ron anymore. He was sick of Ron and Harry just wanted to go as far from him as possible.

"It is if you want me to stay your friend" said Ron angrily.

"Then I don't need a friend like you" said Harry and turned to Hermione. "You know, we should go somewhere else"

Hermione nodded. Even though she still liked Ron, she couldn't stand him anymore. He was acting like a complete idiot.

"Oh no, you are going to stay here!" said Ron with a louder voice. However Harry and Hermione ignored him and left the common room.


	14. Chapter 14

**1 month later**

**10:30 am**

It was the end for January and Harry was sitting in Gryffondor's common room. He didn't have anything to do, so he was absolutely bored to death. Hermione had classes and he was all alone. In this past month Harry lost a lot of friends, because Ron was telling other people horrible things about him. Harry also felt really lonely, because he hadn't spent the whole week with Snape. Snape was really busy this past week with prepaing for the next week's exams.

Harry sighed and looked at the fireplace. Even though Harry felt lonely, he was also very happy too. Things with Snape were going great and Harry couldn't be happier. They've been together for almost a month and a half now.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He felt so happy when he was around Snape. Harry loved the way Snape touched and kissed him. Harry was really happy that Snape didn't presure him into anything. Severus was always so gentle with him.

Harry hugged his body. God, he missed Snape's big arms around him. He would give anything that Snape would come into the room and hugged or kissed him.

"Well, well well... Day dreaming, are we?" said a cold voice.

Harry opened his eyes and he knew who was talking with him. It was Ron.

"It's none of your business, so leave me alone" said Harry and looked away.

"You should be the one to leave this room. I can't even breathe the same air as you. It's disgusting. I don't want to catch a disease from a freak like you"

"Wow, you are really mature Ron" said Harry and rolled his eyes.

Ron ignored Harry's comment as he sat down next to Harry. "So tell me, faggot, who are you shagging?"

"Ron, stop it." quietly said Harry.

"No."

"Why are you being like this, Ron?" asked Harry and quickly got up. He felt really uncomfortable sitting next to Ron.

Ron followed Harry. Ron grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and slammed Harry into the hard wall. Harry whined in pain as his head hit the wall, but Ron ignored Harry's pain. Then Ron grabbed Harry's left arm and twisted it behind Harry's back. Harry tried to ignore the pain in his arm. But he was getting really scared. What was Ron going to do?

Was Ron going to hurt him? Harry's heart started pouding really fast and Harry tried to calm it down. Ron wouldn't do that, would he? He was Harry's friend... or at least used to be. Harry tried to convince himself that Ron won't hurt him.

Ron then got really close to Harry's face. Harry could feel Ron's hot breath against his right cheek. What the hell was Ron doing? Harry looked at Ron and could see only disgust and anger in Ron's eyes. At that moment Harry realized that Ron was able to hurt him. Harry's body started trembling and Ron twisted Harry's arm even harder. The pain in Harry's arm was very strong and Harry tried not to scream in pain. He didn't want Ron to have this sadisfaction.

"Why am I doing this?" angrily asked Ron and his grip on Harry's arm got even harder. "Because freaks like you disgust me" said Ron and spat into Harry's face.

Harry quickly closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Ron just did that. What on Earth did Harry do to deserve this?!

"R-Ron, please stop this. What did I ever do to you?" said Harry and whipped his face with his free arm.

Ron let go Harry's arm and then he grabbed Harry's collar once again. He slammed Harry hard into the wall again. Harry bit his lip and hoped that this would mild the pain in his back.

"You. Are. Disgusting!" yelled Ron and formed a fist with his right hand. Then he punched Harry hard into the stomach.

The punch was so fast that it shocked Harry. He opened his eyes wide as he was trying to get some air into his lungs. However, there was no air coming into Harry's lungs because the punch was so painful and hard that Harry lost control over his body.

Harry then fell onto his knees, still trying to get some air into his lungs. Tears were starting to form in Harry's eyes and his whole body was shaking badly. Why did Ron have to hate him so much? Why?

Harry then finally started breathing. Ron started laughing.

"This is what is going to happen if you don't start dating girls again" said Ron and then left the common room.

Harry felt sick. He got onto his shaking legs and tried to calm his breathing. Harry needed to do something. He didn't know what to do. He needed to scream, to cry, to run... To get out. Harry got quickly dressed and left the common room.

Harry decided to go out. On his way on the Entrance Hall he was running. It felt good to run. As he was running he saw Snape. Harry hoped that Snape wouldn't notice him, but Harry was wrong. Snape immediately noticed Harry and he knew that something had to be wrong with the boy.

Harry looked confused and really pale.

"Harry, slow down. What's wrong?" asked Snape and quickly grabbed Harry's arm.

At that moment Harry really didn't want to be with Snape. He needed to be alone to think. He knew that he needed to get rid of Snape, but he didn't know how to, because Harry knew that Snape would follow him even if he told him not to.

"N-Nothing's wrong. I just need to get some fresh air, that's all" said Harry and quickly removed Snape's arm from his own.

Snape wasn't buying it. He knew that Harry was lying to him. "You know, I'm free for a whole hour. So we can go together" said Snape.

"N-No, I need to be alone" said Harry and quickly turned around, because hot tears were gathering in his eyes. He didn't want that Snape would worry about him. Harry was sure that there were more important things for Snape to worry about.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you" said Snape with a harsh voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry" murmured Harry and ran away from Snape.

"Harry, come back here. Harry!" said Snape with a loud voice, but Harry ignored him.

Harry quickly opened the door in Entrance Hall and he ran outside. It felt awesome as the cold air welcomed his face. Harry knew that Snape would probably follow him, so he ran really fast. He wanted to get as far as possible from Snape.

Harry heard Snape's voices behind him, but he ignored them. He ran to Hagrid's Hut and then hid behind a big tree. He was begging that Snape wouldn't find him.

"Harry, where are you?!" yelled Snape and started to look for Harry. Snape was really worried by now. What could upset Harry so much that he wouldn't even talk to him? Snape knew that the boy wouldn't come out if he kept yelling his name, so he decided to stay silent until he was 100% sure where the boy was hiding.

When Harry heard that Snape stopped searching for him, he knew that Snape probably gave up and went inside. At that moment Harry let the tears fall down his face.

Harry sat on the snow and hugged his legs. He felt absolutely horrible at that moment. At first, he tried to ignore Ron's comments. But now Ron hurt him. Really hurt him. That punch into his stomach wasn't even that painful compared to the pain in Harry's heart. Harry didn't know what he did to deserve all this hate from Ron.

The word freak really hurt the most. Harry didn't want to be a freak. He wanted to be normal. Was liking Snape really that horrible? And disgusting? Harry quickly shook his head. He didn't believe that he was starting to think this way.

Harry was so confused at that moment. He really didn't want to lose Ron as his friend. Ron was usually a good friend and Harry knew that he could always count on him. He couldn't understand why Ron didn't want to accept him. Maybe if he would stop dating Snape, Ron would start talking to him.

But break up with Snape? Harry quickly shook his head, because he wanted to get rid of that idea as quikcly as possible. There was no way that he would break up with Snape only because of Ron! Harry's sadness was starting to transform into anger. Harry's body started shaking.

Potter firmed a fist with his left hand and then he turned around, so that he was facing the tree. He lifted his left hand and punched hard into the tree. His hand hurt really badly, but it felt good. The pain felt good, so Harry started punching the tree again and again. Harry then opened his mouth and a loud scream left Harry's mouth.

Harry stopped punching the poor tree, because he was exhausted. Harry then put his head onto the tree and started crying really loud. Harry was too busy with crying to notice that Snape finally found him and that he was walking towards him.

"Harry" whispered Snape. He was shocked to see Harry in this state. What could get Harry into this state? Snape was really worried and he hated when Harry cried. He wanted Harry to always be happy and smiling. And just seing Harry like this broke Snape's heart.

When Harry saw Snape he wanted to get up and go away from Snape, but Snape was quicker this time. He quickly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled Harry towards him. Snape then wrapped his arms around Harry's trembling body and started kissing Harry's face.

"Please try to calm down, Harry" whispered Snape into Harry's right ear.

Harry shook his head in protest.

Snape touched Harry's hand. Snape then noticed that Harry was bleeding from both of his hands. Snape's heart started beating fast and he was starting to get angry. Did somebody hurt Harry?!

"Y-You are bleeding" said Snape as he was trying to calm his voice. However, Harry could notice that Severus's voice was shaking.

Harry looked down to his hands. He realized that punching the tree made him bleed.

"I-It's nothing" said Harry when he finally calmed down a bit.

"Who did this to you?" asked Snape angrily.

"N-Nobody" anwsered Harry.

"Don't lie to me"

"But I'm not lying. It's my fault that I'm bleeding"

"What do you mean?" asked Snape, puzzled.

"I was punching the tree" murmured Harry.

"Why did you that?"asked Snape, who was still holding Harry.

"It doesn't matter" said Harry and looked away.

"Yes, it does" said Snape with a harsh voice and countinued with a softer voice "It does matter to me"

Harry blushed. Harry knew that Snape was worried about him and he didn't want that. That was the reason why he didn't want to see Snape.

"Well, it's nothing serious" lied Harry.

Snape sighed and sat down next to Harry. He knew that Harry has calmed down a bit and that he wouldn't try to run away from him. Seveus then looked at Harry.

"Harry, you need to trust me"

Harry's heart started feeling heavy. He didn't want Snape to think that he didn't trust him. Harry trusted Severus. He just didn't want that Snape would worry about him. However, when he saw the hurt look in Snape's eyes he decided to finally tell Snape the truth.

"I-I trust you" murmured Harry.

"Then why don't you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about me"

Snape stared at Harry blankly. Severus then sighed again. How didn't Harry understand that avoiding him would make Snape worry even more?! After all, Harry was really young and Snape knew that he shouldn't be too hard on Harry. But he hated it when the boy was keeping things from him.

"Don't you understand that if you don't tell me that something's wrong and if you avoid me is going to make me even more worried?"

"Oh" was all that Harry said.

"Now, can you finally tell me what happened to you?"

Harry slowly nodded and then he started talking. "I had a fight with somebody earlier"

"With who?" asked Snape. He didn't raise his voice this time. He knew that he needed to be patient with Harry.

"It doesn't matter" said Harry. Even though that Ron was a big jerk, Harry didn't want to tell Snape that it was Ron who attacked him. Harry knew that if Snape found out that it was Ron who did this to Harry that Ron would be in big trouble.

"It was Weasley, wasn't it?" asked Snape.

Harry didn't say anything and that made Snape angry. How on Earth could Harry expect to have relationship with Snape if he countinued lying to him?

"Harry!" said Snape with louder voice.

This surprised Harry and it made him jump a bit. "Y-Yeah, it was Ron"

"What did he say to you?" asked Snape as his anger was growing.

"He called me a freak. He said that I am disgusting" said Harry and looked at the ground.

"Did he do or say something else?" asked Snape again as he was trying to remain calm.

Harry slowly nodded. "H-He was so different... He usually just calls me names but this time, he... He was scary. He was very violent"

"Did... Did he hit you?"

Harry closed his eyes and hugged his stomach. It still hurt him from Ron's punch. Harry's body was shaking really badly. Harry then slowly nodded as the tears started falling down his face. He hated crying, especially in font of Snape.

Snape's breathing was fast. He was really angry by now. How could Weasley hurt Harry so much? Snape thought that they used to be real friends and he almost couldn't believe Harry's words. Snape loudly cursed.

"Do you want me to tell Professor McGonagall that Weasley is bullying you?" asked Snape.

"N-No, you can't. Please, don't. It'll only make things worse."

"Harry, you need to tell somebody about this"

"This is between me and him. If something like this happen again, I swear that I will tell somebody, okay?" said Harry.

"I don't know, Harry"

"P-Please Severus"

When Harry called Snape by his name, Severus finally calmed down a bit. He looked at Harry and caressed Harry's right cheek with his left hand.

"Okay, but you need to promise me that you'll tell me if he hurts you again"

Harry nodded.

Snape then got closer to Harry and took Harry's glasses off. Harry knew what Snape was up to, so he quickly closed his eyes. He could feel that his heart was starting to speed up and his body was feeling hot. The next thing that Harry felt were Snape's lips on his own.

Snape gently pressed his lips onto Harry's. Snape pulled back a little and then he kissed Harry again.

* * *

 

**12:30 am**

Harry was walking around Hogwarts. He was waiting for Hermione to finish her lessons, so that they would go to lunch together. Hermione soon came and they headed to the Great Hall.

"So, how was your morning?" asked Hermione.

Harry decided that he wouldn't tell what happened between him and Ron that morning, so he lied. "Nothing special. I've spent some time with Snape" happily told Harry.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, really? Did you go somewhere?"

"Well, we went for a walk" lied Harry and forced a smile on his face.

Hermione clapped with her hands. "That's amazing, Harry."

"And he kissed me again" whispered Harry and blushed hardly.

Hermione started laughing. She still felt a bit weird when Harry was telling her things that he and Snape did together. But he was happy for Harry, she really was.

"Well, that's nice"

"So how were the Muggle Studies?" asked Harry.

"It was nice, I guess. I mean, we were talking about telephones today. And it wasn't too interessting because I know how the phone works since my parents are muggles" said Hermione and smiled.

After a few moments, Harry and Hermione saw Ron. Harry felt sick and he wanted to avoid Ron. He really didn't want to run into him, because he knew that Ron would start humiliating him again and Hermione could figure out what happened between them today.

"Let's so this way" said Harry to Hermione and then he dragged her the other way.

"Why did you do this, Harry?"

"Ron was there. I don't want to listen to his stupid comments again. I am in too good mood and I don't want to spoil it" lied Harry.

"Okay" said Hermione and nodded. She agreed with Harry.

"Does he ever talk to you, Hermione?" asked Harry,

"Yes, he tries. But I keep ignoring him"

Harry felt guilty a bit. It was true that Ron was acting like a complete moron, but he knew that Hermione liked him.

"You can talk to him, if you want. I mean, I won't get angry. And I know that you like-" said Harry and he was soon interrupted by Hermione.

"Don't worry about me, Harry. He is stupid if he can't accept you. Plus I don't like him anymore"

"Really?" asked Harry, who was really surprised.

"Yes, I don't need somebody like him to be my friend. Or my boyfriend. So don't worry about it, I'm okay" said Hermione and smiled.

Harry smiled too. He was actually happy that Hermione didn't like Ron anymore.

Hermione and Harry soon arrived to The Great Hall. They sat down and started eating lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

**The next morning**

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6 am. Harry quickly got up and got dressed. He was the first one to wake up and Harry was very pleased by that, because that meant that Ron was still asleep. Harry started waking up a bit earlier, because Ron started to bully him even in the mornings.

Harry then went into the Common Room. Because Harry knew that Hermione won't wake up anytime soon, Harry decided to go for a walk around Hogwarts. He got up and quietly left the common room.

It felt weird to Harry to walk around Hogwarts so early. The castle was really quiet, because most of the students were still asleep. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace. Harry smiled, because he felt happy. Harry didn't even know what made him so happy. Maybe it was the peace around him.

However, Harry didn't enjoy the peace a long time. After a few minutes, somebody yelled Harry's name and Harry rolled his eyes. He really wanted to be alone and he didn't want to be bothered.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny waving to him. Harry didn't know what to do. Ginny was still talking to him, but it was awkward to Harry. He and Ron weren't talking and he didn't know how to react, so he just awkwardly waved Ginny back. Ginny sent him a smile and stepped closer to him.

"Hi, Harry. How are you?" asked Ginny happily.

"I've been better" said Harry and continued, "And you?"

"I'm pretty good" said Ginny and then looked at the floor. An awkward silence fell between them, because neither of them didn't know how to start a conversation.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" asked Ginny after a while.

"I just woke up, so I decided to go for a walk. What about you?" asked Harry.

"Me too. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I woke up" said Ginny. And then, they were both silent again. Harry was starting to feel nervous. He wanted to be alone and he somehow needed to get rid of Ginny. However, Harry couldn't think of any good excuses to leave.

"Look," said Ginny after a while and continued "I know that you and Ron had been fighting lately"

"Yes?" said Harry and raised his left eyebrow.

"But I want us to still be friends" murmured Ginny.

"So you don't have problems with me dating another guy?" asked Harry happily. He almost couldn't believe his ears. He was really happy that Ginny was still willing to be his friend.

"So, it really is true..." said Ginny quietly.

"Yes. Why?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter" said Ginny with a quiet voice. Harry could see that Ginny was upset. What was wrong with her? Harry couldn't figure out what Ginny was trying to tell him. Was she making fun of him? Maybe Ron sent her here?!

"Is it a problem?" asked Harry, who was starting to get annoyed. He was sick of questions like this. There were a lot of people, especially girls, who were asking him the same question for the past month.

Ginny quickly looked up as she saw that Harry misunderstood the situation.

"No, no. It really isn't" quickly responded Ginny and forced a smile upon her face.

"O-kay" said Harry, who still wasn't completely believing Ginny.

"I'm serious Harry. My brother is really a jerk for hating you only because you like boys" said Ginny.

Harry finally smiled, because he knew that Ginny was telling the truth. It really meant a lot to him. He didn't have many friends left and he started to cherish the remain ones even more.

"Thanks, Ginny. This means a lot to me" said Harry and hugged Ginny. Ginny at first didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds, she returned Harry the hug.

"So, where were you headed?" asked Harry and broke their hug.

Ginny looked somehow disappointed as Harry did that, but she quickly recovered. "Nowhere special. But we can go somewhere together, if you want" said Ginny.

Harry nodded and they started walking.

"Ginny, do you have somebody that you like?" asked Harry.

Ginny blushed and slowly nodded. "Y-Yes"

"May I ask who is it?" asked Harry again and grinned.

"It doesn't matter" quickly responded Ginny.

"Is it somebody that I know?"

"You could say that" said Ginny and quickly looked at the floor.

Harry smiled, but he didn't ask anymore questions. He knew how it felt is somebody was constantly bothering with questions like this. It felt really annoying and uncomfortable.

* * *

 

**7:30 am**

Ginny and Harry were at The Great Hall, waiting for breakfast to start. They were talking about some school stuff. Ginny was explaining about a spell that she had a problem casting, but Harry wasn't paying too much attention to her. He was looking at the Teacher's table, because Snape was already sitting there. Harry noticed that Snape was looking at him, so he sent him a little smile. After a few seconds, Snape sent him a smile back.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?" asked annoyed Ginny.

Harry quickly stopped flirting with Snape and he looked at Ginny. "Excuse me, what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I asked you if you could help me with the spell?"

"Which spell?" asked Harry.

"Were you even listening to me at all?"

"I'm sorry?"

" I said that I wanted to learn the Patronus spell and I know that you can cast it. So, could you please help me with it?" asked Ginny again.

"Of course" replied Harry as his eyes were on Snape again.

"Thanks, Harry" happily replied Ginny and quickly hugged Harry.

Harry noticed that Snape's body tensed up when Ginny hugged him. When Harry saw Snape's reaction, he started laughing. He couldn't believe how jealous and possessive the man was. When Snape saw that Harry was laughing at him, he felt even more annoyed, so he quickly looked away and Harry felt a bit angry with himself.

"So when do you think you'll be able to help me with the spell?" asked Ginny when she saw that Harry wasn't paying any attention to her again.

Harry quickly turned to Ginny and said: "I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of free time on my hands, so you can pick when we'll practice the spell"

Harry noticed that Ginny blushed a little as Harry said that. After a while Ginny said: "Well, I'm free this afternoon. What about you?"

Harry nodded and said: "Yeah, I'm free this afternoon too. Meet me in common room around 4 o'clock pm, okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Harry noticed that Ginny was acting strange around him. She wasn't as relaxed as she usually was and she was blushing constantly. What could be wrong with Ron's sister? Harry used to act like that around Snape. Well, he still did. Maybe Ginny liked Harry?! Harry started to think a bit. It all started to make sense. It explained why Ginny was blushing when he hugged her. It also explained why Ginny was sad when he told her that he is in a relationship with someone. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He decided not to say anything to Ginny. He decided to pretend to be clueless. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, because he didn't know how would Ginny act around him.

He didn't mind Ginny hugging him, because he didn't feel absolutely nothing towards her, but he knew that someone else minded when somebody was hugging him. And that someone was Snape.

Harry quickly looked at the Teacher's table. He saw that Snape was looking him again, so Harry sent him a smile. After a while Snape returned him a small smile. Harry was happy. He was happy that Snape wasn't feeling too jealous.

"Hello, Harry" said Hermione and sat down next to him. Because Harry was too busy with looking Snape, he didn't saw Hermione coming, so she really scared him. He jumped a bit and quickly turned to her.

"Hey, Hermione. You scared me!" said Harry.

"Really? Why?!" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"Because he's too busy daydreaming. I was trying to make a conversation with him earlier, but he didn't listen me at all" complained Ginny and then left the table.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and started flirting with Snape again. Hermione soon realized why Ginny was in such a bad mood. Hermione saw why Harry wasn't listening to Ginny. She realized that he was too busy with exchanging the looks with his Potion's professor.

"Harry, you are literally drooling" said Hermione and started laughing out loud.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"I know that you are looking at Snape" quietly said Hermione and then she continued. "This is why you weren't listening to Ginny, am I right?"

Harry blushed a bit and then he nodded.

Hermione started laughing. Harry sent her an angry look. However, Harry wasn't really angry at his best friend. Harry then looked at the table and started eating bread with jam.

"He's looking over here" whispered Hermione.

Harry quickly looked up and saw that Snape was really watching him again. This time it felt a bit uncomfortable, because Ron just stepped into the Great Hall and Harry was starting to feel nervous. Harry could see that Severus was now staring angrily at Ron. Harry was 100% that if looks could kill, Ron would be dead by now. Ron then got closer to Harry and Hermione. Harry quickly looked away and pretended that he was chatting with Hermione. Hermione did the same thing, because she really didn't want to deal with Ron.

"Hi, Hermione" said Ron.

"What do you want, Ron?" asked Hermione. Ron could sense that Hermione was annoyed.

"We need to have a talk" said Ron, who was completely ignoring Harry this time.

"Why?" simply asked Hermione.

"Because I've been acting like an idiot. And I would like the two of us to be friends again."

"Well, then apologize to Harry and things will get back to normal" said Hermione, who was even looking at Ron.

Harry stopped listening to Hermione and Ron for a bit and he looked at the Teacher's table. He could see that Snape still had an eye on him and Ron. Harry knew that Snape was really angry and knowing that it made Harry happy.

"Oh, I'm not apologizing to him, Hermione. He's a freak. I want us to be friends again. I really miss you and I-I think that I l-like you" said Ron, who's voice was trembling.

"You do know that I'm sitting next to Hermione, don't you?" asked Harry, but Ron didn't pay any attention to him.

"Yeah, well Ron. I'm sorry, but if you don't apologize to Harry, we have nothing else to talk about. I think I've told this about a million times" said Hermione.

Ron was now angry. "Don't you see what he's doing to you?! He is brain-washing you!" said Ron with a louder voice.

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, also with a louder voice.

"He's the only reason that we are fighting!"

"No, Ron you are. You are an asshole!" said Hermione and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Away from you. And don't even try to follow me, because I promise that you will regret it if you do!" said Hermione and left The Great Hall.

Harry let out a loud sigh. He was sick of all this fighting.

"Ron, if you really like Hermione, then you should at least try to accept me. Or at least pretend" said Harry.

"Shut up"

"Don't tell me that the Saint Trio is fighting?!" said a voice behind Harry. Both Ron and Harry turned around and saw that Draco Malfoy was mocking them.

"Draco, fuck off" said Harry, because he didn't want to deal with him too. At that moment he was sick of everybody.

"Potty, watch your words" said Draco and smirked. "Are there troubles in the Saint's Trio heaven?"

"Malfoy, go away" said Ron, who was annoyed with Draco's presence as well.

"Why?" playfully asked Draco. He was really enjoying himself.

"Because you are annoying" replied Ron.

Draco started laughing, because Ron's reply seemed really pathetic to him. Harry has also almost started laughing when he saw how angry Ron was. Ron's face was really red. Ron started gritting his teeth and he squeezed his hand into a fist. Harry could see that Draco's laughing was growing louder and louder. Harry didn't want to admit to himself, but he was really enjoying when Draco was making fun of Ron.

"Well, let's see if you still continue to smile when I tell you that you are standing next to a fag!" said Ron and pointed at Harry.

"Oh, now I see what's wrong" said Draco, when he stopped laughing. "Weasel is a homophobe!"

"I am not!" protested Ron and continued. "Fags are just freaks!"

Harry could feel that his heart started beating faster and he was nervous now. He didn't know why he was nervous. And he was sad. He hated this word. He wished that Ron would stop calling him this.

"Well you know what they say: homophobes are usually scared fags who are afraid to come out!"

Harry opened his eyes wide and was afraid what will Ron do next. He knew that Draco really pissed Ron off now. Draco started laughing again.

"Take your words back!" said slowly Ron.

"Make me" said Draco.

"Oh don't worry, I will!" said Ron and ran to Draco. His plan was to push Draco on the floor. However, Draco moved and Ron lost balance. When Ron lost balance, he ran into the table and knocked it over. When Ron landed on the floor, the whole Great Hall started laughing. Even Harry was laughing.

"Is there a problem?" slowly asked a cold voice and Harry knew that Snape was standing right next to him.

"Not at all, professor. We sorted it out ourselves" said Draco.

"15 points from Gryffindor. Look at the mess you made, Weasley!" angrily said Snape.

"It's Malfoy's fault!"

"Now scram, if you don't want to lose any more points" hissed Snape and Ron quickly left the Great Hall.

"And you, Potter. Follow me!" said Snape.

"But I did nothing, professor" said Harry.

"Stop talking!" ordered Snape and Harry quickly closed his mouth.

Just before he left the Great Hall with Snape, Draco said: "You need to stand up for yourself Potter."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Was Draco actually being nice to him?


	16. Chapter 16

"Sit down, Harry" said Severus.

Harry didn't say anything. He followed Snape into the classroom and then he sat down on the chair that was next to Snape's table. Harry didn't know what Snape was up to. Harry guessed that Snape was maybe angry with Harry. Harry though that because Snape said all those harsh words in the Great Hall. Or maybe was Snape angry with Ron again? Harry didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Snape.

"I'm fine" replied Harry.

"That's nice to hear" said Snape and sat down next to Harry.

"Are you angry?" asked Harry.

"No, not anymore" said Snape and his lips curled into a little smile. Then Snape ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes and smiled. It felt good that Snape was touching him again. Harry became addicted to Snape's touches. When Snape touched him, Harry's body felt amazing. At first he used to be very nervous, but now he wasn't nervous anymore. He finally relaxed when he was alone with Snape.

Snape also noticed that the boy finally stopped being so nervous around him and that made Snape happy, because this way he knew that the boy didn't mind the touches. And because of that Snape became a bit bolder with touching Harry. He wasn't afraid to touch Harry anymore.

"Why did you want to see me then?" asked Harry.

"Do you mind it?"

"Of course not" quickly replied Harry.

"I just wanted to see you. That's all. I've missed you, Harry" said Severus.

Harry's cheeks colored into the dark shade of red. Snape was again saying embarrassing things that made feel Harry very nervous.

"I've missed you too" said Harry.

Harry was so happy at that moment. He completely forgot about his problems that he had with Ron. Harry lifted his right arm and he placed his palm onto Snape's right cheek. Snape chuckled. Snape's chuckle made Harry's hands tremble, but Harry decided that this time he wouldn't freak out. He somehow succeeded to calm down his nerves and then he ran his finger down Snape's cheek. Harry saw that Snape closed his eyes. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful the man seemed at that time. Harry couldn't believe that Snape chose him.

"You are so beautiful" whispered Harry.

Harry didn't mean to say that out loud. As soon as his words left his mouth, he blushed hardly and hoped that Snape didn't hear him. However, Snape did hear him. Snape's eyes were wide open. Harry's words surprised him.

"W-What?" said Harry when he saw how surprised Snape looked.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before" said Snape, who was smiling now.

"Really?" blurted out Harry. He soon started kicking himself mentally, because he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth anymore.

"Yes"

Harry couldn't understand why Snape was so surprised about that. Severus was really handsome and Harry couldn't understand why nobody has ever said that to Snape before. Other people must've been blind.

"Thank you" said Snape and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry's heart sped up a bit. Harry didn't avoid eye contact with Snape this time. Harry got closer to Snape's face, so that he felt Snape's hot breathe against his cheek. Harry was breathing really fast and was very nervous, but he didn't want to give in into the fear. Harry then closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against Snape's hot ones. The kiss was short, but it meant a lot to Harry. This was the first time that he kissed Severus on his own. Snape returned him the kiss.

Harry then pulled back. He looked into the Snape's eyes. He was looking for any sign of emotion in Severus's eyes.

"H-How was it?" asked Harry and his voice was shaking.

"The kiss?"

Harry nodded and Severus started laughing.

"It was amazing, Harry" said Snape.

Harry nodded again and smiled. He felt 100 pounds lighter when Snape said that.

"Harry, are you free this afternoon?" asked Snape after a while.

"W-Well, I promised Ginny that I'll teach her how to cast the Patronus charm" said Harry.

"Oh" said Snape and he tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Why?"

"I thought that we might spend some time together." said Snape.

"We still can" quickly replied Harry, because he really wanted to spend some time with Snape too. "I promised Ginny that I'll tutor her at 4 pm. So we can meat after that?"

"That would be great" replied Snape and smiled.

"What time did you have on your mind?"

"Around 6pm. Do you think that you'll be able to come by then?"

Harry quickly nodded. "Yes. We should be finished by then"

"Good. And if your friends ask you where you are going, just say that I gave you detention" said Snape.

"Okay" said Harry and smiled.

"I think you should go now. Your classes are about to start in any minute" said Snape.

Harry nodded and stood up.

"Well. Goodbye then. See you this afternoon" said Harry and started walking towards the door.

"Wait" said Snape and Harry stopped walking. He turned around and saw that Snape was walking to him. Snape then hugged Harry's face and gave him a quick kiss onto his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just a goodbye kiss" simply said Snape and smiled.

Harry returned Snape an awkward smile and then he waved.

"Bye"

"Goodbye, Harry. I wish you a good day"

* * *

 

**5:30 pm**

Harry and Ginny were in the Room of the Requirement. Harry was trying to teach Ginny the Patronus spell, but Ginny was having some problems with casting it. Harry didn't blame her, because he knew that this spell was really difficult.

"Think of something that makes you happy" said Harry again.

"I am trying" said Ginny and tried to cast the spell again.

"Expecto Patronum" said Ginny. A small blue light came from her wand and then it quickly disappeared.

"That was really good." said Harry and looked at the clock.

"Why are you constantly looking at the clock?" was curious Ginny.

"I have somewhere to go."

"Where?" asked Ginny again.

"Snape gave me detention" explained Harry.

"Why?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes.

"I forgot to write an essay, so he gave me a detention."

"Oh, I see" said Ginny and she was disappointed.

"Yes. I have the detention at 6 o'clock, so I think that you can still cast the spell for a couple of times"

"Do you think that you can be a bit late for your detention?"

"Why?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Because I still want to practice the charm for a little bit. I'm sure that Snape would understand"

"Are you serious? Do you know Snape at all? Of course he won't understand" said Harry, because he was trying to come up with an excuse. He didn't want to spend anymore time with Ginny. He was very excited for his date with Snape and he didn't want to be late for it. On the other hand, Harry didn't want to disappoint Ginny.

"What if we do this again tomorrow?" asked Harry.

Ginny was silent for a bit, but then he nodded.

"Okay"

Ginny tried to cast the spell for a couple of times again. Then when the clock was 5:50 pm, Harry left for his "detention." When Ginny was alone in the Room of the Requirement, she took out her want again.

"Expecto Patronum" said Ginny and a blue, horse shaped animal came from her wand.

The truth was that she actually knew how to cast the charm. She was only pretending to have a problem with it, because she wanted to spend more time with Harry this way. Even though that she knew that Harry was in a relationship with someone, she was determined to win over his heart.

* * *

 

**6:10 pm**

Harry was a bit late for his date with Snape, because he had to get changed. He quickly got dressed into jeans and a tight green sweater. He then quickly left the Bedrooms and ran into the dungeons. When he came in front of the Snape's private rooms he quickly knocked on the door. Harry heard slow footsteps that were coming closer to the door.

"You are late" said Snape when he opened the door.

Harry let out a loud sigh and stepped into the room. Then he closed the door. He knew that Snape would have a problem with this.

"I told you that I had to tutor Ginny" said Harry.

"I know, I know" said Snape and Harry could tell that Severus was annoyed. Harry didn't want to spend their precious time together fighting, so he decided that he would get Snape into a better mood.

"Did you miss me?" asked Harry and grinned like a small child.

"Yes, I did" answered Snape and looked away.

"I missed you too" replied Harry and happily jumped in front of Snape. Severus clearly didn't expect that, because he almost jumped too.

"What are you doing?" suspiciously asked Snape.

"I'm just happy to be with you" said Harry.

Snape's facial expression finally softened and he smiled.

"Me too" said Snape and sat down on the sofa. Harry imitated Snape's actions and sat down next to him. Both of them stayed silent foe a while. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on Snape's right shoulder. When Harry placed his head onto Severus's shoulder, Snape chuckled. Snape then started caressing Harry's right cheek with is left hand. When Harry felt that Snape was touching him he felt hot again and his heart was racing. Harry slowly opened his eyes, but soon closed them, because Snape kissed him.

The first kiss was short, but sweet. Snape then pulled back a bit and took Harry's glasses off. Snape then lightly put his hand onto Harry's neck and pulled Harry closer to himself. Because Harry didn't show any kind of fear, Snape continued by kissing Harry's both eyelids and Harry's nose. Harry was feeling dizzy, but he smiled when Snape kissed his nose, because Snape's hair was tickling his face.

Snape was slowly losing control over his actions. Snape kissed Harry again. This time, the kiss was a bit longer that Harry was used to. When Snape pulled back again, Harry started breathing fast. Harry opened his eyes and looked into Snape's eyes. There was a new emotion in Snape's eyes that Harry couldn't figure out what it was. It seemed as Snape was under some kind of spell.

Snape noticed that Harry's body started shaking a bit. He knew that he should stop, but he couldn't control his body anymore. Even if his mind was telling him to stop, Snape didn't listen to it. His body didn't listen to him. Snape them placed his lips onto Harry's again. Snape opened his mouth a bit and ran his tongue along Harry's lips, begging Harry for entry.

Harry was at this point paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. Harry knew what Snape wanted to do. Harry knew what a deep kiss was, but because he never had one before he was afraid, because he didn't know what to do. After a few seconds of thinking, Harry opened his mouth a bit. Snape slowly pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth.

When Harry felt Snape's tongue against his, he opened his eyes wide. It felt really weird to Harry. But because he didn't want to disappoint Severus, Harry moved his tongue a bit, hoping that his was doing a right thing. When Snape felt that Harry's returned him the kiss, his mind stopped working. Snape wrapped his tongue around Harry's.

Snape them placed his hand onto Harry's chest. His hand started traveling lower and lower. That made Harry moan a bit. Harry felt really good at that moment. He wished that Snape would never stop touching him

As soon as the quiet moan escaped Harry's mouth, the reality hit Snape. He realized what he did and he was very angry with himself.

Snape pulled back and Harry started gasping for air. Harry's cheeks were burning with heat and Harry's body felt like an overcooked noodle.

"Shit..." quietly said Snape. "Harry, I'm sorry. I am so sorry"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was just sitting there on the sofa and trying to figure out what has just happened, because Harry's brain failed working. He was still breathing very heavily and his heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

When Severus saw that Harry wasn't saying anything, he became really worried and scared. Snape was feeling really guilty for doing this. At that moment he felt like a monster. He was doing the same thing as James did to him many years ago.

"Please say something" said Snape and Harry could tell that Snape's voice was shaking. However, Harry was still not saying anything.

"I know I went too far. You don't know how guilty I feel. I completely lost control over my body. I know that this is a bad excuse, but…" said Snape and stopped talking, because he knew that his words weren't making any sense.

"It's okay" quietly said Harry, who finally calmed down a bit. Harry wasn't angry at Severus. Harry actually felt amazing when Snape's hand was traveling around his body. It made him feel safe.

"No it is not. I almost forced you to… I almost did something horrible. I knew you weren't prepared for this, yet I… Just like James did-"

"Don't!" interrupted Harry. He couldn't believe that Severus was comparing himself to James.

"What?" asked Severus, who was surprised.

"Don't compare yourself to my father. You are nothing like him!"

"I almost-"

"But you didn't! My father was a bully, a horrible person. He did something horrible to you, but I know that you wouldn't do that to me" said Harry.

"I-"

"Stop it, please. I'm not angry with you, because you didn't do anything horrible. I felt good when you kissed me like that" said Harry and blushed.

"Y-you liked that?" asked Snape.

"Y-Yes. It felt really good. S-So please stop apologizing," said Harry.

"I thought you hated it"

Harry let out a loud sigh. "I didn't. At first I was afraid a bit, because this is all new to me. This was the first time that someone kissed me like this. But as I said before, I really am fine. I didn't come here so that we'll argue about this"

"Are you sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yes," said Harry and hugged Snape. Snape returned Harry the hug. Severus was still very angry with himself, but he was also very happy that the boy wasn't angry with him. Snape didn't know what he would do if Harry would hate him, because of what he did. Harry didn't even want to know, because he cared far too much for the boy.


	17. Chapter 17

**2 weeks later**

Harry was lying in his bed and a comfortable heat was hugging him. It felt as somebody was there in bed with him. However, Harry knew that this couldn't be true, because he knew that when he went to sleep, he was alone. Also, he was too lazy to even open his eyes and see what was happening around him. Harry then yawned and started thinking pleasant things. He thought of Severus mostly and how much he missed him. Even though they've last seen each other 2 days ago, Harry was again feeling lonely without him around.

Harry then felt that somebody started moving next to him. At that time, Harry opened his eyes quickly and he realized that somebody must've been in bed with him. But as soon as he opened the eyes, he could see that he wasn't in the Gryffindor's Dormitory. He didn't even know where he rooms was so dark that Harry couldn't see anything. The only thing that Harry could actually feel, was the same heat, which was still hugging his body.

Harry turned around and saw a naked body, which was lying next to him. He was paralyzed and scared. Who on Earth could be in bed with him? Plus where the Hell was he?! He remembered falling a sleep in the Dormitory in his bed! Something must've been really wrong. Harry could feel that he was starting to get really nervous. Then Harry picked a little bit of courage that he still had and decided to wake up the person who was sleeping next to him.

"Wake up! Who are you?!" Harry with a shaky voice, but he received to verbal answer. That made Harry angry and he shook the person.

The person next to him finally started moving and Harry was prepared to pull the wand out of his pocket. But then he realized that he was naked too! A blush came into Harry's face. He felt horrible. At that point he wouldn't mind being murdered at all.

"What's wrong?" asked a deep voice. Harry's heart beat increased, because he knew that the deep voice could belong to only one person. And that person was no other than Severus Snape.

"What's happening?" asked Harry out loud. He couldn't understand what happened. How could he end up naked in bed with Snape? Maybe this was just another dream?!

"Oh, good morning, Harry" said Severus and smiled. But the smile wasn't the same as Harry was used to. The smile seemed somehow cold to Harry and perhaps even evil.

"H-How did we e-end up in a bed together?" asked Harry, who was trying to calm his racing heart down.

"Oh you don't remember?" asked Snape and continued. "We had quite a night, it's a pity that you don't remember. I made you scream really loud". Severus then smirked.

"E-Excuse me?" asked Harry, who was now feeling horrible. He felt as somebody kicked him into the stomach. This couldn't be the reality. Did he really sleep with Snape and then not remember in afterwards?! But Harry knew that Severus would never do something like this to him. At that point, Harry was really confused.

"Well, I can make you remember" said Snape with a loud voice and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry was surprised when Snape kissed him. Harry tried to escape Severus, but his body wasn't moving. He even started kissing Snape back! Harry started screaming at his body, because it wasn't listening to him. Severus then licked Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth, so that Snape could explore his mouth with his tongue. Severus deepened the kiss and Harry started moaning very quietly. Even though Harry's mind was telling him that it was the time to stop, he didn't even bother to listen to it. Having Snape kissing him like this was like a dream come true. Severus wrapped his tongue around Harry's and then gently bit Harry's tongue. Harry couldn't even explain with words how good that felt. Harry's moans were getting louder and louder.

Snape pulled back a bit and Harry could see that Severus had again that evil smile on his face. Harry didn't like it, but at that moment his body was feeling far too good to care about things like this. Severus then leaned to Harry again and started kissing Harry's neck. Harry could feel that Severus put his tongue out and he started licking and gently sucking the skin on Harry's neck. Harry was really surprised, but really turned on at the same time. Harry could feel that an unfamiliar and a strange heat started spreading through his lower part of his stomach.

Severus then started kissing Harry bare chest and when Snape gently bit one of his hard nipples, Harry let out a loud moan. He has never felt so good in his life. He wished that Snape would never stop touching him. Harry could feel that something was happening with his lower parts of his body. He soon realized that he was already hard.

Snape noticed Harry's erection, so he smiled. Just as he was about to touch it, Harry opened his eyes.

At first Harry was really confused, because he didn't know where he was. He put his glasses on and he realized that he was in the Dormitory. Harry let out a loud sigh and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 am, so Harry knew that all of that was dream. Harry was still shaking because of dream and he felt relieved that all of that was just a dream. However, he couldn't help it, but to feel a bit disappointed too at the same time.

But the erection in Harry's pants on the other hand was the reality. Harry tried to ignore it, because he didn't want to masturbate, while thinking of Snape. It just wouldn't seem right to Harry, so he lied back, ignoring the need to touch himself. That night, Harry didn't get a lot of sleep.

* * *

 

**7:30 am**

Harry yawned and waved to Hermione, who was coming to the Common Room. That night he didn't sleep anymore, because every time he closed his eyes, the images of the dreams started flashing in front of his eyes.

"Hello, Harry" cheerfully said Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione" replied Harry and yawned again.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione when she noticed how tired Harry actually looked.

"Nothing really, I just didn't sleep a lot. I had some really weird dreams"

"Did you have nightmares about You Know Who again?" asked Hermione, who was really worried for her best friend.

"Oh, no. Nothing like this" quickly replied Harry.

"Oh, that's good. So what did you dream about?" asked Hermione.

"I... Severus" quietly replied Harry.

"Well, this is good isn't it? Or did he break up with you in the dream?" asked Hermione.

Harry quickly shook his head.

"Then, what happened in the dream?" asked Hermione, but didn't need anymore explanations when he noticed a huge blush on Harry's cheeks. The only thing that left her mouth was a loud "Oh"

"Y-Yeah, so I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" said Harry.

"Okay" said Hermione and smiled.

That day was really long, or so it seemed to Harry. Harry was barely awake at the Charms and Transfiguration classes. He fell asleep at The Defense against the Dark arts, however fortunately Umridge didn't see him when he was asleep, because Hermione quickly woke him up. Harry thought that Hermione would be angry with him for falling asleep in the middle of the class, but she just smiled when that happened. Harry smiled back. The next on their period list were Potions and Harry really considered not going. One of many reasons was that he felt too tired to do anything and just the thought of making a Potion made him even more tired. But he also didn't want to face Snape, because of the dreams that he had last night.

"Hermione, I won't go to the Potions" said Harry as they were walking towards the dungeons.

"Oh, yes you will go. Why don't you want to go to Potions?" asked Hermione, who was really surprised by Harry's decision.

"I'm too tired?"

"It's those dreams, right?" guessed Hermione right.

"Yeah. Just tell him that I'm feeling sick or something like this. Please, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No, I won't be lying for you. You will go to the Potions" said Hermione.

"But-"

"No buts, Harry. You have to go, plus don't you think that Professor Snape would be worried if I told him that you were feeling sick?"

"I know that, I just..."

"You, if you really don't want to go, then you tell him that you aren't feeling okay. Like I said, I won't be lying for you" said Hermione.

"Fine, then I'll go to the Potions" angrily said Harry.

"Good" said Hermione and they finally arrived in front of the Potion's classroom. They realized that they were the first one to arrive, because it was really early. Harry sighed and sat down on the floor, because he felt too sleepy to stand. Hermione sat down, next to Harry and tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, don't look so gloomy, Harry. Plus it is really good that you go to Potions. You used to skip them a lot, don't you remember?" asked Hermione,

"Yeah, I guess you are right" said Harry and closed his eyes. Even the cold floor and the wet wall seemed good to Harry at that moment. Harry could feel that he was slowly dazing off. Hermione noticed that Harry started falling asleep, so she stopped talking and allowed Harry to rest a bit. After a few minutes of silently sitting next to Harry, the door of Potion's classroom opened. Hermione looked up and she saw Professor Snape. She felt really awkward at that moment, because she didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Good afternoon, professor" said Hermione and stood up.

Snape looked a bit annoyed, but he didn't say anything. His eyes found Harry, who was still sitting on the floor and was now sleeping.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. May I ask you what is wrong with Mister Potter?" asked Snape.

"He fell asleep, sir, because he didn't get a lot of sleep this night" replied Hermione and looked at Severus. She could see that Snape was a little worried when he first saw Harry. She saw the need in her Professor's eyes to be alone with Harry and because of that Hermione came up with a lie.

"Professor, the lessons won't start for another 30 minutes and I left my Potion's book in the Dormitory. Could you please look after Harry while I'm gone. I really don't want to wake him up" said Hermione.

Snape knew that Hermione was lying, because he saw the Potion's book in her hands, but he just nodded and waited until she was gone. Then he picked Harry up and carried him to his private rooms. He gently put Harry onto his sofa and sat on the chair, next to Harry. Severus then smiled, when he saw Harry's sleeping face. The boy looked so peaceful and calm that it made Severus's heart beat faster. After a few more seconds of looking at Harry's face, Snape stood up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Just as he was poring pumpkin juice into the glass, the glass fell onto the floor and it broke. The sound of the broken glass woke Harry up.

He was confused, because he knew that he fell asleep in front of the Potion's classroom and now he was lying on the sofa? Where the hell was he now?! He sat on the sofa and noticed that he was in Snape's private rooms. Harry let out a loud sigh. He was dreaming again, wasn't he?! Snape soon came out of the kitchen and was very angry with himself that he woke Harry up.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Severus, puzzled.

"How did I get in here?" suspiciously asked Harry.

"You fell asleep in front of my classroom. Miss Granger went to the Dormitory, so she left you with me" replied Severus.

Harry then finally decided that this time he wasn't dreaming, because all of what Snape told him made sense in a way.

"Okay"

Severus then sat next to Harry and asked him: "Why couldn't you sleep, Harry? Did you have nightmares?" Snape's voice was really soft.

Harry blushed hard when he remembered the dreams of the past night.

"No, I didn't have nightmares"

"Then, what was wrong?" asked Severus again.

"I don't know. It was a strange night, I guess" said Harry, who was avoiding making eye contact with Severus.

"Really?" asked Snape, who wasn't buying any of Harry lies.

Harry quickly nodded and smiled. "Yes"

"You do know that I don't believe you, right? But I won't ask anymore questions, okay? If you want to tell me what was wrong, you can talk to me anytime, understand?" said Severus, who decided not to put too much pressure on Harry.

Harry nodded and he was happy that Snape stopped asking him questions. Snape then moved closer to Harry. Harry's body was beginning to feel hotter, because he could still feel Severus's touches on his skin from the dream, but because he didn't want to upset Severus anymore, Harry didn't move. Severus then put his right hand onto Harry's chest.

"Your heart is racing" said Severus with a low voice and he chuckled. When Snape said that, Harry's heart just sped up even more.

"I-I know" said Harry and looked Snape into his black eyes. Even though that Snape's eyes were black and cold, at that moment Harry could see only the warmth and love in Snape's eyes.

"You know, the Potions are about to start, but I would love to spend some more time with you later this evening. How does that sound?" asked Severus.

"I would love that" replied Harry and smiled.

Severus smiled and before Harry left his private rooms, Snape gently kissed Harry.

* * *

 

**3:30 pm**

It was 3:30 pm and Hermione's lessons has just ended. She knew that Harry's lessons ended about an hour ago, so she and Harry made a plan to meet up after her lessons in he library to write an essay for Potions. However, Hermione was already in the library and Harry was nowhere to be found. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was so typical for Harry. He always avoided writing essays and studying. Because she was tired of waiting, she took an old book from the bookcase and started reading it. She was walking around a bit and because she was too busy reading the book, she wasn't too careful where she was walking. After a while someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a loud voice. Hermione looked up and saw a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going" said Hermione and looked at the floor.

"Why do you always have to read?" asked Draco, who was really annoyed by now.

"Why are you always such a moron?" asked Hermione back. Hermione's answer made Draco's lips curl into a small smile.

"Well, well... I didn't know that people like you, have words like this in their vocabulary" said Malfoy and smirked.

"Shut up" said Hermione, who was starting to get annoyed. Then she remembered what Harry told her. Harry told her what happened between Draco and Ron in The Great Hall. And Hermione almost couldn't believe Harry's words. Should she thank him?!

"Umm, thank you?" said Hermione awkwardly.

"For what?" asked Draco and looked Hermione like she was from another planet.

"You know, for helping Harry the other day"

"Oh, I hope you didn't get a wrong idea about that. I didn't help Potter, I just simply dislike people like Weasel is" said Draco.

"Yes, but still... you helped him."

"Are you retarded? How on Earth did I help him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Fine, you say whatever you want to say, but I know the truth. And the truth is that you only pretend to be an asshole, but you really aren't one, right?" said Hermione.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Draco.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned back and saw Harry.

"You are late!" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I fell asleep. But, what is wrong? Did he say something to you?" asked Harry and then pointed at Draco.

"Not really" said Hermione.

"I need to go away from here. Just standing next the two of you is giving me a headache" said Draco and quickly left the library.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry, when Draco left.

"I just wanted to thank him. You know, for the other day" explained Hermione.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing really, he was really too busy being a jerk" said Hermione.

Harry smiled and said: "Should we start writing that essay?"

"Yeah, it's about time."


	18. Chapter 18

It was now the middle of March and the snow finally started melting. Harry was really happy about that, because he really loved spring. It was his favourite season of year, because at spring, the whole nature was coming back alive and Harry loved that feeling. It made him feel very happy and alive. Plus he was also very happy that he was still with Snape and everything seemed so perfect at that moment to Harry.

Harry was walking around Hogwarts,because he has already finished his classes for the day and he had absolutely nothing else to do. It was Friday, so Harry was very happy because of that also. He yawned and sat down on the cold floor. He was still avoiding Ron. However, Ron wasn't bothering him any more They still weren't talking to each other, but Harry was happy that Ron stopped harassing him. On the other hand, Ginny was still being his friend, but slowly she was getting on Harry's nerves and Harry knew that Severus wasn't happy too, when he saw Harry with Ginny. Ginny started to follow him everywhere and Harry was the one hiding from her. She was always asking him questions about who was he dating. Plus he was still tutoring her. That didn't make any sense to Harry, because Ginny was usually very smart and she mastered the spell almost immediately. But he didn't want to hurt or offend her, so he didn't say anything.

This afternoon, Harry had a date with Severus and he was really excited. He absolutely loved the fact that they were going to spend the whole afternoon together, because it was a really long time, since they've been together for so long. Harry closed his eyes as he remembered the way Severus was kissing and touching him. Harry noticed how Severus's touches and kisses were getting more and more bolder and Harry didn't mind that at all. Harry smiled.

"Day dreaming, are we, Potter?" said a voice and Harry quickly opened his eyes. He was afraid that it was Ron talking to him, but in stead of him, Harry saw Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh, hello Seamus" said Harry happily and stood up. He stepped closer to Seamus, but he immediately stepped back, as he was trying to avoid Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"Don't come closer, freak" spat Seamus.

"W-What?" asked Harry and his heart started beating faster.

"Ron told me everything about you! You are sick, Harry. You need help"

"B-But I thought that we were friends" murmured Harry and he was trying to calm himself down. He never though that Seamus would hate him also.

"Yes, I thought that too. But now... I'm disappointed with you" said Seamus and Harry could see only disgust and despise in Seamus's eyes.

"Then go away, if you don't want to be near me" said Harry and turned around.

"Oh no. Not until I teach you a lesson"

"W-What do you mean?" asked Harry and started walking away from Seamus, because he didn't like the sound of Seamus's voice. It sounded really evil to Harry.

"I'm going to show you that being a fag is disgusting, Harry" said Seamus and started walking towards Harry.

"I said, leave me alone"

"No!"

Harry put his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a wand. However, Seamus was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!" said Seamus and the spell threw Harry's wand far away from him.

"Don't do anything stupid" said Harry, who was trying to calm Seamus down, but he wasn't successful.

"I'm not doing anything stupid. But you are, Potter. You should be ashamed" said Seamus.

Harry's body started shaking, because Seamus had the same look in his eyes as Ron, when he attacked Harry. Harry started to panic, because he was really scared that Seamus could do something go him. Harry was so afraid, because he didn't have his wand with him.

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Harry, who was still walking backwards.

"I'm disgusted by freaks like you. Do you think that your parents would be proud, if they saw their son snogging with some guy?! They didn't die, so that you can be a fag, Harry. You need to show your parents some respect!" said Seamus very loud.

Harry's heart was racing by now. Harry was feeling very weak and powerless. He hated that. He knew that he couldn't keep being humiliated like that. He knew that this had to stop, but Harry didn't know what to do. He had to stop being a coward! He knew that he had to stand up for himself, just like Malfoy told him. Harry couldn't believe that Draco's words would make sense to him someday. Harry took a deep breath and he took all the courage that he had in him.

"Seamus, you are the one who needs to show respect to me. I don't like the way that you and Ron are treating me. I don't deserve that. I'm serious, if this doesn't stop, I will go and tell some professor that you've been bullying me for all this time" said Harry. At that moment, Harry's body was full of adrenaline and he couldn't even control the words that were coming out of his mouth. But it felt good, because he finally told the truth. He was done pretending and hiding. Harry knew that if he didn't say something, this nightmare would never end.

Seamus's eyes were wide open and Harry knew what was coming next. He knew that Seamus would get really angry, and he really did. Harry saw how the look in Seamus's eyes was darkened and Harry's fear returned. Harry's body was shaking as he was waiting for Seamus's reaction.

"What did you say, Potter? Say it again!" said Finnigan with a really monotone and cold voice. Seamus's voice was so cold that it send shivers down Harry's back. However, Harry didn't let the fear get to him.

"I said Seamus, that you need to respect me. I'm your friend, and we've been through a lot together. And if you have a problem with my sexuality, you don't need to accept me. I just want that you stop treating me like I'm kind of a disease. And if this doesn't stop, I'm afraid that I'm going to tell one of the professors" repeated Harry himself. However, this time, he wasn't as courageous as he was before and Seamus noticed that. Harry knew that Seamus noticed that, because there was an evil smile on Seamus's face.

"There's no way, I'm going to respect you, you freak" said Seamus.

At that moment a sudden anger took over Harry's body. Harry's mind was on fire and he felt the need to punch Seamus. He was so angry, that he didn't even try to control himself. He took a few steps closer to Seamus and then he firmed a firm fist with his right arm. Then he punched Seamus really hard. Harry heard a wince Harry saw that he hit Seamus's nose really hard, because Seamus was bleeding. Harry wasn't even trying to apologize, because he knew that he did the right thing. Harry felt amazing and he wished that he did that a lot of time ago to Ron.

Just as Harry turned around and he was ready to leave, Seamus grabbed Harry's hair really hard. Then Seamus pushed Harry against the cold and wet wall really hard. Seamus was still holding Harry's hair with his left hand. Harry saw how Seamus's hand was already in a fist, so Harry knew what was following next. Seamus punched Harry's face really hard. The glasses fell from Harry's face on the cold floor. Harry knew that they were probably broken.

Harry wasn't bleeding, but he new that he will have a nasty bruise on his cheek. Harry's body was shaking and he really regretted hitting Seamus a few moments ago. He was afraid of what Seamus could do. Harry knew that Seamus hasn't finished that and because of that Harry tried to escape. He tried to push Seamus away, but Seamus was too strong. Harry knew that this didn't mean anything good.

Seamus grabbed Harry's hand and he started walking, while dragging Harry behind him.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry, who tried to hide his fear.

"Shut up!" ordered Seamus.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, but when he saw that Seamus was taking him to the Dungeons, Harry knew that this didn't mean anything good. He knew that there were a lot of old and empty rooms in the Dungeons. This didn't mean anything good. Harry realized that Seamus made a plan how to keep his mouth shut. Harry was afraid of the worst, so he quickly started fighting back. He quickly yanked Seamus hand from his and he quickly started running away. However, he didn't come far, because someone else blocked his way. And that someone was none other than Ron.

Harry's eyes were wide opened and he started walking backwards. He turned around and he saw that Seamus was coming near. Harry realized that he was trapped. There was no way that he could hide from them. Maybe he could still run away? Or if he would be lucky enough, maybe Severus was in the Dungeons too and he could save him. Harry opened his mouth and screamed "Help!"

"Keep your filthy mouth shut!" yelled Ron and he made a move towards Harry. Ron tried to grab Harry, but Harry was this time faster that him. Just as when Ron was ready to grab him, Harry was able to run past him.

"Stop him!" yelled the read head.

Seamus nodded, grabbed his wand, quickly pointed it at Harry and said "Petrificus Totalus"

Harry suddenly felt how he lost control over his body. His body became stiff and because he was running he fell onto the hard floor.

"Good one, Seamus" said Ron and he smiled.

"Now, let's deal with him in another room. Quickly, before someone comes here"

Ron and Seamus carried Harry into a dusty room, which was not so far from Severus's Private rooms. They threw Harry into the room and then they locked the door. Seamus's spell stopped working and Harry was able to move again.

"What the fuck are the two of you doing?!" screamed Harry.

"We're going to teach you a lesson" said Ron.

"A l-lesson?" asked Harry and he was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Potter. We're going to show you that being a fag is disgusting" said Seamus and he got closer to Harry.

Harry then remembered that he's already heard that words. They were really too familiar to his father's words. Harry took a deep breath and then he got onto his legs. He decided that he will fight back. There was no way that Seamus and Ron would do something to him.

"You should really leave me alone. I've already told you, didn't I? I will tell the teachers what is going on."

"Oh you will tell the teachers, will you? What's that Potter, are you too scared to fight you own battles?" smirked Ron.

"What about you? You need somebody else to beat me up, Ron?! You are really stupid" said Harry, who was smiling now. He was smiling, because he saw that he made Ron angry.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll make sure that the freak will pay!" said Seamus.

Seamus then stepped next to Harry and grabbed Harry's hair once again. Harry didn't scream this time. He grabbed Seamus's arm and then he quickly removed it from his hair. Then Harry pushed Seamus really hard, so that he fell onto the floor. Harry almost started laughing, but he felt a pair of arms, which were grabbing his own arms and twisting them really weird. Harry realized that Ron was holding him.

"Get him!" said Ron.

Seamus stood up and then he punched Harry's stomach really hard. The pain was so strong that Harry forgot how to breath and he would probably fall on the floor if Ron wasn't holding him. However, Seamus wasn't done yet. Seamus punched him three more times. Then Ron released him and Harry fell onto the floor. Harry couldn't even move, because he was still struggling to get some air into his lungs. Harry saw how the room was spinning in front of his eyes, but he knew that the boys were far from finished.

Ron stepped closer to him and then he kicked Harry. His first kick hit Harry's spine. This time it hurt Harry so much, that he started screaming, but this didn't stop Ron from kicking him. The next kick hit Harry's stomach. Harry had the tears in his eyes, but he decided not to cry. He didn't want that the two of them would enjoy even in that. Harry could hear Seamus laughing and encouraging Ron. Ron's kicks didn't stop and the whole Harry's body was hurting.

When Ron was done with kicking Harry, Harry was lying completely lifeless on the floor.

"Good job, Ron" said Seamus and continued "Now, let me continue"

Continue? What the fuck did Finnigan had on his mind?

Harry soon found out, because Finnigan got onto his knees and tore Harry's shirt off. Harry knew what was going on. Harry was really scared at that moment. He wanted that Severus would help him. But how?! Harry felt really sorry now that he begged Severus not to tell any of the teachers what was going on. Harry closed his eyes and hoped that somebody would save him. But Harry knew that this would probably never happen. Nobody knew where he was!

Harry felt that somebody was unbuttoning his jeans. He wanted to jump up and do something, but he couldn't. He was a coward. He knew he was. Just like his father was a coward, he was one too.

˝Hey, Finnigan, what are you doing?" asked Ron who was as shocked as Harry was.

ˇI told you, didn't I? I'm going to teach this freak a lesson" said Seamus, who was completely ignoring Ron now. So this wasn't the plan that Ron had in mind? Harry sighed. At least he knew that Ron wasn't as sick as Harry thought he was.

"But we didn't agree to do this" said Ron, who was now trying to stop Seamus. That made Harry feel a bit better. Maybe Ron could make Seamus stop?!

"No way, Ron. I'm teaching him a lesson. He deserves that. And if you have a problem with that, then maybe you should leave" said Seamus, who turned back to Harry. Seamus then grabbed both of Harry's arms and lifted them above Harry's head. Harry was trying hard to free his hands, but he wasn't successful.

"Ron... I know that you aren't like that. Please, help me!" said Harry and looked at Ron.

Harry could see that Ron was thinking about that. However, after a few seconds Ron still wasn't saying anything, so Seamus continued. Seamus then started kissing Harry's neck. Harry felt completely disgusted and sick. He wanted to throw up. Every Seamus's touch hurt him. Harry's body was shaking as he was still kicking and trying to free himself. However, the weight of Seamus's body, which was pressing him down, was just too strong for Harry.

Harry then opened his mouth and screamed "Help! Somebody, please, help me!"

Seamus became even angrier, so he grabbed Harry's face. Harry stopped screaming, because he was afraid what Seamus might do to him. Seamus's hands then travelled down Harry's face and they stopped around his neck. Harry took a deep breath. He could feel the grip around his neck tighten.

"If you don't stop screaming, I'm going to hurt you. I'm serious" said Seamus.

"What the fuck are you doing, Seamus?! We didn't agree to kill or rape Harry!" screamed Ron and tried to get Seamus off of Harry.

"Go. Away." said Seamus and continued "You know if we get caught, you will be as in much trouble as I will" said Seamus.

Then Ron did nothing. He just turned around and left the room. Harry's heart started beating really fast. His last chance to free himself was gone and now he was stuck with Seamus alone in the old room. Harry didn't even want to think what was going to happen next. He didn't want to go through the same this as Severus did. Harry knew what a horrible thing that was.

Seamus then took his jeans off. Now Harry was lying only in his underwear on the cold floor. However, the coldness of the floor felt good against Harry's body, because it mild down the pain of all the kicks and punches.

"Now, Potter, the real fun begins!" said Seamus and Harry started kicking again, but that didn't help. Seamus licked his mouth and then he started touching Harry's bare chest.

"I thought you were disgusted by freaks like me. But it turns out, that you are a freak, too" said Harry even though he knew that these words would make Seamus angry.

And Harry was right, because Seamus climbed on top of Harry and then he put his hands around Harry's neck once again. The grip was now even tighter around Harry's neck and Harry was trying to get rid of Seamus. Seamus's grip was getting tighter and tighter, so Harry was soon struggling to get the needed air into his lungs. Harry knew that if he somehow didn't get away, that he would probably die.

"Seamus... s-stop!" managed to say Harry, but Seamus was completely ignoring him. Harry grabbed Seamus's hands with his own and tried to get them away. But now he was too weak to do that. Was this going to be the end?!

And then... Harry heard some voices that were coming from outside of the room.

"They are in there, professor" said a voice. Harry recognised the voice, it belonged to Ron! Ron went for help.

The door then suddenly opened and Seamus got quickly away from Harry. When Seamus's hands left Harry's neck, Harry started coughing and he was finally able to get the air into his lungs. But besides of that, he was completely numb. He couldn't do or feel anything. He was just lying on the floor.

"What were the two of you thinking?" said a voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

Seamus and Ron were both silent. They didn't dare to speak.

"I will take you straight to the Headmaster!" said McGonagall and then turned around. "Severus, could please take Mister Potter to the Hospital Wing?"

Severus?! Snape was there too? Harry wanted to cry. He didn't want Severus to see him like this. Harry could see Severus, who stepped inside of the room. Severus nodded and then McGonagall left with Seamus and Ron.

Severus closed the door and then he hurried to Harry. Harry didn't knew what to do. He wanted to run away. He felt completely embaressed. Harry saw how Severus got onto his knees. Severus was silent. He did not say a word for a few seconds. Harry wanted that Severus would say something. But because there was still silence between them, Harry's heart felt heavier. Why didn't Severus say something? Why didn't he touch him?! Was he disgusted as well?!

"Oh, Harry" said Severus after a while. Harry could see how shocked Severus was. Not only shocked but angry too. Harry had never seen Severus so angry before.

"I-I..." said Harry. His whole body was shaking really badly.

Severus then picked Harry up and put his strong arms around Harry's cold and shaking body. The hug was so tight that Harry could barely breath, but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was that he was with Severus. He was safe now.

Severus then pulled back a bit and then he kissed Harry. The kiss was long. Then Severus continued kissing whole Harry's face. Between the kisses, Harry felt something wet on Severus's cheek. Harry opened his eyes to see what that thing was. Harry then realized that Severus was crying.

"Y-You are crying" said Harry.

"Yes" said Severus with a raspy voice. Then he kissed Harry again. "Because you almost went through the same thing as I"

Harry didn't know what to say. It hurt Harry to see Severus cry. He's seen Severus cry once and he didn't want to see that again. It was really heart breaking for Harry to see such a strong and composed man to cry.

"Don't cry" whispered Harry and kissed Severus's right cheek. Then Harry hugged Severus's face and he kissed Snape onto his lips. Harry's cold body immediately became hot. Severus stopped crying, but he wasn't saying anything. Severus then picked up Harry's shirt and put it on Harry. Severus then placed his right palm onto Harry's cheek and Harry closed his eyes. He enjoyed the warmth of Severus's hand. Harry felt that his heart started beating really fast and his body was feeling really hot by now.

"Harry, I don't know what would I do, if the two of them did something to you like James did to me. I think that I would never forgive myself" said Severus.

"But it's not your fault"

"Still.. I should have been there" said Severus and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Severus kissed Harry's nose and then he pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry then felt that Severus's warm hand was resting onto his tight. Harry then soon realized that he was only in boxers. Harry blushed into the darkest shade of red and he hurried to put his jeans on.

Severus then stood up also and he said: "Come, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing" said Severus.

"But I feel fine" said Harry, who didn't really want to go to the Hospital Wing. He just wanted to be with Severus.

"No you're not" said Severus.

"But-"

"No Harry, this time you will have to listen to me. I know that you want to spend time with me, because I really want to be with you also. And we will spend some time together, but a little later" said Severus.

"Okay" said disappointed Harry. He was really looking forward to their date tonight, but Harry thought that the date plans were over now. Severus saw how disappointed Harry was.

"Will we still have our date tonight?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I mean, I thought that you wanted to be alone, with your friends. You know... after what happened" said Severus.

"No, I would rather be with you" said Harry.

"I don't know, Harry..."

"Please? I need somebody that I can talk to. Sure, I got Hermione, but you are really the only one who knows how this feels. I really don't want to fall asleep alone tonight. I know that I will have nightmares" said Harry and looked at the floor.

Severus knew that the boy was right. And at that moment, Harry seemed so fragile. Severus didn't want to hurt him any more. He knew that the boy was in a lot of pain already. He knew that Harry was only pretending to be okay, but he didn't want to put pressure onto Harry. When Harry would need to talk, he would talk.

"Fine, you can come to my rooms, after you visit the Hospital Wing" said Snape.

"Thank you, Severus" said Harry and hugged the man.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was sitting on the bed in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey has already done her job. All that she did was give Harry a cream that got rid of any nasty bruises that he has gotten. Now she went somewhere and Harry was alone in the Hospital Wing. Severus also went somewhere. He knew that Snape probably went to the Dumbledore to help punish Ron and Seamus. Harry didn't even protest it anymore. This time, he knew that Ron and Seamus deserved to get punished. Especially Seamus, because what he almost did to Harry was really horrible.

Harry was very happy that Ron saved him. He was happy that Ron finally realized that what they were doing was wrong. Even though Ron was still a jerk, Harry was still happy. He was ready to give Ron another chance to apologize and maybe then, someday they could talk again. Harry was very skeptical that Ron could be his best friend again, because Ron had really let him down. Even though Harry was ready to forgive Ron, he wasn't ready to forget. Ron hurt him too much.

Harry took a deep breath and he lay down on the bed. He didn't know what to do. Madame Pomfrey told him that he could go, because he wasn't really that hurt. The cream had already started working, because Harry could feel a tingling sensation all over his body. That meant that his bruises were healing. He lifted his shirt up, to see if the bruises were really healing. The bruise on Harry's stomach was slowly fading away, so Harry smiled.

"Harry!" said somebody, so Harry looked up.

"Hi, Hermione" said Harry and smiled. He didn't know that somebody told her what happened. He didn't want Hermione to know. He knew that she would worry too much. And he was right.

Hermione stepped closer to him and then tightly hugged him. Harry returned her a hug. Harry knew that Hermione was both angry and worried, because her body was shaking really hard.

"I swear Harry; I'm going to kill Ronald! How could he do this to you?!"

"He wasn't alone" said Harry.

"I know, Professor Snape told me. He told me, just as I was over with my classes. He was waiting for me in front of the classroom. He told me that Seamus and Ron attacked you" said Hermione.

"Severus told you that?" quietly asked Harry. He was surprised; because he was almost 100% sure that professor McGonagall was the one who sent Hermione here. But knowing that Severus sent Hermione here, made feel Harry completely different. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. He was happy.

"What did they do to you?" angrily asked Hermione.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Harry, who didn't really want to tell Hermione what happened. He didn't want that she would also hate Ron.

"They just attacked me" said Harry, hoping that Hermione would stop asking questions.

"Only that?" asked Hermione, who wasn't buying Harry's lies. "Professor seemed far too angry and upset. They must've done something else too"

"At first, it was only Seamus. He started putting me down, so I decided to stand up for myself for a change. I kind of got carried away, so I punched Seamus" said Harry and saw a small smile on Hermione's face. Harry couldn't believe that she was smiling. Potter thought that Hermione would be angry, but she wasn't.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Harry.

"Because I wanted to do that to Ron for ages. You did the right thing, Harry" said Hermione. "But what happened then? Seamus must have been really angry"

"Oh, he was. He disarmed me and then he took me to the Dungeons. And this is where Ron came into the picture. They've dragged me into an old and dusty classroom. And then, they started…" said Harry and closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember these things. But he wanted Hermione to know the truth. Or at least the half of it. He wasn't going to tell Hermione what Seamus almost did to him. He knew that this way Hermione would get only angrier and because he knew that Ron still liked, Harry decided to keep that a secret.

"Harry…" was all that Hermione said.

"They were punching and kicking me. I tried to fight back, but they were too strong. And then, the things went out of hands. Seamus became really aggressive and Ron did try to stop him, but Seamus wasn't listening to him. And then, Ron went for a help and came back with Professor McGonagall and Snape" said Harry and looked at the floor.

Hermione put his hands around him and he hugged him again.

"At least Ron did the right thing at the end. However, I am still very angry with both of them. I am sure that they will get what they deserve. Professor Snape will make that happen, I am 100% sure of that" said Hermione and smiled.

Harry sent her a weak smile back. He wasn't very sure of that. He knew that Ron would probably stop harassing him, but he wasn't too sure about Seamus. He was afraid that punishing Seamus would only make things worse. Harry sighed.

"How long do you have to be here for, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well, technically, I can already leave. Madame Pomfrey gave me a cream and the bruises are already slowly fading away. She also said that I don't have any serious damages" said Harry and smiled. Harry noticed Hermione's smile too. She was happy that her best friend wasn't really hurt.

"That's nice to hear. I promise Harry, I'm going to have a talk with Ron today. He needs to know that things like these need to stop" said Hermione.

"Thanks" said Harry and widely smiled.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I have a date… with Severus" whispered Harry and smiled.

Hermione smiled too. "That's great. You need him right now. And it's great that he knows that. You are really lucky to have somebody like him. I'll be happy too when I find somebody, who will love me as much as Professor Snape loves you"

"Y-You think he loves me?" asked Harry and he blushed.

"Of course. Can't you see that he's crazy about you, Harry?"

"I know that he likes me… But I don't know if he l-loves me" said Harry and started thinking. Did Severus really love him? Harry knew that Severus really liked him, but he didn't thought about the love part. Harry was still pretty sure that Severus still loved his mom. He couldn't just forget her.

"Do you love him?" asked Hermione and smiled.

Harry was still thinking. Was it too soon to talk about loving each other?! Harry didn't know how to answer this question. He knew that he was constantly thinking about Severus and he couldn't even bear the thought about being without Severus. But Harry didn't know if that meant that he was in love with his professor.

"I don't know" said Harry quietly after a few moments of thinking.

"Well, I think you do love him" said Hermione and started laughing when she saw how Harry blushed.

* * *

 

Harry was happily walking towards Severus's private rooms. He was still feeling pretty tired and his body was still hurting him a bit, but he didn't let that stop him from having a great time on his date. He was determined to block any negative memories from his mind for the time being.

Just as Harry was leaving the Gryffondor's tower, he ran into Ron. Harry wasn't really paying too much attention to where he was going, because he was too busy thinking about Snape. Because both of them were walking really fast, Harry was the one who pushed Ron on the floor by accident. Harry's body stiffened when he saw what he did. He was really afraid, because he didn't know how Ron will react.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going and I-" said Harry, but Ron interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it" murmured Ron, who was looking at the floor. He didn't dare to look Harry into eyes.

And then silence fell between them. Harry didn't know what to say, because Ron was actually being nice to him. Harry wanted to ask him what Dumbledore said, but he knew that this would only make Ron angrier. Harry decided to ignore Ron and to go, because he was being late for his date.

"I must go…" said Harry.

"Yes, of course" said Ron and just before Harry left, he said: "Will you ever forgive me for what happened today?" Ron's voice was small and afraid.

"Well, you went for help at the end…" said Harry and turned around.

Ron let out a voice that was similar to ironic smirk.

"Yes, just after I stopped hitting and kicking you" said Ron.

Harry didn't say anything for a while, and then he decided to ask the question that he really wanted to know the answer on.

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"He was furious. I've never seen him so angry in my entire life. Same goes for Snape. They were really mad. Seamus got suspended for the whole year. I got suspended for 2 months" said Ron.

"So that means that you'll be still on Hogswarts?" asked Harry, who didn't really care much what happened to Seamus.

"I don't know. I'll probably go back home, if my mom will want me there. Dumbledore sent her an owl with a message saying what happened. So I don't think she'll be too eager to have me back home"

Harry nodded and then said: "Well, I hope that you stay at Hogswarts. I would really wanted that we straight things between us. I don't know if we'll be friends again, but I'm ready to give it a try, if you're up to it".

Ron's eyes were wide opened. He didn't believe that Harry was giving him another chance.

"Are you saying that you'll try to forgive me?" asked Ron.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. But I would be really happy if we would be friends again" said Harry and then he turned around.

"Thanks" said Ron quietly as he watched Harry walking away from him. When Harry was gone, Ron went into the common room. He saw that Hermione was there also. She was reading a book.

"Hi" said Ron and then he sat down next to Hermione. Ron knew what was coming next. He knew that Hermione would start yelling at him. When Weasley sat down next to Hermione, she immediately stood up. She couldn't be in a same room as Ron at that moment.

"What do you want?" said Hermione and angrily looked at Ron. Ron knew that Hermione was furious with him, so he decided that there was no point in even trying to talk to her. He also stood up and turned around.

"Forget it" said Ron.

"How could you do that to Harry, Ron? He told me that you and Seamus attacked him. Why? You are supposed to be his friend, his best friend. So how could you be like that?" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry" said Ron and looked at the floor.

"Yes, well saying that you're sorry won't do much help, now will it?" said Hermione and angrily looked at Ron. Ron turned around, but he was still looking at the floor.

"I've already apologized to Harry"

"And now, you are lying again. When did you see him? I don't see him anywhere around here" said Hermione, who thought that Ron was lying.

"I've seen him just before I came here" said Ron.

"And what did he say?" asked Hermione, who was almost 100% sure that Harry wasn't ready to forgive Ron for his stupid behavior.

"He said that he is ready to forgive me. He said that he would want us to be friends again" murmured Ron.

"Harry said that?" asked Hermione, who was really surprised by Ron's words.

Ron nodded and continued: "He is ready to forgive me. What about you, Hermione? Would you want us to be friends again?"

"I don't know. I need some time to think this over" said Hermione.

"Please Hermione? I really am sorry" said Ron.

"I said that I'll think about it. I can't just decide. You've really been acting like an idiot! Now, leave me alone" said Hermione and left Ron. Ron let out a loud sigh. He really was hoping that Hermione would forgive him. He still had feelings for her and it really hurt Ron when Hermione was acting so cold towards him. He knew that it was his entire fault, but he did apologize, didn't he?!

* * *

 

Harry was walking really fast, because he already was late for his date with Severus. And he knew that his professor was already worried. When he arrived to the first floor, Harry ran to the Dungeons. He knew that Severus was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep Severus waiting. When he was finally in front of the Severus's private rooms door, Harry quickly knocked and the door were opened almost immediately.

"You are late" said Severus and Harry stepped inside of the Severus's private rooms. Severus closed the door and then he hugged Harry really tightly. "I was really worried about you" whispered Snape into Harry's ear and Harry could feel the tingling sensations spreading all through his body.

"I'm sorry" said Harry and closed his eyes. His body was completely relaxed when Severus was holding him. Harry heard Severus chuckle, so he smiled too. Severus then pulled back a little and kissed Harry's forehead.

"How are you?" asked Severus.

"I'm fine" answered Harry.

"Really?" asked Severus and sent Harry a suspicious look. Severus knew that the boy was probably feeling horrible.

"R-Really" said Harry and avoided eye contact with Severus. Harry knew what Severus wanted to know, but Harry didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want that to ruin their precious time together.

"Harry, you know that you don't have to lie to me. I know how you feel and I'm here for you if you need to talk about it" said Severus.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" said Harry with a bit harsher tone.

"Okay, I understand. I just need you to know that I'm here for you"

"Thanks" murmured Harry and looked at the floor.

"So" said Severus and stopped before continuing. He finally decided that he would stop asking questions. "Why were you late?"

"I ran into Ron. We had a talk… kind of"

Severus pressed his thin lips together. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying. He was still talking to Ron after what happened earlier?! Harry noticed the anger and confusion in Severus's eyes. He knew what Severus was thinking.

"What did he say?" asked Severus with as calm voice as he could.

"He was feeling horrible after what happened. He apologized and he asked me if I could someday forgive him"

"And what did you say?" asked Severus, who already knew the answer.

"I said that I'm going to try to forgive him. I didn't promise him anything, but I said that I was happy that he didn't turn out to be as big jerk as I thought he was" said Harry and looked at his professor.

"I… Harry, you amaze me" said Severus.

"Why?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"I would never forgive somebody if they did something like this to me. I mean, I still haven't forgiven James and I know that I never will. Even if he came and apologized to me… And even now, I'm not sure if I will be able to forgive Mister Weasley and Finnigan…"

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that he was blushing really hard.

"You really are too kind, Harry" said Severus and smiled.

That made Harry blush even harder and he looked at the floor. Harry's body was feeling funny again, but Harry was happy. He really couldn't believe that Severus actually liked him. Severus was perfect. He was so handsome and understanding. And Harry was just a-

"What are you thinking about?" asked Severus, when he noticed that Harry was unusually silent.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am" said Harry.

Harry's words confused Severus. Severus knew what Harry meant, but he wasn't expecting words like these to leave Harry's mouth. Harry could Snape completely off guard, because Severus was now the one who blushed. Harry at first didn't know what he said wrong, but when he saw that Severus was looking at the floor, Harry knew what just happened. Harry smiled

"Stop smiling" said Severus, but Harry knew that Snape was just joking.

Severus returned Harry a small smile and then he stepped closer to Harry. When Harry saw how close to him Severus was, he stopped smiling. Harry didn't stop looking Snape's black eyes. At that moment they seemed magical to Harry. Severus chuckled and then he pulled Harry closer to him. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and then he kissed him gently.

Harry returned Severus a kiss filled with passion. Harry's kiss made feel Severus a bit more courageous, so he deepened the kiss. Severus licked Harry's lower lip and Harry opened his mouth a bit and let Severus explore his mouth. Harry was still a bit scared, because he still wasn't a good kisser. When Severus wrapped his tongue around Harry's, Harry let out a loud moan and he put his arms around Severus's neck, pulling them even closer to each other.

Severus then put his right arm onto Harry's chest; while he was still busy kissing Harry. Harry felt how Snape's hand was travelling lower and lower. At that moment Harry panicked, because he remembered Seamus's touches. Instead of enjoying Severus's touches, Harry became scared of them. He wasn't scared that Severus might do something to him. Harry panicked because he couldn't get the image of Seamus touching him out of his head.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling; Harry was feeling horrible. The image in his head was driving him mad and he felt the need to throw up. Just at that moment he realized what Seamus did to him. Harry quickly pushed Severus away.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked breathless Severus.

"No, I… I-I just can't…" said Harry and covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know why he felt that way and Harry was feeling completely powerless. Harry knew that there was no point in fighting the tears, so he let them fall.

"Harry…"

"It's not your fault, it's completely mine, but I can't help it. Every time you touch me I-"

"I know how you feel, so please stop blaming yourself" whispered Severus and hugged Harry.

"While we were kissing, you touched me, but I-I remembered what Seamus did to me and I couldn't stop it. I remembered how he touched me, it was horrible. I wanted to throw up. I'm so sorry, Severus" said Harry, who was still crying.

"I said, stop apologizing. It's completely normal to feel this way. I felt the same way as you. Every time when I wanted to get intimate with someone, I couldn't because I couldn't stop thinking about what James did to me. But trust me, it does get better. So please, let me help you," said Severus and kissed Harry's right cheek.

Harry nodded.

"Okay," said Harry with a small voice.

"I love you, Harry," said Severus.


	20. Chapter 20

˝I love you, Harry˝

"What?" asked Harry, who wanted to make sure that he heard right.

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead. "I said that I love you, Harry. I love you so much". Severus then put his arms around Harry's body and pulled Harry next to him. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed in the moment. He wasn't expecting Harry to say those words back to him. At least not yet. He knew that Harry was really young and even if Harry really loved him, Severus knew that Harry would be too embarrassed to confess his feelings to Severus.

Harry, on the other hand, was completely confused. He didn't know how to react or what to say. He was really happy to hear that Severus loved him. He didn't know if he, himself, loved Severus. But there was another thing that was bothering Harry. Harry still thought that Severus loved his mother, Lily.

Severus pulled away and then he saw the confused look on Harry's face. At that moment Severus became worried. Was it too soon to confess his feelings to the boy? Maybe he really didn't pick the best time.

"Harry?" asked Severus.

Harry was still not talking. He was too busy with thinking and processing the information that his brain just received. Did Severus really love him?! Wasn't Severus still in love with Lily? This didn't make any sense to Harry. Was Severus just trying to make Harry feel better after what happened?

"Please, say something"

"I-… You love me?" asked Harry and looked Severus into the eyes. He was trying to figure out what was the man thinking, but Harry couldn't figure out anything at all.

"Yes, I do" said Severus and nervously smiled. Severus felt really stupid at that moment. He was very nervous and his heart was beating like crazy. He felt like a stupid school girl, who just confessed her feelings to somebody. And Severus didn't like that. He liked when he could control his emotions. Without the control over his emotions, he felt completely exposed.

"But, I thought you loved my mother" finally said Harry and he looked at the floor. He couldn't believe that those words finally left his mouth. Harry hoped to hear that Severus only loved him and not Lily. Harry couldn't believe that his was jealous. He was jealous of his own mother. And he was ashamed to feel this way. But he couldn't help himself.

"Harry, what do you mean?" asked Severus, who was completely caught off guard. He didn't expect those words to come out of Harry's mouth.

"Answer the question" said Harry, who was trying not to sound too jealous and annoyed.

Severus let out a loud sigh. He knew that he should expect questions like that from Harry. It was true that Severus loved Lily, but that was a long time ago. Lily still had a special place in his heart, because she was his first love, but that was all. Severus stopped loving her years ago.

"Harry, you need to understand that this was long time ago. Yes, it is true, that I had pretty strong feelings for her. But nothing can't compare to what I'm feeling for you right now" said Severus and sat down.

"But you can't just forget her" said Harry with a louder voice. Well, it was the truth. You can't just forget someone by a second. Harry thought that Severus was lying to him. But why would he lie to him?! Then a horrible thought came into his mind. Was he just a replacement for his mother?

"I didn't just forget her, Harry. I stopped loving her years ago. Yes, she still means a lot to me. She was my best friend, and yes, I fell in love with her. But, she felt nothing for me. And after she died, I still loved her. But then, year after year, my feelings began to change. I finally realized that I was over her. However, after her, I was never in love again. Not until now, Harry."

"Then why did you choose me to fall in love with? It doesn't make any sense. I'm not her replacement" said Harry.

Those words shocked Severus. How on Earth could the boy feel this? Couldn't he tell that Severus really loved him?

"I didn't choose to fall in love with you, it just happened, remember? I love you for who you are. Not because she is your mother" said Severus and stood up. He couldn't bear the sight of Harry. Harry looked so broken. Severus put his left arm on Harry's cheek and lifted Harry's face, so that Harry was now looking at Severus.

"You do believe me, right?" asked Severus.

"It's because I have her eyes, right?" asked Harry with a small voice.

Snape shook his head. He had to do something to make the boy believe him. He knew that Harry was acting like that only because what happened earlier that day. Severus went through the same thing as Harry did. He decided to take things slowly. He didn't want to admit to himself, but maybe Harry needed to be alone for a bit. Maybe Harry needed to take some time to figure things out.

"Harry, maybe we should take a break. You know, so that you can think about everything. I know it's horrible what you went through. And if I'm with you I just think that I may be too pushy. But I still want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? You can come to me anytime you want" said Severus. He was feeling horrible as he said that. Every word that came out his mouth weighted at least 100 pounds

At that moment, Harry quickly lifted his look. He didn't want that. He wanted to be with Severus, not alone. Severus was the only one who understood him.

"No!" said loudly Harry. At that moment Harry felt horrible for saying all those things. How could he not see that Severus was telling the truth? Harry knew that Severus would never lie to him. Harry didn't know what had gotten into him. And now was his entire fault.

"I want to be with you."

"I know that. But maybe that's the best thing for you now"

"Trust me, it isn't. I don't know even why I said all those things. I didn't mean to" said Harry and looked at the floor.

"It's because of what happened earlier. I felt the same thing. I had a really hard time trusting everybody around me" said Severus and caressed Harry's cheek.

"But I should be able to trust you! I am going to be just fine. I don't want to be without you" said Harry.

"You will be fine, yes. But now you are not. I-…"

"And this is why I need you" said Harry.

"Look, Harry, I am not going anywhere. But for the time being, I just think that you should spend some more time with your friends" said Severus.

"Please, don't do this to me" said Harry, who was now fighting with the warmth in his eyes. He was determined not to cry in front of Severus.

Harry then stepped really close to Severus and kissed him. Harry put his arms around Severus's neck and pulled them even closer. Harry's kisses were fast and filled with a new emotion that was unknown to Harry. It seemed as if Harry was begging Severus not to leave him. At first Severus was not responding to his kisses, so Harry became very worried. But after a few seconds passed, Severus returned him the kiss.

While they were kissing, Severus pushed Harry into the wall. Severus's mind completely stopped working, so he forgot that he needed to take things slowly. Severus ran his fingers through Harry hair. Harry opened his mouth and Severus slowly pushed is tongue inside. That made Harry moan. Harry's moan was music to Severus's ears.

Severus then moved his lips to Harry's neck. At that moment, Harry panicked once again. He again remembered what Seamus did to him. He just couldn't erase that picture from him mind. However, this time, he decided not to push Severus away. If he did, then Severus would really leave him. Instead of that, Harry ran his fingers through Severus's hair, pulling them even closer.

Then, suddenly, Severus stopped kissing and touching Harry. Harry opened his eyes to see what was going on.

"Shit" said Severus.

"W-What's wrong?" asked Harry. Harry's body was still really shaky.

"Why didn't you say something? I completely lost control over my body. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Sorry"

"N-No, it's okay, really" said Harry, who was of course lying, but he needed to do something.

"We really need to take some time apart. If we aren't then I'm just going to hurt you. Just now, I went too far. I should be able to control myself, but I didn't"

"You won't hurt me" said Harry and kissed Severus again.

"No, Harry, I think this is for the best."

"But-"

Severus shook his head. He knew that his words hurt the boy, but at that moment he really did think that this was the best decision for them. In fact, if Harry wasn't dating him, none of this would happen, so of course, Severus was feeling really guilty.

"Don't push me away. Don't hate me, please" begged Harry. Harry was feeling completely powerless and he needed to do something. But he didn't know what.

"So this is it, huh? We are breaking up?" asked Harry and just of the thought of that, his eyes filled with tears.

"It's not a break up, Harry. I would love to spend more time with you. But I just don't know if this is the best for you right now" said Severus.

"B-But you said you love me" said Harry.

"You need to understand that what I'm doing is out of love. Maybe you are too young to understand Harry. When you'll be older-" said Severus, but Harry interrupted him.

"Don't! Why do you always have to bring this up? I know that I'm a lot younger than you. You don't have to tell me that every time we fight" said Harry, who was now really angry.

"But I do, because you're acting like a child" said Severus. He didn't mean to say this to Harry, but he was just really upset and he couldn't hold back is emotions anymore. As soon as the words left his mouth, Severus wanted to apologize. However, Harry was faster this time.

"Really? Well, you are acting like a complete idiot" said Harry and then left Severus alone in the room.

* * *

Harry ran out of the Dungeons. He ran into the Gryffondor's tower. In the Gryffondor's common room was Hermione. Harry needed to talk to her. He needed to tell somebody what just happened. Because if he didn't, he had a feeling that he would completely lose it.

When he arrived to the Gryffondor's common room, Hermione immediately noticed that something was wrong with Harry. Hermione could see that Harry must've been crying.

"Hermione, please come with me. I need to talk to you" said Harry with a raspy voice.

Hermione immediately stood up and followed Harry. They went into the Room of Requirements. When they came into the room, they sat down. Harry was silent for a few seconds. Hermione didn't say anything. She was silent and was waiting for her best friend to start talking. She knew that something bad must've happened between Harry and professor Snape.

"I think I just broke up with Severus" finally said Harry. He didn't even bother hiding his tears in front of Hermione.

"What happened, Harry?" said Hermione, who was completely shocked.

"I-I… Well, at first things were really going well between us" started Harry. "But then he kissed me, and I just couldn't stop thinking about what Seamus did to me" said Harry and then he remembered that he told Hermione too much. He has completely forgotten that he didn't tell Hermione what really happened.

"What did he do to you, Harry?" asked Hermione, who was now really worried.

"Well…"

"You need to tell me, Harry!"

"Seamus tried to rape me" quietly said Harry and then he closed his eyes.

"He did what?! Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" said Hermione, who was now both angry and extremely sad.

"I don't know" murmured Harry and looked at the floor. "Are you angry with me for not telling you?"

"No, of course not, Harry" said Hermione.

"O-Okay. Well then, after that he told me that he loves me" said Harry.

"Well, that's good, no?" asked Hermione, who was now really confused.

"Yeah, but you should've seen the way I reacted. I don't know even what happened to me. I started asking him questions about my mother and when he stopped loving her. I even asked him if I'm her replacement" said Harry.

"Oh, Harry, of course he loves you" said Hermione.

"I know now"

"And then, what happened?"

"He tried to explain to me how he stopped loving her years ago, but I just didn't listen. And then, he said that we should spend some time apart. He said that he didn't want to hurt me" said Harry, who was feeling now very dizzy.

"Oh, you didn't break up then…"

"I tried to convince him that he wouldn't hurt me and that I needed him around me, but he… He got mad at me and I got mad at him… and then I stormed out of his private rooms" said Harry.

"You just need to talk to him. You didn't break up. I am sure of that" said Hermione and hugged Harry.

"Really?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course, you just had a little fight. All couples fight"

Harry and Hermione then sat in silence for about a few minutes.

"Feeling better?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess"

"Come, let's go back to the common room, okay?" said Hermione after a while. Harry nodded and followed his best friend.


	21. Chapter 21

**1 week later**

It's been one week since Harry and professor Snape had their fight. Severus was trying to talk to Harry, but Harry went back to avoiding Severus. Not because he didn't want to make up with Severus, but because he didn't know if he could face Severus after all the horrible things that he had said to him. Harry felt completely ashamed by the way he acted that day in front of Severus. Harry knew that Severus was right when he said that Harry was acting like a child. He really was. His reaction to Severus's confession was childish. And Harry still couldn't understand why he felt jealous of his own mother. And because of this, Harry had no intentions to speak with Severus. Harry knew that he hurt Severus and that hurt Harry even more.

Harry let out a loud sigh. He was sitting in front of Hogwarts alone. Hermione wanted to come with him, but he told her that he would rather be alone. These days, Harry was spending a lot of time alone. Harry liked being alone. It helped him think things through. However, he still missed somebody who he could talk to. He knew that Hermione was always there for him, but somehow he felt more comfortable speaking to Severus about things like that.

Harry looked up. He could see that someone was coming closer to him. As the person was coming closer to him, Harry could see that the person was Ron. Harry didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to talk to Ron at that moment. However, because he didn't want to make things even worse, he decided not to ignore Ron if he wanted to speak to him.

"Hello, Harry" said Ron and sat down next to Harry.

"Oh, hi Ron" said Harry, a bit annoyed.

"How are you?" started Ron.

"Fine, I guess. And you?"

"Horrible" said Ron and then he continued, "My mom is really angry with me. He doesn't allow me to go home, so I'm staying at Hogwarts. But I don't really blame her, after what happened-"

"Look, Ron. I really do appreciate that you are trying to apologize to me and all. But could we not talk about this right now. I'm not really in the mood. I have even more problems now" said Harry, who tried not to sound too annoyed.

Ron nodded. "Okay. May I ask you what is wrong?"

"I-… Look Ron, I don't know if you are the right person, who I should talk about this. All I can say is that my love life isn't really peachy…"

"Oh" was all that left Ron's mouth.

"It's because of what happened between us, right?" asked Ron.

"Yes" said Harry, who wasn't even trying to be nice to Ron.

"Is there something that I can do? I mean, do you want to talk about it. I promise that I won't judge" said Ron. He meant what he said. He wanted that Harry would trust him again.

"Thanks Ron, but as I said before-"

"I know what you said, Harry. But I would really want us to be friends again"

"And I would like that too. But you can't just expect me to tell you everything about my love life. Not after everything that happened."

"I know that, Harry" murmured Ron and looked at the floor.

Harry forced a little smile on his face. He knew that Ron was feeling horrible, so Harry decided to change the subject of their conversation.

"So, Ron, are you going to Fred's and George's party tonight?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe, if I'll feel like going. What about you?"

"Probably. You should come too. Hermione is going as well. Maybe you'll get a chance to apologize to her. I know you still like her, Ron" said Harry and forced a smile upon his face. Somehow, he felt really awkward talking to Ron. It felt different as before.

"I do like her, but there's no way that she's going to forgive me" said Ron.

"Hey, you'll never know if you won't try, right?" said Harry.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess you are right. What time does the party start?"

"Around 8 pm" said Harry.

"Maybe I'll come. But I won't promise anything" murmured Ron.

Harry nodded and then he stood up. Harry decided to go to the Library, because he had a lot of homework to do. When Harry stood up, Ron repeated Harry's actions.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"To the library"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't know, Ron. I have a lot of homework to do and I-"

"It's okay, Harry. I understand. Well, I guess I'll see you later, at the party?" said Ron and smiled. The smile on Ron's face was really sad.

"Yeah, I'll see you then" said Harry, turned around and went to the library.

* * *

 

As Harry was walking towards Library he ran into Draco. Harry didn't know what to do, so he decided to ignore him. He looked away and he hoped that Draco would ignore him as well, but Harry didn't have such luck.

"Oh, Potter. Here you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" said Draco.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I don't need you. Professor Snape told me that I have to tell you that you have detention tonight at 7 pm" said Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, could you tell  _professor_  Snape that I won't be able to come tonight. I have a party to attend"

Draco smirked. "You tell him that, I don't have time for that"

Harry let out a loud sigh and turned around. He decided to continue ignoring Draco. Maybe this way, he could make him disappear.

"So, Potty. Is the Saint Trio back together?" asked Draco.

"Why do you care?" asked Harry, who was really annoyed by now.

"Because you are no fun when you are fighting. It's way more fun to make fun of you when you are together" said Draco in his annoying tone of voice.

Harry shook his head. There wasn't any more point in listening to Draco.

"But seriously, did Weasel stop harassing you?" asked Draco. This time there wasn't any sarcasm in Draco's words. Harry was really surprised by that. He didn't think that Draco would seriously care about what was happening to him.

"Yeah, he doesn't bother me anymore. I don't want to sound like a jerk, but what does this have to do with you, Malfoy?"

"Because people like Weasel make me really mad. I seriously can't stand people like that" said Draco.

Harry was now feeling really awkward. He didn't know what to say to Malfoy. If someone would tell Harry some months ago that Draco would actually care about him, Harry would send that person into the mental institute.

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine" said Harry.

"Don't think that we are now friends, Potter. I still dislike you… a lot" said Draco.

"Of course not. I still think that you are an annoying and rich spoiled brat" said Harry and smiled. He didn't really mean all those things, but Draco understood what Harry meant, because Malfoy returned Harry a smile.

"Well then, bye" awkwardly said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, go away, Potter"

Harry smiled again and then he went into the Library.

* * *

When Harry finished writing all of his homework it was already 7pm and because the party started at 8 pm, Harry hurried to the Gryffindor's tower. He hurried to the boy's Dormitory, where he got dressed for the party. Harry put on a simple gray shirt and jeans. Harry didn't even bother how he looked, because he knew that he was going to have a really bad time at the party. Potter knew that he will be too busy thinking about Severus.

When Harry got dressed, he went into the common room. In common room Hermione was already waiting for him. Harry smiled when he saw Hermione. Hermione looked really good. She was dressed into a purple dress and she had her hair in a ponytail. Harry was really surprised, because Hermione was even wearing makeup.

"Wow, Hermione. You look really good" said Harry and smiled.

Hermione returned him a shy smile. "Thank you. But do you think that this is a little bit too much?"

Harry shook his head. "Of course not. You look absolutely stunning. I think that you'll get a lot of attention. Especially boy's attention" said Harry and winked.

Hermione blushed and her smile grew even bigger. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she felt awesome when Harry complimented her. She wasn't used to that.

"Thanks, again" awkwardly said Hermione.

"So where's the party?" asked Hermione after a few seconds.

"In the Room of Requirements" said Harry and he knew that Hermione wouldn't like that.

"Why? I thought that Professor McGonagall allowed them to have the party in the Great Hall" said Hermione, completely puzzled.

"Did you really think that Fred and George would ask professor McGonagall to have the party?" asked Harry and smiled. He couldn't believe that Hermione still believed the twins. She should have learned by now.

"So, the party is illegal?" asked Hermione, who started thinking about not going to the party.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then, I'm not going"

"Oh, Hermione, don't be silly. Lighten up a little bit. You'll enjoy it. I promise" said Harry.

"I don't know, Harry"

"It'll be fun" said Harry and started laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go" finally said Hermione.

* * *

 

When Hermione and Harry came into the Room of Requirements, the room was already full. There were students from Gryffondor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and even some students from Slytherin. That made Harry very surprised, because he knew it was really unusual for Slytherins to hang out with other houses.

Harry then smiled and turned to Hermione.

"What should we do?" asked Harry and smiled like an excited puppy. Harry needed that, because he wanted to stop thinking about Severus and problems that he had with him.

"Well, I could get us some drinks" said Hermione and smiled.

Harry nodded.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Hermione.

"I guess pumpkin juice would be okay" said Harry. Hermione nodded and left to get her and Harry some drinks. While Harry was waiting for his best friend, somebody crawled behind his back. Harry quickly turned around, because he had a feeling that somebody was standing behind him. As Harry turned around, somebody jumped and hugged Harry really tightly.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Harry, when he saw who was hugging him.

"I missed you, Harry" said Ginny and giggled.

Harry took a closer look at Ginny. Harry knew that she shouldn't be at this party, because this party was only for students, who were 15 and older. But Harry guessed that Fred and George let Ginny in, since she was their sister. However, there was something else different about Ginny. She had that weird look in her eyes and she was really happy. A bit too happy for Harry's taste.

"Well, I missed you too, Ginny. But can you please stop hugging me?" asked Harry, who was trying to get rid of Ginny.

"Why?" asked Ginny and giggled again.

"Because it's weird"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop hugging you, under once condition" said Ginny with a cheerful tone in her voice. Harry didn't like the sound of that.

"And that condition is?" asked Harry.

"I'll stop hugging you, if you dance with me" said Ginny and giggled again.

Harry rolled his eyes. If this was the only way that he could get rid of Ginny, then he would dance with Ron's sister.

"Fine" finally said Harry.

"Yay" cheered Ginny and grabbed Harry's hand. She dragged Harry to the dance floor. As they were walking towards the dance floor, Harry noticed that Ginny had a hard time walking straight. And a few times she almost fell on the floor. Harry then finally figured out what was wrong with Ginny. Ginny was drunk.

When they arrived to the dance floor, the music became really slow. Harry rolled his eyes again. He knew that Ginny must have planned this whole thing out. Harry awkwardly put his arms on Ginny's hips, while trying to keep the distance between them. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry looked at Ginny. She was smiling. Harry was happy that Ginny was happy, so he smiled too. Harry hoped that Ginny didn't misunderstand Harry's smile.

Ginny then pulled them closer and put her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't know how to react and he was feeling really nervous and awkward. He hoped that the song would soon end. However, the song that Ginny picked was really long.

Harry looked around the room. His eyes found Hermione, who was now looking at him. Harry noticed that Hermione was smiling. Harry rolled his eyes, which only made Hermione's smile wider. Hermione knew that Ginny liked Harry.

Harry then started wondering how it would feel if he was dancing with Severus. Just a thought of that made Harry's heart beat a little bit faster. Harry smiled. It would feel amazing if Severus was now with him. Harry really missed Severus and he felt a little bad, because he didn't go to see him today. Harry knew that Severus must've been really sad that Harry didn't come to see him.

It was just a week since their fight, but it felt weeks to Harry, because he really couldn't stand being away from Severus. Harry decided that he would leave the party earlier to go talk to him. Harry knew that Hermione would understand if he decided to leave earlier.

"This feels nice, right?" asked Ginny, but Harry didn't even bother to listen to her.

"What did you say?"

"I said that this feels nice" said Ginny again and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess" said Harry, who didn't know how to react.

Ginny then got really close with her face to Harry's. She was too close to Harry, and Harry didn't like this. He felt really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry with a weak voice.

"You know what, don't pretend to be so clueless. I'm doing what I wanted to do a long time ago" said Ginny and got even closer to Harry.

"Ginny, you do know that I'm in a relationship-"

"Oh, forget about him. I'm the one for you" said Ginny and got even closer to Harry. Then she placed her lips onto Harry's.

It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that Ginny has just kissed him. He didn't feel anything, when Ginny kissed him. When Harry finally realized what was happening, Harry quickly pushed Ginny away.

"What are you doing?! I said that I'm in a relationship!" said Harry with a loud voice and a lot of students around them stopped dancing to see what was happening.

"B-But, Harry, I l-like you" said Ginny.

"I know that. But I don't like you. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in you or anybody else" said Harry, who was really angry by now.

"Please, listen to me, Harry-" said Ginny and grabbed Harry's arm. However, Harry quickly pushed Ginny's arm away.

"Leave me alone, Ginny" said Harry and turned around. Harry needed to leave the room quickly. He wasn't in the mood for having fun anymore. Harry started walking towards the door and he left the room. However, Ginny followed him.

"Harry, please wait!" said Ginny.

Harry stopped walking, when they were completely alone.

"Ginny, you knew that I'm with somebody" said Harry, with a gentle voice this time.

"Oh, Harry, you can't be with a bloke. You are not gay, Harry" said Ginny.

"Really?! And why is that?" asked Harry, who could feel that his anger was coming back.

"Because you are Harry Potter, for God's sake"

"And just because of that I can't like guys?! Seriously, Ginny, I thought you understood that"

"I thought that you were only lying to get more attention from the girls. Or that this was just some kind of phase" said Ginny.

"This is not a phase, Ginny. I'm in a serious relationship. I have a boyfriend. He loves me, and I love him" said Harry loudly.

"He doesn't love you as much as I do" said Ginny and whipped the tears from her cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that he does" said Harry, who wasn't angry anymore. He knew how Ginny felt and he felt angry with himself for reacting this way.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ginny" said Harry and tried to hug, but Ginny pushed him away.

"I know that you are, but please don't hug me. And I'm also sorry for kissing you like this. I know that I shouldn't, but I just couldn't help myself" said Ginny with a small voice.

"It's okay. Don't worry" said Harry and forced a smile upon his face.

"Well, I think I should go inside" said Ginny.

"Why? We can be here" said Harry.

"I don't think that's good, Harry. Maybe it would be better if I don't spend as much time with you as I did. Not until I get over you, just a bit" said Ginny and Harry nodded. He understood Ginny, so he let her go.

Harry didn't follow Ginny, because he didn't feel like partying anymore. He decided that this would be a good time to go to Severus and to apologize to him. Just as he was ready to leave, Severus appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" blurted out Harry, who was very surprised to see Severus here.

"I came to look for you since you didn't come for your detention" simply said Severus.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"How long were you standing here?" asked Harry.

"Not long" said Severus.

"But you've heard me ad Ginny talking, right?"

"That's correct" said Severus with his monotone voice.

Harry blushed, because he said some really embarrassing things.

"So Miss Weasley kissed you?" asked Severus and Harry noticed that Severus was jealous.

"It was just a simple drunken kiss. Nothing more. You've heard us, so don't pretend like you don't know anything" said Harry.

Severus smirked and stepped closer to Harry.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Harry.

"Because you said that you love me. I'm happy, Harry" said Severus with a quiet voice.

Harry blushed and forced himself to look at Severus.

"I've missed you, Harry" said Severus.

"So did I, but don't you think that we should go somewhere else to talk about this. Someone might hear or see us" said Harry nervously.

"I don't see anybody here. Do you?" asked Severus with a smirk on his face.

"I know, but somebody could come here. There's a party, not too far from here and-" said Harry, but suddenly stopped talking, when Severus hugged him.

"Right now, I don't care if someone sees us. I've missed you too much, Harry" said Severus and put his lips onto Harry's.

Harry tried to stop the kiss, but when he felt Severus's strong arms around his waist, he stopped fighting and he returned Severus the kiss. Severus then pulled back a little and he looked Harry into his eyes. Severus smiled and he put his right hand onto Harry's right cheek. Harry closed his eyes again as Severus kissed him again.

Severus and Harry were too busy to notice that someone was coming closer to them. The next thing that they heard was a surprised voice and a sound of a broken glass.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is M rated (finally, hehe. Sorry it took such a long time :P)

When Harry and Severus heard the sound of broken glass, they both turned around to see, who caught them kissing. Severus hoped that it wasn't one of the professors. Maybe if a student caught them kissing, Severus could make them keep their mouth shut.

Harry didn't even want to turn around, because he knew what was coming next. He knew that Severus would get fired if someone caught them. He was just hoping that maybe it was only Hermione. Harry would be even happy if Ron caught them. However, Harry knew that this probably wasn't possible.

Harry closed his eyes and he squeezed Severus closer to him. At that moment, Harry was completely paralyzed. He was never so afraid in his entire life. Harry knew that Severus loved his job and now it was his entire fault that Snape would lose it. He ruined Severus's life. Harry felt how his heart started beating really fast.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. You're going to lose your job because of me. It's my entire fault. If only I came to see you today, instead of going to this party" said Harry.

"It's all right Harry. It's going to be okay" lied Severus and tried to calm Harry down. He knew that it won't be okay. He was just as scared as Harry was, because he was afraid that he would be separated from Harry.

"And don't worry about my job. You are more important to me that this job" tried Severus to cheer up Harry.

They heard the person who caught them stepping closer to them. After a few more steps, Harry realized that the person was a girl and she was wearing the same dress as Hermione. At that moment, Harry's heart slowed down a bit. Maybe it really was just Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry with a quiet and small voice. He really hoped that he wasn't wrong.

"Yes, it's me. Who did you expect?" asked Hermione, who was smiling.

"You are the one who caught us?" asked Harry again, just to make sure.

Hermione nodded. "Sorry if I scared you. I was really surprised when I saw the two of you kissing. I thought that you would be more discreet" said Hermione and smiled.

Severus was just standing there, not saying anything. At that moment he was really happy to see Miss Granger. And he was really glad that she knew about the two of them.

"Yeah, well-" started Harry, but Hermione interrupted him.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, Harry. I was just surprised and well… it's still a bit weird for me to see you kissing our Potions professor. But like I said, it's okay" said Hermione and smiled again.

Severus knew that he should say something too, so he took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Harry is lucky to have a friend like you, Miss Granger" awkwardly said Severus, not really sure what to say.

"Oh, thank you, sir" said Hermione and continued, "and don't worry, professor Snape, I won't tell anybody about this. I promise" said Hermione and tried to smile.

Harry felt how his body became 100 pounds lighter. Harry stepped closer to Hermione and he hugged her tightly. He was really happy for having a friend like her. He knew that she would be always there for him and Harry loved Hermione so much for this. She was almost the only one, who didn't judge him when she found out that he was dating a man. And he respected her so much that she didn't judge him, when he told her that he was dating Severus.

"Thank you so much, Hermione" said Harry and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Harry heard how Hermione started laughing after he did that.

"I'm just happy that you are finally happy. That's all. You deserve happiness, Harry. I am really glad now that I know that you are back together" said Hermione.

"You told her that we broke up?" asked Severus, puzzled.

They didn't break up. Did the boy really think that they broke up?! They only had one misunderstanding. Plus all couples fight. And Harry was the one who started avoiding him again. Severus wanted to say something, but he decided to be quiet. He didn't want to ruin things again.

"Well…" started Harry, but he didn't know what to say.

"Harry just said that the two of you had a little misunderstanding, right Harry?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Well, it's probably the best if I leave now, right? I am sure that you have a lot of things to talk about. And I don't want to disturb the two of you anymore. I just suggest that you talk about things somewhere more private" said Hermione.

Severus and Harry nodded.

* * *

Severus and Harry went to Severus's private rooms. When they stepped inside the room, they sat down next to each other. For a few moments they weren't saying anything. They were just looking at each other, enjoying the presence of each other.

"I really want to apologize for my childish behavior" said Harry.

"It's okay. Maybe it was a bit early for me to express my feelings to you, Harry" said Severus.

"No… I mean maybe, and it was all because of what happened and-"

"Hey, Harry" said Severus, touched Harry's chin and lifted Harry's head "You don't have to apologize anymore. I understand." Said Severus and kissed Harry.

"I just don't understand why I reacted this way"

"It's because you were shocked. You were just surprised. Maybe you were a bit afraid that things were going too fast between us" explained Severus and kissed Harry again.

"And you were right… I was acting like a child" said Harry and looked at the floor.

"Harry, I forgot that you were only 15. It's okay…" said Severus with a low voice and hugged Harry's face. He lifted Harry's face again, so that Harry was now looking right into Severus's eyes. Harry took a deep breath and his heart started beating faster again.

"I love you, Severus" said Harry, who was now really embarrassed. He wasn't used to saying things like these.

"I love you too, Harry. I love you so much" quietly said Severus and took Harry's glasses off. Severus then pressed his lips onto Harry's. The first kiss was slow and full of emotions. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and pulled them closer. Severus licked Harry's lower lip, begging for entry. Harry slowly opened his mouth and let Severus explore his mouth.

Harry wasn't afraid anymore. He was happy that the image of Seamus's touching him finally left his mind. When Harry felt Severus's tongue around his own, he moaned. Harry felt really good and he wished that Severus wouldn't stop touching.

When Harry moaned, Severus almost moaned too. He couldn't believe how sensitive the boy was. If Harry was moaning at just a kiss, Severus could only imagine what would happen if they went further. Just the thought of that made Severus lose all control over his body. Severus didn't even bother to control himself anymore.

Severus put his arms around Harry's waist and he deepened the kiss. Then Severus pulled back a bit, allowing Harry to catch a breath. Harry's breathing was really fast and his entire body was hot. Harry felt how Severus's arms were starting to lift his shirt. Harry didn't even try to fight back. He wanted Severus's hands all over his body.

Severus then moved his lips on Harry's neck. Severus started licking and sucking the skin on Harry's neck, which only made Harry moan again. Harry ran his fingers through Severus's hair. Severus then pulled back again, but not for long.

"Lay down" said Severus. His voice was deep, breathless and filled with lust.

Harry did what he was told to do. When Harry was lying down, Severus positioned himself between Harry's legs, making sure not to hurt Harry. Severus then lifted Harry's shirt again and then Severus started kissing Harry's bare chest.

As Severus this, Harry was really surprised, but he didn't mind that at all. He left out a loud moan. However, Severus mistook Harry's moan and he stopped kissing Harry. When Harry felt that Severus stopped kissing and touching him, he opened his eyes to see what was happening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go this far. I-" said Severus, but stopped talking, because he thought that Harry was angry at him.

Harry, on the other hand, wanted him to continue. However, Harry was too embarrassed to say this, so he only said "More"

"Are you sure?" asked Severus.

Harry sat up and nodded. Then Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck once again and kissed him. Severus soon broke the kiss. Severus was smiling.

"Okay" quietly said Severus.

Harry laid down again. Severus lifted Harry's shirt again and continued kissing Harry's bare chest. Harry's breathing was fast and he was happy. After a few moments, he felt that Severus took his shirt off.

As Severus took Harry's shirt off, he stopped kissing Harry for just a few seconds. Severus was just staring at Harry, admiring his beauty. He still couldn't believe that the boy was really his. Harry was so beautiful and Severus didn't want to stop looking at him. After a few seconds, Severus started kissing Harry again.

Severus was kissing Harry's chest and Harry's stomach. Harry was feeling amazing. It was the first time in this life that he felt that way. He started to feel really hot in his lower parts. Harry knew what was happening. Harry knew that he was hard. But he wasn't even surprised. Harry felt how Severus's lips were travelling lower and lower and Harry's moans were growing louder and louder.

While kissing Harry, Severus noticed that Harry was hard. Severus smiled at himself. He was happy that Harry was enjoying. Just as Severus was ready to touch Harry's hard member, Harry put him hands on that place.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus.

"Don't" said Harry and his face was really red.

"You want me to stop now?"

"No, I just… it's embarrassing" said Harry and covered his face with his hands.

Severus chuckled.

"Harry, don't be silly. There's nothing to be embarrassed of. It's completely normal" said Severus and smiled.

"I know.. it's just…"

"Do you want me to continue?" asked Severus.

Harry nodded, not removing hands from his face.

"Then look at me" said Severus gently and gently removed Harry's hands from Harry's face.

Severus smiled and put his hand on Harry's hard member. Harry closed his eyes and his face was burning, because of embarrassment and pleasure. Harry's reaction only made Severus more courageous. Severus's right hand was massaging Harry's hard cock through Harry's jeans, while Severus was kissing Harry. Harry was moaning, while Severus was kissing him.

Harry felt how the size of his jeans was shrinking and he wanted more. He wanted Severus's hand around his cock. The need was so big, that he could almost touch it.

"Please…more" whispered Harry.

Severus smiled and nodded. Severus opened the button of Harry's jeans and opened the zipper. Then Severus pulled Harry's jeans down and took them off. Severus touched Harry's cock through Harry's boxers. Harry felt even more amazing when Severus started kissing and licking his neck again. He moaned even more than before.

When Severus saw Harry in this condition, he could feel that his own member started growing. He wanted to touch himself, but he decided not to. This was Harry's first time, so he decided to only pay attention to Harry. So because of this, Severus ignored his erection in his pants.

Severus took Harry's boxers off. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Severus. Harry could see the lust in Severus's eyes. Harry's eyes were begging Severus to go further. Harry needed to be touched. He couldn't even wait anymore.

"It's okay, don't be afraid Harry" said Severus and kissed Harry.

"It's not that… touch me… please" begged Harry.

"Oh…, O-Okay" said Severus, who was surprised at Harry's words.

Severus wrapped his slender fingers around Harry's hard member and started slowly stroking it. The sensation was so strong that Harry started immediately moaning. Severus licked his lips and started kissing and licking Harry's hard nipples. Harry let out a loud moan and he closed his eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't feel good?" asked Severus.

"It does.. it is just strange and weird" said Harry.

Severus smiled. The man then then started pumping Harry's member a bit faster, which only made Harry moan more. Harry's moans were growing louder and because of this Severus knew that Harry was close.

"K-Kiss me, Severus" begged Harry.

Severus kissed Harry passionately. Harry's body was sweating. Severus's hand around his cock felt amazing.

"Severus, I'm going to-" said Harry between the moans.

Severus nodded and tightened the grip around Harry's member. After a few more strokes, Harry spilled his semen all over Severus's hand.

Harry closed his eyes and was breathing really heavy. After a few seconds, Harry opened his eyes. His body was feeling extremely relaxed and light. He could fall asleep at that moment. Harry smiled, when his eyes found Severus.

Severus returned Harry a smile.

Harry pulled his boxers on and sat down. He quickly kissed Severus.

"T-This was…" started Harry, but stopped himself. Harry blushed.

"It was amazing, right?" asked Severus and smiled again.

Harry blushed even more and nodded. Harry then noticed the problem in Severus's trousers.

"W-What about you?" asked Harry.

Severus was confused at first, because he didn't know what Harry meant, but when he saw where Harry was looking Severus quickly realized what Harry meant.

"Don't worry about me"

"B-But-"

"Some other time. I want us to take things slowly, I don't want to rush into things, okay?" asked Severus and Harry could only nod.

"Harry, do you want to spend the night here?" asked Severus.

Harry quickly nodded.

After Harry took a shower, both of them climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry opened his eyes. He yawned and closed his eyes again. Harry was too lazy to wake up. Plus somebody was hugging his body and he wished that the heat of the other person's body would never leave him. At first, Harry didn't know where he was. Then slowly the memories of the last night started coming back to him. After Harry completely remembered what happened, he was wide awake in a second. He was feeling really embarrassed. He couldn't believe what happened between him and Severus.

Severus!

Harry put his glasses on and quickly turned around in bed, looking for Severus. Severus's right arm was hugging Harry's body and holding him close to Severus. Severus was still asleep. When Severus was sleeping he seemed really peaceful and even more beautiful.

Harry blushed, because he started remembering the last night. Harry was really happy that this finally happened, but he was still embarrassed. Harry remembered how Severus touched him. Harry's body started growing hot and Harry quickly removed Snape's arm from his waist. Harry knew if he didn't do that, something would start happening with his body. A similar thing to the last night.

Harry then noticed that Severus was sleeping shirtless. Harry's face became even redder. Severus was covered with a blanket, so Harry couldn't see Severus's body quite good. Harry was very curious, so he pulled the blanket down. Severus's body was perfect, just as Harry remembered when he saw Severus showering a while ago.

Then something else started to bother Harry. What if Severus was sleeping just in his underwear? Or what if Severus was sleeping naked? Harry's heart started beating a bit faster and he was even more curious now.

Harry let out a loud sigh. He placed his right palm onto the left side of Severus's chest. Harry could feel Severus's heart slowly and peacefully beating. Harry smiled. Harry then moved his right palm onto Severus's left cheek and started slowly caressing it.

As Harry did that, Severus turned his head closer to Harry. Harry stopped touching Severus for a few seconds, because he didn't want to wake his boyfriend up. When Harry was sure that Severus was still asleep, he kissed the tip of Severus's nose. Harry saw that Severus smiled when Harry did that. Was Severus awake?! Was Severus awake through all of these embarrassing things that Harry did?! Harry felt really embarrassed at that time.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Harry with a shy voice.

"Oh, I woke up a little bit earlier than you did" said Severus and opened his eyes. Severus's smile only grew bigger, when he saw how red Harry's face was.

"S-So, you're telling me that you felt how I kissed and touched you?" asked Harry and looked away.

"Yes" simply said Severus.

Harry couldn't believe how composed Severus was. This started to anger Harry, because he could never hide his embarrassment in front of Severus and it was really started to bother Harry.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Severus.

"I-I am good" said Harry, still not looking at Severus.

"Come on, look at me. There's nothing you need to be embarrassed about" said Severus and smiled again.

Harry slowly moved his head and he was soon looking Severus right into his eyes. Harry didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. Harry finally relaxed and he returned Snape a smile.

"Last night… it was amazing… thanks" slowly said Harry, who didn't know what to say. He didn't know what you should do after you did this sort of thing with somebody. Should you thank them? Harry didn't know, so he chose to thank Severus for the previous night.

"Why are you thanking me?" said Severus and chuckled.

"I don't know. I thought this is what people do, after they… well you know… do this kind of thing" said Harry, who was becoming embarrassed again.

"I see" said Severus and got closer to Harry. "Then, I should say, no problem. It was my pleasure" added Severus and kissed Harry. Harry closed his eyes and returned Severus a kiss. The kiss wasn't long, but it was sweet.

Severus then continued by kissing Harry's nose and both cheeks. Harry started laughing.

"What's the time?" asked Harry after a while.

"It is almost 7 am" said Severus, when he took a look at the clock on his side of the bed.

"Wow, it's almost time for breakfast" said Harry and when he was just about to get off the bed, Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him back onto the bed. When Severus made sure that Harry was lying on the bed again, he climbed on top of Harry and started tickling him.

"Stop it" said Harry, while laughing.

"No"

Harry tried to stop Severus with his hands. However, Severus was quicker than Harry. Severus caught Harry's arms and put them behind Harry's head. Then Severus got closer to Harry's face and kissed him again.

* * *

Hermione was waiting in front of professor Snape's classroom. She knew where his private rooms were, but she didn't want to be too suspicious. Hermione was waiting for Harry. She knew that Harry didn't come to the Gryffondor's tower last night. But she wasn't worried, because she knew exactly where Harry spent the night.

While she was waiting for Harry to come, Draco Malfoy came closer to her. Hermione didn't know if she should be happy or annoyed to see him. She decided to ignore him at first. However, Draco didn't see that Hermione wasn't in the mood for talking with him.

"Hi, Granger. What are you doing down here?" asked Draco with his annoying voice.

"I…" said Hermione, who was trying to find a good excuse. "I-I'm waiting for professor Snape, because I forgot to write the essay last month. Now I am here to give it to him" lied Hermione and knew that Draco won't buy her lie.

"And where is the essay?" asked Draco, because Hermione was completely empty handed.

"I-I"

"You should really come up with a better lie, Granger. It's not like you to forget to write an essay either" said Draco and smirked.

"Then why are you here?" asked Hermione, who was trying to distract Draco.

"It's none of your business" said Draco and looked away.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She just hoped that Draco would leave before Harry would come out of Snape's private rooms. She really didn't know how she would explain if Malfoy would see coming Harry out of Snape's private rooms.

"Well, it's none of your business too. Now, please go away" said Hermione.

"Not very friendly, are we Granger?" said Draco, who was actually surprised at how cold Hermione was with him.

"I just hate it when you are being such a jerk, Malfoy. I know you are actually a good guy" said Hermione.

"Okay then… how are things between Potty and Weasel?" tried Draco again.

"Why are you so suddenly interested in Harry?" asked Hermione, who still wasn't really sure why was Draco constantly trying to help Harry.

"I said that before, didn't I? It's because I hate people like Weasel" said Draco.

"Well, things are better between us. Now, leave me alone" tried Hermione again.

"I heard that Weasel's sister snogged Potter yesterday at that party" said Draco and started laughing.

"Oh, it was nothing. You weren't even there. How do you even know?"

"The news spread faster than fire on this castle, Granger" said Draco.

"I can see that" said Hermione, who was becoming more and more annoyed with Draco by a second.

Hermione then started thinking why would Draco be so suddenly interested in Harry. The more that she was thinking about it more was she surprised what she found out. Draco became so interested in Harry after he found out that Harry was gay, right? Maybe Draco liked Harry?

"Malfoy, are you gay?" suddenly asked Hermione.

"Are you crazy?" asked Draco and blinked. He wasn't prepared for a question like this.

"Do you like Harry?"

"No, Granger. What gave you that stupid idea?"

"This is the only reason why you are being nice to Harry so suddenly" said Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am just trying to be nice for a change. Is this so bad?" asked Draco.

"No, but… There's no way that I'm buying this" said Hermione and shook her head.

"Do whatever you want, Granger. I can't believe that you are actually this stupid. No, I do not like Potter. I am not gay. And even if I were, which I am not, I would choose someone better than Potter. Do you think that I am that desperate?" said Draco.

"And what do you expect me to do? To believe you, after you mocked us all these years?" said Hermione, who was now very angry.

"I said that I'm trying to be nice. I know that this sounds weird, but I'm trying to change. I don't want to be like my father in the future, who only has friends, because he is rich. Plus people are scared of him, because they all know that my father is a Death Eater" said Draco.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry" said Hermione.

"It's okay. I just want to have real friends for a change. Those people in Slytherin are only talking to me because of my father. I want what you guys have. I've always been jealous of Potter for having that" said Malfoy.

Hermione was just standing and listening with eyes wide opened. She didn't know what to say. Draco was actually a nice person. He was just like this, because of his father.

"Well, maybe we can be friends someday" awkwardly said Hermione.

"Don't push it. I know that you don't mean that seriously."

"But I do" said Hermione and smiled.

"Even if I made fun of you. Especially of you" said Draco.

"I can only try" said Hermione.

Draco finally returned Hermione a smile.

"Thanks, Hermione" said Draco and left.

Hermione didn't say anything to Draco anymore. She was completely speechless. Hermione was so shocked and stunned that she couldn't even think. She couldn't believe that Draco called her by her first name. Hermione felt really weird. She didn't know if Draco was again just making fun of her, or if he was actually serious this time. Her heart was telling her to believe Draco, while her mind was telling her that Draco was just making fun of her again.

Hermione let out a loud sigh. Where was Harry? It was now past 7:30 am and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe he didn't go with professor Snape after all. When Hermione started thinking about this, she became really worried about Harry. After a while, she decided to stop worrying. She knew that professor Snape wouldn't let Harry get hurt.

* * *

"I think we should get going now" said Harry and looking at Severus, who was now dressing himself.

"I know, Harry" said Severus and smiled. "I just wish that we could be together all the time. When you are not with me, I really miss you"

Harry blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I miss you too"

"I've been thinking, Harry. After the school ends this year, you can come to my house for a couple of weeks" said Severus.

"I would like that. It's way better than staying with my aunt and uncle" said Harry and smiled.

Severus nodded and got closer to Harry. Then Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's waist. Harry placed his hands on Severus's chest and looked at Severus. Snape smiled and then he kissed Harry. Harry opened his mouth and Severus slowly pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. Severus started to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue. As soon as Severus's tongue touched Harry's, Harry moaned, wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and pulled them even closer. After a few more passionate kisses, Harry pulled back.

"I think it's time that we go to breakfast" said Harry, who was now breathing fast.

"I know" said Severus.

"I think we should go into the Great Hall separately"

Severus nodded.

"And Harry" said Severus and hugged Harry's face. "After you are done with your classes today," said Severus and before continuing kissed Harry's forehead, "come to me".

Harry nodded and smiled. Severus then gave Harry another quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, then" said Harry and opened the door of Severus's private rooms. He then waved goodbye and left Severus alone in the room.

"Harry, here you are!" loudly said Hermione, when she saw her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, when he saw Hermione. What exactly was she doing here? Was she waiting for him?

"I was waiting for you" said Hermione and clapped her hands.

"How exactly did you know that I will be here?"

"Do you think that I'm stupid?" asked Hermione and smiled.

"Of course not" quickly said Harry and slowly started walking towards the Great Hall. Hermione started following Harry.

"So?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, who knew what Hermione wanted to know.

"You know what I want to know. Did the two of you made up?"

"We did"

"And?" asked Hermione, when she noticed the big smile on Harry's face. She knew that something else must've happen, because Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"N-Nothing" said Harry and blushed.

"Come on, you can tell me. Did something else happen?"

Harry didn't say anything. After a while, Harry slowly nodded.

"How was it?"

Harry couldn't believe what Hermione was asking him. He didn't want to talk about things like these with her. It was too embarrassing.

"It was nice" said Harry.

Hermione started laughing out loud.

"Can we talk about something else?" said Harry.

"Well, while I was waiting for you, I kind of ran into Malfoy" started Hermione.

"What did he want this time?" asked Harry.

"The usual. He wanted to know if we finally made up" said Hermione.

"Why does he suddenly care about us so much?" said Harry, who really couldn't understand why Draco constantly was asking him if things were okay between him and Ron.

"I asked him this" said Hermione.

"What did he say?"

"At first, I thought it was because he might happen to like you"

"What?!" asked Harry.

"Well, think about it. He started paying attention to you after he found out that you like I thought that he might happen to like you" explained Hermione and then continued, "So I asked him if he likes you"

"Hermione!"

"Don't worry, he doesn't like you. He said that he's acting this way, because he's trying to change. He said that he wants to have real friends, just like you. Draco said that he was always jealous of you for having real friends"

"He said that? Draco Malfoy said that?"

"It gets weirder. Before he left, he called me by my first name"

"Maybe he was only making fun of you again. I mean, this is Malfoy we are talking about! He can't just change overnight" said Harry, who wasn't ready to believe that Draco was being serious.

"I guess you are right. But he was pretty serious about it"

"He is a good liar, Hermione" said Harry and smiled.

On their way to the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione ran at Ron. At first none of them didn't know what to say. Harry started looking at both of them, who were trying to avoid each other.

"Hi, Ron" started Harry.

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione" said Ron, who was happy that Harry was the one who started the conversation.

"Where are you going?" slowly asked Hermione.

"To the breakfast" said Ron.

"So are we. Maybe we could go together. What do you say?" said Harry, who really wanted the three of them to sit and talk together again.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I would like that" said Hermione.

"Me too" said Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went into the Great Hall together. Then they sat down next to each other and started eating in silence. No one didn't know what to say. Harry was just happy that they were finally sitting next to each other again. It almost felt like they didn't have that big fight.

"So what will you do this afternoon?" asked Ron, with his mouth full.

"Well… we are planning to study" said Harry.

"Again?"

"You do know that tomorrow we are writing an exam at Defense against the Dark Arts, right?" asked Hermione, who already knew Ron's answer.

"We are?" asked Ron and his eyes were wide opened. Ron couldn't believe that he forgot about the exam.

Harry nodded and then started laughing, when he saw how green Ron's face was.

"Would you mind if I… if I study with the two of you?" asked Ron, who knew that this was his only chance to get a positive grade.

"Not at all" said Hermione and Harry together.

Ron smiled and the three of them continued eating their breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M. If you don't like it, don't read it. It is as simple as that >.

Harry was sitting in the Potion's classroom. They were having a double period of Potions and Harry didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was extremely bored. Harry and Severus were still together, but Harry still didn't like Potions, because he was really bad at them. Plus he thought that Severus would now go easy on him and give him better grades. However, Harry was mistaken. Every time that Harry didn't pay attention in Snape's classroom, Severus would always take points from Gryffindor.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was sitting next to him. She was like always listening Snape and taking notes. Harry shook his head and when he saw that Severus wasn't looking at him, he put his head on the desk.

"Harry, you should at least pretend that you are taking some notes" when she noticed that Harry was just staring at the chalkboard.

"I'm bored" whispered Harry, but then quickly opened his notebook and started writing something, because Severus turned around.

Harry noticed that Severus gave him an annoyed look. Harry knew that Severus heard him say that he was bored, so he only said "I'm sorry," quietly. Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes. Harry couldn't help but to chuckle at Severus's reaction. Even though Severus looked really annoyed, Harry could notice a small smile on Severus's lips.

Hermione noticed what was going on, so she lightly hit Harry's shoulder.

"What?" asked Harry, who was slightly annoyed.

"Stop flirting in the middle of the class" said Hermione.

Harry's face was now colored in a very dark shade of red.

"Was it that obvious?"

Hermione nodded and then giggled, when she saw how miserable Harry looked at that moment.

* * *

When the lesson ended, Severus said: "Write a 10 page essay until the next week. You Potter stay, everyone one else, leave the classroom"

Everyone packed their bags and quickly left the classroom. Harry then said goodbye to Hermione at waited Severus to come back to the classroom.

Harry was very happy that Severus told him to stay. Harry enjoyed every little moment that he could spend with Severus. Harry sat down and wondered what Severus has planned for them. Harry hoped that they could go somewhere together. Or just be in the castle. Harry didn't really care where they would be. All that mattered was that they'll be together. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

Harry heard that the door opened, so he quickly opened his eyes and stood up. When Harry saw Severus, he quickly got closer to him and then he wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave Severus a big and a warm hug. However, Severus didn't return Harry a hug. This surprised Harry a bit, but he decided not to stress too much over this. Maybe Severus was just having a bad day, so Harry didn't want to start asking him questions that would only annoy Severus more.

"How are you?" asked Harry and smiled.

"I'm alright" slowly replied Severus with a cold voice.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry a bit less cheerful this time.

"Well… yes" started Severus with a very serious face.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter"

"What did I do this time?" asked Harry, who was very surprised that Severus didn't call him by his first time.

"You didn't pay too much time attention in my class, now did you?" said Severus and frowned.

"H-Hey... that's not true" said Harry.

"I saw you. Do you think that I'm blind? All that you did was stare at the ceiling" said Snape with his monotone voice.

"I didn't only do that" blurted out Harry.

"Ah, yes. You are quite correct. You were staring at the chalkboard too. You seem to find the objects in my classroom to be more interesting than my lecture" said Severus.

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle at Snape's comment. Harry knew that he shouldn't have done this, but the whole situation was just was too funny for Harry,

"Are you making fun of me, Potter?" asked Severus and glared at Harry.

Harry now didn't know how to react. It really surprised him, when Snape called him Potter. Severus knew how much Harry hated this name, because it only reminded him of his father. One part of Harry wanted to panic, but another one was telling him to stay calm. Harry had to remind himself that Severus can be really irrational when he is in a bad mood.

"No, you know that I'm not. Come on, Severus, I-I mean sir... I just thought it was funny that's all" said Harry and forced a little smile upon his face.

"Detention, today at 7.30 pm. Don't be late" said Snape with a calm voice.

Harry didn't say anything for a few seconds. He was staring at Severus, studying his face. Severus's thin mouth were pressed together, which only made Severus look scarier.

"Y-Yes, I will come" said Harry, because he didn't know what to say. Harry didn't know if Severus was only kidding or not, so he decided not to argue with him. Harry then left the classroom quietly.

* * *

"Harry, what was that all about?" asked Hermione, when Harry returned to the Gryffindor's common room.

"I guess you were right" said Harry and shrugged his shoulders and then continued: "I should really pay more attention in the Potions today". Harry sighed.

"Did he give you detention?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded and said: "Unfortunately yes"

"Why unfortunately? You are usually excited when he gives you detention" whispered Hermione and winked.

"Yeah, it's different this time" quietly said Harry.

"Well, I agree with him. He is still your teacher and you should listen to him when he's teaching" said Hermione.

"I know" said Harry, rolled his eyes and threw himself onto the couch. "But it was also so boring"

Hermione, who was now sitting next to him, started laughing. Harry returned Hermione a smile. He really didn't feel like going to his detention that day. He would love to spend some time with Severus, but that was it. Harry was just too lazy to do anything else that day. He knew that if he would go to his detention that he would have to do something for school with Snape.

"You will go to the detention, right?" asked Hermione, when she saw that Harry was thinking about something.

"Of course I will go. If I don't go, he'll be only angrier with me" said Harry and sighed.

Hermione smirked.

"What?" asked Harry, when he saw the huge smile at his best friend's face.

"You two are already bickering like an old married couple"

Harry rolled his eyes, which only made Hermione's smile wider. However, her smile suddenly disappeared when Ron came into the Gryffindor's common room. Harry and Hermione were trying to be nice with Ron as much it was possible. But things were still very awkward between them. Especially between Ron and Hermione. Harry had a feeling that Hermione will never be ready to forgive Ron for what he did.

"Hi, Ron" said Harry, without a smile on his face.

Ron nodded and said: "Hi Hermione". Ron then sat down next to Hermione. Hermione forced a smile upon her face. Harry noticed how she was very uncomfortable.

"So, how are you?" started the conversation Ron.

"Good, good" replied Harry and Hermione together.

"And how are you?" asked Harry after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm fine. I am really tired and now Snape gave us that homework. I swear, that old git is mental if he thinks that we'll write a-" started Ron, but then stopped himself from talking when he saw the angry expression on Harry's face.

When Ron started talking about Severus, Harry's body tensed up. He was starting to get angry. However, Harry had to remind himself that Ron didn't know anything about him and Severus. Plus Harry knew that Ron was just trying to break the ice between them, so Harry quickly relaxed.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Ron.

"No, no" said Harry and then continued: "I'm just tired too. And Snape gave me the detention today for not paying attention in the class. So I'm not feeling really peachy today"

"Don't worry about it. The time will pass quickly in the detention, you'll see. We can do something together after your detention is over if you'd like" said Ron, who was trying to cheer Harry up.

"Well, you see Ron. I would love to, but-" said Harry and then stopped talking. The thing was that Harry didn't know if he would maybe get a chance to spend some more extra time with Severus. Harry was really hoping for that, but he didn't know how to tell that to Ron. He knew that Ron will think that he was trying to get rid of him.

"You see, I have plans... I'm going to see somebody and-"

"Oh, I see" said Ron and looked at the floor. Ron then turned around to leave the room.

"No, Ron, wait!" said Hermione quickly.

"Yes?" asked Ron and turned around.

"We could spend some time together if you'd like. I could help you write that essay" said Hermione and smiled. This smile wasn't forced like that one before.

Ron nodded and said: "Yes, I would love that"

* * *

**7:20 pm**

Harry was nervously waiting in front of the Potion's classroom. He knocked on the door twice and even tried to open it, but the door was locked. Nobody was in the classroom. Harry was very nervous, because he didn't know what to expect. Harry tried to think positive and not to worry too much. But the more time passed, more worried he was. Usually, when Severus would give him detention, Severus would already be waiting for him in the classroom.

Harry was standing in front of the classroom for about half an hour now, because he thought that Severus was already waiting for him. Harry knew that Severus always came earlier. This only meant that they would spend more time together. And because of that, Harry was very worried by now.

After a few more minutes passed, Harry sat on the cold floor. Because of waiting in front of the classroom for so long, his legs hurt. Harry sighed and leaned his head on the cold wall and then he closed his eyes. Harry started to blame himself for this. He was sure it was his entire fault, because it felt like as if he was using Snape. Harry should know that he shouldn't be so lazy in his class. Harry started mentally kicking himself for not listening to Hermione during the Potion's lesson that day.

Then Harry heard that a door has opened. The boy quickly got up and started straightening his clothes. Harry saw that Severus came out of his private rooms. Harry's heart started beating a bit faster.

"Good evening, Mister Potter" said Snape slowly.

"Good evening, professor" said Harry, with a shaky voice and then followed Snape into the classroom. Harry then slowly sat on the chair, waiting for Severus to give him more information.

"Do you know why I gave you detention today?" asked Severus, with a softer voice this time. Harry calmed down a bit.

"Yes. Because I didn't pay any attention in you class, sir" said Harry quietly.

Severus then stepped closer to Harry. Harry looked at his professor, not too sure what to do. Then a smile crawled upon Severus's lips.

"It's amazing how easily I can scare you" said Severus with a soft voice.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused. Harry was happy that Severus was smiling again and acting normal in front of him, but he still didn't understand why Severus acted the way he did.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to do that"

"Then why did you-?"

"Because I needed to teach you a lesson. Even if we are together, this doesn't mean that you can slack off during my class" explained Severus.

"I'm sorry" Harry apologized and continued: "So, you aren't angry?"

"I was a little mad at first. But then when I saw that I actually scared you... I'm not angry any more" said Severus and smiled.

After a while Harry finally relaxed and stopped worrying. Harry then sent Severus a small smile. Severus then got really close to Harry, who was still sitting in the chair. Harry looked up, so that he was looking Severus right into his eyes. Severus then got onto his knees and hugged Harry's face with his hands. Harry giggled as the warmth of Severus's hands welcomed his face. Harry let his hands rest on Severus's chest. Harry smiled, when he felt Severus's heartbeat.

Severus returned Harry a smile. Harry knew what was coming next, so he quickly closed his eyes. Severus chuckled as he saw Harry's reaction. Then Severus kissed Harry. The kiss was short. Then Severus continued by kissing the whole Harry's face. Harry started laughing, because he felt really happy.

"I love you so much" said Severus and then he again pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry then opened his legs. This way, Severus could get closer to him. Severus hugged Harry's body and deepened the kiss. As soon as Harry felt Severus's hands all over his body, the boy started moaning quietly. Severus gently bit Harry's tongue. At that moment Harry's grabbed Severus's collar and pulled them even closer. After a while, Severus broke their kiss.

"I love you too" said Harry with a raspy and shaky voice.

Severus smirked and then quickly pressed his lips onto Harry's neck. The professor ran his tongue over Harry's neck, making the boy moan a bit louder this time. Severus chuckled and then he gently bit the skin, leaving a mark there.

"Oh, god… Severus" whispered Harry.

Harry hugged Severus's face and pressed a hot kiss on his mouth. Severus was happy with Harry's reaction. The boy has finally relaxed and stopped worrying, when they got more intimate with each other. And because of this Severus also stopped worrying about how far he could take the things between them. Snape didn't even care about controlling his body anymore, because he knew that Harry trusted him.

Severus then got quickly got onto his legs, offering Harry a hand. Harry sent Severus a confused look. Was that it? Harry was a little bit disappointed, because he wanted more of Severus's touches and kisses. However, Harry didn't ask any questions, so he took Severus's hand. Severus quickly pulled the boy onto his legs and dragged him into his private rooms. As soon as they stepped inside of Snape's private rooms, Severus quickly locked the door and lifted Harry up, pinning him against the wall.

When Severus took Harry into his arm, Harry let out a surprised yelp, but he quickly recovered and he wrapped his legs around Snape's waist and he put his arms around Severus's neck. Harry wanted to say something, but Severus's mouth on his own kept him from talking. Harry's heart started beating a bit faster when Severus slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry decided that he needed to do something. It was Severus, who was always doing all the hard work to make Harry feel good. Harry awkwardly moved his tongue and then he gently bit Severus's tongue. Harry remembered that when Severus did that to him, it felt really good.

Severus was caught completely off guard. He didn't expect something like this from Harry. Severus let out a low growl. As soon as the growl left Severus's mouth, Harry's body heat increased rapidly. He wanted to hear a proper moan coming out of Severus's mouth. Harry removed his lips from Severus's and he placed them onto the man's neck. Harry then repeated Severus's previous actions and he gently bit Severus's neck.

"Harry..." moaned Severus and he placed Harry onto the floor. The man's breathing was fast. "You don't have to push yourself."

Harry quickly shook his head. "I want to make you feel good too" said Harry and blushed. Harry was beginning to get angry with himself. Why was he always getting so shy and frustrated?

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry was really cute, and he wasn't even trying to be. Severus then nodded and he leaded Harry into his bedroom. Harry's heartbeat increased once again. Harry awkwardly sat down onto Severus's bed. Severus sat next to Harry and he kissed him again. While kissing Harry, Severus started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. When Severus's cold fingers came in contact with Harry's bare chest, Harry let out a quiet gasp. Suddenly all the courage left Harry's body and he quickly closed his eyes.

"Lay down" said Severus with even lower voice that usually and all that Harry could do was to listen to Severus's command. Severus then climbed on the top of Harry, supporting himself on his left arm. With his right hand he cupped Harry's face and then he took Harry's glasses off. The man put his hand on Harry's neck and started planting feather light kisses everywhere on Harry's face.

Harry chuckled a bit and then he opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Harry, with a trembling voice.

Severus carefully studied the boy's face. Harry was so beautiful. Severus still couldn't wrap his head over the fact that Harry loved him. Severus's smile suddenly disappeared and his expression became serious. Harry frowned a bit, wondering what was going on inside of Severus's mind.

"You are beautiful, Harry" said Severus and started kissing Harry's neck, moving down Harry's chest and stomach gently. Harry closed his eyes tight, letting out a loud moan. Harry could feel the presence of blood in his cheeks and the lower parts of his body started slowly waking up. Harry dug his fingers into Severus's hair.

Severus then pulled back a little and looked up. "I love you so much"

Severus then moved back up and kissed Harry's collar bone, while his fingers slowly undid the zipper and the button of Harry's trousers. When Severus hand touched Harry's erection through his boxers, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck and let out a moan.

Harry's face was literally on fire. Not only because of pleasure, but because of embarrassment too. Harry knew that he was being loud and this made him extremely embarrassed. Severus's lips started travelling lower again and they stopped just about Harry's waist line. Severus then pulled Harry's trousers down, pressing his lips to the erection in Harry's boxers. Harry quickly opened his eyes and lifted his head. Harry knew what Severus was about to do.

"N-No..." said Harry.

Severus quickly removed his lips and pulled back. Snape shook his head. Did he take things too far this time again? He was again angry at himself, for not having a better self-control.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted to make you feel good, I guess I got carried away again" said Severus and kissed Harry's forehead.

"It's not that. It's just that… isn't it dirty… kissing that place?" asked Harry and then quickly looked away.

Severus chuckled.

"Nonsense" said Severus and continued: "Do you want me to continue?"

Harry slowly nodded and then he lied back down onto the bed. Severus smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss onto the lips, before his lips returned to the place, which they left not too long ago.

Harry threw his head back in ecstasy. Harry moaned loudly as he felt Severus's lips on his hard member. Severus then eased Harry's cock from his boxers, instantly taking the head into his mouth. Severus ran his tongue over the soft skin of the Harry's cock and he began sucking it gently.

"Oh, my god..." breathed out Harry when he felt Severus's hot mouth on his cock. Harry bit his lower lip, trying to control his breathing. Harry finally forgot about being embarrassed and he ran his fingers through Severus's hair, pushing Severus closer to him. Severus's mouth felt so amazing that pushed Harry almost over the edge. But Harry didn't want this to end so quickly. He wanted to do something for Severus too.

"Severus, stop..."

"W-What's wrong, Harry?"

"I want to touch you"

Severus pulled away and his lips travelled up to Harry's lips. Harry smiled nervously, thinking about what he should do first. With his shaky fingers he started unbuttoning Severus's shirt. It took Harry quite a while to take the man's shirt off. When Harry finally got rid of Severus's shirt, Harry took some time to stare at the man's bare chest. Harry then swallowed hard and put his right hand on Severus's chest. He could feel that Severus's heart was racing, just like his. Harry looked up, into Severus's eyes. Severus's eyes were dark with lust and the need to touch Harry. Harry could also feel that Severus was carefully watching every of Harry's actions and that made Harry feel even more nervous.

Harry took a deep breath, before he allowed his hand to move lower. His hand stopped on Severus's stomach. Severus let out a quiet groan, but he didn't stop Harry from continuing. Harry could feel Severus's erection against his tight. Harry's heart began beating faster, but he couldn't back out now. Harry's clumsy fingers then started unbuttoning Severus's trousers. However, suddenly Severus grabbed Harry's wrist.

"No, you don't have to..." said Severus and Harry could notice that the man's breathing was very fast.

"B-But, I want to" muttered Harry.

"Are you sure? You know, if you're not ready-"

"I said that I want to" said Harry softly and kissed Severus to keep him from talking.

Severus nodded and quickly took his trousers and boxers off. Harry then pulled Severus back on top of him. As their bodies pressed together, Harry could feel Severus's erection against his own. Harry gasped and hesitated what to do next. Severus could notice that Harry was a little bit nervous and he smiled. Severus gently took Harry's right hand into his own and slowly guided it down to his hard member. Harry took a deep breath and slowly wrapped his fingers around Severus's cock. As Harry did that, Severus quietly moaned. Harry smiled, because he knew that he must've done something right. Harry then started slowly sliding his fingers up and down.

"Harry" breathed Severus as he pressed a kiss against Harry's neck. He took Harry's cock into his own hand and started mimicking the boy's actions. Harry let out a loud moan as he felt the man's hand around his erection. Harry rocked his hips upwards. Severus's hand was moving too slow. Harry started moving his hips, thrusting hard into Severus's hand.

"Severus… this feels so good"

"Harry, you are amazing" said Severus and tightened his grip around Harry's member. Harry's hand also started moving a bit faster.

"Severus, I'm going to-" said Harry as he felt the pleasure building up inside him.

"Me too" said Severus and kissed Harry.

After a few more seconds, both of them came. Severus smiled as he collapsed down next to Harry.

"This was amazing, Harry" said Severus and took the boy into his arms.

Harry nodded.

"Y-Yes, it was" agreed Harry and nuzzled into the Severus's neck.

"I love you, Harry" were the last words that Harry heard before he drifted into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus yawned and opened his eyes. A comfortable heat was hugging his body and a small grin appeared on the man's lips. Severus then turned around and saw sleeping Harry, who had his arms around Severus' waist. Severus' smile got a little wider and he let out a slow breathe. He slowly took Harry's face into his hands, being careful not to wake the boy up.

Being with Harry made Severus happy. And happiness was many of things he hadn't felt since the day that Lily died. Happiness that he had felt around Lily was nice, but it couldn't even compare to the one that he felt when he was with Harry. Yes, he had loved Lily a lot. She was Severus' first love. However, he loved Harry so much more than he did Lily. God, he loved Harry so much. He would give anything for Harry. And just the thought of losing Harry, like he has lost Lily, scared him so much. He couldn't even imagine what his life would be like without Harry.

Severus quickly shook his head, pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside for the time being. Severus then gently put his palm onto Harry's chest. Harry's heart was being slowly and peacefully. Severus then pressed his lips gently just above Harry's eyebrow. As he did that, Harry moved his head a little bit and mumbled something, which Severus couldn't really make out what would mean.

Severus chuckled and then whispered: "You are adorable even when you're sleeping."

Severus knew that he was lucky. He was lucky that he had somebody like Harry, who loved him back. Severus missed this feeling of being loved. Even though that Harry was practically still a child, Severus was amazed at the fact how mature Harry was for his age. Well, he shouldn't be too surprised. Harry had already gone through a lot in his short life time.

Severus then looked at the clock and he realized that it was time that he woke Harry up. Severus then looked at Harry, searching for any kind of signs that Harry might be waking up soon. However, nothing happened and Harry was still peacefully sleeping. Severus would love to spend some more time watching Harry sleep, but he knew that the breakfast would start really soon.

"Harry" whispered Severus and then kissed the tip of Harry's nose and hoped that this would wake Harry up. However, nothing happened.

"Harry, it's time to wake up" said Severus with a louder voice this time.

This time Harry's body moved and the boy slowly opened his eyes. When Harry opened his he started looking around. Harry needed a few seconds, before he finally remembered where he was and what he did last night.

"Good morning" whispered Severus,

"'Morning" said Harry, who's voice was raspy a bit, because of the lack of use.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. How about you?" asked Harry and yawned.

"I slept great, thanks to you" simply answered Severus.

Harry's face immediately flushed and he looked away. He still felt a bit weird about doing those things with Severus. And Harry didn't like the fact that Severus could openly talk about those things, bit he would just blush all the time. Harry, who didn't know really what to say, stayed quiet. He still didn't dare to look at Severus.

Severus noticed that he made Harry blush again. The man put his hand onto Harry's head and said: "You don't need to feel embarrassed. It felt amazing" added Severus, but then he suddenly realized that he shouldn't have said that last sentence.

Harry, whose face was now colored in five darker shades of red, cleared his throat and then said, a little bit annoyed: "Stop talking!"

However, deep inside, Harry was glad that Severus said that. He was glad that he also made Severus feel good. Harry knew that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but at the times like this he just couldn't help himself no matter how hard he tried.

Severus chuckled and then pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry closed his eyes and let his head rest onto Severus' shoulders as his nose was filled with Severus' scent. It felt amazing when Harry was so close to Severus. Harry felt safe in Severus' arms and he wished to never leave then again. However, he knew that he would soon have to go. Harry didn't like that. It wasn't fair. They always had to hide and Harry couldn't wait for summer to come. Severus had invited him to stay with him for a couple of weeks and Harry was looking forward to that.

"We should go" said Severus after a few minutes.

"No" said Harry too quickly. "I want to spend some more time with you"

"Harry…" whispered Severus into Harry's ear, making the boy gasp.

"Just for a little while. We can skip breakfast"

"You need to eat, Harry" said Severus softly, while still having his arms around Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan.

"Don't worry, we'll spent some more time together tonight at exactly 7 pm. You, Mister Potter, have detention" said Severus, before breaking their hug.

A cheeky smile crawled upon Harry's face. "Yes, professor Snape"

Severus also smiled. The man then put his hand behind Harry's neck and locked their lips into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Hello, Hermione" greeted Harry when he came into The Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione, who was already eating her breakfast.

Harry's eyes immediately went to the teacher's table and searched for Severus. Unfortunately, Severus didn't come to The Great Hall yet. Harry felt a bit disappointed, but he knew that Severus would come soon.

Hermione lifted her head when she saw Harry. "Hello, Harry" said Hermione happily and noticed where Harry was looking. "He's not here yet" then whispered Hermione, when she noticed where Harry was looking.

"So, how did detention go?" asked Hermione and her best friend finally looked at her.

"Amazing" blurted out Harry, who wasn't even thinking what he was saying.

Hermione then raised her eyebrow and then realized that Harry must've still been thinking about the last night, which he spent with Severus.

"Did the things go well? He wasn't really angry with you?" whispered Hermione.

Harry nodded. "He was just trying to teach me a lesson. When we stopped talking, he and I-" started explaining Harry, but then he stopped because he had finally realized what he was saying. Harry blushed furiously and quickly took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Hermione didn't say anything. She was just trying to hold in her laugh.

Harry cleared his throat and put the glass back onto the table. "Did you and Ron manage to write that essay?"

Hermione stopped smiling. "Yes, the things were good, until we finished writing the essay. After we've finished writing the essay, it became awkward" said Hermione and sadly smiled.

Harry took a quick look at the teacher's table. There was still no sign of Severus. Harry then quickly looked back at Hermione and asked: "What do you mean?"

"We had nothing to talk about. We were just sitting there in silence" explained Hermione.

Harry nodded, because he knew what Hermione meant.

"I miss how the things used to be. I miss the three of us smiling together, talking together… I know that this seems a bit silly, because I knew what he did to you. But still, sometimes I wish that the things could go back" said Hermione after a while.

"I know what you mean. I miss Ron too, sometimes" admitted Harry.

It was the truth. Even though Ron did many terrible things to Harry in those past months, Harry still missed his best friend. Suddenly, Harry's heart filled with sadness. Sometimes, Harry really did wish that he could turn back the time and do some things differently. Harry let out a loud sigh and tried his luck again and looked to the teacher's table again. This time, Severus was sitting there. Harry felt that his mood changed a little bit and he became happy. Harry quickly smiled and then looked away. He didn't want to be caught staring at Snape by Hermione again.

"He's looking at you" whispered Hermione and Harry quickly looked up. Hermione was right. Severus was looking right at him. Harry could feel the adrenaline started spreading through his body. Harry noticed the small smile on Severus' lips. Harry returned his boyfriend a smile and then quickly looked at his plate, but then quickly looked up again. Severus' smile grew bigger as he watched the boy.

Hermione smiled, when she saw how Severus was looking at Harry. She was happy for Harry, because Harry deserved to have somebody, who loved him as much as Severus did. However, she also envied Harry a little. She also wanted to have somebody, who would look at her that way. Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"You are really lucky"

Harry quickly looked at Hermione a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You are lucky for having… him" said Hermione and then continued: "I want that too, what the two of you have"

"You will find somebody too, Hermione. You'll see" said Harry and gave Hermione a warm smile.

The girl sighed again. "I really hope so"

After a while, Harry and Hermione finished eating their breakfast. However, Harry didn't show any signs of leaving. The boy decided to leave the same time as Severus.

"Harry, aren't you going?" asked Hermione, who already stood up and was ready to leave The Great Hall and get ready to go to their first period.

"Please, Hermione. Can't we just stay here for a little while?" asked Harry and then looked at Severus once again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she did sit down next to Harry again. Severus noticed what was going on and he had a really hard time with keeping a straight and col face. And then suddenly the warm smile disappeared from Severus' lips. Harry frowned a little bit, because he didn't understand what happened. However, Harry soon understood Severus's actions, because in the next moment he felt a pair of hands hugging him from the back.

"Harry!" said a happy voice behind him.

Harry immediately recognized, who was standing behind him.

"Cho?!" said Harry and turned around. "What are you doing?" carefully asked Harry and tried to sound as polite as it was possible.

"I just wanted to see you" said Cho happily and grabbed one of Harry's hands. Harry knew that Severus got jealous quickly and he knew that he had to stop Cho from touching him. But he didn't want to be rude to Cho either. He has hurt her enough.

Harry sighed and looked up. "Really? I thought that you never wanted to see me again, after… you know"

Cho's smile broke a little bit, but it never disappeared. "I know, I know… But I thought about it and I would really want us to be friends again" said Cho.

Harry smiled awkwardly and then he quickly looked at Hermione. Hermione, who was also surprised, just shrugged her shoulders. Harry then looked at Severus too. He didn't seem to be angry, but Harry noticed that Severus' body was tensed and he was carefully watching everything what was happening.

Harry then looked at Cho again. He didn't want to hurt her again. She didn't deserve this, so Harry finally smiled and said: "Yes, I would like this"

Cho's smile got even wider and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry didn't really know what to do, so he just awkwardly patted Cho's back. While Cho was still holding him, Harry looked at Severus again. The corner of Severus's lips dangerously twitched and the boy knew that Severus wasn't too pleased with what he saw.

"I'm sorry" Harry mouthed and hoped that this would calm Severus down. Severus didn't say anything back, but his body relaxed a little bit.

Then Harry quickly pulled back. Harry quickly stood up, pulling Hermione also onto her legs. "Well, it was nice to see you, Cho" said Harry and walking away, while dragging Hermione behind him. He just hoped that he didn't make Hermione angry.

"Where are you going?" asked Cho, puzzled.

"Harry forgot something in the common room and I'll help him find it" quickly said Hermione.

"Can I come with you?"

"We don't want to cause you any troubles. Plus the first period is about to start really soon and we should really get going" said Harry and quickly left The Great Hall with Hermione.

"Thanks" said Harry, when they were far enough from Cho.

"No problem" said Hermione and then added: "He gets jealous quickly, doesn't he?"

Harry nodded. "I can be a bit annoying sometimes"

"Well, I think that it's cute" said Hermione and grinned.

* * *

After the Transfiguration class was over, Harry wanted to get out of there as soon as it was possible. That day he wasn't really in the mood for Professor McGonagall's lessons and Harry knew that she noticed that he wasn't listening to her.

Through the whole period, her eyes were fixed on Harry and he wasn't really surprised, when at the end of the lesson she said: "Mister Potter, wait here. Others, you can go."

When the class emptied, Harry nervously rubbed his palms together. He was afraid that Miss McGonagall would give him detention. And if that happened, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to see Severus that night.

"Mister Potter," slowly started McGonagall as she was walking around the classroom. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright" answered Harry and frowned a little bit. He was confused by his professor's question.

"Is Mister Weasley causing you any problems? We expelled Mister Finnigan, but I assume that you already know that"

"Ron isn't bothering me anymore. He is actually being nice to me. I think that he is feeling sorry for what he has done and he is trying to make up to me. He is working really hard to gain my trust again" explained Harry and looked at his professor. He felt relieved when he realized that McGonagall wasn't going to give him detention.

"About that incident, Potter. Did you talk to somebody about it?" asked McGonagall and gave Harry a worried look.

"I've talked to Hermione. She's been a really great friend to me. She helped me a lot" lied Harry a little bit.

"What about talking to professors? I'm free this evening, you can talk to me. I know that you are a person, who rarely asks for help. But Potter, this time talking to a professor would really help you a lot"

"No, I really am fine, you don't need to worry about me. Like I said, Hermione is being great and at the moment I don't really need to talk to anybody else than her" said Harry, but as he saw that the worried look didn't disappear from McGonagall's face, Harry quickly added: " But if I'll need to talk to somebody, I will let you know"

When Harry said that, McGonagall's face relaxed a little bit and her head gave a little nod.

"Well, then… I think that it's time for me to leave. My next period starts in 5 minutes and-"

"Off you go then, Mister Potter" said McGonagall.

Before leaving the classroom, Harry turned around and said: "Thank you, professor"

* * *

It was already 6.30 pm and Harry knew that he was a little bit late. It was dinner time and he knew that he would be late for his 'detention' with Snape. Harry quickly changed, knowing that he will meet Severus that night. In the common room, Hermione was already waiting for him.

"You are pretty well dressed for a dinner" commented Hermione and winked, because she knew where Harry will be going afterwards.

Harry shook his head and sighed. He had a really long day. He hasn't seen Severus since morning, because they didn't have Potions that day. And if that wasn't bad enough, that day Harry had double period of Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry's once favorite subject turned into nightmare and it was all thanks to Umbridge. Harry listened to Hermione's advice and he didn't draw any attention to himself during her lessons. Usually, he was too busy with thinking about other things. However, the time there still passed painfully slowly. Even Hermione had a hard time being focused. So spending the evening with Severus was a great way to get rid of all the stress that gathered during the whole day.

While he and Hermione were eating, Ron sat down next to them. They didn't make much conversation, because Ron seemed to be thinking about something else. And as horrible as it sounded, Harry was happy for that. He didn't want to explain to Ron why Severus gave him detention again in case if Ron would ask him to hang out.

After the dinner, Hermione went back to the common room and Harry happily headed down to the dungeons. He knew that he was a little bit late, but Harry didn't even think about it too much. When Harry arrived in front of the Potions' classroom he knocked on the door and the door opened immediately. That meant only one thing; Severus was already waiting for him. Harry smiled, stepped inside of the classroom and closed the door.

"You are late" said Severus and walked towards chalkboard.

"Only 10 minutes" said Harry and followed his professor.

"12 minutes" corrected him Severus.

"You aren't angry, right?"

"Of course not" said Severus, sighed and then turned around. Severus then stepped closer to Harry and their lips met for a brief second.

"What did miss Chang wanted today?" asked Severus and Harry grinned.

Harry still couldn't believe how quickly the man got jealous. "I knew it, you were jealous"

Severus hugged Harry's face and looked the boy right into his eyes. He knew that it was childish to be jealous at a girl, but Severus couldn't help himself. Jealousy was always the thing that destroyed all of his past relationships. It was what destroyed his relationship with Lily. Severus tried to control himself this time. And it wasn't even the fact that he didn't trust Harry. Severus trusted Harry, but the man just couldn't control his emotions when it came to Harry.

"I just don't like it when other people touch the things that belong to me" said Severus and then realized that he called Harry 'a thing'.

"Ah, so you're saying that I belong only to you?" asked Harry playfully and he didn't seem to be offended.

"I'm sorry" said Severus and then let go of Harry's face. Severus then sat down and didn't say anything anymore.

"You don't need to apologize" said Harry and smiled. Harry didn't mind Severus's jealousy too much. It could be annoying sometimes yes, but it was something what Harry was ready to get used to.

Severus looked down. "I always do this"

"Do what?"

"Let my jealousy destroy my relationships and the people I care for, always end up being hurt"

Harry simply walked towards Severus and lifted his face. Then Harry lightly pressed his lips against Severus'. When Harry pulled away, he smiled. "But you could never hurt me"

Severus gave Harry a weak smile and then he said: "I am really trying hard not to hurt you"

Snape then took Harry's hand into his own and their fingers intertwined. While they were still holding hands, Harry sat down next to Severus. The warmth of Severus's hand on his own felt really good and Harry almost closed his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Harry cheerfully. He wanted to make Severus feel a bit better.

Severus noticed that Harry was trying to make him happy, so he decided to drop the sadness and enjoy their time together. "We can continue the things from previous night, or we can talk" teased Severus, who knew what Harry's reaction would be.

As soon as Severus mentioned the previous night, Harry looked away and blushed. Honestly, Harry wouldn't mind too much if they continued doing the things, which they did yesterday. However, Harry was too shy to admit this out loud. Harry looked at Severus after a while and he could see that Severus was quite amused with Harry's reaction.

Severus chuckled when he saw that Harry was actually thinking hard about it. Knowing Harry, Severus decided to help him. "Should we just talk?" softly asked the professor and Harry quickly nodded.

"What would you like to talk about, Harry?"

Harry started thinking. The first thing that came into Harry's mind was the fact that he knows very little about Severus. He wanted to know more about Severus.

"I would like to get to know you better" finally said Harry.

Severus nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything" blurted out Harry, without even thinking.

Severus moved a bit closer to Harry and he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's answer warmed Severus' heart and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Define everything"

"Start from your childhood" said Harry and then remembered Severus's diary. Harry didn't read a lot, but he knew that Severus didn't have a nice childhood. He felt bad for asking Severus that.

Severus took a deep breath and the smile disappeared from his lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay" interrupted Severus.

Harry decided to stay quiet and he waited for Severus to start talking. "My childhood wasn't great, as you already know. My mother and father didn't love each other, they didn't even love me. I remember once my mother told me that she wished that I was never born. And my father used to hit me a lot. While he was hitting me, he was constantly reminding me that I was worthless. There were a few times, when I wanted to take my own life"

Harry's eyes went huge and he started to breath faster. Harry clenched his arm and firmed a firm fist. The boy gritted his teeth, he was really angry. He couldn't understand what kind of people would tell their own son that he was worthless.

Severus stopped talking, because he noticed that Harry started shaking. Severus smiled sadly. He was amazed at how much the boy cared for him.

"Should I stop?" asked Severus and Harry quickly shook his head.

Severus hesitated for a moment, but then he continued. "So to make long story short, my childhood wasn't a happy one. Not until I met you mother. Lily and her family were leaving near our house. I and Lily became friends almost instantly. I caught her doing magic, but she didn't know what that was. However, as time passed I explained everything to her and she was finally happy that she was a wizard, like me. Your aunt, Petunia, never liked me. She would call me and Lily bad names. But as it turned out, she was just jealous. When Lily got a letter from Hogwarts, Petunia also wrote to Dumbledore and she told him that she wanted to go to school with Lily" said Severus and made a short pause before continuing.

Harry didn't say anything this time. He was really surprised, because he had never imagined that his aunt wanted to be a wizard too. On the other hand, it did make a lot of sense why his aunt didn't want to do anything with magic.

"And then, Hogwarts came. I couldn't be happier, because this meant leaving home. However, I was very disappointed when your mother got placed into Gryffindor. But surprisingly, we still remained best friends. During my school years, people were avoiding me. At first I wanted to make friends, but then I gave up. So Lily was my only friend" said Severus and smiled.

Harry noticed how happy Severus was when he was talking about Lily. Harry was grateful to his mother for being Severus's friend.

"And then we met the trio, Potter, Black and Lupin. Potter and Black were constantly bothering me and Lily. Remus didn't bully us that much and sometimes he even helped us. Those two were horrible. Your mother tried to tell James to stop, because she knew that he liked her and he thought that maybe because of that he would stop. But he didn't listen to her" said Severus and let out a sigh.

Harry hated his own father from the bottom of his heart. However, he didn't know what to feel about Sirius. Sirius was his only family left, so he just couldn't hate him. However, Harry decided to ask some really serious questions his godfather, the next time when he would see him.

Severus carefully watched Harry and he knew what Harry was thinking. "And then Lily started having feelings for James. She would hang out with them and I was getting lonely again. Of course, she was still hanging out with me, but we were slowly drifting apart. While that was happening, I did a lot of stupid things. I got interested in dark magic and this had a huge impact on my relationship with Lily. I was so jealous that one day we got into a fight. At the end I called her mudblood. From that day on, she stopped talking to me. I hurt her a lot for saying that, I know, and I tried to apologize to her. But she didn't listen to me. James and Black were growing more aggressive, with every passing day. And then… that happened. I thought that once would be enough, but Potter didn't stop…" said Severus and his voice broke.

Harry's heart was racing. What did Severus mean by that? It didn't happen only once?

"W-What do you mean? It didn't happen only once?" asked Harry, who's heart was shaking. Severus could only nod.

"Then… How many times did he-?" asked Harry, who couldn't even finish the sentence. He didn't even want to know the answer. Harry could feel that he was beginning to feel sick and he wanted to punch somebody.

"Three times" said Severus and then looked down.

Harry then bit his lower lip as he moved closer to Severus. Harry was ashamed that James was his father. Harry put his arms onto Severus's shoulders and Severus looked up. His dark eyes were even darker than usual. Harry circled his arms around Severus's neck and pulled him tight to himself.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Harry, trying to stop his voice from braking. He felt horrible for asking Severus to tell him that.

"It's alright" said Severus and put his arms around Harry's small body.

"I just don't understand. How can you love me after what my father did to you?"

The word 'father' difficultly left Harry's mouth. And when he said that word, it burned Harry. Severus then pulled back a little.

"I love you for who you are. I don't care what or who your father is" said Severus, before kissing Harry's forehead.

"I shouldn't have asked you about your childhood and-"

"No, it's alright. Actually, I'm glad that I told you about this" said Severus

Harry then started looking around the classroom, because he didn't really know what to do or say next.

"Harry, what about you? How do you feel? I mean, I've never really asked you again, because I know that you don't want to talk about it" suddenly asked Severus.

Severus's question caught Harry off guard. Honestly, Harry felt alright. Even the boy was surprised at how quickly he forgot about what happened to him. Harry knew that it was Severus, who made him forget about it.

"I'm good, thanks to you" replied Harry.

"Are you sure? You know if you are having nightmares or if you would need anything-"

"I'm okay" said Harry and gave Severus a reassuring look.

"Good, I'm glad"

Harry nodded. Then he got onto his legs and went closer to the table, where Severus usually mixed and made his potions. Harry could feel that Severus' eyes were carefully watching his every move.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I was just, uh, looking at your potions" said Harry and felt like the biggest moron under the Sun for saying this. Why couldn't he give an intelligent answer to Severus just once in his life? Was that so difficult to do?

"Did you find anything interesting?" asked Severus, who was still sitting down.

"Uh, yes" said Harry and grabbed the first bottle on his right, which was filled with a dark liquid. "I think that this is the Essence of Dittany. It is used for healing wounds, right?" Harry hoped that he was right. However, his hopes disappeared, because he heard Severus' loud laugh.

"This is The Dizziness draught, Harry. It causes dizziness" said Severus and stepped next to Harry. He took the bottle out of Harry's hands and placed it onto the table. Harry was so embarrassed at that moment that he wished to die.

"You don't really know a lot about potions, now do you?" softly asked Severus and before Harry could look away; Severus caught Harry's lips with his own. Harry smiled and immediately returned Severus the kiss. As they were kissing, Severus took a few steps forward. Harry still had his eyes closed and he followed Severus, taking a few steps backwards, until he felt that he was leaning on the cold wall. Harry opened his eyes and noticed that Severus trapped him. Severus' body pressed against Harry's a bit harder this time. When Harry felt Severus's body pressing against his own, Harry let out a quiet gasp. Harry then broke their kiss and wanted to say something, but he quickly forgot about that, because Severus kissed him hungrily.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ten days later**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He knew that something was a little weird. It was Sunday, but the boy's dormitory was already empty. He was the only one who was asleep? Did something happen? Why didn't anybody wake him up? Harry was a little bit surprised, because other boys would always wake him up, even though if they didn't have school that day. Harry turned to his left side and looked at the clock, which was placed on the night stand, next to Harry's bed. It was already 1 pm. What happened? Why did he sleep so long?!

Harry then lifted himself up and sat down onto the bed. As he moved, everything hurt. Even though he slept for so long, he felt unbelievably tired. What was wrong? His head was feeling a bit fuzzy and what hurt the most was his throat. He tried to clear his throat, but this didn't help much. It only made his throat hurt more.

"Oh great, I'm sick" said Harry. His voice was really low and it was breaking. As the boy finished the sentence he quickly shut his eyes. It hurt that bad. Harry then felt a tickling feeling in his nose and he sneezed.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled the sheets of. When he pulled the sheets off, the cold air welcomed him. Harry frowned. It couldn't be that cold! It was spring already! Harry's body was shivering a little bit and at that moment he realized that he must've had fever too. Harry let out a loud sigh and he shook his head. Why did this need to happen now? That day he had a date with Severus. The two of them planned to go to Hogsmead together. Harry felt gloomy and he stood up.

Harry slowly dressed himself and then he went into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror. He needed to see how he looked like. Maybe he didn't look that sick and he could still go on his date. However, Harry's hopes disappeared when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His face was really pale and there were dark circled under his eyes. He looked tired.

Harry rinsed his face with cold water, hoping that this would make him look healthier. But it didn't work. Harry sighed and he combed his hair. Then he looked at the mirror again. He looked a little better by then. The boy tried to smile. Even with the smile on his face he looked sick. Harry loudly cursed and then he decided to go into The Great Hall.

Harry then suddenly realized that he missed the breakfast. But he wasn't even feeling hungry and the thought of eating just made him more tired and sick. Where should he go? To Madame Pomfrey?! Maybe she could give him a medicine that would made him healthy in a second. However, this probably wouldn't happen, because Harry knew that Madame Pomfrey would made him stay longer in the Hospital Wing and this way he would miss his date.

Harry sighed and leaned on the cold wall. He didn't feel too great. Not that his throat hurt, but he was also feeling dizzy. Harry closed his eyes and tried to make a plan. Should he go to Severus? Harry was sure that Severus must've had a potion, which would make him feel better. But Harry didn't want to make Severus worry about him. And what if Snape didn't have that kind of potion? Then Severus would be the one who would send him to The Hospital Wing. What about Hermione? There had to be a spell, which would-

"No" said Harry to himself and he started coughing.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked a voice, which made Harry jump. It was Severus. Harry could feel his heart sink, because he knew that the date with Severus wouldn't happen that day. Harry quickly turned back from Severus, hiding his face. He couldn't let Severus see him in this state.

Severus frowned when the boy turned around. What was happening with Harry? Severus was a little worried, because Harry didn't come to breakfast that day. At the breakfast he also saw that Miss Granger was a little bit worried and Severus didn't like what was happening. And because of this the man decided to go check on Harry.

"Harry, what is wrong?" asked Severus again and stepped closer to Harry.

"Oh, nothing" whispered Harry, because this was the only way to keep his voice from breaking. "What are you doing here?" continued Harry and then quickly covered his mouth and bit into his hand to prevent himself from coughing.

"Harry, why are you whispering?" asked Severus, but because he didn't receive any verbal answer to the question, he decided to answer Harry's question first. "I was a little bit worried, because you didn't come to breakfast"

"Oh" whispered Harry and nodded. He wished that Severus would leave him alone. Maybe there was something that could cure him before their date.

"Harry, turn around" said Severus, who was really frustrated with Harry's behavior.

In response Harry only shook his head, wishing that Severus would walk away. But knowing Severus, he knew that the man wouldn't stop.

"Harry!" said Severus, grabbed Harry's arm and forced the boy to turn around. Harry quickly forced a happy look on his face. However, Severus immediately noticed that something was off with Harry. Severus saw how pale and tired Harry looked. Severus narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer to Harry's. Harry swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the stinging feeling in his throat.

Severus was studying the boy's face carefully. Why did Harry look so tired? What was wrong? Was Harry hiding something from him? Severus looked right into Harry's eyes. They were huge and filled with anxiety and fear? No, not fear. The boy was just nervous. But why? Severus went even closer to Harry and his forehead touched Harry's. Harry's forehead was too warm. Then Snape realized what was wrong. Harry had a fever.

"You are ill" said Severus and loosened the grip around Harry's arm.

"Yes" said Harry with a raspy voice.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place? I was worried that something else was wrong" said Severus softly this time.

"I… We have a date tonight and I was looking forward to it. But now…" Harry whispered.

"We can go some other time, Harry" said Severus, who couldn't believe that the date meant so much to Harry.

"No, we will go tonight. I'm feeling completely fine" said Harry and started coughing again.

"You have a fever. You need to rest. If it means so much to you, I can give you a potion, which would help you to get better sooner and we can still spend the day together. We'll go to my quarters and-"

"But… But… I want to go somewhere else with you" said Harry, who felt helpless. It was nice to spend the time with Severus on the castle, but he really wanted to go somewhere else with him. He felt so sad at that moment. He ruined the chances for this to happen. Harry knew that Severus was always busy during the weekends and this was one of the rare ones that he had some free time.

Severus chuckled, because he knew what Harry was thinking. "Don't feel bad, Harry. It doesn't really matter where we are. All that matters is that we are together" whispered Severus and then looked around. They were completely alone. Most of the students were outside or in the Library, preparing for exams. Then Severus took Harry's face into his hands and gave Harry a quick kiss.

"Don't"

"Why?"

"You'll get ill also"

"I don't mind getting sick like this" whispered Severus into Harry's ear, making the boy blush. Then Severus kissed Harry's cheek and said: "Now, come with me, Harry"

Harry, whose face was still on fire, quickly nodded and silently followed his professor.

* * *

When the two of them came into Snape's quarters Harry sat down onto the couch and patiently waited until Severus returned with a small bottle. He gave the bottle to Harry. Harry looked at it. The bottle was filled with a nasty looking green liquid and Harry didn't really want to drink it. Harry opened the bottle. A disgusting smell filled his nose.

Severus chuckled when he saw the boy's reaction. He probably should've told Harry that the potion didn't taste good either. "Wait, Harry. Let me make you a tea. You can put the potion into the tea; it'll taste better, alright?"

Harry nodded and then followed Severus into the kitchen. Harry watched Severus making the tea and he felt completely useless. He felt silly a little bit, because Severus was doing all the work. He wanted to help Severus, somehow.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Harry and cleared his throat.

"You don't have to do anything. Just sit and rest" said Severus and gave Harry a soft smile.

Harry hesitated for a while, but then decided to listen to Severus, because his legs were starting to grow tired. Harry returned to the living room and Severus came soon with tea. Severus then poured the potion into the tea and mixed it. Harry took the tea mug into his hands and smelled the tea. It still smelt horrible.

"What's wrong with it now?"

"It smells horrible" blurted out Harry.

Severus chuckled once again and then he stood up. Harry was even more adorable when he was ill. Severus felt that Harry was watching his every move. Severus went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. He took a bottle filled with a purple liquid into his hands and brought it to Harry.

"What is this for?" asked Harry.

"It'll make the tea smell better" said Severus and lightly placed his hand onto Harry's back.

Harry felt a little bit stupid and embarrassed at that moment. He knew that he was acting like a child. Because of him Severus had to make the tea and go for that potion. Harry sighed and watched as Severus poured a few drops of that purple colored potion into the tea. The tea quickly changed the fragrance. Now it smelled like cherries. Harry smiled; he liked cherries.

"Better now?" asked Severus and saw how a small blush came onto Harry's cheeks.

Harry nodded and took one sip of the tea. It didn't taste really good because of that potion, but he decided not to say anything.

"It's… good" lied Harry as he took another sip of the tea.

Severus smiled, because he knew that the boy was lying to him.

"The potion should start working quite soon. Your fever will be gone, but you'll still need to rest for a few days. For the next three days, you should stay in bed, Harry" said Severus and watched Harry drinking the tea. Harry nodded.

"And that means no school and no going outside, do you understand?" asked Severus a bit worried this time.

"I'll be able to see you, right?" asked Harry and placed the mug onto the small table. He could feel that the potion started working. He didn't feel as tired as he did before and his body stopped shivering. However, the pain from his throat didn't go away completely. And his head was still feeling a bit fuzzy.

"Of course" said Harry and lightly kissed Harry's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" muttered Harry.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Severus and cupped Harry's face.

Severus kissed Harry's jaw and then pressed his lips against Harry's, quickly deepening the kiss. Severus pushed his tongue deep into Harry's mouth. That made Harry jump a bit, because he was caught off guard, but he recovered quickly. Harry opened his mouth more and let Severus explore it. Harry's body was starting to feel warm and he was starting to feel light-headed. Severus's lips then moved to Harry's neck, gently sucking and nibbling the skin.

Harry felt Severus's arms all around his body. Every place that Severus touched it burned, it felt so good. Harry wished that Severus wouldn't stop touching him. He needed to feel Severus close. Harry was addicted to Severus's kisses and touches. He loved the way Severus's touches made him feel like. Even though He was always so embarrassed, he loved it. Harry sucked in the air. Harry grabbed Severus's shoulders and pushed the two of them as close as it was humanly possible.

Severus knew that Harry should rest, they shouldn't be doing this. But he couldn't control himself, Harry looked far too tempting at that moment and he didn't even bother to control himself. Severus pulled back a little, to see Harry. Harry's eyes were tightly closed; he was biting on his lower lip, trying to control his breathing. Severus licked his lower lip and smirked. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt. When he touched Harry's bare chest, Harry moaned quietly. Severus loved how responsive and sensitive Harry was to his touches. Because of Harry's quiet moans, Severus's member started growing hard. Severus started planting kisses down Harry's chest and stomach. Then Severus came back up and kissed Harry.

"Severus… we shouldn't. I-I mean-" suddenly said Harry.

"Why? You said that you are feeling better" said Severus, who was breathing faster. Severus felt a bit guilty for saying this, because he knew that he shouldn't force Harry into doing this, because the boy was sick. But Severus didn't want to stop now, he couldn't stop now.

"N-No, it's not that… I want to. But, I don't want you to get sick" muttered Harry and looked away.

"I told you, I don't mind getting sick like this" said Severus and hoped that Harry would somehow change his mind.

"B-But-"

"Sorry" said Severus and started buttoning Harry's shirt. Potter was right. They shouldn't do this. Harry should get better first and then, they could be intimate with each other. Severus just couldn't believe that he couldn't stop himself. He almost forced the boy to… He just wanted to make Harry feel good. Severus was angry with himself, because he was being selfish. He didn't even think about how Harry was feeling. Severus then pulled back and sat down, next to Harry and didn't say anything.

Harry felt his heart sink a bit. He didn't want Severus to misunderstand him. Harry looked down, because he didn't want to look at Severus. He was afraid that he made Severus angry. But because Severus wasn't saying anything, Harry had to look up.

"Are you angry?" asked Harry.

"Yes"

Harry's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm not angry at you, Harry" said Severus and smiled softly. "I'm angry with myself. I'm angry, because I couldn't control myself. I used to have better control over my actions. But I can't control myself anymore when I'm with you, Harry. All I want to do now is to kiss you, to touch you, to hold you in my arms. I want to make you feel good. I desire your body that much"

Harry felt that his face was on fire. He didn't say anything to Severus, because he was too embarrassed to do that. Severus smiled and took Harry's face into his hands. Harry smiled back and he closed his eyes.

"We won't do anything today, alright?"

Even though Harry was now the one feeling a little bit guilty, he nodded. Severus then took Harry into his arms. Harry was now sitting on the man's legs, while the man's arms were around his body. Harry felt like a small child, but it felt really good. Harry nuzzled against Severus's neck and he closed his eyes. They sat like that for a little while, both enjoying the presence of each other.

"Harry, it's lunch time. You should get to The Great Hall. You should eat something, since you didn't eat anything for breakfast"

"I could stay with you… We could have the lunch together here" said Harry, who didn't want to go.

"I would love that, but I'm sure that your friends are worried about you" said Severus.

"But-"

"We will eat dinner together, okay?" said Severus.

"Fine" said Harry slightly annoyed and started coughing a little bit. They he got off the man's lap and he crossed his arms, while he was waiting for Severus to get ready to leave his quarters. Severus saw that Harry was waiting for him and he raised his left eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for?"

"We could go together into The Great Hall"

"Harry"

"What? Nobody will suspect anything. I mean… Please, Severus?" asked Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes. The boy sounded so desperate and he knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse Harry's request. Severus nodded after a few more seconds of thinking and he got onto his legs, walking towards the door. Harry followed Severus and they both left the Dungeons together. While they were walking towards The Great Hall, they were silent. They didn't want to attract too much attention, but other students quickly started to turn their heads when they saw Harry walking next to Snape. Harry felt nervous and started asking himself if Severus was right after all. Maybe someone would suspect something.

When they arrived in front of The Great Hall, Harry grabbed the sleeve of Severus's robe. Severus quickly turned around.

"Thank you" mumbled Harry.

Severus didn't say anything, he just nodded in response. Just before Severus stepped inside The Great Hall, Harry could see that the corners of his lips lifted up. Severus gave Harry a tiny smile and then he left Harry alone. After a few seconds, Harry decided to go into The Great Hall also and he quickly sat down next to Hermione. Harry had a horrible feeling that everybody was looking at him, even though nobody was even paying attention to him. Harry felt very nervous all of the sudden, feeling angry at himself for not listening to Severus's advice.

"Harry, you don't look so good. Neville said that you had a rough night and he and the rest decided not to wake you up so early. What's the matter?" asked Hermione. Her voice woke Harry up from thinking.

"Oh, I just have a little cold. I had a fever when I woke up, but Professor Snape gave me a potion and now I feel better" muttered Harry and looked down at his plate. The potatoes and the meat looked really delicious, but Harry didn't feel hungry at all.

Hermione lifted her hand and put it onto Harry's forehead. She nodded, because Harry's forehead was cold. She smiled. It was really good that Snape was Harry's boyfriend. In times like these, Harry would have a great advantage.

"How are you feeling now? Aren't you hungry?" asked Hermione.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He picked up the fork and started playing with his food. He didn't have any need to put any of that food into his mouth. "I feel better" said Harry after a while and put a small amount of chicken into his mouth. It tasted good, but after a few more bites, Harry was full. "I'm just not hungry"

"Eat something. This way you'll get healthier sooner" said Hermione with her mouth full.

Harry just smirked and looked at the teacher's table. Harry noticed that Severus was looking at him and he didn't like the expression on the man's face. Harry knew what was wrong, so he immediately picked up his fork and forced himself to eat. As soon as he started eating, Severus's expression softened and the man continued to eat. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Harry" said Ron and sat down next to Harry.

"Oh, hi Ron" said Harry, with his mouth full.

"How are you feeling? You had a pretty rough night. What happened?"

"I'm sick…" said Harry and started coughing. "But I'm feeling better. I went to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey gave me a medicine and my fever is already gone" lied Harry, because he couldn't just tell Ron that Snape was the one who made him feel better.

Ron nodded and said: "That's good"

Harry looked back at the teacher's table. He noticed that Severus has already finished eating, but the man was still sitting in front of the table and looking at Harry. Harry also saw that Professor McGonagall was trying to make a conversation with Severus, but Severus wasn't really paying too much attention to what McGonagall was explaining. Harry smirked. Wasn't Severus the one, who said that he must always listen to other professors?

"Why are you laughing?" asked Ron.

"I just remembered something funny" answered Harry and looked at Hermione, who returned him a smile. Ron wanted to ask another question, but he decided not to ask because he didn't want to push Harry into talking about something he might not want to talk about.

"So, Harry… what are your plans for today?" asked Ron after a while.

"A have a date" said Harry.

"Oh… again" answered Ron and hoped that he didn't sound too disappointed.

Harry frowned and looked at Ron. Why did Ron sound so disappointed all of the sudden?! It was probably because he wanted to hang out with Harry. Harry sighed, because he did feel a little bit guilty. Ever since he started dating Severus he didn't hang out with his friends as he used to. Actually, Hermione was almost the only one who he talked to.

"We'll hang out tomorrow, okay Ron?"

Ron didn't look to happy about these news, but Harry was happy that his friend didn't say anything bad back to him. Harry smiled, because as time passed he could feel that the things between the three of them started slowly changing. The things were almost the same as they were before. Harry still didn't trust Ron as much as he did before. However, Harry knew how sorry Ron must've felt and with each passing day, Harry's trust in Ron started growing.

"Okay" quietly said Ron and looked at his plate.

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and she quickly lifted her head. Harry looked at her and she knew what Harry meant. Harry wanted Hermione to spend the day with Ron. He knew that this was selfish of him to expect from Hermione, but Hermione just slowly nodded and smiled.

"Don't be too sad, Ron. I'll hang out with you today, don't worry. We will have even more fun without Harry around, you'll see. Harry became really boring since he is in this relationship" said Hermione cheerfully.

The three of them started laughing. Just for a second it felt like all those horrible things didn't happen to Harry and that they were friends again like they used to be. Harry looked at the teacher's table and he could see that Severus was smiling at him.

Severus was happy to see Harry smiling. Even though Severus still didn't trust Weasley and he still haven't forgiven him for what he did to Harry. But the Potion's master respected Harry's decision, so because of this he was happy to see the three friends making up.

Just as the three of them finished with their lunch, Cho came up to their table. Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to look at the teacher's table. He knew what would see; Severus would be jealous again. Harry sighed and looked up.

"Hi, Harry" said Harry with a forced happiness.

"Hey" greeted them Cho and shyly waved to Harry.

"So…what's the matter?" asked Harry after a while, because Cho wasn't saying anything. She was just standing there, staring at Harry. Harry noticed that Cho was nervous, because she was biting on her lower lip.

"I need to talk to you, Harry" stuttered Cho.

"About?"

"Can we go somewhere where it's more… private" said Cho nervously.

"Now?"

"Yes, now… please, Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to answer. Talking with Cho in private wasn't the problem. The problem was that Severus was there and if Harry left with Cho alone, Severus might misunderstand something. And Harry didn't want to make Severus angry or worried. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the teacher's table. Severus was still looking at him, but there wasn't any sign of anger or jealousy on his face. Maybe he wouldn't be too jealous. But knowing Severus, the man must've already been jealous and Harry knew that Severus was just hiding his emotions this time. Those made Harry feel a little bit funny.

"Harry?"

However, there was still Cho. Harry didn't want to hurt her again and they would be just talking, so there wasn't any real harm, now was it? Harry quickly pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his head and he stood up. Harry nodded.

"Okay, we can talk" said Harry quietly.

Cho happily clapped her hands and threw herself around Harry's neck. Harry quickly pushed her away. Maybe this was the time to tell Cho where the boundaries were?

"Let's go then" said Harry, because he wanted to leave The Great Hall as soon as possible. He didn't want Severus to watch them.

"Alright" said Cho and started walking. Harry followed her. Just before he left The Great Hall, he turned around and looked at Severus. Harry saw that Snape was trying hard to control his emotions. The man was still smiling a little, but Severus's body language was telling another story.

As soon as Cho came closer to Harry, Severus could feel the presence of jealousy, but he decided to control it. He knew that the boy knew that he got jealous very easily and Harry would never do something to make him even more jealous. But then when he saw Harry leaving The Great Hall with Miss Chang, Severus's heart sunk. When the boy looked at him again Severus forced one last smile upon his face. As soon as Harry left The Great Hall, Severus formed a fist with his hand and hit the table hard.

"Fuck" cursed Severus as quietly as he could.

"Severus, what is up with you lately?" asked McGonagall.

Severus didn't give an answer to McGonagall. He just kept staring at the entrance door of The Great Hall in silence, trying to control his emotions. All that he wanted to do was go after Harry and tell him not to be with Miss Chang, but he knew that this would be an extremely ridiculous thing to do and he didn't want to make the boy angry.

* * *

"Okay, Cho, let's make this as quick as possible. What do you want to talk about with me?" asked Harry and turned around to see if Severus was following them. However, Harry didn't see Severus anywhere soon and he sighed.

"Let's go to Hogsmead today together" said Cho and clapped her hands together.

"I can't" said Harry quickly.

"Why not?"

"I have a date tonight"

"B-But you said that we would be friends, right? And friends also spend time together. You can go on the date some other time. I would really want us to go somewhere together. Just the two of us. In Hogsmead there's a really nice place where we could eat and-"

"I'm sick, Cho" quickly remembered Harry.

"You are just lying" said Cho and her smile disappeared.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm just feeling a lot better, because Madame Pomfrey have me a medicine. But I woke up with a fever and my throat still hurts" said Harry.

"All we would do is walk and talk. It's not like we would-"

"I need to rest, Cho!" said Harry with a loud voice, because he was getting more and more frustrated by every passing second. He didn't want to hurt Cho's feelings, he really didn't. But the way that Cho was acting really started bothering Harry.

"Y-You said that we were friends again… You-" said Cho and hot tears started gathering in her eyes.

"No, Cho, I didn't' want to hurt you. I just, I really can't do it tonight" said Harry, who was now feeling bad.

"You are a jerk, Harry. You hurt me a lot and now you can't even spend one single day with me. What happened with you? You used to be really nice. Ever since you started dating that other person… you've changed Harry and I don't like this new Harry. I want the old Harry back, he cared for his friends" said Cho and let the tears out of her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She wanted Harry to see how much he hurt her months ago.

Harry swallowed hard. His chest started hurting when he saw Cho like this. He knew that he deserved that pain. But what could he even do? If he would go to Hogsmead with Cho, he wouldn't be able to spend the day with Severus. And Severus would be mad if Harry did that. Harry chewed on his lower lip. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Severus. He knew how easily the man got jealous and worried. However, he didn't want to hurt Cho either.

"I- Cho, please don't cry" said Harry and put his right hand onto Cho's left shoulder. However, Cho didn't stop crying. Harry didn't know how to stop her crying. Then Harry wrapped his arms around Cho and hugged her.

"Harry?" asked Cho and she finally stopped crying.

"Please, don't cry. I'm sorry. You are right. I was an idiot for lying to you back then" admitted Harry and looked at the floor. Then he pulled back, quickly removing his hands of Cho and he looked back. There was no sign of Severus. Harry felt relieved.

"S-So… I guess you won't be spending the day with me?"

"I… I'll go to Hogsmead with you. But you need to promise me that we will be back before 5 o'clock" said Harry.

A tiny smile crawled onto Cho's lips. "I promise, Harry. I can't wait to spend the day together. I'll be so fun, you'll see"

"Y-Yeah… It'll be fun" said Harry.

* * *

Severus was nervously walking around his living room. He couldn't stand still. Severus could feel that his heart was racing and he didn't even bother to control his emotions anymore. It was already 5.30 pm and Harry still didn't come to him. it was true that they didn't plan when Harry would come to him, but Severus expected that the boy would come to him around 5 pm. Severus also knew that it was still far from dinner time, but Severus hoped that this time they would make the dinner together. Severus tried to calm himself by telling himself that Harry would come and that he was probably with Miss Granger, but something was telling him that Harry was with another person.

The time that day passed by really slowly. Every second felt like a minute. Severus kept himself occupied by making potions and correcting the exams, but his mind was still with Harry. He knew that Harry was with Miss Chang.

Severus decided to start preparing the dinner. This way he would forget about his jealousy and the time would fly by quicker. He knew that it took quite a while to prepare the dinner and Severus was sure that Harry would come to him by then.

However after almost 1 hour and a half, there still wasn't any sign of Harry and the dinner was almost cooked. Severus felt helpless. Maybe Harry wasn't even with Cho and something happened to him?! Severus quickly shook his head and he went into the kitchen. Then Severus put the food onto the two plates and put the plates onto the table. If Harry wouldn't come soon the food would get cold.

Severus went into his living room and started walking in circles again. After 15 more minutes he decided that he had enough. He needed to know where Harry was. He was so worry started killing Severus. He quickly left his quarters, wondering where Harry might be at an hour like this.

There was no sign of Harry anywhere. Severus had checked almost every place on the castle where Harry might've been. Maybe Harry was outside? Severus shook his head. He told Harry that he mustn't go outside. And Severus knew that Harry would listen to him. But something was telling Severus to check the outside of castle. Severus stepped outside.

And he found Harry there. Harry was chatting with another person. Severus quickly realized that the boy was talking with Cho. Severus clenched his teeth and decided to wait for Harry. Severus saw that Harry took Cho's hand into his own. Severus also saw the blush on Cho's face. So Cho still had feelings for Harry?! Did Harry know this? Severus looked down for a second and then he quickly looked up.

And then something happened. Severus saw that Harry was hugging Cho and then Harry kissed Cho. The kiss didn't last for more than a second, but it was all that Severus needed to see. Severus felt sick and his body froze. He needed a few seconds to even understand what was happening. Severus then saw that Cho was coming closer to him. Severus hid himself and then waited until Cho went into the castle.

Then he stepped closer to Harry. Severus was feeling furious. He wasn't that angry in a long time.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?!" said Severus. His voice was cold and angry.

Harry quickly turned around with his eyes wide opened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Earlier that day**

Harry was nervously waiting for Cho in front of the castle. Harry and Cho decided to meet at 2:30 pm to go to Hogsmead together, but it was already 3pm and Cho still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry started asking himself if he should cancel his trip to Hogsmead with Cho, but he knew that this would hurt Cho. Plus he knew that he would be back in castle by 5 pm, so he didn't really worry about missing his date with Severus. This way nobody would get hurt. At least this was what Harry was telling himself while he was waiting for Cho to come. And Harry had all the intentions to tell Severus that he went to Hogsmead with Cho together. Harry knew that this would probably make Severus angry. However, Harry knew that after he would explain to Severus everything, Severus would understand him.

Harry let out a loud sigh and cleared his throat. It was still sore, but Harry was feeling very well. Snape's potion was working perfectly. Harry smiled. He loved having a Potion's master as his boyfriend. Then Harry looked at The Hogwarts again and finally he saw Cho stepping outside. Harry took a deep breath as he hoped that his time with Cho would pass by quickly.

"Hello, Cho. You look… lovely" said Harry and looked at Cho. Harry frowned, because it was clear that Cho must've spent a lot of time preparing and dressing herself.

"Hi, Harry" said Cho shyly and blushed when Harry complimented Harry. Cho's blush made things even more awkward for Harry and Harry immediately started walking to Hogsmead's direction. Cho was a bit confused and she quickly followed Harry.

"Why are you walking so fast?" asked Cho.

Harry stopped and turned to Cho. Was he really walking so fast? It was because he wanted to be back at the castle as soon as it was possible. He felt bad that he agreed to go to Hogsmead with Cho. It just felt horrible. Harry felt as if he was betraying Severus with his actions. Harry sighed and he forced himself to stop thinking about Severus. The guilt was killing Harry. Was it really so wrong if he wanted to spend some time with his friend?

"I just… I don't want to be late for my date" was honest Harry. He decided to be honest with Cho this time, because he didn't want to lie and hurt her anymore. "Why were you late anyways? We agreed to meet at 2:30 pm. I told you not to be late…"

"I'm sorry, Harry" said Cho and looked away.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Now, let's get going" said Harry and Cho nodded.

The way to the Hogsmead was awkward. They walked in silence. Harry knew that Cho was trying to say something to him, but she was too scared to say anything. And Harry liked the silence. He was actually quite annoyed that he agreed to go out with Cho. He would give anything to be with Severus at that moment. Would Severus really be angry with him? The boy didn't want to think about that. He knew that Severus was probably in his quarters. Harry knew that Severus must've been jealous and worried.

Cho noticed that Harry was distant and that annoyed her. She wanted that Harry would give more attention to her. She knew that Harry was in a relationship, but she wasn't ready to let Harry go. She was ready to fight for Harry. She planned this trip to win Harry's heart. She was convinced that Harry would return back to her.

When Cho and Harry were in Hogsmead they met Hermione and Ron. Hermione was really surprised to see Cho with Harry, because she knew about Harry's plans to spend the day with Severus. The four of them went to a drink together. Harry kept looking at the clock in the restaurant and Hermione also noticed that. Hermione tried to make an excuse to leave earlier, but Cho just didn't listen to Hermione's excuses. Ron was happily chatting with Cho, while Harry was just nervously sitting there and staring at his drink. He wanted to say something, but he was too scared to do so. And before Hermione and Ron left it was almost 5 pm. Harry quickly paid for their drinks and he dragged Cho out of the restaurant.

"We need to return to the castle, Cho!" hissed Harry, who was really angry at Cho. Cho promised him that they would return to the castle before 5 pm. And then the reality hit Harry; Cho must've planned this whole thing up. But would Cho really do such a thing. Harry looked at her. Cho was looking him back with her eyes huge and her bottom lip was trembling. Harry quickly shook his head. Cho wouldn't do something like that.

"But we didn't spend any time alone, Harry" whispered Cho.

"I have a date"

"Harry, please… just one more drink with me. I promise it won't take such a long time"

"No!"

"H-Harry… please. I want to spend more time with you. Please"

Harry rolled his eyes, but he slowly nodded. He agreed to spend more time with Cho. However, they didn't go on another drink. Harry decided that he needed to make up for being late to Severus. Harry decided to buy Severus a little gift. Maybe this way Severus won't be so angry. But what should he buy to Severus? It took Harry half an hour to finally pick the right shop. He didn't say to Cho that he would be buying a gift for somebody. He quickly stepped inside of the shop and Cho quickly followed him. When Cho saw that it was a gift shop, she became happy. Was Harry going to buy a gift for her?!

Harry was awkwardly walking around the shop and looking for the perfect gift for Severus. He felt so stupid! He never knew what to buy for Severus. Last time Hermione was there for him, but now he was alone. Harry was picking up different kind of gifts, still searching for the right one. Harry's attention caught a small stuffed bear with a little heart in his lap. Harry picked it up, but then quickly returned it to the place from where he took it. This was too childish to give to Severus. After almost an hour Harry bought a keychain, on which there were two doves. Harry smiled. He also bought a small card on which he wrote  _I'm sorry for being late. I love you_  and the owner of the shop wrapped him the gift up.

Just before Harry and Cho left the shop Harry glanced at the clock. Harry was horrified. He didn't know that he spent so much time in that shop. Severus would kill him for sure now! He took a deep breath and stepped outside of the store.

"So, who did you buy this for?" asked Cho cheerfully.

"My boyfriend" blurted out Harry, who wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying. He was happy with his gift choice and he wanted to see Severus as soon as it was possible.

"Your  _boyfriend_?" asked Cho, who couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only that Harry was dating another person, but that person was male? Cho gritted her teeth. So Harry really was in love with that person.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. You didn't know?" asked Harry a little surprised, who was almost 100% that the whole castle already knew that he was dating a guy.

"N-No I didn't… and you really love  _him?_ "

"Of course I do. Why are you asking me this?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I just thought that you might've been… I mean you agreed to go on a date with me and-"

"Wait a second! This is  _not_ a date, Cho! I only agreed to go with you because I felt sorry for you and I didn't want to hurt you anymore. You said that you wanted to be friends with me again, didn't you?!" snapped Harry.

"Harry… I-" said Cho, her eyes again filled with tears.

"No! I won't fall for the tears again. Not this time. So this was the real reason you invited me here. You wanted to win me over?"

"No, Harry please listen to me, I didn't mean it like this… I-"

"Stop it Cho. Fine, I accept your apology. Just answer me this: were you late on purpose today? And why were you so interested in talking with Ron earlier? You planned this whole thing out, didn't you? Did you want me to miss my date?!" almost yelled Harry, he was that angry. He couldn't believe that he bought Cho's lies. Because of her he made Severus angry.

"Harry…" whispered Cho and quietly followed Harry. Cho wiped her tears away.

"This was the last time, Cho. If you lie to me ever again, I won't be your friend anymore. Do you understand this?" said Harry while they were walking.

Cho nodded and sniffed. She was both angry and sad. And who was that bloke that Harry loved so much? It didn't really matter. He stole her Harry away and she hated him already for doing that.

"Harry, who are you dating?" asked Cho with a small voice.

"Does it matter?" asked Harry with a cold voice.

"W-We are friends, right? I mean, isn't this what friends talk about. Relationship?" asked Cho and hoped that Harry would answer her.

"Oh no, not the friend trick again. I won't tell you who I'm dating. Now please, before you say something that you might regret… Don't' say anything anymore… please" said Harry and their way to Hogwarts passed by in silence once again.

When they were standing in front of the Hogwarts, Cho turned to Harry and looked him right into his eyes. Harry frowned, wondering what Cho was doing.

"Cho, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry for lying to you" said Cho and looked at the floor.

"I'm also sorry for saying those things to you. But it needed to be said, Cho I mean-"

"I know, Harry I know. And I must admit that I still have feelings for you. But now that I see how much you love  _him_  I think that it's time for me to move on" said Cho and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry" said Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess that's it then. I just have one request before I leave"

"And that would be?"

"Can you please kiss me, Harry? Just one last time. A goodbye kiss" said Cho and looked at Harry. Harry's body stiffened. There was no way that he would be kissing Cho. He already felt like he was cheating on Severus and kissing Cho would only made him feel more guilty.

"No"

"Please Harry, it would mean a lot to me"

"No, I won't kiss you. I'm in a relationship. You know this"

"Then can you hug me?" tried Cho again.

Harry sighed and looked at Cho. Her eyes were begging him to hug her. The boy rolled his eyes. Harry nodded and awkwardly put his arms around Cho. And then it happened. Just before Harry was about to pull back Cho placed her lips onto his. Harry's eyes went huge and he stepped back as soon as he could.

"Cho" Harry hissed. "Please go away. Now! And you can just forget us being friends again. You screwed it up. Now go!"

Cho quickly turned around and left Harry alone. Harry knew that he made Cho cry again, but he didn't even care about that anymore. He felt sick and his heart was pounding fast. He felt horrible. Going to Hogsmead with Cho was a horrible idea. He wished he could turn the time back. He started kicking himself mentally. And Severus… How would he tell him this? This would crush Severus. The amount of air in Harry's lungs was too little so he decided to breathe quicker. He could hear a bell ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes. God, the guilt was killing him. He knew that he needed to calm down before he'll go to Severus. And then Harry heard footsteps behind him.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?!"

Harry quickly turned around and his eyes were wide opened. It was Severus. Why did Severus need to see this? Severus looked so angry and hurt at that moment. Harry didn't blame him. How on Earth would he explain this to Severus? Would Severus even believe him if he told him the truth? Harry stepped closer to Severus and he could feel that his entire body was shivering. This didn't feel like reality. It felt like a horrible dream; a nightmare.

Severus kept looking at the boy, not saying anything. Severus was too shocked to say anything. He needed know why Harry would kiss Miss Chang. The man wanted to yell at Harry for not listening to him. However, nothing right came out of his mouth. Severus noticed that Harry's body was shaking. Harry was nervously looking at Severus, still trying to collect himself to say something. He needed to apologize. This was the first thing that he needed to do!

"Severus… this isn't what it looks like" Harry finally managed to say.

Severus frowned and pushed his thin lips together. Harry knew that Severus was angry with him. Severus's look was so cold that it made Harry feel scared. However, there was another emotion present in Severus's eyes. Severus was hurt. Harry has never seen Severus look like this. Severus wasn't even that broken or hurt when he talked about his childhood. Harry swallowed hard. God, his throat still hurt him a lot.

Then suddenly, without any warnings, Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged Harry into his quarters. Harry was afraid of what Severus might do. But he didn't fight Severus and he followed Severus in silence. Severus threw Harry inside of his quarters and quickly locked the door. Then Severus stepped really close to Harry. The Potion's master pushed Severus against the wall and stepped really close to him, so Harry wasn't able to escape him. Harry could feel that his heart was racing. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of Severus.

Harry looked down, but Severus grabbed his face and forced Harry to lift it up. Severus's fingers were tightly holding Harry's face. So hard that it hurt Harry. Harry forced himself to look at Severus's face.

Severus's breathing was fast and he completely forgot to think. He was tightly holding onto Harry. He didn't want Harry let go. If he would, he would return to that Chang girl. Harry was his; Harry belonged only to him. He looked at Harry. The boy looked scared. Harry was afraid of him. Good, he should've not kissed that Chang girl. Severus didn't want to hurt Harry. He just needed Harry to understand that what he did was not acceptable. With his free hand, Severus grabbed both of Harry's arms and lifted them above Harry's head.

Harry was really afraid by then. Harry closed his eyes and started struggling. He needed to get away from Severus. However, Severus's grip around his wrists only tightened and Harry winced in pain. Severus was really frustrated. Why was the boy struggling now?! Did he really have feelings for Chang girl? He pushed his body against Harry's and held Harry's wrists even tighter.

"It hurts… Severus" said Harry quietly and opened his eyes. Severus was still very angry, but he finally released Harry from his grip. Severus released Harry's hands as soon as the boy said that he was hurting him.

"Were you with her today?" asked Severus after a while. His voice was cold. Nothing like Harry remembered it to be.

"Y-Yes" muttered Harry and looked away. He couldn't bare the hurt look on Severus's face.

"Why? Why on Earth would you rather spend the whole day with her instead of me? Is she better than me? Are you tired of me already, Potter?!" snapped Severus. Severus couldn't control his anger anymore. At that point he was so angry that he might even do something to Harry.

"No, of course not… I just, I didn't even plan to be with her for the whole day. It just kind of… happened" Harry said.

"Oh it just happened? Did you at least have fun with her?!"

"N-No… I was thinking of you for the whole time" said Harry.

"And yet you spent the day with her, not with me! Where did the two of you go?!" barked Severus and turned around.

"Hogsmead"

Harry felt completely helpless. He wanted to explain to Severus everything that happened that day, but Severus just wouldn't let him explain. Harry stepped closer to Severus and tried to hold his hand. However, Severus quickly removed Harry's hand from his own. That hurt Harry. Severus didn't even want to touch him anymore.

"Can you please let me explain?" tried Harry.

"Fine. I don't know if it'll do any difference"

"I know that I shouldn't have gone to Hogsmead with Cho together. It was a big mistake, I know this now. But when she asked me, I couldn't say no. I didn't want to hurt her again. I hurt her enough. So I said that I would go with her, but she promised me that we would return to the castle before 5pm. So I thought that this way nobody would get hurt. I could spend some time with her, but I could still return in the right time to be with you"

Severus slowly turned around. He was carefully listening Harry. "And yet you didn't return so quickly. What happened? You had such a wonderful time that you forgot about me?"

"N-No" quickly said Harry. His voice was shaking, but he forced himself to continue. "When we were in Hogsmead we met Ron and Hermione and Cho insisted on having a drink together. So we did but that drink lasted too long. I tried to make an excuse to leave Hogsmead, but Cho ignored me. Even Hermione tried to help me, but it didn't help. I know now that the best thing would be if I just left, but I didn't. I guess I didn't want to hurt her. And then when Ron and Hermione left, Cho wanted to have another drink with me. I turned her down. I should've had return in the castle, but I- I felt really bad for being late and I wanted to buy a gift. However this took too long and I forgot about the time and-"

"You bought a gift?"

"Y-Yes I bought a gift for you because I felt really bad for being late. It's not that the gift would make everything okay, of course not. I just wanted to give you something… For the whole time in Hogsmead I couldn't stop thinking about you" said Harry and hoped that Severus would believe him. Harry then took the wrapped up gift from his pocket and gave it to Severus.

Severus took the gift and placed it onto the table. He would look at it later. However, his expression finally softened up a little bit and he felt a bit better. However, Harry still hasn't explained to him why he kissed Cho!

"And the kiss?" asked Severus with a cold voice.

"O-On the way back to the castle, she wanted to know for who I bought this gift. And then when I answered she was angry. I guess that she thought that I bought it for her. And then we got into a fight. She planned this whole day; she wanted me to miss my date. And then we came to the castle. She wanted me to kiss her, but I refused her right away. Then she asked me for a hug and I did hug her and then, just when I was ready to end the hug, she kissed me. I pushed her away and told her that our friendship is over. And then you came" said Harry.

Severus looked at the boy. Harry looked really nervous and scared. Severus knew that Harry was telling him the truth. Severus sighed and stepped closer to Harry and carefully studied Harry's face. Harry's eyes were begging him to believe him. Harry wanted to make Severus believe him and then he wished to forget this whole day. He hoped that they could just ignore it; like it never happened.

"Do you believe me?" Harry asked with a small voice.

"Yes, I do believe you" Severus said slowly, with a much softer voice this time.

"Thank god, Severus. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to hurt you" said Harry, who was feeling relieved. Harry stepped closer to Severus and hugged him. However, Severus didn't return him the hug.

"But I am still angry with you"

Harry quickly removed his hands from Severus and felt how the dizziness returned. So, what did that mean? Harry didn't even want to know what Severus meant by that.

"Even though you knew how jealous I was, you still went with Cho. You didn't want hurt her, but yet you still hurt me. You knew how I would feel if you wouldn't come and you ignored that fact" said Severus.

"I-I said that I thought that I would return to the castle earlier. I mean, we agreed to have the dinner together, so I thought… I just, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I-" said Harry and then stopped. He felt completely helpless.

"That's not the point. The point is that you still went on a date with Miss Chang"

"It wasn't a date!" Harry protested.

"Call it then whatever you want" said Severus and shrugged his shoulders.

"I love you" suddenly said Harry. "I love you so much. Please don't do this. I didn't want to hurt you"

"I know that…" murmured Severus and stepped closer to Harry. Severus then put his hand onto Harry's head and started slowly caressing it. Severus wasn't as angry with Harry as he was before, but he still needed a little bit of time. He needed to think through things. He didn't want to screw this relationship up. Because the anger was still present with Severus, he was afraid that he might do or say something and hurt Harry with it. He just didn't know how to tell this to Harry, because last time that he said they needed some time apart, Harry immediately thought that they were breaking up.

"I just-"

"You need some time, right?" finally asked Harry. Those words left his mouth with difficulty, but Harry decided that this was the right thing to do. He couldn't just expect from Severus to forgive him right away. Severus slowly nodded and Harry could feel the tightness in his chest. Harry swallowed hard and looked up.

"It's not a break up, Harry. Do you understand?" asked Severus.

Harry forced a smile on his lips. "Of course. You take all the time that you need. I'll wait for you" slowly said Harry and then started walking towards the door.

"Harry" said Severus and hurried to Harry. Then Severus hugged Harry and pressed his lips on Harry's right cheek. "Bye"

"Y-Yeah…" said Harry and left Severus's quarters. He felt the burning in his eyes, but he decided not to cry this time. Severus still loved him. This wasn't even a break up; they were just taking some time apart. Harry sighed as he was walking towards the Gryffindor's tower. He was very angry with himself. But at the same time he was also relieved that Severus believed him. At that moment, Harry would give anything to make that horrible day disappear.

When Severus was left alone in the room, he took Harry's gift from the table into his hands. He wondered what the boy bought him. Severus opened the gift and the first thing that he saw was the keychain. Severus smiled. The two doves were beautiful. He placed the keychain onto the table, because he saw that there was one more thing. It was a card. Severus opened it and read it.  _I'm sorry for being late. I love you._

Those last three words stung. Severus's anger suddenly disappeared and he was angry with himself for treating the boy like he did. Harry really was telling him the truth. Severus sat down into the couch and closed his eyes. He should have known that Harry would never want to hurt him. Severus ran his fingers through his hair. What should he do? Go after Harry and tell him that he made a mistake? Severus shook his head. No. Maybe the time apart would do well for them. Why did he have to be jealous so quickly?!

* * *

When Harry was walking towards the Gryffindor's common room someone called his name. Harry quickly turned around and saw that Malfoy was looking for him. Harry frowned, but he stopped and waited for Draco to come closer to him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"How are you Potter?" asked Draco.

Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. What was Draco up to now? Was he here to make fun of him? Harry sighed as he remembered what Hermione told him about Draco wanting to change, so Harry decided to give Malfoy a chance. He felt really awkward when he was talking to Draco in a normal way.

"I'm fine. You?" slowly asked Harry.

"Good, good" answered Draco and then started looking around.

Harry rolled his eyes. What was with Draco? It looked like Draco wanted to ask him something. Harry really didn't have the patience to put up with Draco at that moment. After a few more moments, Harry's patience has worn out.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"I'm trying to make a conversation"

"Why?"

"Because I want to make friends. I mean… I was acting like an idiot towards you and your  _friends_. I would like to make up with you" said Draco and Harry noticed that those words left Draco's mouth with difficulty.

Harry was just staring at Draco as if he came from Mars. Harry raised both of his eyebrows. "Are you serious? I know that Hermione told me that you are trying to be a better person, but Draco you can't just accept me to believe you after everything-"

"I'm not expecting you to" muttered Draco and looked away.

"Okay then…"

"So is Weasley leaving you alone? I heard what almost happened to you…"

"Ron is fine. He's trying to be my friend again. We are working on that" replied Harry as he was trying to figure out what the motive was behind Draco's sudden kindness.

"And Granger?"

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Is she good? Did she mention me at all?" asked Draco and Harry could notice a small blush on Draco's cheeks. Harry smirked. So this was the reason why Malfoy became so interested in him all of the sudden. Did Malfoy like Hermione?

"Why would she mention you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no reason. I just thought-"

"Do you like her, Malfoy?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid, Potter" said Draco, but his blush became more noticeable. Harry's smile grew bigger but he didn't say anything. He decided to leave it be. He didn't want to stick his nose into other people's businesses.

"Okay then. If you say so" said Harry and rolled his eyes. Then he shrugged his shoulders and decided to go to the common room. However, Draco still didn't let him go.

"Could you please tell her that I was looking for her?" nervously asked Draco.

"Yes, I'll tell her. Look, Malfoy" said Harry and turned around. "I hope that you aren't messing around again, Malfoy. I will tell her that you were looking for her. But let me tell you, if you will make fun of her or hurt her, I swear that you will regret it"

Draco quickly nodded and then the blonde boy smiled. Harry tried to go to the common room again, but he was stopped again as Draco grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want  _now_?" asked Harry and gritted his teeth.

"Thank you" simply said Draco and released his hand.

"Oh, no problem" said Harry, who didn't expect Draco to say that. "But can you please let me go now?"

"Oh yes, of course. Bye then, Potter"

"Oh, uh, goodbye… Draco" said Harry, turned around and went into the Gryffindor's common room.

* * *

When Harry came into the Gryffindor's common room Hermione was already waiting for him. Harry knew that she had questions for him. He knew that she would ask him why he went to Hogsmead together with Cho. Harry smiled at Hermione and sat down next to her. Hermione looked at up Harry came into the common room. She knew that something was strange, because that day Harry had plans with Professor Snape and it was far too early for Harry to be back. Something needed to be wrong. Hermione wondered if it had something to do with Cho.

"You're already back?" asked Hermione surprised.

"Yeah… the things kind of didn't go well between us. I mean, he is angry with me and we decided to take some time apart" said Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because I went to Hogsmead with Cho together today. And before you say anything else, I only went with Cho because I didn't want to hurt her. I thought that I would be back in time in the castle, but I wasn't and I screwed up big time" explained Harry.

Hermione sighed. "What did you do Harry?"

"Well, after you and Ron went away, I went to buy him a present, but I kind of lost the track of time when I was doing it, so I was even more late. And then me and Cho had a fight. When we were in front of Hogwarts, she asked for a kiss. I refused her offer and I just hugged her instead. She took advantage of that and she kissed me. If that wasn't bad enough, he saw the kiss" said Harry. While he was telling Hermione what happened, he was avoiding Severus's name, because the common room was full and someone might hear them.

"Oh no" said Hermione and covered her mouth.

"Yes. Well, I explained all of this later to him. He was so mad at me, Hermione. I've never seen him so angry before. But I deserved it, I know. I hurt him… He looked so broken and hurt when he saw the kiss" said Harry and looked into his lap. He felt horrible.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" said Hermione and hugged Harry. Harry put his head onto Hermione's shoulder. "But it's not a break up, right? You said that you were just taking some time apart"

"Yes, we didn't break up" said Harry and took a deep breath before he continued: "He believed me after I explained to him. Before I left, he didn't even look that angry anymore. He just needs some time to think… I hope that then we'll be able to get back together."

"Of course you will. He loves you Harry" said Hermione and smiled. Harry returned her a weak smile.

"Hermione" said Harry after a while. He needed to change the subject of their conversation. He didn't want to continue talking about Severus. It hurt too much. And Harry remembered just the right thing to talk about. "I saw Malfoy today"

"What did he want?" asked Hermione quickly.

"He wants to you to know that he's been looking for you. He was acting really strange" said Harry and looked at Hermione to see what her reaction would be. Harry noticed that his answer made Hermione jump. Was there happening between Hermione and Draco?

"W-What do you mean?" Hermione asked and nervously smiled.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Draco?" Harry asked suspiciously and smiled widely when he saw the blush on Hermione's face.

"N-No, I mean… Uh, we were just talking the other day"

"Talking?" asked Harry and grinned.

"I was in the Library and he sat down next to me. At first I was really surprised and I wanted to tell him to go away. But he just seemed really nice. And then we just started talking. We talked about our families, friends, future… and things like these. He isn't a bad person, Harry" said Hermione.

"I believe you. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I just… I don't know" said Hermione and looked down.

"So? Anything else happened?" asked Harry excited. It was true that Malfoy wasn't one of Harry's favorite people on the school, but if Hermione said that he was a good person, then he believed her. And he could also see that she was also having feelings for Draco, which were far deeper than just a normal friendship.

"Of course not. What are you saying? We are just friends, that's all" said Hermione.

"Okay, if you say so" said Harry and grinned.

"What do you mean? Did he say something?"

"He didn't have to. I saw how he looked when he asked about you. And you clearly like him. it's obvious" Harry said.

"Do you think that he likes me?" asked Hermione and covered her mouth once again.

"I don't know, but it looked like that" said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything else. She just smiled and looked at the fire place. Harry did the same and tried not to think about what happened that day.


	28. Chapter 28

***Thiis chapter is rated M***

* * *

**Three days later**

Harry was sitting in the common room completely alone. He was feeling gloomy and lonely. He and Severus were taking the time apart and all that Harry could do was to feel sorry for himself. Harry wanted to talk to Severus, but he decided to give Severus all the time that he needed. After all, it has been only 3 days and nothing more. Harry was at that moment completely alone, because Hermione was currently in The Library with Draco. Harry was wondering what the two of them were talking about when they were alone. Ever since Harry told Hermione that Draco might have feelings for her, Hermione spent a lot more time with Draco. She invited Harry to go with her, but he turned her down. He didn't want to be the third wheel in their conversation. Plus he knew that if he went, he would only be in the way.

Hermione really tried to make Harry feel better. She didn't even want to leave Harry alone that day, but after hours of arguing, he finally managed to convince Hermione that it was alright if she went with Draco. Harry didn't want to ruin the chances of her happiness. She was always there for him when he needed her, so it was the right thing to do to let her be with Draco. Harry noticed that she became happier ever since she started hanging out with Draco.

Harry sighed and looked at the fireplace. He hated being lonely. At that moment Harry would be happy even to spend some time with Ron. And just as Harry was wondering where Ron might be, Ron entered the common room.

"Hi, Harry" said Ron happily and sat down next to Harry. However, Ron soon noticed that something was off with his friend. "What is wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just troubles in my… relationship" carefully said Harry, because he didn't know what Ron's reaction would be. Should he even tell Ron what was happening in his relationship with Snape. Probably not, but at that moment Harry really needed somebody to talk to.

"Do you want to talk about it?" awkwardly asked Ron.

"Would it be okay? I mean… I know that you aren't really happy with the fact that I'm dating a bloke and I completely understand if you didn't want to listen to me" quickly said Harry.

"No… it's okay" muttered Ron and then waited for Harry to start talking.

"Okay, so let's say that you have a girlfriend, Ron. You love her a lot and you mean everything to her. But your girlfriend gets jealous very quickly and then someday she sees you with your friend, who happens to be a girl. So, you and your girlfriend plan a date together someday. And then your friend asks to spend the day with her, but you don't tell your girlfriend that. Uh… The result of this is that your girlfriend is jealous and then she says that the best thing to do is to spend some time apart" said Harry and looked at Ron.

"So this is what happened to you, right? That  _other friend_  is Cho? Is it because of that day in Hogsmead? You really looked nervous that day… so this is why, right?" asked Ron, just trying to make sure that he understood Harry's story correctly.

"Yes" said Harry and nodded. He then looked at Ron, who was trying to come up with the best thing to say to Harry.

"Oh, I see…" said Ron. "I don't want to sound like an idiot, but why did you spend the day with Cho in the first place?"

"Long story" muttered Harry, who didn't really want to explain to Ron the whole story. It would just make him even more upset. Harry sighed and summed the whole story up in one sentence: "I guess I was just feeling sorry for Cho"

Ron nodded and started looking around the common room. Harry got the feeling that he was making Ron feel uncomfortable.

"Look Ron, it's completely fine if you don't want to talk about my love life. I won't blame you. And I totally respect the fact that you aren't completely okay with the idea of me being in a relationship with another guy" quickly said Harry.

"Oh, it's not that… I mean, you are not making me uncomfortable. It's true that I still don't understand why you are in a relationship with another bloke and I'm working on it. I really am. I just don't know what to say" was honest Ron. "You know that these emotional conversations aren't really my strong point. This is usually Hermione's job"

"Yes, I guess you are right about that" said Harry and continued: "But you still tried to listening to my complaining. That you for that"

"Ah, no problem" awkwardly said Ron and looked at the fireplace. "So, what will you do now? I mean about your relationship"

"I guess waiting is the only thing that I have to do. I don't want to seem pushy, so I'll wait and see what will happen. I hope that everything will be alright" said Harry and a sad smile came onto his lips.

"You'll see. Everything will be okay" said Ron, who tried to cheer Harry up.

"Thank. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not a lot. I spend most of the days alone, when you and Hermione aren't around. Other people don't really want to hang out with me anymore. Which is fine and I don't blame them for not wanting to be friends with me anymore. It's okay; it gets a little bit lonely sometimes"

Harry looked at his friend and he nodded. "I know what you mean. But I am happy that you've changed. I'm happy to know that you aren't really a horrible person. I mean it took you a long time to come around, but in the end you did"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and the guilt overtook him. "I really am sorry for everything that I did"

"I know that you are" said Harry with a small voice.

"Thank you for giving me another chance"

"No problem. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" said Harry and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose you are right"

* * *

**10 days later**

Harry was sitting alone in the Library, reading a book about healing Potions. He had to write a 10 long page essay on the healing potions and Harry was already ready to give up. The book that they had to read was more than 200 pages long and Harry read just 50 of them. Harry yawned as he closed the thick book. This was helpless. He had already spent more than 3 days on reading that book. The deadline for the essay was in 4 days. However, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to finish it. He wouldn't be able to even read the book by then. What should he do? Should he ask Hermione for help? Maybe she would allow him to copy her essay this time. Harry quickly shook his head. Severus would know that he was cheating and he didn't want to make Severus think that he was just slacking off again.

Harry sighed as he remembered Severus. He quickly opened the book again and started reading. He didn't want to think about that. He and Severus were still spending the time apart and Harry was slowly growing impatient. He felt really lonely without Severus around. Hermione knew that and she always did something that made Harry feel better. Even Ron joined them sometimes. Harry was grateful to Hermione, but even when he was with her, he still felt lonely. Harry didn't even bother trying to talk to Severus, because he didn't want to seem too pushy. Plus Severus wasn't even showing him any signals that he was ready to get back together with Harry.

Harry was wondering what Severus was doing at that moment. Was Severus also thinking about him? Harry shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to answer to his own question. Severus was probably thinking about him. But why didn't Severus show any signals to Harry? Snape didn't even look at him during the classes or in The Great Hall. Maybe Severus was so angry with him that he couldn't even look at him. If that was true, that would mean that their relationship really was over. Harry then slapped himself mentally. Severus himself said that this wasn't a break up and he should trust Severus. Severus would never lie to him. But what if Severus changed him mind and he didn't have the heart to tell this to Harry?

"Enough" said Harry loudly and he forgot that he was in The Library. The students around him looked up and started whispering. Harry took a deep breath. Harry felt completely helpless. Cho tried to apologize to Harry countless number of times, but Harry didn't listen to her. Harry decided that the best thing to do was to ignore Cho. Why didn't he realize that earlier? If he did, then none of this would have happened. Harry angrily closed the book, because he realized that writing an essay at that moment was completely pointless thing to do. He couldn't even concentrate enough to read that book.

Harry left the Library and started wondering around The Hogwarts. He didn't know where to go. Hermione was with Draco at that moment, so he couldn't go to her. Harry smiled, because he was happy Harry for his best friend. Hermione and Draco weren't really dating yet at that point, but they spent a lot of time with each other each day. Even Harry went with Hermione once, because she wanted Harry to see what kind of person Draco really was. And Harry had to admit that Hermione was right; Draco wasn't that bad as he thought he would be. Ron also saw that Hermione had feelings for Draco. Harry thought that Ron would say something, but this time Ron didn't do anything.

Because Harry was so busy with his thinking, he didn't even know where he was going and just like that he found himself in The Dungeons. Harry slowly shook his head and smiled sadly. He wanted to see Severus. The need to see Severus was so strong and big that it was driving Harry out of his mind. Harry had to force himself not to knock on the door of Severus's quarters. Harry felt how tight his chest felt; it felt like someone was squeezing his heart and it hurt.

"Oh Merlin, I really am pathetic aren't I? It has only been 2 weeks and I'm already acting like I haven't seen him in years" said Harry, who was talking to himself and smiled. "But what should I do? I miss him…"

Maybe he should make an excuse to see Severus? Harry quickly remembered that essay. He could just pretend that he needed Severus's help with writing it. This way he would be able to be with Severus alone. No, that was childish and Severus would immediately figure out his plan. It wasn't even a real plan. It was just a pathetic plan to see Severus. Plus if Severus would see him he would just think that Harry was being impatient and childish.

Then Harry saw that the knob of Severus's door moved and Harry quickly hid himself behind a wall. He didn't want Severus to see him. Then, when he was sure that Severus won't see him, Harry peeked out to see what Severus was doing. The boy saw that Severus went into the classroom. The man left the door opened, so Harry knew that he needed to be quiet.

"Harry, why are hiding here?" asked a loud and annoying voice behind him. It was Cho. Harry rolled his eyes. How did Cho know that he was there? Was she following him?

"Cho, go away. And can you please talk quieter? And it's none of your business why I'm hiding here. Now go away" whispered Harry and wished that he knew how to make Cho disappear.

"But I wanted to see you. Look, I need to tell you something. The other day, when we went into Hogsmead together, do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. Thanks to you, I am single again. Now can you please go" Harry whispered and gritted his teeth. He was trying not to scream at Cho.

"Oh, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry" said Cho.

"I bet you are. Now go!"

"You know, your boyfriend is really an idiot to break up with you just because you went to Hogsmead with me. You need to find someone better. If we were together I would never-"

"He saw the kiss, Cho! Why did you have to kiss me?! I said that I wouldn't kiss you and yet you…" interrupted Harry, who just couldn't believe what Cho was saying.

"I deserved one last kiss. I didn't know that he would saw us" muttered Cho.

"You did not. Go away" repeated Harry himself.

"So, now that you are single, do you think that we could sometime go-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cho? Are you just playing stupid with me or are you really that stupid. We are  _not_ a couple. We are not even friends. You screwed it up. I gave you chance, but you destroyed all of the trust that I had in you. I can't trust you again Cho. It's over" said Harry loudly. Then Harry heard a loud voice coming from the Potion's classroom. Harry realized that Severus had to drop a flask or something made of glass. Did Severus hear them? Harry closed his mouth and waited for something to happen. However, after a few seconds passed by, nothing happened. So Severus didn't hear them after all.

"Harry you are an imbecile! How can you be still thinking about your ex-boyfriend? He clearly doesn't love you enough, if he broke up with you. Stop thinking about your fucking boyfriend and-" said Cho loudly and Harry quickly interrupted. He was furious. He didn't mind if Cho talked bad about him, but now it was a completely different. Harry couldn't stand if people were talking bad about Severus.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" said Harry and stepped a few steps forwards and he pushed Cho backwards. "It's you, who doesn't understand how to love and be loved works. You can't just force another person to have feelings for you. And you need to respect the other person's wishes and feelings. And you  _didn't_ respect mine!"

"Harry, how can you say that to me? You are the same then. You played with my feelings a few months ago. So how can you say that-"

"I know what I did to you, Cho. And I apologized to you so many times. Again, I am sorry for hurting you. I really feel bad for lying to you. But, Cho, what you are doing and saying right now doesn't make any sense!" said Harry and shook his head. What was with Cho? Has the girl completely lost it?

Cho's bottom lip started shaking and she lifted her hand. The next thing that Harry felt was a slap on his cheek. Harry rolled his eyes. So this was what Cho did every time that she was angry. Cho wanted to slap him again, but Harry was quicker and he quickly moved.

"Stop it, Cho. It's over. You can't hurt me anymore. There's nothing that will compare to the pain that I have right here" said Harry and with his left hand he touched his chest.

"Why did you have to fall in love with him?! You ruined everything, Harry" Cho said and let the tears fall down her face. "I love you so much. Why can't you love me back?! I would do anything to get my feelings in return"

Harry sighed, but he didn't feel sorry for Cho again. He didn't trust her anymore. "I didn't plan on falling in love with him. It just happened. Look, if you really love me, can you please leave. I need to be alone. Cho, please!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you will go to see  _him_. I know that you will. Even though you say that you aren't together anymore… It's not fair. And he doesn't even love you"

"He loves me, Cho. He loves me a lot… It's just. He's a bit complicated. And I don't even blame him for that. I mean I would be angry too if I saw him kissing another woman" said Harry and looked away.

"He is an idiot, he-"

"Go away" said Harry, who didn't have the strength to listen to her anymore.

"No, Harry I-I"

"Go away!" shouted Harry and quickly covered his mouth. He has completely forgotten that Severus was close. Harry was almost 100% sure that Severus heard him this time and he started to prepare himself to face Severus.

"Harry, please… listen to me" begged Cho.

"I believe that Mister Potter told you to leave him alone, or did I hear it wrong?" said a low, velvet voice. Harry looked up. It was Severus. Harry gulped as he was growing very nervous. The look on Severus's face was very cold, but Harry knew that this was because of Cho's presence. Or at least he hoped that was the reason.

"I and Harry are still talking. This has no business with you" answered Cho. Harry's eyes went wide, because he was very surprised at the way Cho was talking to Snape. He never expected something like that from Cho. Cho was always listening to professors and the Cho that Harry knew would never talk back to Snape.

Harry saw that Severus was also surprised by Cho's reaction, but he quickly hid that and he said: "Miss Chang, I don't really care what you and Potter were talking about and I have no interest in finding out. But it is time for Potter's detention. You may continue torturing him when his detention will be over"

Cho pushed her lips together and he was growing angry. "Why does Harry always have detention with you?" angrily asked and glared at Severus.

"Because Potter is a lazy student and he always slacks off in classes. Other professors may tolerate this, because he is a  _celebrity_ , but in my class he won't have any privileges" said Severus and looked at the boy. Harry was looking in floor, hoping that Cho would go away as quickly as possible.

Cho groaned and angrily turned around, because she saw that there was no point in fighting with Snape anymore. "Harry, we are still not done with talking. We need to talk about what happened-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened! That whole day was a horrible mistake. You knew that I would feel sorry for you and you took advantage of that. Can you please just go away? I'm already in trouble" said Harry and pointed at Severus before he continued: "I don't want to have another detention with him"

Cho rolled her eyes. Just as before she left Severus said: "Oh and Miss Chang, that would be 30 points from Ravenclaw for talking back to your teacher. Now, go!"

Cho let yet another annoyed groan and then she disappeared. When Harry and Severus were left alone the things became very awkward. Harry started looking around The Dungeons, still avoiding eye contact with Severus. He didn't want to look at Severus's face. It would only hurt more. After a few more moments Severus still didn't say anything, so Harry understood that as the cue to leave. Harry took a deep breathe.

"Thank you, for uh… that" said Harry and then turned around. "Well, if you don't mind it then, I must go to The Library. I  _need_ to write an essay. I'm not making any progress and if I don't write the essay, the teacher will be very angry with me. That professor already is angry with me and I don't want to make him even angrier" said Harry and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was just babbling stupid things. Because of that he quickly stopped talking and he looked at Severus.

Severus was very amused by Harry's reaction. He didn't know if he should be serious or if he should chuckle. He had a hard time keeping a straight face, so he finally let the smile crack his cold face. Severus crossed his arms and arched his left eyebrow when Harry looked at him.

"So, what are you still doing here? You said you had that essay to write. Well, get back to work, Potter. You mustn't make your professor angry" said Severus with a warm voice and his eyes finally found Harry's. Severus was only teasing Harry, but he knew that the boy would probably take his words seriously. He didn't like teasing Harry, but at that moment he looked so adorable that Severus just couldn't help himself. Severus wasn't angry with Harry anymore. He regretted getting angry with Harry at the moment that Harry left his quarters that day. However, he didn't tell Harry that for about 2 weeks. One reason was because Severus wanted Harry to learn a lesson. And another reason was that Severus really did need a few days for himself. But now after 2 weeks, Severus decided that it was the right time to tell Harry that everything was alright. He missed Harry dearly.

When Severus said that, Harry could feel that horrible feeling as if somebody was squeezing his heart. Harry slowly nodded. So Severus wasn't ready to get back together with him. Harry knew that he should respect Severus's decision, but he couldn't help but to feel disappointed and sad. Harry sighed and he took a few steps away from Severus.

"Yes, you are right. I should… go" said Harry.

"Or would you like some help with that essay? You said that you weren't making any progress. I have some free time, so I can help you" offered Severus and smiled.

Harry looked at Severus. The man was smiling. So did that mean that Severus finally forgave him? Harry eagerly nodded. "I need all the help I can get"

"Well, what are you waiting for then? You don't have a lot of time left to write it, right?" asked Severus and smirked.

"Oh, yes. No wait! The book, I have to get it. I left it in The Library, I'll be back in no time" panicked Harry.

"I have the book. I am a professor who gave you that homework, remember?" said Severus.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course. Well then…" mumbled Harry and walked pass Severus into the classroom. Severus happily shook his head and followed Harry.

* * *

2 hours later Harry still felt very helpless, because they weren't making any progress. Harry just couldn't concentrate on what was written in that book and by the way Severus was looking at him, Harry could notice that Severus was growing annoyed. Harry sighed. Severus still didn't say anything to him about their relationship. Severus didn't even call him by his first name. Harry didn't know if Severus forgave him or not and that question was driving Harry mad. He wanted to ask Severus about it, but he didn't want to interrupt Severus's explanation on the usage of various different healing plants.

"Stop spacing out and concentrate! It's no wonder that the essay of yours isn't making any progress" Snape said and glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry. I was just… thinking" said Harry.

"About healing potions?" asked Severus.

"Uh, no, I was just… No, never mind. I mean, I'll listen. Don't worry. And again, I'm sorry" stuttered Harry and tried to focus on the book that was in front of him.

Severus sat down next to Harry and sighed. He knew why the boy couldn't even write a word on the parchment. He knew that Harry was still troubled, so Severus decided that Harry finally learned his lesson. Severus lightly put his hand onto Harry's shoulder. Harry quickly dropped the quill, with which he was writing, and he looked up at Severus. Severus removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry frowned as his body was unable to move. Harry saw the warm smile on Severus's face. So Severus really did forgive him. Harry wanted to say something, but he just didn't know what to say to Severus. Severus then kissed Harry's head and Harry could feel the familiar warmth in his body. He missed this feeling so much.

"Severus, I-"

"It's okay, Harry. Everything is okay. Now, how about that essay?" asked Severus and smiled.

All that Harry could do was to stare at Severus and not say anything. Harry felt so happy and relieved that he could fly at that moment. Harry's bottom lip started trembling. He was so happy that he could cry. Everything was okay now. This was all that matter at that moment. The boy couldn't believe that Severus still insisted on writing that essay at the moment like this. Harry slowly smiled and pulled Severus close to him. Harry held tightly onto Severus, not ready to let go. Severus smiled and he returned Harry the hug. Harry felt safe as soon as Severus put his arms around his body. Harry bit the insides of his cheeks and hoped that this would prevent him from crying. He didn't want to cry in front of Severus again.

"Harry?" asked Severus after a while. The man wanted to pull back, but Harry was not letting him go. Severus chuckled. Severus felt how Harry was shaking in his arms. "Harry, I said that everything is okay. Please calm down."

"I-… Yes, I'm sorry" stuttered Harry. "I am just so happy. I missed you so much. I thought of you every single day. I am sorry, I really am I-"

"Thank you" said Severus, with his hands still around Harry.

"For what?"

"That gift that you bought me" said Severus and started planting gentle kisses all around Harry's face.

Harry felt how his heart beat increased as Severus mentioned that gift. Harry was so embarrassed for buying that gift. The keychain… what the hell was he even thinking? Severus didn't use keys… Harry knew that he could've picked a better gift for Severus.

"Do you like it?"

"No. I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you" whispered Severus into Harry's ear. When Severus did that, Harry could feel how that sent shivers down his spine and his body was beginning to grow hot. He didn't miss Severus just emotionally; but physically too.

"I'm glad that you like it. I just wish that I picked something more useful. I mean, you don't really use keys and-"

"Shush, it's perfect" whispered Severus again. Harry's body heat increased rapidly. Harry swallowed hard. Harry felt how Severus's hand started drawing big circles on his back. Harry slipped his hands onto Severus's firm chest and let them rest there for a while. Severus's hand moved lower and lifted Harry's shirt up. Then Severus slipped his hand under Harry's shirt, touching the bare skin of Harry's back. Harry gasped when he felt Severus's fingers on his back. Severus's touches were driving him crazy. Harry moved back, breaking their hug.

Severus put his eyebrows together, wondering what the boy would do. Harry was just looking at him, his face flushed, breathing fast and with slightly opened mouth. The boy's face looked so tempting and erotic that Severus let out a quiet groan when he saw Harry. Severus then quickly put his hand behind Harry's neck and crushed their lips together. Harry quickly responded to Severus's kiss by slipping his tongue deep into Severus's mouth. Severus wasn't expecting this from Harry and he let out a quiet moan. He sucked onto Harry's tongue hard. Harry gasped and buried his fingers deep into Severus's long hair. After a few more hungry and feverish kisses, Severus slowed down their tempo. He ended the kiss by biting onto Harry's lower lip.

"Harry, you are quite honest. You really did miss me, didn't you?" smirked Severus and Harry could feel that he was blushing furiously. "And someone else is happy to see me, isn't it?" added Severus and gently touched the bulgein Harry's trousers.

"Shut up" quietly said Harry and quietly moaned when Severus's hand touched his hard member.

Severus chuckled and removed his hands from Harry's erection. Severus then put his hand onto Harry's tight and gently squeezed. Harry closed his eyes out of embarrassment. Why was Severus teasing him so much now? He never teased him before while they were intimate with each other. However, Harry didn't dislike it. He quite liked it.

Severus was happy with Harry's reaction. Usually he didn't like to tease the boy, but he just couldn't help himself. Harry was so cute when he was embarrassed. He just hoped that Harry wouldn't mind it too much if he teased him for a little bit.

Severus's fingers were coming closer to Harry's erection again. Then finally Severus put his hand onto Harry's erection and started slowly massaging it through Harry's trousers. Harry immediately pushed his hips up, wanting more. There was only one word that Harry's brain could form at that moment. _More._ Harry needed more. If Severus wouldn't touch him properly soon, Harry would go insane. Severus chuckled and gently bit the boy's earlobe. Harry moaned. Why wouldn't Severus touch him already?

"Tell me, what do you want?" asked Severus. His voice was low and full with lust.

"I-I… more" moaned Harry and was disappointed when Severus removed his hand from his erection. Harry could never say what he really wanted. If he did, he would die because of embarrassment.

"I don't understand" teased Severus. "You need to be more specific"

"You know… touch me" tried Harry again.

"Where?"

"Severus… why are you making me say these embarrassing things?" asked Harry and looked at Severus.

Severus sighed. Maybe Harry was just too young for these kinds of things. Severus usually didn't like talking while he was having sex. However, at that time he wanted to do something new. He just hoped that he wouldn't scare Harry too much by doing that.

"Oh, I just wanted to try this with you. I don't usually do this, but-. Do you hate it?" asked Severus, whose voice immediately became softer and warmer. Then the man nervously waited Harry's reply.

"I don't hate it. It's just embarrassing, that's all" replied Harry.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want. I don't want you to do something what you wouldn't like to. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" said Severus.

"No I would like to try" said Harry with a small voice and then he quickly closed his eyes. He was again saying embarrassing things. It was true. It's not that Harry hated it when Severus talked like that, he was just embarrassed to admit that he actually liked it.

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's temple. He understood what Harry meant. He just hoped that Harry wasn't pushing himself just to please him. Severus then nodded and slowly kissed Harry again. Then the smirk returned to Severus's lips.

"Oh so you like to talk dirty?" asked Severus again and Harry blushed crimson red.

"N-No, I just meant-"

"Liar, now tell me what would you like me to do" asked Severus and put his hand onto Harry's erection once again.

"T-Take my pants off" moaned Harry.

"And then?"

"T-Then… pull my boxers down as well" slowly said Harry. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life.

"What should I do next, Harry?" asked Severus.

"M-Must I really say that out loud… "

Severus chuckled and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "No you don't have to. It's okay" whispered Severus and gently kissed Harry. "And now… A reward, because you've been such a good boy."

That sent new shivers down Harry's spine. Severus then painfully slowly undid the belt of Harry's trousers. It took Severus too long to take his pants of in Harry's opinion. When Severus finally pulled Harry's trousers of, he gently touched Harry's erection. At the touch Harry arched his back and by doing that he almost fell of the chair. Just before he could fall, Severus gently grabbed him around his waist.

"Tell me how it feels" said Severus, who was still slowly touching Harry's cock through his boxers.

"Feels good… really good" replied Harry and licked his lips. He felt light headed and his throat was feeling unbelievably dry. He wanted Severus to touch him more.

"I'm glad to hear that" commented Severus and smirked.

"More" heard himself say Harry.

"More?" asked Severus and raised his eyebrows.

Harry nodded and before Severus could continue Harry said: "Kiss me"

Severus happily listened to Harry's request. Severus hugged Harry's face and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. Then Severus broke the kiss and took Harry's boxers off. As the cold air from the dungeons welcomed Harry's hard member, Harry let out a quiet gasp. Then Severus finally took Harry's erection into his hands.

"Finally" blurted out Harry. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. At that moment he felt so dazed and he didn't want that feeling to end.

"Finally?" repeated Severus and his laugh filled the classroom. So Harry really was enjoying himself and Severus was happy that he was the one who was making Harry feel good.

Harry opened his eyes. Did he say that out loud?! He must have said that out loud! Harry found himself blushing furiously and he put his hands onto his mouth, to prevent any more embarrassing things from slipping out of his mouth. However, Severus removed his hands from his mouth. Severus wanted to hear everything.

"You are being mean!" complained Harry.

Severus chuckled and he didn't say anything anymore. He started slowly moving his hand up and down Harry's erection. Immediately Harry started panting and gasping for air. Harry's face was flushed, his eyes tightly closed. Severus smiled and pressed a hot kiss onto Harry's mouth. He increased the speed of his hand's movement.

"N-No!" said Harry. Harry knew that if Severus continued doing that, he would reach the climax very soon and he didn't want to be the only one feeling good.

"You don't like it?" playfully asked Severus and tightened his grip on Harry's cock. "You are lying, just look how wet and hard you are down there. Are you sure that you want me to stop?"

"S-Stop saying things like these"

"But I thought you liked it when I talked like this"

"Ah, Severus, please stop… If don't I'm going to-" said Harry, but he just couldn't finish the sentence. It was too embarrassing.

"Come?" helped Severus and Harry nodded. Severus started pumping Harry's cock faster. Harry was feeling too good and he started moving his hips, thrusting hard into Severus's hand.

"It'll end too soon-… Ah, Severus, I can't anymore. I'm going to-" moaned Harry as he was holding onto Severus.

"Then do it; come"

Severus words were enough to push the boy over the edge. A glorious feeling overtook Harry's body and all of his muscles tensed as he came. Then Harry's body became boneless and Harry almost fell of the chair again. It took Harry a few moments to become conscious again. Harry looked up and he saw Severus smiling. Harry smiled back and then he looked away. Harry was feeling extremely embarrassed.

"T-This was…. uh" started speaking Harry after Severus cleaned him up.

"It was amazing. You were amazing. The way that you react to my touches is stunning" said Severus and planted a feather light kiss on Harry's lips.

"Shouldn't I do something for you too?" awkwardly asked Harry, who didn't want to be the only one feeling good.

"Later, right now we have this" said Severus and pointed at the book and parchment "to finish"

"We don't have to write this essay now. I'll do it later, by myself.

"Okay, let's make a deal then. If you manage to make a tiny bit of progress on your essay, Harry, then after that… we might continue things. What do you say?" asked Severus and smiled when he saw the blush returning to Harry's cheeks.

"Okay" agreed Harry and quickly took the book into his hands. Harry had to admit to himself that until then he didn't have such a big motivation before. The progress that he made in an hour surprised both Harry and Severus. Harry smiled at himself. Maybe he was able to write that essay after all.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry was sitting in the Potion's classroom. Severus was also there with him. Severus was tutoring for the upcoming OWLs. It was true that OWLs were still a little bit far away, but Harry's knowledge of Potions needed some serious improvement. Severus tried to be patient with Harry, but even he had a hard time keeping a calm and patient face. Severus just couldn't understand why Harry couldn't be good at Potions.

Harry was reading a book called  _Brewing Potions for beginners_ , which Severus recommended it for him. In the book there were explained the most simple potions, but at that time nothing could stay in Harry's head. The boy was reading the same paragraph for the last 10 minutes and he still couldn't memorize or understand what he had read. Severus was also explaining to him what the effects of that potion were, but it was useless. Harry closed the book and looked up at Severus. Severus gave him an annoyed look. It looked like Harry had enough of his private lessons. Severus rolled his eyes. Sometimes Harry really was acting like his father; laziness was one of those things that Severus just couldn't stand and he was determined to get the boy back to studying.

"Open the book" ordered Severus. Harry groaned, but he did what he was told. Harry could see that the corners of Severus's mouth were twitching and that meant only one thing – Severus had to be controlling his anger. Harry gulped and quickly looked back at the book.

"You're still on the same page?" asked Severus and arched his left eyebrow. They started their lessons about 2 hours ago and Harry only read about 4 pages and Severus wondered how much of that information actually stayed in Harry's head. He decided not to check for the time being, because he didn't want to get upset.

"I'm sorry, I just can't understand this. I really am trying hard. But everything that I read, just doesn't stay in my head" muttered Harry, not looking up.

Severus sighed and sat down next to Harry. Even though Harry wasn't usually good at Potions, he still tried to make an effort and he learned something. So something had to be wrong this time. Maybe something was troubling Harry?

"Is there something that keeps you from remembering? Is everything alright?" Severus asked with concern in his voice.

"No, nothing like that. Everything is fine. I just can't concentrate, that's all. I want to go outside, because it is really sunny" asked Harry and quickly added: "But I'll stay here. I just… I don't know, I just can't memorize anything that I read today. I guess it's just one of those days"

"Well, can you at least try to  _pretend_  that you are listening to me while I'm explaining you those potions? If you won't even try then it's useless that I'm trying to explain you" Severus said annoyed and sent Harry an angry look.

"I am  _trying_  to do that. I just can't today, okay?" shot Harry back with the same amount of anger.

"Of course you are" mockedSeverus, closed the book and put it back onto the shelf. Then he came back closer to Harry and sat back down next to him. Severus decided that Harry had enough of private lessons. And Severus himself had enough of Harry's lessons as well.

"Merlin, you are in a good mood today" said Harry and rolled his eyes. "Woke up on the wrong side of your bed?"

"Hilarious, Harry" said Severus dryly and looked at the clock, which was on the wall. Then Severus looked back at Harry. Severus noticed that Harry's lips were slowly going wide and the boy started smiling. Severus put his eyebrows together, not understanding what was going on inside Harry's head.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Severus asked with annoyed voice.

"You are funny and cute when you are angry" Harry said and chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes. So this was what Harry was thinking about? Harry should be thinking about the upcoming OWLs and their private lessons. Now Severus understood why Harry wasn't making any progress. Snape then shook his head. He tried to remain angry at Harry, but just one look at the happy boy made Severus's anger disappear in a second.

Severus couldn't believe that Harry called him cute. It's been a while since Severus felt embarrassed and he couldn't believe it, but he actually blushed. Severus tried to get rid of his embarrassment, so he decided to continue talking about studying.

"Stop saying nonsense and please try to concentrate on your studying the next time I'll tutor you. If you won't, I won't be giving you these special lessons" Severus said, but his voice sounded a little bit strained. Severus then looked away, because he couldn't get rid of his blush.

"And now you are sulking, aren't you? Sometimes you act like a child" Harry said.

"I am  _not_  sulking" said Severus and gritted his teeth.

"Of course you aren't" teased Harry as his smile got even wider. "Why don't we do something else together? I'm tired of studying and I can see that you are tired of trying to teach me something. We could do something far more useful with our time together"

Severus immediately turned around and his embarrassment finally disappeared. What did Harry have in mind? He wondered what Harry wanted to do with him. A wide smile cracked Severus's serious face as he moved closer to Harry.

"Alright then, Harry. Tell me, what you want to do with me?" asked Severus playfully and planted a gentle kiss onto Potter's neck. When Severus kissed Harry's neck Harry quickly pushed him away. He blushed crimson red and Severus raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean this" said Harry.

"Then what did you mean? This is the only thing that we can do that is more useful than studying at the moment" Severus smirked.

"Well, we can go somewhere…" started Harry.

"Why? We can stay in the castle and still enjoy our time together" said Severus and continued kissing Harry's neck. Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he hated being intimate with Severus. He liked it a lot. But for a change he wanted to go somewhere with the man. He wanted to go on the proper date with the man for a change. He was still angry with himself for what happened the last time that they had plans to go somewhere and he wanted to make it up to Severus by going somewhere with him. Harry quickly stood up. That surprised Severus. Severus quickly looked up, with his eyes opened wide. What was up with Harry?

"Do you hate it?" asked Severus a little bit hurt as he was still trying to figure out why Harry pushed him away like that. This wasn't like Harry.

"I-I don't hate it. It's just… I mean, w-we did it yesterday and the day before that and I- "said Harry, but then stopped talking.

Severus narrowed his eyes and he was waiting for Harry to say something else. Was Harry getting tired of him? Severus could feel the tightness in his chest, but he decided not to say anything until Harry decided to continue.

"I like it when we do things like  _that_  together. But I want to go somewhere with you for real this time" said Harry and looked at Severus. Harry chewed on his lower lip, because Severus was still silent. Did he hurt Severus's feelings? Because he felt bad, Harry quickly added: "Of course then, when we come back to the castle, we could… you know. I wouldn't mind it"

Severus finally understood what Harry meant and his body softened up. Severus nodded and then he asked: "So, where would you like to with me?"

Harry lowered his gaze and started thinking. He didn't really know where he would like to go with Severus and it didn't really matter as long as he was with Severus. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Harry knew that if he would go somewhere together they would have to be really careful because they could be caught. Harry hated the fact that they had to hide from others. Harry sighed and then he looked up.

"Well, I know of a great place that we could visit. It is far from here and there aren't people there. Just nature. It's beautiful. We can have picnic there if you'd like. Also, we can go today if you want to, because it is still very early. What do you say?" asked Severus and waited for Harry's response.

Harry happily nodded. "Yes, this sounds great"

Severus chuckled and then gently ruffled Harry's hair. Harry smiled back and then gave a quick kiss onto Severus's lips.

"I'll prepare the food" started Severus and then looked at Harry. "You can go to your common room if you need to change your clothes. And it would also be good if you tell Miss Granger where you'll be going. We don't want to make her worried, now do we?"

"I would like to help you prepare the food" said Harry. He felt bad that Severus always did everything for him. For a change he wanted to help Severus.

"Don't worry about it. It's not such a big deal. After you are done with changing your clothes, please come back here. We need to make a plan on how we will leave the Hogwarts" said Severus.

Harry wanted to say something in protest, but he decided that Severus was right. He knew that this was the best way for both of them. Harry slowly nodded and then he smiled. He was happy. He was looking forward to his date with Severus and Harry was determined that this time nobody would mess up their date.

"I can't wait. This time, everything will be perfect, you'll see" said Harry and then threw himself around Severus's neck. Severus started laughing and he was amused at how excited Harry was. Severus was happy. He agreed with Harry. This time everything will be perfect!

* * *

Harry hurried up to the common room, where he found Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch. Harry couldn't tell what they were talking about, but Hermione was smiling and that was all that mattered. Harry smiled, because he was happy that his two best friends were getting along again. The things were almost the same as they were before and Harry was happy about that. Harry just waved Hermione and then hurried to the Dormitory, because he wanted to be ready for his date as soon as possible.

Harry took his school uniform off and then put on jeans and a tight green T-shirt. Harry looked himself at the mirror. He had to admit to himself that he looked pretty good. The green T-shirt went great with his green eyes. Harry chuckled, because he knew that Severus was going to like what he was wearing. At least that was what Harry hoped that would happen.

The boy then hurried to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. Then he took a comb into his hands and combed his hair. He wished that he could somehow make his hair look a little bit less messy, but he wasn't really successful at that. After a few minutes of combing his hair, Harry gave up and sighed. Well, he still looked good. Harry then took a deep breath and went into the common room. He decided that he would tell Hermione and Ron where he was going. Harry started to trust Ron again so telling Ron where he was going would be okay.

"Ron, Hermione" said Harry happily and waved as he was coming down the stair. Both of his best friends looked up and Hermione smiled, because she knew where Harry was going. Ron, on the other hand, gave Harry a confused look, which made Harry laugh.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron carefully.

"I have a date" happily said Harry, but still wondered how Ron would react. Ron wasn't really happy with that information, but the redhead just nodded and didn't say anything back.

Hermione stood up and clapped with her hands. "You look so good. He is going to have a hard time with keeping his hands from you" teased Hermione and winked.

"Hermione!" said Harry.

"Where is he taking you?" asked Hermione happily.

"I don't know yet. He said that we will have a picnic, but I still don't know where we'll go. It's a surprise" said Harry and grinned.

"Oh, you are so lucky" Hermione sighed, "I wish that I would have a boyfriend like that"

Harry showed his teeth to Hermione, because he knew that he was lucky to have a boyfriend like that. "What about Draco? Are the two of you still seeing each other?" asked Harry, who was really curious what, was going on between Hermione and Draco.

As soon as Harry asked that question, Hermione blushed and looked away. "We are still seeing each other. But we are still friends. Are you sure that he likes me?" asked Hermione.

"I am pretty sure that he does. Judging by the way that he was acting that day, I can say that he really likes you. And you like him too, so why don't you just tell him?" asked Harry.

"You are right, I guess. But still… I am afraid. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"He is an idiot if he doesn't like you" muttered Ron and then sat back down onto the couch.

Harry frowned, because he knew that Ron was jealous. Harry knew that Ron still probably had feelings for Hermione. But why didn't he tell her? And now it was just harder for him, because Hermione had already moved on. Harry sighed, because he knew how hard it was for Ron. Harry looked Ron and wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"W-Well…" started Harry, because an awkward silence fell between them. "I think that it's best for me to go. I don't want to be late for my date again"

"Oh, yes of course" said Ron and stood back up. "Well, have fun" added then Weasley, hoping that it didn't sound too forced. Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Ron. It means a lot. And yes, I will have fun" said Harry happily and started to leave the common room.

"Bye then, Harry" said Hermione and then turned back to Ron. "Do you still not like the fact that Harry is dating a bloke?"

"It's… I'm working on it. It's not that I mind it a lot, it is just weird. I don't know how to explain it" said Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay" said then Hermione.

* * *

Harry was literally running to the Dungeons. He had a feeling that he spent an awful lot of time talking to Ron and Hermione and he didn't want to make Severus angry again. To his luck no students were in Dungeons at that time, so he hurried to Severus's quarters and knocked on the door. Harry rubbed his palms together and he was trying to slow down breathing. It seemed weird to him that Severus didn't open the door immediately, so he knocked again, a lot louder this time. This time he was successful, because he heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Oh, it's you Harry" said Severus and opened the door. He was a little surprised that the boy returned so quickly. However, at the same time he was happy about it.

"Yes, I came as quickly as I could. I hope that I'm not late"

"Oh, you aren't late. I haven't even finished preparing the food for the picnic" said Severus and chuckled, because he noticed that the boy was breathing heavily. So Harry was running on his way to him? Severus's grin only grew wider. Severus and Harry then stepped inside and Severus closed the door. Soon the clothes, which was Harry wearing, caught Severus's attention. The green T-shirt looked really good on Harry.

"Harry, you look amazing" commented Severus and quickly got closer to Harry.

Harry's heart jumped. "T-Thanks" shyly replied Harry.

Severus couldn't resist putting his arms around Harry's body. Harry smiled when he felt Severus's body so close to him. Severus then leaned down and pressed a light kiss onto Harry's lips. Harry returned him a shy kiss, which soon transformed into a much passionate one. Harry opened his lips and Severus's tongue made its way into Harry's mouth. The boy let out a quiet moan and he pulled the man's body closer to him.

"Harry…" breathed Severus and Harry looked up.

"Y-Yes?"

"If we continue with this, there won't be picnic today" said Severus and Harry's heart started beating faster. Harry swallowed hard. He wanted to leave the warmth of Severus's body. However, Harry's body wasn't listening to his commands. Instead of pulling away, Harry stepped onto his tip toes, giving Severus another kiss. The kiss surprised Severus and the man let out a low moan, which only increased Harry's body temperature.

"I love you so much" suddenly said Harry. This made Snape lose all of his control and he pinned the boy against the wall, giving Harry a rough kiss. Harry started to like it when Severus kissed him like that. It was true that Harry liked the gentle kisses. However, these rough and hungry kisses were the ones, which were driving Harry mad. Harry melted in Severus's arms. Severus put his right arm on Harry's back and started drawing small circles with it. Soon the hand started travelling lower, stopping on Harry's backside, and gently squeezing that place. Harry let out a surprised yelp and then moaned a little bit loudly. Harry's moans were slowly starting to affect Severus's body and he knew that if he didn't stop then their picnic wouldn't happen.

"H-Harry" stuttered Severus and finally managed to pull himself from Harry. "The picnic"

"But-" said Harry, who was breathing hard. He knew that he was the one, who suggested the picnic. However, at that moment, Harry wished that Severus could ignore the picnic. All that Harry wanted to do at that moment was to continue to kiss Severus.

Severus chuckled, when he saw the disappointment on the boy's face. Who would have thought that Harry wanted to do  _that_  so bad? Severus then kissed Harry's temple and then completely backed away. Harry frowned. Severus then went into the kitchen. Harry let out an annoyed groan, but followed Severus into his kitchen. Severus chuckled, but decided not to comment, because he didn't want to annoy the boy any further.

Harry helped Severus with the food and soon the two of them were finally ready to go on their picnic. Severus needed to come with some kind of a pan, because he knew that people would start talking if they saw them leaving the Hogwarts together. Severus brought his hand to his chin and started thinking of a plan.

"Harry" Severus gently called the boy's name. Harry turned around and his big green eyes found Severus's. Harry smiled when he noticed that they man was busy with thinking about something. Was Severus planning a surprise for Harry? A wave of excitement went through Harry's body and he was starting to get really curious.

"What is it?" happily asked Harry.

"I think that we need to think of something" muttered Severus and frowned. Finally a great idea popped into his mind.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused and a little bit disappointed. What was Severus then thinking about? Harry crossed his arms and pouted. When Severus saw that Harry was sulking, he chuckled.

"In a time like this, I really hate the fact that we can't just apparate from here. So we'll do like this: I'll go before you. After 5 or 10 minutes. Just go to the Hogwarts's exit, I'll be waiting for you somewhere there. I'd love to leave with you, but you know how people are… they will start talking and someone might-"

"I know" said Harry and quickly kissed the corner of Severus's mouth. "I understand, you don't need to explain" Harry then nodded and smiled. He agreed with Severus, it would be really risky if they went together.

"Well then" mumbled Severus and took the prepared basket with food into his hands. "See you in 10 minutes" added, kissed Harry's forehead and left before Harry.

* * *

Harry walking and then he suddenly stopped. He almost reached the place where he and Severus planned to meet at. Harry stopped talking, because he had a feeling that someone was following him. Harry quickly turned around, but no one was behind him. Harry sighed and he calmed down a little bit. He was paranoid a little bit, because he thought that one of the students was following him. if that happened, then his hate with Severus wouldn't happen. However, Harry still couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him. Then suddenly something cracked in the woods and Harry jumped.

"Who's there?!" shouted Harry and took the wand out of his pocket. He tried to ignore the fact that he was very scared and tried to concentrate on the fact that he needed to act fast if someone was really going to hurt him. Harry didn't get an answer and after a few more minutes of listening, Potter finally realized that his mind had to be playing tricks with him.

"Ah, I am really paranoid, aren't I?" said Harry to himself and started laughing, because he wanted to get rid of that creepy feeling that someone was stalking him. Just as Harry was about to put the wand back into his pocket, something cracked again.

"Who's there?" repeated Harry, louder this time.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed Harry's and dragged him into the woods. Harry wanted to struggle, but the person who was holding him was too strong for him. What should he do? Scream for help! Severus had to be somewhere close and Harry knew that the man would hear him. However, as soon as Harry started to scream, the person put his arm onto Harry's mouth, making the boy unable to scream. Great! Just, great! Why did something have to happen when he had a date planned with Severus? Harry frowned and with all the power that he had in his arms he pushed his elbow back.

"Ouch!"

The person, who was holding Harry, finally released him and Harry turned around immediately. Harry's eyes widened, when he saw that the person who scared him so much was no other than Severus. Harry could feel the anger boiling inside of him. Severus, on the other hand, couldn't help but to start laughing. It was so much fun with playing around with Harry like that. However, Severus didn't know that Harry's reaction would be so… painful.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Harry angrily and he was breathing fast.

"You're cute when you are angry, Harry" said Severus and his laugh only got louder when he saw the boy blushing crimson red.

"You are an idiot" said Harry and crossed his arms.

However, his arms didn't stay in that position for long, because Severus took one of Harry's hands into his own. Harry's anger suddenly disappeared and comfortable warmth started spreading through his body. This feeling was new to Harry. Even though he and Severus did many things together, a moment like this felt really special to Harry. He and Severus were never able to hold hands outside of the castle and a moment like this really took Harry's breath away. Severus chucked and his fingers found their way around Harry's. Harry smiled as Severus intertwined their fingers.

Severus gently squeezed Harry's hand and pulled the boy closer to him. Harry placed his head onto Severus's chest and closed his eyes. That felt perfect. Severus wished that he could stay like that with Harry forever. He didn't mind that he had to hide his relationship from others. It didn't bother him at all. Suddenly, it was all too overwhelming for Severus. His heart felt so full and he couldn't take all the feelings that he was feeling. He felt so lucky and so loved by Harry. It moved him to see how much the boy cared for him.

The feeling of being so loved by Harry moved Severus to tears. Nobody had ever cared so much about him before Harry. Lily was his first love, but she could never make him feel like that. Severus's lip trembled and he put his arms around Harry's small body, squeezing the boy tightly.

Harry opened his eyes and he was confused. What was wrong with Severus? Why was the man acting like that? Harry didn't mind being hugged by Severus like that at all. But when Harry felt Severus's hot tears against his neck, Harry looked up. He was worried. Why was Severus crying?

"W-What's wrong?" stuttered Harry.

"Nothing, I am so happy. You make happy… so much. I… you are the first one that-" started talking Severus, but he couldn't even form a sentence. Severus broke their hug and then gave a gentle kiss onto Harry's lips. "I love you so much, Harry. You mean everything to me"

Harry bit on his lower lip. When Severus said that Harry felt really happy and special. And there was a new feeling present there. Harry didn't even know how to describe it. His chest felt really full and tight, but not in a bad way. Harry wanted to say something intelligent back, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with words, like Severus was. It wasn't fair… Instead of saying something, Harry stepped onto his tiptoes and took Severus's face into his hands. Then Harry started planting kissed all over Severus's face.

"I love you too" said Harry between his kisses. He heard the man chuckle and Harry smiled back. He really was happy that he was able to have Severus.

Severus then stepped back and whipped the tears away. Then he cleared his throat and said: "Okay, I think that we should really get going. It is getting late"

"Yeah" said Harry, who agreed with Severus.

"Come on then, take my hand" said Severus and Harry took Severus's hand.

* * *

"Severus, it's beautiful here" said Harry, when the two of them arrived to the place, where they were going to have picnic. Around them was just nature, no people, who would bother them. Harry and Severus were standing on a cliff. Harry looked down the cliff and he saw the sea, which was splashing against the rocks. It was beautiful. Harry took a deep breathe, taking the sea fragrance in. It's been ages since he was able to see the sea. Once the Dursleys took Harry with them on their vacation, but that was it.

"I am glad that you like it" said Severus and smiled. He was happy that he picked that place. Just seeing that smile on Harry's face made Severus very happy. Severus then put the basket with food on the floor and stepped closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry. The boy turned his head a little bit and then leaned his head back, so that it was resting against Severus's body.

"How do you know of this place?" blurted out Harry.

"I used to come here a lot, when I was young. This place holds a very special place in my heart. I would always come here when I was feeling sad or lonely" said Severus.

Harry felt even happier when Severus told him that. The boy was very happy that Severus shared such an intimate place with him. Did Severus bring his mom here as well? When that thought passed his mind, Harry couldn't help himself but to feel a little bit jealous.

"You spend a lot of time here with my mom, didn't you?" said Harry, who wished that he didn't sound so desperate and jealous.

"No" simply said Severus and nuzzled against Harry's neck. "You are the first person, who I brought here"

Harry's heart jumped a little bit and a light pink blush came onto his cheeks. Harry turned around and looked at Severus. He should say something back, shouldn't he? Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he was trying to come up with some intelligent words.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" asked Severus and cocked his head.

"I just…" said Harry and slapped himself mentally. "I am just happy that you decided to share a place that is so important to you. I mean, I-"

"What's the matter?" softly asked Severus, when he noticed that the boy wanted to say something else.

"N-Nothing really… I just… I suck" said Harry and looked down. "I mean, I wish that I was so good with words like you are. Or I don't know if I-"

"What are you talking about? You are perfect, just the way you are, Harry. I fell in love with you and I don't want you to change. Please don't change" muttered Severus, kissing Harry onto the lips. Harry smiled into their kiss and put his arms around Severus's neck. Severus then broke their kiss and sat down onto the floor. Then the man took the food out of the basket and Harry sat down next to Severus. Snape then handed a sandwich to Harry and he started slowly eating it. It tasted really good!

"How is it?" asked Severus, who was eating his sandwich.

"It tastes amazing" said Harry with his mouth full and then started giggling. Severus shook his head and then gently pinched one of Harry's cheeks.

"I am really happy that we went here. I've always wanted to bring you here" said Severus, who was looking at the sky.

"I'm happy too. I wish that I could stay with you forever" muttered Harry and shrugged his shoulders. It really would be nice if that could be possible.

"I wish that too" said Severus slowly and then added: "You will come to see me during the summer break, won't you? I mean, I know that you hate staying with the Dursleys and maybe for a couple of weeks you could-"

"I already said that I will come, didn't I? If I could, I would stay the whole summer break with you. But I know that this isn't possible, right? You are probably really busy" said Harry and smiled.

"I'm going to be really busy when the break will start. But then… I'll come to pick you up on your birthday. We can do something fun on that day. What do you say?"

"I would love that" said Harry and smiled. The idea seemed perfect to Harry. He would just have to suffer with the Dursleys for a month and then he would be saved. And then for a week or two he could be with Severus constantly. They wouldn't have to hide from the other world and they would make the best of their time together. And Harry also wished that he could stay with Severus until the new school years would start.

"And then we will spend a week or two together?" asked Severus.

"Just a week?" said Harry and his heart sunk. He thought that he could stay with Severus for the whole month.

"Well, I am sure that you will visit your friends too during the summer, Harry" said Severus and gently ruffled Harry's hair.

"No!" quickly said Harry and then looked away before he continued: "I mean, I would rather spend as much time with you as possible. I see my friends everyday but we always have to hide and… I would rather spend the whole summer with you"

Severus narrowed his eyes as Harry's reply surprised him. However, it also made the man happy to see that the boy would rather be with him. "Very well then, we'll spend as much time as possible together then. I would love that"

Harry smiled as Severus pulled Harry in for another kiss.

* * *

_I hope that you liked this chapter; I really wanted to make it as long as possible. Let me know what you think_

_Thanks_


	30. Chapter 30

It was almost the end of the school year and Harry was sitting in the common room, feeling really depressed. He didn't want that school year to end already. In Harry's opinion his 5th year at Hogwarts ended all too soon. One of the reasons was that he was going to miss his friends. The things between them have finally somehow managed to sort out and now he had to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione for 2 whole months. And another reason, which was also the main reason for Harry's bad mood, was Severus. He wouldn't be able to see Severus for a whole month and that was driving Harry crazy. Why did he have to have such idiotic relatives?

Harry sighed and looked at the fireplace, which was empty. Harry smiled sadly and then looked around the common room, which was completely empty. He was the only one in it, because most of the students were out, enjoying their last day together before summer. Harry both loved and hated the summer. The boy hated the summer, because that meant leaving his real home, Hogwarts, and going to the Dursleys. Harry loudly cursed and then got onto his legs. He decided that he needed to see Severus for the last time before the summer break.

On his way, Harry bumped into Hermione and Draco. To Harry's surprise, Ron was also standing next to them. Ron had his arms crossed and Harry could see that Ron was a little annoyed. Harry then looked at Hermione and Draco, who were holding hands. Harry smiled. It finally happened! They finally confessed their feelings to each other and Harry could see that Hermione was literally glowing because of happiness.

"Finally" blurted out Harry and pointed to Draco's and Hermione's hands. When Harry did that, Hermione blushed and Draco quickly released Hermione's hand. Who would have thought that Malfoy was so shy? Harry's smirk only grew wider, but he didn't say anything anymore.

"Shut up, Potter" barked Malfoy and Harry could see how red Draco's face was.

"Sorry, sorry… I'll be quiet" said Harry and bit his lower lip, so that he could hold back his laughter.

"So, Harry…" quickly interrupted Hermione and cleared her throat. Her voice was really high and Harry couldn't help but to laugh at Hermione's reaction. "Where are you headed now?"

When Harry finally stopped laughing he said: "You know, I'm going to see  _him._  Tomorrow the summer break begins and I just want to spend some time with him. Then I won't be able to see him for a whole month" said Harry and crossed his arms. He wanted to say that in a joking kind of way, but he just couldn't do it.

Hermione nodded and then stepped a bit closer to Harry, leaving Ron and Draco alone. "But you will see him during the summer, won't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I will. But he will come to pick me up on my birthday, so I'll have to live with the Dursleys for a whole month" whispered Harry and looked at the floor.

"Oh, so you won't be free on your birthday" said Hermione with a disappointment in her voice. Hermione wanted to do something with Harry on his birthday. She wanted to spend Harry's birthday with Ron; just like in the old times.

"Yes, I mean… I know that you probably wanted to plan something for my birthday, but you really don't have to and-" said Harry and then paused a little before adding: "I would really want to be with him on my birthday. I already promised to him and he will be very upset if I break our promise"

"I know, I know" said Hermione and smiled, when she remembered how jealous Severus could be. She didn't want to do anything that could have a bad impact on Harry's relationship with Snape.

"I'm really sorry" said Harry, who was feeling really bad that he had to choose between his boyfriend and his best friend. Harry felt really guilty, but there wasn't anything in the world that could change Harry's mind.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Then we'll just have to celebrate your birthday tomorrow on the train. Don't worry" said Hermione and smiled when she saw how guilty Harry looked.

"Thank you for understanding" said Harry.

"Besides, if you are with him during the summer break, I guess you will be safer than if you spend the summer with Dursleys or with us. You know, just in case that If You Know Who wants to kill you or something" whispered Hermione and Harry nodded.

Harry looked past Hermione, to see what were Draco and Ron doing. Harry could see that Ron had his arms crossed and he was giving Draco a deadly stare. "Hermione, I think that you should go" then said Harry and pointed to Draco and Ron, who were visibly annoyed by each other's presence.

Hermione turned around and then rolled her eyes when she saw the looks on Ron's and Draco's faces. She let out a loud groan and Harry smiled, because he found the whole situation to be very amusing. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't think that, because she gave Harry an angry look and Harry's smile soon disappeared.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" said Hermione and went back to the two boys. Hermione then said something to both of them, which Harry couldn't really make out what it was. But he saw that both of them forced a weak smile on their faces.

"See you later then, Harry. I hope you'll have a good time" said Hermione and Harry nodded, because he knew that he would have a great time with Severus.

"Yeah, have a good time Pott-… I mean, Harry" said Draco and Harry could feel that Draco was really forcing himself to be on his best behaviour. Harry smiled, because that told him how much the blonde actually cared about Hermione. Harry knew that Draco wasn't a bad guy. However, the nice Draco still freaked out Harry a little bit, but he was getting used to it, because he was spending more and more time with him and Hermione. However, the fact that Draco tried to call him by his first name, still felt very weird to Harry.

"Look, Malfoy, even though we are friends and you are dating Hermione, you don't really have to force it. I mean, I would like you to be nice with me, of course. But if you don't want to call me by my first name, it is really fine. You can call me, Potter, I don't mind" said Harry and showed his teeth to Draco.

"Okay then… well, yeah" awkwardly replied Draco and then Hermione hit the blonde's shoulder.

"Really, it is fine. I mean it, Hermione. I would actually prefer it if he would call me Potter. This way, I could still call him Malfoy. Calling him Draco is a little bit… weird for me. Sorry, Hermione" said Hermione and Hermione in the end just nodded.

Harry then looked at Ron, who didn't say a single word in the whole time. Harry noticed the hurt and the sadness in Ron's eyes and he could just imagine how hard it was for Ron to look Draco and Hermione together. The boy sighed and then decided that he needed to say something to Ron. He wanted to lift Ron's mood somehow, but he didn't really know what to say. Ron was acting like that a lot. When the three of them were together, Ron was acting completely normal. But as soon as Draco stepped into the picture, Ron became different.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry and Ron looked at him surprised. Harry could tell that Ron wasn't expecting that question.

"Yes, I am completely fine" said Ron, but it was obvious that he was lying.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Harry, but he knew that Ron would refuse his help.

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I am alright? First Hermione and now you, Harry! Can you just please drop i?. I am feeling completely fine" snapped Ron. "I just want that you leave me alone!"

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione, when Ron started going away from them.

"I just want to be alone!" said Ron angrily, turned around and left.

"Okay then" muttered Harry, who didn't feel offended at all. He knew how Ron felt and he decided to leave him alone. He didn't want to make things worse and say something that he will regret in the end. Harry knew that Ron would come around.

When Ron left, an awkward silence fell between them. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was trying to come up with something to say. Harry shook his head and finally broke the silence by saying: "I think that it is time for me to leave". Then Harry slowly started walking backwards.

As soon as Harry said that, both Draco and Hermione quickly nodded. "Yeah, we should get going" said Hermione.

"Well then, see you later" said Harry.

Hermione nodded and just before she and Draco left said: "Have fun, Harry"

Harry then quickly made his way into The Dungeons. The boy was walking really fast, because he needed to be with Severus as soon as it was possible. When Harry came into the Dungeons, there were a few students standing in front of the Potion's classroom. Harry rolled his eyes, because that meant that he would have to wait until the students would leave. Harry started to wonder how long the students would be standing there. Harry sighed and because he didn't want it to look like he was waiting for them to leave he needed to come up with something. In the end, Harry started to pretend that he was looking for something that he had lost. Harry looked down and started to look for his "lost" item and every few seconds; he looked up to see what were the students doing. He just hoped that they wouldn't start talking to him.

To Harry's luck, the group of students soon left and the hallway was empty. As soon as they left, Harry knocked onto the door of Severus's private quarters. The door soon opened and an arm pulled Harry inside. The door then closed and Harry soon found himself in Severus's warm embrace. Severus's warm laughter welcomed Harry's ears and he gently put his head onto Severus's shoulder, letting Severus's smell fill his nose. Merlin, he was going to miss that feeling too much. Harry then stepped onto his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, gently nuzzling into it. A small chuckle left Severus's mouth and then the man stepped away, breaking their hug.

"I knew that you'd come here, Harry" said Severus and then kissed Harry's temple.

Harry looked up, right into Severus's eyes, but then soon looked back down. Harry nervously chewed onto his lower lip. He knew that he should say something. And he knew that he should be happy about the fact that they will spend the entire August together, but still Harry's heart felt really heavy. Severus noticed that something was bothering Harry and he frowned. He thought that Harry would be happy about the fact that they were going to spend a whole month together during the summer break. Severus looked forward to it. However, first he would have to spend a month without Harry and that made Severus feel somehow uneasy. Severus then realized why Harry looked so sad and he chuckled.

The man held Harry's chin and lifted Harry's face. However, the green eyes were still looking down. It actually broke Severus's heart when he saw Harry looking so sad. "Don't look so sad" muttered Severus and tangled his fingers into Harry's black hair.

Harry finally looked up and saw a small smile on the man's face. Why was Severus smiling? Harry just shrugged his shoulders, because he didn't know what to say. Even though he was with Severus at that moment, the boy still felt somehow lonely.

"Are you trying to kill me with guilt?" Severus smirked and brought his other hand to Harry's lips and gently ran a finger over them. Harry slightly parted his lips and let out a small gasp when Severus touched him.

Severus already felt really guilty for not being able to spend a whole summer with Harry. And now the fact that Harry looked so sad wasn't helping him at all. Severus sighed as the fingers of his right hand were still playing with Harry's hair. Harry started to feel bad for making Severus feel guilty. He knew that he should be happy about the fact that August is going to be a time for him and Severus to get even closer.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Harry and then finally lifted his gaze.

"You don't have to apologize" said Severus, his fingers leaving Harry's hair. Then Snape's fingers made their way to Harry's neck and with his thumb, Severus started to caress the back of Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Severus's hand on his neck.

"It's just that… I'm going to miss you so much" said Harry with a small voice and then kicked himself mentally. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for himself! Instead of doing this, he should be enjoying his time with Severus.

"I'll miss you a lot too, Harry" admitted Severus, but then quickly smiled.

"We should do something today" said Harry to himself, but Severus heard him and he chuckled.

"And what does Harry Potter want to do today?" asked Severus, running his thumb gently over Harry's cheek.

"Everything" blurted Harry out and then blushed furiously. At that moment, Harry felt like he was the most idiotic human being under the Sun. Why on Earth did he have to answer Severus like that?! Harry knew that Severus was going to tease him about that and Harry's could feel how he was starting to feel really hot.

"Define everything" said Severus playfully, who loved the fact that it only made Harry's blush worse. Severus pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his laughter. He didn't want to upset the boy with laughing, but the Potion's master couldn't really help himself.

When Severus's baritone laughter filled the room, Harry turned around and crossed his arms. Severus got closer to Harry and put his arms around Harry's waist, his chin resting on one of Harry's shoulders. Harry tilted his head back a little bit, so that he was touching Severus's head with his. Harry smiled when Severus's long hair tickled his neck.

"Are you done with the sulking?" asked Severus and Harry quickly lifted his head and turned it around.

"I wasn't sulking" defended Harry himself.

Harry lifted his head and then turned around. Harry's face was flushed and the boy looked so cute at that moment, that Severus couldn't stop himself from planting a soft kiss on Harry's temple, making the boy blush even more. Harry immediately closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. Harry decided that it was time to stop acting as if the world was coming to an end. A month without Severus shouldn't be that horrible? Oh, who was he kidding! Harry was sure that he was going to die without Severus beside him. Plus he will have to stay at the Dursleys! At that moment, Harry hated his relatives from the bottom of his heart. One thing would be if he went to The Burrow, to stay with the Weasleys. If he spent a month there, then Harry knew that it wouldn't be that bad.

Severus noticed that Harry started to think again and he frowned. Didn't the boy say that he wanted to do "everything" with him? Severus turned Harry around, while he was still holding him in his arms. That finally woke Harry from thinking and Potter sent a confused look to his professor. Severus chuckled and then hugged Harry's face again. Harry closed his eyes, his eyes slightly fluttering as Severus fingertips came in contact with his face.

"You don't have to be so shy around me, Harry. Are you feeling embarrassed right now?" whispered Severus when he noticed a presence of a light pink blush on Harry's cheeks.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is embarrassing because it is you. You are the one, who makes me shy all the time" said Harry and then slightly moved his gaze. Then Harry looked how Severus arched his eyebrows, so he soon added: "I-I don't mean that in a bad way. It is a good, pleasant feeling. I don't hate it and you are the only one who is able to make me feel this way"

As Harry's words left his mouth, a smirk returned to Severus's lips. Harry had to admit to himself that the smirk looked very attractive on the man. Severus was both pleased and stunned with Harry's words. It's been quite a long time since he and Harry were in a relationship, but that was the first time when Harry said something like that to him. Severus knew that Harry was still young, so he wasn't really expecting things like that to come out of Harry's mouth.

Because Severus wasn't saying anything back to Harry, he put his eyebrows together. Why was the man so silent? Did he say too much? Harry knew that he must've surprised Severus by saying that, but still he was very happy that he finally admitted that out loud. Harry's little confession had left the man completely speechless and Severus needed a few moments to come up with something to say back.

"Why are you looking me like that?" asked Harry suspiciously when he noticed that Severus was staring at him, not saying anything.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just speechless" finally said Severus and chuckled, when he saw the blush returning to Harry's cheeks. "That you for saying that; it made me feel special, somehow" added Severus then and captured Harry's lips with his own.

The kiss startled Harry, because he wasn't expecting that Severus would kiss him like that. Harry let out a surprised yelp, but then soon melted in their kiss. Severus smiled when he felt that Harry returned him the kiss, filled with need and hunger. He felt the same as Harry. The man was desperate for Harry's touches and kisses. He needed to hear Harry's moans. Just thinking about them was enough to make Severus lose all of his self-control. Severus groaned when Harry's tongue made its way into his mouth. The man grabbed both of Harry's wrists and guided the boy to the closest wall, pinning Harry against it.

When Harry's body came in contact with the wet wall, Harry let out a small gasp and Severus pulled back, only for a second. Then in the next moment, his lips were covering Harry's once again. Their tongues intertwined and a quiet moan escaped Harry's mouth. Severus, who was still holding onto Harry's wrists, lifted Harry's arms and put them against the wall, above Harry's head. With his strong body, Severus trapped the boy between himself and the wall. Severus then pressed his body against Harry's. At the contact, Harry opened his eyes and then titled his head back, because Severus's lips travelled lower, stopping on Harry's neck. Harry pushed his lips together, trying to muffle his moans. However, he wasn't really successful at that, because Severus's tongue against his neck felt that good.

Severus licked his lips and smirked when he saw that Harry's eyes were closed again and then he gently began sucking and nibbling the skin on the boy's neck. Harry titled his head on the side, allowing Severus to come closer to his body. Severus smiled and finally released Harry's wrists from his grip. Then, while his tongue was still playing with the skin on Harry's neck, Severus put his hands onto Harry's hips, making the boy shiver. As soon as Harry's hands were freed from Severus's grip, the boy dug his fingers deep into Severus's hair, pulling the man's body closer to him.

Severus then started planting soft kisses up Harry's neck and he then stopped on Harry's ear, gently biting Harry's earlobe. Harry's lips parted and he pulled Severus's hair a little harder, which only made Severus's smirk wider. Severus was beyond happy to see Harry react in that way. Severus decided that he was going to take all of the time that he needed. He wouldn't be able to see Harry for a whole month, so he needed to make it sure that his dose of Harry would be enough for a month.

"Harry" whispered Severus right into Harry's ear. That sent shivers down Harry's spine and Harry opened his eyes, to see what Severus wanted to tell him. "Does doing 'everything' with me, mean doing  _this_  with me also?" added Severus and then one of his hands, which were still resting on the boy's hips, travelled a bit lower and almost touched the growing erection in Harry's pants.

When Severus touched that place, Harry's heart started beating faster and Harry's body started to feel really hot. Harry wanted it; he wanted it bad. He wanted to be touched and held by Severus. It made him feel safe; Severus touches meant coming back home. Without even thinking Harry just eagerly nodded, which made the man chuckle. Harry looked down and the place where Severus's hand was holding him burned with heat. Harry could feel that he was already hard and he needed Severus to touch that place. Harry pushed his hips forward and his erection touched Severus's thigh.

Severus groaned and pushed his body harder against Harry's, earning a sudden gasp from the boy. Severus's hand finally travelled lower and it stopped between Harry's legs, gently squeezing that place. Oh, Marlin, that felt good! Harry rocked his hips, pushing his hips hard against Severus's hand. Severus gave a hungry kiss Harry, while his hand was still slowly massaging Harry's erection. Harry's breathing only grew more and more uneven and the hardness in his pants started to hurt. He wished that Severus would take his clothes off. Harry's body shivered as Severus squeezed his hand a little harder and then suddenly Severus removed his hand from Harry's hard member.

Just when Harry wanted to break their kiss, he felt Severus's body pushed against his even harder. Harry gasped when he felt something hard against his hip. Severus leaned his body a little lower and their erections touched. Harry eagerly pushed harder against Severus's body and a low growl escaped Severus's mouth. Harry felt pretty satisfied with himself. Severus then pushed his hips even harder against Harry's and with his hand he grabbed Harry's behind and pulled the boy even closer.

Harry brought his arms around Severus neck and tightly hugged man. Harry's body was feeling good; too good. Harry knew that his orgasm was approaching as his moans were getting louder. Just hearing Harry moan like that, was almost enough to push Severus over the edge. Suddenly, Severus pulled back. He gave Harry a few kisses on the forehead, before completely pulling away. The man knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so this was why he pulled back. When Severus's warmth stopped hugging Harry's body, the boy opened his eyes and to his disappointment found that Severus wasn't holding him anymore. What was wrong?

"W-What is wrong?" stuttered Harry, who was gasping for air and his body was shaking. The need to be touched was growing and his legs felt like jelly.

"Nothing" said Severus and then smiled, when he saw the concerned look on Harry's face. "I just felt too good"

As Severus said that, Harry finally understood and he just nodded, while a blush came onto his cheeks again. Severus then offered Harry a hand and Harry took it immediately, without even thinking twice about it. Their fingers intertwined and Harry's heart jumped a little bit. Severus brought their hands higher and then placed a few kisses on the back of Harry's palms. When Severus did that a gentle laughter filled the room. Severus looked at Harry, who was smiling and Severus returned the boy a warm smile.

"I love you" said Severus with such tenderness that it almost melted Harry's heart. Harry's face became serious and he nodded. Then he squeezed Severus's hand a little tighter and Severus kissed his lips.

Then Severus started walking slowly, still holding Harry's hand in his. Harry knew where the man was headed and he couldn't help himself but to feel a little bit nervous. The two of them stopped in front of Severus's bedroom and the man looked at Harry, just trying to make sure that it was alright with Harry to continue the things in his bedroom.

"Is it alright if we continue things in here?" asked Severus and looked the door of his bedroom.

"Of course" slowly said Harry, trying not to feel too embarrassed.

Severus opened the door and both of them stepped inside of Severus's bedroom. Harry didn't feel as nervous as he was before and his body slowly started to relax. Severus quickly made his way to his bed and then looked at Harry, who was still standing in the entrance of his bedroom. Harry quickly shook his head and rubbed his palms together. Then Harry turned around and he closed the door. Severus was looking at Harry with a huge grin on his face. Every Harry's move fascinated him and he could just stare at Harry for a whole day long.

"Harry, come here" said Severus finally and Harry gulped, feeling how the whole blood from his body started going downwards again. Just the sight of Severus sitting on the bed and asking Harry to join him, aroused Harry so much. Harry licked his lips and sat down next to Severus.

"That's a good boy" mocked Severus and Harry playfully hit Severus's arm.

Harry then put his hand behind Severus's neck and gave Severus a soft kiss. Severus returned Harry a feverish kiss, which made Harry's body shiver from the sensation. Severus put his arms protectively around Harry's body. Harry's hands travelled from Severus's neck to Severus's shoulders and they stopped on the man's firm chest, feeling Severus's fast heartbeat. Severus's body slightly shivered under Harry's touches and that made Harry feel more courageous.

"Severus" breathed Harry out when he felt that Severus's hands started drawing big circles on his back. Severus chuckled and let himself enjoy being touched by Harry. Feeling Harry's hands on his chest was amazing. Severus hummed as he felt how Harry continued to touch his chest. It really was an amazing feeling. Severus felt that Harry's body lifted and then the weight of Harry's body started pushing Severus back. Severus let Harry lead their kiss, so he slowly lied back onto the bed. Harry was now lying on top of Severus.

Harry pressed his body against Severus's and kissed the man. Harry's hands were trembling and he was feeling nervous. That was the first time that Harry was leading their kiss and Harry wanted everything to be perfect. Harry then moved his lips onto Severus's neck, trying to mimic Severus's actions from before. Harry knew how good it felt being kissed like that and he just hoped that he was at least half good like Severus. When Severus felt Harry's tongue against his neck, he moaned a bit and tangled his fingers into the boy's hair. Harry slightly shivered from the sensation, but didn't stop kissing Severus's neck.

Harry's shaky fingers made their way to Severus's shirt and they slowly started unbuttoning the shirt. It took quite a few moments before Harry finally unbuttoned Severus's shirt. For the whole time, Severus didn't say anything. He was just lying down and patiently waiting for Harry to continue. He knew how much that meant to the boy. When Harry finally managed to unbutton Severus's shirt, he slowly started trailing kisses down the man's naked chest and stomach. Severus closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head back. Having those young lips on his chest and stomach was driving Severus mad. All that he wanted was to turn around and to pin the boy against the bed and make him scream in pleasure, but Severus somehow managed to control himself by grabbing the bed sheets.

Harry looked down and noticed a very visible erection in Severus's trousers. Harry's heartbeat sped up, but he also felt happy with himself. He knew that he was the one making Severus feel good. What should he do next? Should he touch Severus down there? Harry looked back up and saw that Severus's eyes were closed and his breathing increased. Harry took a deep breath and then gently ran his hand over Severus's erection. Severus's body shook under Harry touch and Severus and he arched his back. Harry gasped as he continued massaging that place.

"Oh, Merlin… Harry" Severus managed to say.

Harry then removed his hand from Severus's hard member and came back up to kiss Severus. Severus opened his legs and Harry positioned himself between Severus's legs. When Severus felt Harry between his legs, he couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips upwards. As Severus did that his erection brushed against Harry.

"Ah-"

A loud moan escaped Harry's mouth and that was all that it took to lose Severus's control over his body. Severus wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and turned around, pinning the boy against the bed. Severus smirked when he saw how badly Harry wanted to be touched. Severus could see it in the boy's eyes.

"Did… Did it feel good?" asked Harry and chewed on his bottom lip. He needed Severus to answer that question.

"Of course it did. You almost made me come again" said Severus, but then realized that he shouldn't have said the last sentence, because Harry blushed crimson red and he quickly looked away. Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's neck.

"Sit up" ordered Severus and Harry listened to Severus's command. Harry felt that Severus was lifting his shirt and Harry lifted his arms and allowed Severus to undress him. When Severus took Harry's shirt off he allowed himself to stare at Harry's pale skin. Harry could feel how his body was starting to burn again. Harry always felt awkward when Severus was looking at him like that.

"You're beautiful" muttered Severus and hugged Harry's face.

"Y-You too" was honest Harry, lied back onto the bed and Severus's body covered him.

Severus trailed soft kisses down Harry's shirtless body and quickly got rid of the boy's jeans and underwear. Soon, Harry was lying completely naked beneath Severus and his body was slightly shivering. Severus's eyes looked down and saw Harry's hard cock, which was begging to be touched. Severus smirked and gently ran his fingers over Harry's erection. Harry moaned under Severus's touch. Severus then gently wrapped his fingers around it, but didn't start moving his hand.

"Harry" whispered Severus into the boy's earlobe and gently bit it before continuing: "What should I use? My hand or my mouth?"

"What?" gasped Harry and his eyes opened wide.

"You know" said Severus and his hand moved a little, making Harry moan.

Harry mumbled then something, which Severus couldn't really make out what it was, so he smirked. "You know, if you're not going to say it, I'll just stop right here…"

"Your mouth" repeated Harry so quietly that Severus barely heard him.

Severus smirked when he saw that the boy was being embarrassed again. He wondered how many time will it have to pass by that Harry would finally be able to forget about his embarrassment. For the time being, Severus didn't mind Harry being embarrassed. The man found it beyond cute. Harry, on the other hand, really wished that somebody could kill him at that moment. He couldn't believe what Severus made him say. Harry quickly pressed his hands onto his mouth. This way he was able to control what he was going to say! However, Severus soon took his hands and held them above Harry's head. Harry looked up and then down, right into Severus's eyes. Harry frowned. Severus then softly ruffled Harry's hair with his free hand. Then he took Harry's glasses off and placed them onto the nightstand, which was on his right side.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry" said Severus softly and tried to calm Harry down. Harry only nodded, but said nothing back to Severus.

Severus took that as a sign of that he could continue with things, so he planted a few kisses on Harry's face before turning to that place, which begged to be touched by someone. Severus released Harry's hands from his grip and then started planting feather light kisses down Harry's stomach. As Severus was kissing his naked torso, Severus's long hair tickled Harry. Harry giggled a little bit and then slowly started playing with professor's hair. Snape's hair was silky and soft. Severus's lips travelled even lower. Severus's long fingers made their way around Harry's hard member once again and Severus started slowly moving them up and down. Every single movement of Severus's fingers sent a wave of pleasure through Harry's body.

Severus looked up a little. Harry had his eyes closed and his face was flushed. Those delicious moans, which were coming out of Harry's mouth, were like music to Severus's ears. Seeing the boy in that state sent a new wave of arousal throughout Severus's body and his lower parts were beginning to hurt. Severus swallowed hard, somehow ignoring the need to touch himself.

Severus then continued by kissing Harry's inner thighs. The man could feel that Harry's body shook a little harder and he smirked. Severus decided that he teased Harry enough and he finally took Harry's length into his mouth. As soon as Harry felt Severus's mouth around his cock, Harry arched his back and threw his head back in ecstasy. Severus's head slowly started bobbing up and down, making Harry moan.

Severus looked up and the onyx eyes found green ones. With their eyes locked, Severus's head continued moving, just a little bit faster. Harry was breathing fast, fighting the urge to close his eyes. He felt beyond embarrassed at that time, but something didn't let him close his eyes. Severus's eyes were burning his and he was completely captivated by them, unable to look away. Severus then did something amazing with his tongue and Harry could swear that he saw stars. Harry pulled Severus's hair hard, bringing the man even closer to him.

Severus's heart was racing and he was breathing with difficulty. He could feel Harry's cock throbbing inside of his mouth. Harry's moans got even louder and he began moving his hips, thrusting hard into Severus's mouth. Severus knew that Harry's orgasm was coming close, so he pulled back and waited for Harry's body to calm down a little bit.

"W-Why did you stop?" asked Harry, his voice full with disappointment.

"I wanted to do something else… something new" said Severus as an idea popped into his mind. He just hoped that he wouldn't scare Harry, because he didn't really know how far Harry was ready to go with him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, who's breathing was beginning to calm down.

Severus didn't give him an instant reply. Instead of replying to Harry's question, Severus moved to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Then Severus pulled a small bottle out of the drawer. Harry raised his eyebrows as he was waiting for Severus to do the next move. Harry noticed that Severus's hands were shaking a little bit, which meant that Severus was nervous. Why on Earth would Severus be nervous?

"I want to try something new" whispered Severus and then leaned down, placing a soft kiss onto Harry's lips. Harry returned Severus the kiss, but he was still confused. Harry studied the bottle in Severus's hands and he didn't know what Severus could do with that bottle.

"I still don't get it-"

"Do you trust me?" asked Severus and Harry quickly nodded. As he earned a nod from Harry, Severus continued by saying: "Then would you let me do _this?_ "

Harry still didn't know what Severus meant by that. He just shrugged his shoulders and waited for Severus to continue. Severus continued by opening the bottle and putting some of the liquid from that bottle onto his fingers. Harry's eyes grew huge as he was slowly beginning to understand what Severus was asking him earlier. Because Harry wasn't saying anything, Severus took Harry's silence as a sign that he could continue. Severus then slowly moved his fingers to Harry's entrance. Then suddenly, Harry grabbed his hand and Severus stopped. He sighed; he pushed it too far. He should have known that Harry was still too young!

"Just, wait a little bit" Harry's voice was small and Severus could tell that Harry was nervous. However, to his surprise Severus couldn't find presence of fear in Harry's eyes. "Is it… will it hurt?"

Harry's question surprised Severus. He thought that Harry would stop him by saying that he still wasn't ready. Severus's heart jumped and then he answered: "Maybe only a little bit, we won't go all the way. I'll only use my fingers" muttered Severus and then waited for Harry's response. He could see that Harry was thinking hard.

And then the boy nodded. "Okay" was what Harry said, before turning away.

"Are you completely sure?" asked Severus again, just to make sure.

"Y-Yeah" nodded Harry again and then waited.

"O-Okay" stuttered Severus, who was feeling very nervous all of the sudden. "Could you open up your legs just a little bit more?"

"A-Alright" said Harry and did what he was told to do. Harry wasn't trying to think at how embarrassing that was.

Severus looked at Harry and saw that Harry's huge eyes were watching his every move. Severus chuckled, opened the bottle again and smeared some of the liquid on Harry's entrance. Harry gasped at the touch and soon Severus inserted a finger into him. Harry let out a surprised yelp at the new sensation that he was feeling. It didn't hurt, but it most certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling either. Severus then slowly pushed his finger a bit deeper into Harry.

"Does it hurt?" asked Severus, whose voice was low and full with lust.

"N-No" said Harry, who was now breathing faster again.

"Does it feel good, Harry?" asked Severus and didn't start moving his finger yet.

"I… I don't know" answered Harry and then looked slightly away. "It doesn't feel bad, it feels weird" said Harry and Severus nodded. This was the first time that Harry was touched that way, so of course it was going to be weird.

"Can I move my finger?" slowly asked Severus and was prepared that Harry wouldn't allow him to do so. To Severus's surprise, Harry slowly nodded. Severus saw the crimson red blush returning to Harry's cheeks. Severus kissed Harry's collarbone.

Severus began moving his finger and the feeling of discomfort faded from Harry's body. Soon, Severus's finger started to feel really good. Harry let out a low moan and Severus smiled, because he knew that he found the right spot.

"Tell me, how it feels now?" asked Severus.

"Ah- G-Good… Really good" said Harry when he felt Severus's finger brushing against that spot again. Harry's body was at that point shivering uncontrollably and Harry didn't even try to muffle his voices anymore. He was feeling far too good to even care about how embarrassing he looked.

"Harry, you should look at yourself" muttered Severus and gently squeezed his own hard member. It was very hard to concentrate at that time. "You are so sensitive. You are stunning, Harry" said Severus, whose throat was feeling itchy and dry. Seeing Harry panting like that was driving Severus mad and he had a really difficult time from taking his pants off and burying his cock deep into Harry. When that picture came into Severus's mind, the professor let out a loud groan. Then Severus started to move his finger a little faster.

"Severus, oh, Merlin, Severus" started saying the boy. Then Harry continued to chant Severus's name over and over again. Harry moved his hips and that only made everything feel even better.

Severus smirked and put his mouth around Harry's hard member again. That sensation was all too much for Harry's body. Harry pushed his hips upwards for a few more times and then it all became too much. Harry felt how every single of his muscles tensed up and then a wave of indescribable pleasure hit his body. Harry released his semen into Severus's moth and the man made sure that he drank everything that Harry gave to him.

"D-Don't-" said Harry, who was absolutely horrified when he saw what Severus did. "It's dirty, you shouldn't-"

"It's not dirty; it's yours Harry. And nothing about you is dirty" simply said Severus and came back up, gently kissing Harry.

Harry returned Severus the kiss and he still felt a little bit dizzy from his orgasm. Harry felt absolutely exhausted, but he was determined that he needed to give pleasure to Severus as well. Harry sat back up and then his eyes stopped on Severus's erection. Harry swallowed hard and then he looked up to face Severus. Severus immediately knew what Harry was thinking about.

"You don't need to-"

"You always say this. Plus I want to make you feel good too. I-I haven't done much for you. Please…" said Harry and Severus slowly nodded.

"Just be sure that you don't force yourself-"

"I said that I want to do it, right?" said Harry.

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. Then Severus opened the zipper of his trousers and he pulled them down. However, he didn't take his underwear down. Harry swallowed hard and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the erection in Severus's boxers. Harry felt how his heart sped up and he took his upper lip between his teeth. Then the boy took a deep breath and gently touched Severus's member.

"Harry, you are adorable. Kiss me" said Severus and his body slightly shivered when Harry touched him.

Harry nodded and crushed their lips together; his hand never stopped massaging the hardness in Severus's boxers. Severus slowly lied back, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and he pulled Harry down with him. Harry was lying on top of Severus again. Harry then pulled Severus's boxers of and immediately wrapped his fingers around Severus's erection.

"Harry…" whispered the man, who knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Just thinking about the fact that Harry was the one stroking him almost made Severus come. Severus pressed his thin lips together and then opened his eyes to see what Harry was doing.

Harry was gently kissing Severus's chest and then Harry's lips moved lower, to Severus stomach. Severus smiled, because he saw that the boy's hands were shaking. However, he didn't stop Harry. Harry's heart was ready to jump out of his chest as he was trailing kissed down Severus's naked body. He mimicked everything that the man did earlier to him, hoping that Severus was now enjoying as much as he was before. Severus closed his eyes again as Harry's tongue moved even closer. The next thing that Severus felt was a hot breath against his cock.

"Harry, what are you doing? No, you don't have to do that"

Before Severus could push him away, Harry's lips made contact with Severus's cock. Severus's body froze as he watched Harry. Severus wanted to push Harry away, but his body gave in. Severus buried his fingers into Harry's hair and Harry smiled. He then swirled his tongue against the tip of Severus's cock and then Harry took Severus's erection into his mouth.

"Oh, Harry" said Severus, which sounded almost like a sob.

Harry's heart fluttered as he started moving his head up and down. He knew that he wasn't good at what he was doing, but he tried really hard. Harry sucked a bit harder. His mouth felt so full and so warm; it was driving Harry insane. Severus grabbed the bed sheets and ignored the need to start rocking his hips. He didn't want to scare Harry away. Severus let his head fall onto the pillow as his fingers were still in Harry's head. Severus knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Harry, stop, I'm going to come" gasped Severus.

But Harry didn't stop. He moved his head faster and in a few seconds Severus was coming. However, when Severus released his semen into Harry's mouth, the boy didn't like the taste of it and immediately spitted it out.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright" chuckled Severus and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Severus"

After that, they took a shower together. Then they made their way into the living room, where they spent talking for almost the rest of the day. Harry completely forgot about the fact that he won't be able to see Severus for a whole month. Harry was feeling happy until the time for dinner came. He ate the dinner with Severus, but that reminded Harry that the day was coming to an end and that he will soon have to leave Severus and return to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Severus were in the middle of eating their dinner, when all of these things started to trouble the boy's mind. Harry wasn't feeling hungry anymore and he dropped the fork on the table and started at his food.

"Is something wrong with the food?" asked Severus, when he noticed that Harry stopped eating.

"No, the food is delicious. I'm not hungry" muttered Harry.

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave yet" said Harry in the desperate tone of voice.

"What are you talking about? You are still here, aren't you?" chuckled Severus and took Harry's hand into his. Harry forced a smile on his face.

"Yes, but after the dinner-"

"You aren't spending the night here?" asked Severus surprised.

"What?"

"You seriously thought that I was going to let you sleep on your own today, Harry? You will sleep with me. This is what you wish for, right?" asked Severus and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Yes" said Harry and a smile returned to his lips. Then Harry picked up his fork and continued eating. Harry somehow managed to ignore his dark thoughts for the rest of that day. Everything that mattered was that moment and nothing else.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked this chapter. This one was pretty long, don't you think? Well, do tell me what you think._


	31. Chapter 31

Severus and Harry were both lying in bed and enjoying each other's presence. Harry didn't get much sleep that night, because he decided to spend the night awake. He didn't want to waste the precious time, which he had left with Severus on something as useless as sleeping. Sleeping, at that time, seemed a really waste of time to Harry. Harry yawned and his heavy eyes started closing again. Harry managed to open them and he looked around the bedroom. Harry sighed and smiled, because he knew that Severus was awake as well.

The man tried to convince Harry that he needed sleep, but the boy didn't listen to him. So in the end, Severus also stayed awake with Harry. He had to admit that he was glad that Harry didn't fall asleep. Just like Harry, Severus also wanted to make the best of their time. He knew that when the sun would rise, they will have to say goodbye to each other for a month. Severus' right arm was lazily caressing Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed and squeezed himself closer to Severus. Severus ruffled Harry's hair softly and then kissed Harry's forehead. Harry smiled, looked up and placed a quick kiss onto the man's chin. Then Harry put his head back to Severus's chest and listened to Severus' calm and slow heartbeat. The slow and peaceful beating of the heart started to make Harry feel even sleepier and his eyes slowly started to close against his will.

Severus chuckled when he saw that the boy struggled to keep his eyes opened. He then softly buried his fingers into Harry's hair, slowly massaging Harry's head. Severus' fingers felt good against his head and Harry closed his eyes from the sensation. The boy's body started to feel light and Harry started falling asleep.

No! He couldn't fall asleep just like that! Not at the moment like that! There would be a whole summer for sleeping. This time, Harry's body listened to his commands and he opened his eyes. Harry sat on the bed and looked around the bedroom. His head was feeling weird and fuzzy. Harry rolled his eyes; he was pathetic, just like a child. Severus turned his head bit and watched Harry. Harry's sudden actions surprised Severus, because he thought that Harry fell asleep. It was amusing to Severus to watch Harry struggle so much. Sleepy Harry was even more adorable than the usual Harry. Severus only shook his head and smiled at his own thoughts.

"I thought that you've fallen asleep, Harry" said Severus.

Harry turned to Severus and yawned. God, he was feeling really exhausted. Harry felt somehow dazed and he just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say back to Severus.

"Sleeping is overrated" then Harry heard himself say.

Severus rolled his eyes, took Harry's arm into his hand and gently pulled Harry down and the boy was lying on top of Severus again.

"You need to sleep, Harry" whispered Severus into Harry's ear and he grinned. Harry loved it when Severus got all worried about him. It made Harry feel and all fuzzy inside. Harry then lifted his head and planted a few kisses onto the man's chest.

"Just not tonight" protested Harry.

A soft chuckle left Severus' mouth and he said: "I know what you mean. I am actually very happy that you chose not to sleep tonight"

Harry moved up a little bit and nuzzled into Severus's neck. He placed a few kisses on Severus's neck and then gave the man a soft kiss on the lips. Severus circled his arms around Harry's neck, pulling the boy closer to him and he returned Harry a few soft and slow kisses. Harry then pulled back and lied down, next to Severus. Harry turned on his side and placed his palm back onto Severus's bare chest.

"I really can't wait for August to come, Harry. Then we will spend every night together, just like this" softly said Severus, took Harry's face into his hands and his slender fingers gently brushed against Harrys ears. Harry blushed at Severus's words and he nodded. He also couldn't wait for that to happen.

Severus was looking forward to having Harry just for himself. It really pissed him off sometimes that they had to hide from the others and be very careful. Severus knew that the consequences of being caught would be devastating. The thing that he looked forward the most was waking up next to Harry every morning. His bed felt really empty and cold without Harry and the man hated sleeping alone.

"A whole month… just for us" said Harry to himself, but Severus heard him.

"Finally we won't have to hide constantly" muttered Severus and Harry nodded again.

"Finally I won't have to wake up alone every morning" said Harry and Severus leaned down, gently kissing the boy again.

"Tell me, what would you like to do and where would you like to go for you birthday?" asked Severus.

Harry sent Severus a surprised look, because he wasn't really expecting that question. "Oh, it doesn't really matter. Everything is fine by me. It doesn't need to be anything special" said Harry, who found himself blushing. He really didn't need anything special, but he knew that Severus will prepare something and Harry didn't want to cause any worries to Severus.

"You'll be turning 16; it needs to be special" said Severus and added: "I really want to prepare something special for you. Now tell me, what would you like to do?"

"I-" said Harry and then started thinking hard. What would he like to do with Severus? Maybe they could go on a dinner? No, that wouldn't be really convenient, because people would recognize Harry. Harry sighed and said: "I would love if we went out for a dinner, but I know that we can't, because people would recognize us"

"They wouldn't recognize you, if we went to a Muggle place" simply said Severus. "And if you are really that worried about people recognizing us, I know a Muggle village, which is so remote that I doubt that we would get recognized there"

"Oh, that would be great" blurted out Harry and smiled.

"And after the dinner; where would you like to go?" continued to ask Severus.

"It doesn't matter. You plan something; as a surprise" playfully teased Harry.

"Great" said Severus, who was visibly pleased with Harry's answer. He knew exactly where he would take Harry after their dinner.

"Just please don't worry about too much with the planning of everything" said Harry, who worried that Severus might go overboard with the planning of his birthday. It really didn't matter to Harry what they did or where they would be. Harry knew that the best present for his birthday would be that Severus would pick him up at the Dursleys.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Severus.

"Just, don't worry about it too much. I know that you are busy and I don't want to interfere with your work" muttered Harry and looked at Severus.

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "I am never too busy for you, Harry. You do know that you are the most important person in my life, right?" asked Severus, who couldn't believe that Harry realized how important he was to the man.

"I know that, I didn't mean it like that. I just… don't worry about it too much. The best present of the day will be the fact that you will pick me up at the Dursleys. And then the whole month, you don't have to give me anything else" muttered Harry.

Severus nodded as he finally understood what Harry meant. He should've known that Harry would react that way. The boy didn't want other people to worry about him too much, so of course Harry didn't want to bother Severus with his birthday. Severus softly ruffled Harry's black hair and then he sighed. Severus really didn't wish for that moment to end; everything felt too perfect. Severus knew that happiness was never on his side, so he began to worry that something bad would happen in the month that they wouldn't be together.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, when he noticed the serious expression on Severus's face.

"Nothing really. I am just worried that something might happen in the month that we won't be together" said Severus and looked somewhere past Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry and frowned.

"Everything feels perfect at this moment. I am just so happy and knowing my luck, I am just afraid that something bad will happen. Do you understand what I mean?" asked Severus.

The boy let out a deep breath and then squeezed himself really close to the man. "I know what you mean. I am just trying to ignore this horrible feeling. If I think about it too much, then I get too depressed. Nothing bad will happen, you'll see" said Harry, who tried to cheer Severus up.

"You are right. Now, Harry, let's get some sleep. What do you say?" asked Severus.

"But-"

"I know what you said earlier. But you look really tired and you must get some sleep before you go to your relatives" said Severus, his fingers still playing with Harry's hair.

Harry sighed and he couldn't help himself but to feel disappointed by Severus' decision. Harry wanted to protest, but he knew that Severus was correct because his body was feeling really heavy and it was hard to keep eyes opened. Harry mumbled something, which Severus couldn't really make out what meant and then Harry finally nodded. Severus smiled and then wrapped him arms around Harry's body, pulling the boy really close to him. Severus watched how Harry's eyes finally closed and the boy drifted into the land of dreams. Harry's sleeping face looked so beautiful that Severus couldn't stop himself from planting a few kisses onto Harry's forehead and nose.

Severus decided that he wouldn't sleep that night; he just wanted to watch Harry's sleeping face. However, the warmth of Harry's body and Harry's deep breathing soon made Severus sleepy and the man closed his eyes.

* * *

"Shit, we're going to be late for the Leaving Feast" was the first thing that Harry heard when he woke up. Still feeling drowsy from the sleep, Harry sat on the bed and started looking around him. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. When Harry's brain finally registered the meaning of Severus's words, Harry immediately got up and started looking for his clothes. Harry put his jeans on, but he couldn't find his shirt anywhere.

"When will the Leaving Feast start?" asked Harry and looked under the bed, but his shirt wasn't there.

"It starts in a couple of minutes" said Severus's voice, coming from the bathroom.

"We overslept?" asked Harry and Severus finally came out of his bathroom.

Severus nodded and gave Harry a confused look, when he saw that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. "What happened to your shirt?" asked Severus.

"I wanted to ask you the same question" said Harry, holding back his laughter. "I can't find it anywhere."

Severus frowned and then lifted the covers of the bed. Harry's shirt was lying there, so he quickly grabbed it and handed it to Harry. Harry quickly dressed himself up and then he turned around to look at Severus. The man was watching him with his arms crossed. Harry took a deep breath and the looked away. He hated the fact that they overslept. This meant that they would say goodbye to each other immediately.

"Harry… Don't look so sad" said Severus and put his hands around Harry.

Harry's heart stopped beating for a second when he found himself in Severus' warm embrace. Harry allowed himself to close eyes just for a second. Then he stepped onto his tip toes and his lips met with Severus' in a soft and slow kiss. Severus pulled the boy closer to himself and Harry desperately grabbed the man's shoulders and buried his face into the crook of Severus's neck. When Severus felt Harry's hot breath on his neck, he gasped, took Harry's face into his hands and lifted Harry's face. Even though Severus knew that they had to get going, he wasn't ready to let Harry go.

"I'm going to miss you" said Severus, while he was kissing Harry's face.

Harry managed a weak smile and he nodded. "I'm also going to miss you" said Harry and then Severus stepped away from him. Harry knew that Severus was backing away, because it was time for them to leave.

"I would love to stay here with you longer, but we must get going" said Severus and Harry nodded.

Harry nodded and he could feel that annoying tightness in his chest. His heart felt heavy, but he decided to ignore that feeling. He promised to Severus that he won't look sad again. Harry pressed his lips together and looked down for a second, just to clear his thoughts a bit. Then he looked at the man again and forced a smile on his face. Harry then started walking towards the door and Severus followed him. Harry placed his hand onto the door knob and then looked at Severus. At that time he couldn't hide his sadness.

The expression on Harry's face almost stopped Severus' heart. The man knew that Harry was going to be sad, but he didn't think that it would be that hard to say goodbye to the boy. Severus sighed and then walked over to Harry, giving him the final hug.

"Please, don't look like that" whispered Severus into Harry's ear and Harry's body shivered.

"I know I'm sorry" said Harry with a broken voice.

"Don't feel sorry, I feel the same way" said Severus and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, see you in a month then" muttered Harry and Severus nodded.

"Goodbye, Harry" said the man and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you" Those words left Severus's mouth with difficulty. He also felt very uneasy and he wished that he could make that month, which he was going to spend without Harry, disappear. Severus watched how Harry opened the door and looked back once again.

"I love you too" said Harry quietly and then left Severus alone in the room.

* * *

**On the train**

"Harry, are you sure that you are feeling alright?" asked Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry on the train. The trio was sitting alone in a compartment and it really did feel like old times. Harry managed to give Hermione a smile, but he didn't give her a verbal answer.

"Yeah, you really do look horrible" said Ron, who agreed with Hermione.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window, watching the nature passing by. Harry knew why his friends were worried about him. During the Leaving Feast, Harry didn't even touch his food and he didn't even bother holding conversation with anybody. He was just staring at Severus the whole time. It made Harry feel a bit better when he saw Severus looking him back and smiling to him.

"We won the House Cup, again" said Ron and tried to cheer Harry up. Hermione and Ron both knew what was bothering Harry, but they didn't know if they should ask Harry about it or not. They knew that Harry would only feel more miserable if they started to talk about the summer break.

"Yes, I know. We won again" said Harry, who was just repeating after Ron, not really listening to his best friend.

"Harry, I know that you are going to miss him, but" started Hermione, but then stopped herself. She wanted to say something comforting to Harry, but didn't really know how to finish her sentence.

"I know what you mean, Hermione. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself, because I am going to spend a whole August with him" said Harry and rolled his eyes. Hermione was right; he was acting pathetic and childish again.

"That's not what I meant, Harry" said Hermione and then looked at Ron. Ron sent her a confused look and then he shrugged his shoulders. Hermione wanted that Ron could say something more intelligent.

"You know Harry, you could also come and stay with us in The Burrow" offered Ron.

"Yes, maybe I will come and visit you" said Harry, but Ron could tell that Harry's mind was already too busy with thinking about August. Ron smiled and then shook his head.

"Hermione, you can also come to The Burrow" said Ron and his eyes lit up when Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I will come and visit you there" said Hermione.

"Will you go to Malfoy too?" suddenly asked Harry and then whole compartment became silent. Harry then slapped himself mentally, because he knew that he shouldn't have asked that. He looked at Ron, who looked a bit sad. However, the sadness quickly disappeared from Ron's face and his smile came back to his lips.

"Are you crazy, Harry? Of course not! If Draco's father finds out about us, we're both dead" said Hermione and the trio's laughter filled the compartment.

"When will you come to The Burrow, Hermione?" asked Ron, who suddenly looked really excited. Ron looked like a small puppy and Harry had to bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. Ron noticed Harry's smirk and sent Harry a nasty look, which wiped Harry's smirk off his lips.

"Probably in August, because in July I will go travelling with my parents. We will go to France" told Hermione. Harry could tell that his best friend was looking forward to visit France and because of that Harry smiled.

"That sounds really fun" said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What about Sirius, Harry? You could go and stay with him for a couple of days, Harry. You haven't talked with him a lot this school year. It would be nice, since he is your godfather" said Hermione and then looked at Harry.

Harry nodded. Hermione was right; it's almost been a year since he last spoke with Sirius. Harry decided that he needed to contact Sirius as soon as it was possible. Spending a few days with his godfather sounded nice. Harry liked Hermione's idea. However, the excitement soon disappeared from Harry's body because he remembered Severus's diary. Did he really want to see Sirius? Sirius did a lot of horrible things to Severus. Harry's face darkened and he could feel the anger boiling inside of him.

Harry knew that Sirius bullied Severus with James. Did Sirius know what his father did to Severus? Then an idea came into Harry's mind, which was much worse. Did Sirius also do something so horrible to Severus? Harry shook his head; it wasn't possible. Severus would tell him, right? Harry took a deep breath. Maybe Sirius didn't tell him everything, because he didn't want Harry to hate Sirius. Harry cursed loudly and he decided that he really needed to talk to Sirius. Harry was determined to get the whole truth from his godfather. He needed to know why they were bullying Severus.

"Harry?" asked Ron.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused, who completely lost himself in his own thoughts.

"Why are you so angry?" asked Hermione and then Harry looked at her. Harry then remembered that he didn't tell Hermione the whole truth about his father and Severus. Harry sighed and then smiled again.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just thinking what kind of idiot I was for not contacting Sirius for so long" lied Harry.

"It's alright" said Ron.

"Yes, you've been busy. Plus you had a lot on your mind this year" said Hermione and then gave a warm smile to Harry.

"Yeah, it is my fault" said Ron quietly and Harry playfully punched Ron's shoulder. Ron looked at Harry and when he saw the warm smile on Harry's face, he smiled back.

"This feels nice, doesn't it? Just like old times, I am really glad that we made up" said Hermione with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, it really does feel nice" said Harry, who felt a bit better and he finally stopped feeling sorry for himself.

Then the trio started talking about the next school year. Hermione started explaining that the sixth year is much more difficult than the fifth and she already told the boys that she would make sure that they would study enough. Ron started complaining that studying isn't his thing and Harry was on Ron's side. Then the both started playfully teasing Hermione. Harry truly felt happy and he completely forgot what kind of a jerk Ron was a few months ago. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door of their compartment. The three of them looked up, to see who was knocking on the door. As soon as Harry saw the blonde hair, he knew who was and he smiled. It was Draco. Malfoy opened the door and then stepped inside.

"Hello" he said and awkwardly sat between Harry and Hermione. Harry quickly stood up and sat on the other side, next to Ron.

"Hi, Draco!" said Hermione cheerfully and gave Draco a quick hug. Harry could tell that she wasn't trying to be too affectionate with Draco, because of Ron.

"Oh, hi" said Harry and then waved to Malfoy. Ron, on the other hand, didn't say anything. He just waved and then looked away. Suddenly, an awkward silence fell between them.

"What brings you here?" asked Hermione and a light pink blush coloured her cheeks when Draco took her hand into his.

"I just wanted to see you before the summer break" said Draco and Hermione's blush only became more visible. Harry then looked on his right and he could see that Ron's jealousy was becoming more visible as well.

"And what will you do during the summer break?" started Harry, who wanted to break the ice.

"Nothing fun, really. I will be at our mansion and I will be bored to death" said Draco and shrugged his shoulder. His eyes then found Hermione's and Hermione then placed her head onto Draco's shoulder. Harry smiled when he saw how happy Hermione and Draco were.

"That's nice" said Harry and then looked again at Ron.

Ron was trying to ignore the fact that Hermione's head was resting on Draco's shoulder. He clenched a fist and then looked out of the window. However, when Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Ron had a hard time with controlling his heartbeat and he pressed his lips together in anger. Harry noticed that and he knew that it was time for Draco to leave. Harry lightly touched Hermione's leg and then he pointed at Ron. Hermione noticed how red Ron's face was and she bit her lower lip.

"Draco, should we go somewhere else?" asked Hermione quickly and she stood up.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Well, considering that you won't be able to see each other for 2 whole months, don't you think that you need a bit more privacy?" said Harry and a wide smile appeared on his face. Hermione gave him an angry look, but Harry didn't stop smiling that time.

"I guess you are right" said Draco, stood up and took Hermione's hand into his.

"Let's go then" said Hermione and followed Draco. "Harry, we'll say our goodbyes when we come to the King's Cross" said Hermione and then went with Draco.

Harry sighed, stood up and closed the door of the compartment. Then he sat down, next to Ron once again, who was still looking away. Harry took a deep breath and put his hand onto Ron's shoulder, trying to get Ron's attention.

"Thanks" suddenly said Ron. "It is really difficult to watch how happy she is with him" muttered Ron and then finally looked at Harry.

"I know… I know that it hurts. But, it'll get better" said Harry.

Ron laughed bitterly and shrugged his shoulders. "Easy for you to say"

"I mean it, Ron" said Harry.

"Thank you for being so nice to me again. Sorry, I was acting like a jerk yesterday. I didn't mean to shout at you just like that. I just kind of couldn't deal with everything. I needed to be alone and clear my mind. If I didn't go away I might say something stupid again" said Ron.

"You don't have to apologize, Ron. I've already forgotten about what happened. I know how it feels if you aren't able to tell the person your true feelings" said Harry and remembered how miserable he felt before he confessed to Severus.

"I'm being selfish again. Here I am talking about myself again. Do you want to talk about your situation? I know that you are feeling miserable, because you won't be able to spend the time with you boyfriend" said Ron and surprised even himself by saying that.

"We don't have to talk about it, Ron. I mean, I know how you feel about me dating a-"

"No it's okay. You can tell me something about him" said Ron, who was finally prepared to know more about Harry's boyfriend.

"Okay then. What do you want to know?" asked Harry awkwardly, because he wasn't used to discuss things like these with Ron. Harry started to look around the compartment and tried to come up with a better topic to talk about it. Harry knew that he won't tell Ron who he was dating. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't be very eager about that news.

"In which house is he?" asked Ron. "You don't have to tell me who he is. But you can tell me in which house he is, right?"

Harry nodded and he agreed with Ron. "He is in Slytherin" said Harry.

"Oh, you've fallen for a Slytherin as well" said Ron and started laughing. "Both you and Hermione"

Harry let out a nervous laugh and then raised his eyebrow. So Ron was okay with the fact that he was dating someone from Slytherin? Harry frowned then and waited that Ron continued.

"Oh, don't look so serious Harry. I am not angry with you or anything. I just find this whole thing really funny. I don't mind that you are dating someone from Slytherin" said Ron and then sent a warm smile to Harry.

"Oh, okay then" said Harry.

Then Ron changed the topic of their conversation, because he saw that Harry was a bit uncomfortable with talking about his boyfriend with him. It didn't really surprised Ron. The rest of their way Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch and about their upcoming year at Hogwarts. Harry was having a really good time and then suddenly the train stopped. Harry looked up and noticed that they were already at the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry sighed as he felt the weight of his body growing.

Harry and Ron took their trunks and left the train. When they got off the train, they saw that Hermione was already waiting for them. Harry looked around and saw that Draco was already with his parents. The boys stepped closer to Hermione to say goodbye to her.

"I'm sorry that I left just like that" said Hermione and felt a bit guilty for leaving her best friends.

"No, it's alright Hermione" said Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, just like Ron said, don't worry about it too much" said Ron.

"Well then…" said Hermione and then looked at Ron and Harry. She then threw herself around Harry's neck and Harry put his hands onto Hermione's back, pulling her into a tight hug. When she released Harry, she then gave a warm and big hug to Ron. Ron looked really happy when Hermione hugged him and he returned Hermione a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you" said Hermione, when Ron released her from the hug.

"I will miss you too" said Harry and looked at his friends.

"Just in case if we don't see each other, Harry, don't forget to write to us, alright?" said Ron.

"I won't. I'll be happy if I will get a chance to come to The Burrow. However, I doubt that this will happen. I don't really want to get into trouble. So I think that I'll stay with the Dursleys. As horrible as it sounds, I think that staying with them is the wisest thing to do this time" said Harry, who didn't want to get into trouble.

"Okay then. But just be sure to write to us!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry, I will write to you. I'll go crazy if I have to talk only to the Dursleys for the whole month" said Harry and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione and Ron started laughing and Harry smiled to them.

"Well then, enjoy your time with him" said Hermione and winked to Harry.

Harry nodded and then looked at the clock. "I must go. I'm already late and uncle Vernon won't be too thrilled if he will have to wait for me any longer" said Harry, because he knew that his uncle was already waiting for him at King's Cross Station.

"Okay then, bye" said Ron and waved to Harry.

"Bye, Harry" said Hermione.

Harry grabbed his trunk, waved to his best friends, turned around and soon disappeared through the wall.

* * *

"Hurry up, boy. We don't have the whole day on in our hands! You are late!" said Vernon when he finally saw Harry coming from the Station. Vernon was standing next to his car with his arms crossed and one of his legs was impatiently tapping on the ground. Harry could tell that his uncle was annoyed with him already.

"Yes, sir" said Harry and put his trunk into the car. He then stepped next to his uncle, wondering if he should say something to him.

"What are you waiting for? Get into the car, foolish boy!" barked Vernon and sat into the car. Harry didn't say anything and he just listened to his uncle and sat onto the backseat of the car.

During their way into Surrey, Harry and Vernon didn't say anything to each other. Harry was looking out of the window, asking himself how on earth he was going to survive a whole month with the Dursleys. Harry bit his lower lip to prevent it from trembling. It was only a few hours since Harry last saw Severus and he was already missing him terribly. Knowing that the Dursleys were going to make every single day a living hell wasn't helping Harry either.

Vernon's car stopped and Harry realized that they were already in The Privet Drive. Harry grabbed his trunk and silently carried it into the house as he was still thinking of Severus.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked the chapter. Please do tell what to you think_


	32. Chapter 32

**A week later**

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. Even though he felt very tired and every inch of his body hurt, he couldn't fall asleep. Harry knew what the reason was that he couldn't sleep. It was because he was missing Severus. Since he came to the Dursleys' house, he was working constantly. His aunt and uncle always gave him a lot of difficult work to do every day. Most of the work, which Harry had to do was cleaning the house and working in the garden. And because it was summer, working outside in the middle of the day wasn't an easy task to do.

In a way, Harry was happy that his relatives gave him a lot work to do. Harry liked doing work around the house, because while he was working he wasn't thinking about the fact how much he missed Severus. While Harry was doing what he was told to do, his cousin was constantly making fun of him. As the years passed, Harry learned how to ignore Dudley. However, when his aunt and uncle were next to the two of them, Harry couldn't ignore Dudley's words and he had to do everything that Dudley told him to do. So in a week he turned into Dudley's slave.

The boy sighed and lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. Harry looked on his right and saw that the time was already 2 am. Harry cursed, because he knew that his uncle will wake him up early in the morning. Even though it was July already, Harry's room suddenly felt really cold and lonely. Harry knew that all that had to do with the absence of Severus. Harry hugged the pillow and squeezed it tightly to his chest.

Harry really didn't know how he was going to survive three more weeks there. Just as he thought the Dursleys, especially Vernon, were making his days a living hell. Uncle Vernon's insults only grew with every passing year. In Harry's opinion, his aunt was the most normal in the Dursleys' family. Dudley was becoming more and more like his father. One day Harry decided to go for a walk and as he was walking back to the house, he ran into Dudley and his gang. They didn't do anything to him, but Harry had never seen his cousin that aggressive before. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to be afraid of Dudley.

Suddenly, the boy's stomach growled and Harry brought a hand around his empty stomach. He didn't eat a lot that day. The last time that Harry had a good meal was when he was still at Hogwarts. Ever since he came from school, he was feeling hungry most of the time. However, Harry didn't worry about it too much, because his body was already used to feeling hungry. Vernon forbade Harry opening the fridge and eating on his own. Harry knew that he could ignore his uncle's commands, like he used to, but Harry didn't want to make his uncle angry. He knew that if he got caught, he would get in a big trouble. Because Harry didn't have any Muggle money, he couldn't go to buy himself something to eat. He knew that he could use Galleons and go to a wizard shop, but he decided not to do so.

Harry decided to be on his best behaviour and not talk back to his aunt and uncle. He didn't want to do anything that could endanger the possibility of him spending the August with Severus. Even though Harry knew that it was going to be hard, he gritted his teeth and tried best to ignore what were his relatives were talking behind his back. After dinner, when Harry had to do the dishes, the Dursleys were talking about him. They didn't even bother to talk quietly and because Harry wasn't standing that far from them, heard everything.

Harry sighed and turned in his bed. Harry shook his head and squeezed the pillow even tighter, imagining that he was hugging Severus' body. Harry let out a deep breath in disappointment. There was no way that a plain pillow could be better than lying in Severus' warm embrace. Potter pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. He was wondering what Severus was doing at that moment. Was the man missing him as much as he missed him? Harry smiled and then said to himself that Severus was probably as miserable as he was.

The tightness in Harry's heart became almost unbearable and he finally forgot about his aching body. Harry missed hearing Severus' voice and he missed seeing the man's smile. He also missed the feeling of the man's strong arms holding him in a warm embrace. The boy felt somehow naked when Severus was out of his reach and Harry hated that feeling more than anything in the world. It made him feel vulnerable and weak. Being close to Severus made Harry feel calm and safe. Even though he couldn't see Severus every day when he was in Hogwarts, he still felt calm because he knew that Severus was in the same building as him. While he was thinking about Snape, Potter finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Harry was awoken by an annoying knocking sound. Harry quickly sat on his and grabbed his glasses. Then he dressed himself in a hurry, because he thought that he overslept and that his uncle was standing in front of his room. Then Harry looked at the clock, which showed that the time was only 7 am. Harry frowned and he was confused. The Dursleys usually woke up early, but not that early. Harry had a feeling that something was off. Harry yawned, but still decided to check if someone was standing in front of his room. Harry opened the door, but no one was standing there. Harry crossed his arms and started listening. Because the whole house was silent, Harry realized that the rest of the family was still asleep. Harry raised his eyebrows and then closed the door.

He then walked over to his bed and sat down. After a few seconds, Harry finally realized that the knocking must've happened in his dreams. Just as he was about to lie down, Harry heard that annoying knocking again. The young wizard rolled his eyes and lifted his body. So the knocking didn't happen in his dreams.

Harry looked into a different direction and finally saw what was making the knocking sound. Harry saw an owl sitting on a window sill, in front of his window and it was knocking on the glass with its beak. Harry quickly opened the window and let the grey owl into his bedroom. He didn't recognize the owl, so because of this the boy frowned. When he saw that the owl was carrying a letter, he quickly took it into his hands and quickly skimmed it. Harry was happy when he found out that the letter was from Hermione. He then quickly gave the owl some food and water. Harry was really happy about the fact that Hedwig wasn't with him at the moment. He sent a letter to Ron yesterday and Hedwig still didn't return. Harry knew that if Hedwig was there, it would probably make a lot of noise.

Harry sat on his bed and happily started reading Hermione's letter.

_Hello, Harry!_

_I hope that you are having as much fun as you can. And I really hope that your relatives aren't so hard on you. Ron said that you've already written a letter to him, so I said to myself that it is about time that I write to you too. I know that I am kind of late, but I got a little bit too busy with preparing for Paris. I can't wait, I am so excited. Since it's your birthday soon, I should buy something for you, Harry! What should I bring you from France?_

_I've written to Draco too and he is having horrible time, just like you probably are. I don't know if I should write more about Draco, because I don't want to make you feel depressed. But I know how you feel being without him. I am missing Draco so much and I can't wait to September to come. However, I do know that my situation can't even compare to you, because you are stuck with your relatives._

_Anyway, I hope to see you soon. I will go to The Burrow in August, so you can also visit us sometime. And don't worry; you will see that these three weeks will pass by in a second. And then you will be able to finally enjoy your time with him._

_-Hermione_

_PS: I've also written to Sirius, because you said that you'd like to visit him. I hope that you don't mind asking me, but why haven't you contacted him yet? He is really worried about you. He said that he will send a letter to you in a few days._

Hermione's letter left Harry feeling both happy and upset. He was happy that she finally wrote to him, but he was feeling upset that she contacted Sirius. He knew that she didn't know what happened, but Harry wasn't ready to talk to him godfather yet. Harry felt a bit relieved, because Sirius hasn't written to him yet. He didn't know what he would write to Sirius back if he got a letter from him. Harry took a piece of paper into his hands and started replying back to Hermione.

_Hi, Hermione!_

_I am feeling quite lonely here and I would be lying if I said that they are treating me good. My aunt and uncle are acting like always, giving me a lot of work to do. It is not all that bad; at least when I am working I'm not thinking of him and feeling sorry for myself. Do you know of any spells that could make the time pass by quicker?_

_I hope you have a great time in France. You don't have to bring me anything from Paris, Hermione. But still thank you for considering._

_I don't mind you talking about Malfoy. I am glad that you are finally happy and I know that he cares a lot about you. Plus it makes me feel better to know that I am not the only one feeling sorry for myself. No, but in all seriousness, I am truly happy for you._

_Ah, Sirius. I've completely forgotten to write to him, because I've been too busy with everything that I have to do. However, thank you for writing to him, I really appreciate it. I will contact him as soon as I can._

_I hope to see you soon as well and enjoy your time in France._

_-Harry_

Harry re-read what he wrote for a couple of times and he was pleased with his letter. He then tied the letter onto the owl's leg and opened the door, so that the owl could fly away. When the owl flew away, Harry's heart sunk a bit, because he felt bad about lying to Hermione. Harry knew that he should tell the truth to Hermione about Sirius, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell what his father and Sirius did to Severus. He was feeling ashamed of his father's actions.

Harry sighed and then a loud banging on his door woke him up from daydreaming. Harry rolled his eyes, because that meant that Dursleys woke up. Harry sighed and walked over the door.

"Wake up and make yourself useful!" shouted Petunia.

"Yes, aunt, I am coming" said Harry with a small voice and then opened the door.

When Harry opened his door, his aunt was standing in front of his door and had an angry expression on her face. Harry bowed his head a little bit, because the angry expression on Petunia's face was making him uncomfortable. Harry then closed the door of his bedroom and walked past Petunia, into kitchen. His uncle and Dudley were also awake and Harry didn't know where to put himself. He then awkwardly walked past the kitchen and sat down in front of the table. As soon as the boy did that, Vernon's face became redder and Harry immediately stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped Vernon and Harry looked down.

"I am sorry" said Harry.

"You, come here!" barked Petunia and Harry quickly stepped to his aunt. "I have to take Vernon to the hospital, so you will have to make Dudley breakfast. Then I expect you to go to the store and buy things that I've written on this paper. I will give you the money, so I will know how much you will spend. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes," replied Harry, still looking at the floor.

"If you buy something that isn't on this list, you will be in a big trouble. Do you understand, boy?" said Vernon and stood up. Harry quickly nodded and then watched as his uncle stood up, took the car keys and headed towards the car.

"Duddy, make sure that this freak won't disobey us, alright?" said Aunt Petunia in a sweet voice, which made Harry almost throw up.

"I will mum" said Dudley and sent Harry a nasty look. Harry's body shivered when he saw that Dudley firmed a fist with his hand.

"Good boy" said Petunia and kissed Dudley's cheek. Then she looked at Harry's direction and gave Harry a look filled with disgust. "I really do wish you could be more like him" added Petunia before she left the house and left with Vernon.

Harry took the list, which had written on which groceries he will have to buy, into his hands. Harry knew that something will be wrong. There was no way that his aunt would trust him money just like that. Harry sighed and put the list of groceries back onto the fridge. Harry then looked at Dudley, who was waiting for his breakfast.

"Where is my breakfast, freak?" asked Dudley.

Harry rolled his eyes, but asked: "What would you like to eat?"

"Behave! Don't roll your eyes at me!" snapped Dudley and Harry took a few steps backwards. "Make me an egg omelette" then ordered Dudley.

Harry shrugged his shoulders because he knew that he had no other choice but to make Dudley a breakfast. Harry opened the fridge and took two eggs into his hand. He then opened the cupboard and took a frying pan out and put it onto the cooker. Ignoring his own hunger, Harry started the fire and started making the egg omelette. As the eggs were cooking, a delicious smell filled the kitchen and Harry pressed his lips together as his stomach made another growling noise. When the omelette was finally cooked he put it onto a plate and handed it to Dudley.

"Where's the bacon?" asked Dudley.

"You said that you only wanted the omelette" said Harry and he could feel the anger growing.

"You are useless" said Dudley and started eating his breakfast.

"You could get it yourself" said Harry to himself and then turned around. As he turned around he saw bread lying on the counter. His eyes lit up and he took a knife into his hands. He then looked at Dudley. To Harry's luck, his cousin was too busy with eating that he didn't even notice that Harry sliced himself a large piece of bread. Without turning around, Harry took the list and Petunia's money into his hands. Before Dudley could notice what was going on Harry already left.

Harry felt happy with himself. As soon as he left the house, he felt the weight lifting off his chest and body. He put the grocery money and list into his pocket and started eating the bread. In Harry's opinion that was the best bread that he had in a long time. Harry continued eating while he was walking to the local store. When Harry stepped into the small store he took the list out of his pocket. Then he took the shopping cart from the corner and started putting the items, which were written on the list, in it.

When Harry came to the end of the list, the shopping cart was pretty full. Harry rolled his eyes as he realized that he was going to have a difficult time with carrying all the items back home. At that point, Harry really wished that he wasn't underage anymore, so that he could use magic in his everyday life. Harry pushed the shopping cart to the cash register and then paid for everything that he bought. He made sure that he saved the receipt and all of the money that was left. He knew that if he wouldn't do that, his aunt would accuse him of stealing her money.

The girl, who was working behind the cash register, helped Harry to put everything into bags. Harry then thanked her and took the bags into his hands. He then headed home. While he was walking back home, the boy felt how the weight of the bags started to bring his body down. And the fact that it was really sunny and hot outside wasn't really helping Harry either. Harry loudly cursed and then started mentally kicking himself. He felt how the anger started boiling inside of him, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that if he talked back to his aunt, he would be punished.

Just as Harry's arms were about to give in, he saw a bench and he quickly made his way to it. Harry placed the bags on the floor and then sat down on the bench. Because the bench was in the shade, Harry could finally cool his body down. As the light breeze welcomed the young wizard' face, he let out a deep breath and he closed his eyes. In the first time after a week, Harry finally found himself in a better mood. Harry's mind was completely blank and it felt amazing that he didn't have to worry about something. However, he knew that that feeling wouldn't last forever. Harry knew that he would have to soon return back to the Dursleys' house. Harry opened his eyes and he sighed as his thoughts were once again filled with Severus. Harry often felt lonely, but never as lonely as he felt at that moment. He would give anything just to see Severus' face for a second. The boy wanted to write to Severus, but he didn't know if he should or not. The man said that he was going to be busy in July, so because of that Harry didn't want to trouble Severus.

Harry was trying to calm himself by explaining that three weeks wouldn't be so hard. He really wanted to believe in those words, but he couldn't. It helped a little bit that he was able to talk to Ron and Hermione, but it wasn't the same as talking to them in person. And something else was troubling Harry's mind too. It was Sirius. Harry knew that he should write to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to write a letter to Sirius. He was both angry and disappointed with his godfather. However, Harry still had a little bit of hope left, that Sirius wasn't as big of a monster like James was.

Just as Harry was about to stand up and head back home, he heard voices which were calling his name. Harry turned around and his body froze and he saw that Dudley and his gang were coming closer to him. Harry knew that he was in trouble if he didn't go home immediately. Harry took the bags into his hands and quickly started walking away from the boys. However, they were faster than Harry, and Dudley soon caught up with Harry.

"Well, well, what we have here?" said Dudley and firmed a firm fist with his hand. "Wait until I tell to mum that you are being lazy. You should be home by now and start cleaning the house. Mum said that you have to listen to me, isn't that right freak?"

When Dudley stepped in front of Harry, he immediately took a few steps back. However, he was soon stopped because he bumped against another boy. Harry turned around and saw that 4 other boys were stand around him. Harry gulped and tried to ignore the fear that was becoming to be present in his body.

"Don't do anything stupid, Dudley" said Harry as he turned back to Dudley.

"You won't tell me what I should do" snapped Dudley and pushed Harry back.

Because Harry was still carrying those heavy bags, he lost his balance and he fell onto the floor. As he fell on the floor, the bags fell with him and the items scattered all around the floor. Harry bit his lower lip and he just hoped that nothing broke. Harry managed to stand up and Dudley and the other boys started to laugh at Harry. Harry decided that the best thing to do was to ignore them and he started putting the items back into the bags.

"Freak!" said a tall and blonde boy and then pointed at Harry. Harry ignored him and he continued with what he was doing. That made Dudley angry.

"Show some respect when we are talking to you!" shouted Dudley, grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and lifted Harry off the floor. As Dudley did that, the bags fell on the floor again. Harry cursed, because he knew that something must've broken by then.

"Why should I show respect to someone who is as stupid as you are?" shot Harry back, because he wasn't able to control his anger anymore.

"Stupid, you say?" muttered Dudley and threw Harry on the floor. Harry took a deep breath, because he knew that he shouldn't have said that. Now, he had to pay for his own stupidity. Harry just closed his eyes and prepared himself for the punches.

One of the boys from Dudley's gang then got closer to Harry, lifted his leg and kicked hard into Harry's stomach. Harry forgot how to breathe for a second and then he bit into his hand, so that he could muffle his screams of pain. He didn't want to give this satisfaction to Dudley. It was happening all over again; just like a few months ago in Hogwarts. Harry found himself feeling extremely helpless, because he couldn't use magic. Plus he was not match against 5 other strong boys. When the pain in his stomach finally became a bit mild, Harry allowed himself to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Dudley was kneeling next to him. Harry knew that that didn't mean anything good.

"Are you going to cry for your mummy?" asked Dudley and gave Harry another kick into the stomach.

The kick was stronger than the first one and the picture in front of Harry's eyes became blurry. When Harry finally managed to get some air to his lungs, he started coughing and gasping for air. Harry could hear the buzzing inside his head and from somewhere far away he could hear hysterical laughter. It took a few moments before the place in front of Harry's eyes stopped shaking.

"That's right, your mother is dead. Just like your father! And it serves them right! I hope that you'll end the same way as those freaks did" said Dudley with a low voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Dudley's words hurt much more than the punches. Harry knew that his cousin didn't like him, but he had no idea that Dudley hated him that much. Harry pushed his lips together and he then looked away. He didn't want Dudley to see the tears, which were forming in his eyes. Out of the blue, Harry felt how a pair of strong arms lifted him from the ground. Harry turned around and saw that a brunette boy was holding him too strong. The brunette boy then gave a nasty smile to Harry and the young wizard immediately looked away.

"Do you have any ideas how disgusting it is for me to be your relative? I wish that you didn't exist" said Dudley, before giving Harry's face a strong punch. As soon as Dudley's hand made contact with Harry's nose, Harry felt that something warm started leaking down his face. Harry parted his lips slightly and a metal taste filled his mouth.

"Dudley, stop it" finally said Harry.

"Oh we will stop" said Dudley and then noticed the money hanging out from Harry's pocket. Dudley smiled and took the money from Harry's pocket. Harry struggled to get free from the brunette's grip, but the other boy was too strong for Harry. "I think that mum won't be too happy when she sees that you without her money" added Dudley.

"No, Dudley stop!" panicked Harry, because he knew what it meant if he came home without that money. Petunia and Vernon would think that he stole it. "Give the money back!"

"No!" hissed Dudley.

The brunette boy finally released Harry. When Harry was about to take the money from his cousin's hands, Dudley pushed Harry back onto the floor and gave him another kick. Then Dudley and the rest of his gang ran away.

After a few minutes passed by, Harry got onto his legs and wiped his face with his sleeve. The only good news about the whole situation was the fact that the blood stopped running from his nose. Harry sighed and he felt absolutely horrible. He was afraid of coming to his relative's house. He knew what was going to happen. There was no way that he could tell what really happened. Even if he did nobody would believe him and he would be in even more trouble.

Harry turned around and saw that the groceries were scattered everywhere. To Harry's luck, most of them were still in one piece. Once again, Harry put the items back into bags and took them into his hands. When he started walking, everything hurt. Harry tried to ignore the pain and tried to focus on what was going to happen to him.

* * *

When Harry came back to the house, he saw that Uncle Vernon's car was already parked in front of the house. Harry gulped and his body started to shiver. He knew that he shouldn't be so afraid, because he knew that if they did something to him, Severus would kill them. That thought made Harry feel a little bit better and with taking a deep breath, he stepped into the house.

"Where have you been, boy?!" barked Vernon. Harry didn't say anything back, he just shrugged his shoulders. Then he walked into the kitchen to give the bags to his aunt. When Petunia saw in what state the bags were, she was horrified.

"What happened?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"I fell?" lied Harry and handed the bags to her.

"You are just like your father. Lazy and you can't do anything right!" snapped Petunia.

Just like his father? Harry frowned, because he hated being called that. Harry wanted to make a comment about it, but he decided to stay quiet. Harry looked down and just waited for the moment when his aunt was going to ask for the rest of the money. Harry rubbed his palms together as he was trying to calm down his racing heart.

"The money" ordered Petunia. "Where is the rest of the money?"

"I-" said Harry and started looking around the kitchen. He didn't know how to tell his aunt that he didn't have the money. "I lost it when I fell"

"You stole it!" said Petunia.

"I didn't steal it" protested Harry and sent his aunt an angry look.

"What did the freak do now?" asked Vernon, when he came into the kitchen.

"He stole the money, which I gave him" said Petunia and pointed at Harry.

"I said that I didn't! On my way back home something happened! You have to believe me" said Harry, but he knew that nobody would believe him. He decided to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing that Dudley was the one, who actually took the money.

"You do nothing but lie!" said Vernon.

"I said that I am not lying!" shouted Harry and then quickly closed his mouth.

Petunia's face became red with anger and she lifted her hand. Harry bowed his head and closed his eyes, because he knew what was going to happen. Petunia gave Harry a hard slap and Harry pressed his lips together, still looking down. He didn't dare to look at his aunt. He was too embarrassed. He couldn't believe that at his age he was still acting like that when he was with Dursleys. Actually, Harry wanted to talk back to them and threaten them with magic, but Harry decided that this summer he would do everything that they wanted. He thought that that way, they might stop treating him like a freak. But he was wrong.

"Go to your room, boy!" ordered Vernon and Harry was more than happy to listen to Uncle Vernon's request.

Harry quickly made his way up the stairs and quickly closed the door. The boy was actually very surprised that they sent him to his room. Harry was expecting that they would punish him in a more severe way. What Harry did know was the fact that that day he wouldn't receive any more food. Harry sighed and shook his head. Harry took his shirt off, because it was dirty with his blood. He put a new one on then looked himself in the mirror. His face wasn't bloody anymore, but he could see a big bruise forming on his cheek. Harry gently ran his fingers against his bruised skin, because it really hurt. Harry then lifted his shirt and saw that his torso was full with bruises. Harry cursed loudly and was really happy that Severus was nowhere near. If he was, Harry knew that the man would go crazy if he saw Harry in a state like that.

Harry's chest pained a little bit as he was thinking about Severus, but at the same time it calmed him down. Suddenly, Harry heard a knocking sound coming from his windows and he immediately felt happy, because he thought that Ron or Hermione wrote him a letter. However, he didn't have that luck. When he turned around, he recognized that owl; it was Sirius'. Harry felt how his mood worsened and he walked to the window, letting the owl inside. He took the letter from owl's leg and started reading it.

_Harry!_

_It's sure been a while since we last talked to each other. It is my fault for not writing to you, because I've really been busy. Hermione said that you were planning on writing to me, but I decided to hurry up and surprise you. Hermione said that you felt bad for not contacting me, but don't stress about it, Harry. I know that the fifth year is very difficult and Hermione also said that you had a lot on your mind this year. If you don't mind asking, what was that all about? I've asked Hermione, but she refused to tell me._

_I would really want us to see each other this summer. It's been too long since I saw my godson. We have a lot of catching up to do! You could come to my place for a few days. I know that you usually don't have nice birthdays, so you can come on your birthday here and we could do something fun._

The boy looked up and stopped reading or a few moments. Harry had mixed feelings as he was reading the letter. He was happy about the fact that his godfather wrote to him. He always liked reading Sirius' letter. On the other hand, Harry felt upset and nervous.

_Hermione said that you've done really well at school this year, even at Potions! I can't believe that the greasy git gave you an Exceeds Expectations in Potions. I am really proud of you and I hope you know that your parents would be proud of you as well. Maybe you don't realize it, but you are becoming more and more like your father. If he was still alive, he would be so proud to call you his son._

Harry then stopped reading, because he felt how a big rock formed in his stomach. Harry tried to ignore what Sirius called Severus. Harry was more upset the fact that Sirius was comparing him with James. Why did everyone do that?! He didn't want to be his father's shadow and he certainly didn't want to be like James.

Harry shook his head, because he wanted to get rid of those thoughts. Then Harry opened the drawer and hid the letter inside. He wasn't ready to write to Sirius back. He opened the window and then let the owl go, without replying to Sirius' letter. When the owl disappeared, Harry lied onto his bed and closed his eyes. While taking a deep breath, he was praying that everything was going to be alright.


	33. Chapter 33

**A few days later**

Harry let out a loud sigh and then he wiped the sweat, which was forming on his forehead. Harry then took a deep breath in and took his gardening gloves off. The day was slowly coming to an end and Harry had been working on the garden for almost the whole day. His aunt gave him a lot work to do, especially on that day because the Dursleys went into a shopping mall. Dudley was going to summer camp in August and aunt Petunia decided that her Popkin needed new clothes. Harry was actually very happy that they left him at home. That way he had peace, even though he had a lot work to do. Because the boy knew that the Dursleys wouldn't return back home any time soon, he allowed himself to sit on the ground and rest for a few moments. He was happy, because he had almost finished with the gardening for that day.

Harry then stopped with thinking and he rubbed his palms together, before putting the gloves back on. He wanted to finish as soon as it was possible. In fact, Harry didn't dislike gardening. He was the happiest when his aunt told him to work on the garden, because that way he was able to go outside and not listen to his aunt and uncle. Harry rolled his eyes as he felt that the new sweat drops stared forming on his forehead. Even though that day wasn't really sunny, it was a really stuffy day and Harry knew that a storm was coming. Harry looked into the sky and saw big, black clouds. Harry increased the tempo of his work, because he knew that if he wouldn't finish before the rain, it would be his fault and he would get punished again.

After 30 more minutes of work, Harry finally finished. It already started raining, so the boy quickly grabbed the tools and carried them into the house. Because of the rain, Harry's clothes were completely drenched, so he went into the bathroom to change his clothes. He took his wet clothes of and then looked himself in the mirror. His eyes immediately stopped on his naked torso, which was full with nasty bruises. Harry gently ran his thumb over. As he touched the bruises, he gasped a bit, because the bruises still hurt. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He then took his glasses off, to take a good look on the bruise, which was on his cheek. The bruise on Harry's cheek didn't hurt anymore and it slowly started fading away. Harry sighed, put his glasses on and then dressed himself into dry clothes.

Then he took the wet clothes into his room to dry them. Harry knew that his aunt wouldn't be too thrilled if she saw Harry's wet clothes lying in the bathroom. Harry opened the door of his bedroom and put the wet clothes onto the heater. Even though the heater wasn't working, Harry knew that that was the only place where he could dry his clothes. Harry then threw himself onto the bed and looked at Hedwig, who was peacefully sleeping in its cage. Harry smiled and then remembered that he still hadn't replied to Ron's letter, which he received the day before that. Harry quickly got onto his legs, and re-read Ron's letter.

_Harry!_

_I hope that you are having a great summer! Oh, who am I kidding? I know that you are having a horrible time, you've already wrote that in a previous letter. I really don't understand why you don't just come to stay with us for a little while. It would be great if you were here, because I am bored to death! My mum is constantly yelling at me, because she is still mad at me, because of what I did a few months ago to you. I mean, I don't blame her or anything, but it just annoying to listen to the same thing over and over again. Do you know what I mean?_

_Oh, yes… Ginny is asking about you. She said that she wanted to write you too, but she doesn't know if she should or not. She just wants to know how you are going and if you are going to be free on your birthday. I tried to explain to her that you will be with your… boyfriend, but she doesn't want listen to me. She doesn't believe me. So, please, can you tell it yourself?_

_And another thing, Harry! Hermione said that she already told you that she wrote to Sirius. And now Sirius wrote even to me. He is worried, Harry. He said that he wrote you a letter a few days ago, but you haven't replied to him. He said that his owl came back without a letter. What is wrong, Harry? Did something bad happen between you and Sirius? I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but if it would help…_

_Well, that's all I guess. I hope to hear from you soon. Sorry that it took me such a long time to write back._

_-Ron_

Harry smiled, because Ron finally used the word 'boyfriend' to describe Severus. Harry was happy to see that Ron was slowly accepting the fact that he was dating a bloke. Who would have thought that Ron would come around? Harry was really glad that he decided to give Ron another chance. Harry almost started laughing when he reread the part about Ginny. He knew that Ginny could be really demanding at sometimes. Harry was really curious why Ginny was so curious about him. Harry could just imagine the picture of Ginny and Ron having a fight about him. Just thinking about Ron's angry and annoyed face was enough to make Harry laugh out loud.

However, Harry's face soon darkened when he came to the part where Ron was writing and asking him about Sirius. Harry sighed and placed Ron's letter onto the table. He just shrugged his shoulders and decided to tell a white lie to Ron. Harry really didn't want to think about Sirius. He knew that he shouldn't push those feelings aside and he knew that it was about time to confront Sirius about everything, but Harry didn't know what approach to choose. Harry took a quill into his hands and started replying to Ron's letter.

_Ron!_

_Thank you for replying to me and don't worry about the fact that you didn't write back immediately. It's completely alright. I am just happy that you did. I swear that talking to you and Hermione is the only reason why I haven't lost it completely. The Dursleys are being especially horrible to me this summer. I don't know what happened during the time when I was away, but I have a feeling that they hate me even more than before, especially my cousin. A few days ago he and his gang attacked me and well… let's just say that it doesn't look pretty. I am really considering the fact of visiting you. I would love to spend a few days at The Burrow!_

_Oh, Ginny is asking about me? That is something new. Well, just tell her that I am alright and tell her that I say hello. But yes, about my birthday… I will have to disappoint her. Ginny, if you are reading this letter too, I really won't be able to hang out with you on my birthday this year. I already have other plans, sorry about that._

_About Sirius… I got his letter, but I wasn't ready to reply back to him. You are right, something did happen. Not really between me and Sirius, but I found out something about Sirius and now I just can't bring myself to talk to him. I think that I will need more time. I would love to tell you about what happened, but currently I can't. Sirius doesn't know about this too, so can you please not tell him and just tell him not to worry about me. Just tell him that I am busy or something like that. I will write back to him, I promise, just not yet._

_I hope to hear back from you soon and I hope you are enjoying the summer!_

_-Harry_

When Harry was done writing the letter, he tied the letter around Hedwig's leg. Before Hedwig left, Harry caressed its head gently. Then the young wizard opened the window and let Hedwig go. He then sat back onto his bed and decided to read Sirius' letter again. He hasn't finished reading the letter that day and from that day on, he didn't even bother bringing it from the drawer. Harry took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for the letter. Harry quickly skimmed most of the letter and then stopped on the paragraph, where he stopped reading last time.

_Hermione said that you've done really well at school this year, even at Potions! I can't believe that the greasy git gave you Exceeds Expatiation in Potions. I am really proud of you and I hope you know that your parents would be proud of you as well. Maybe, you don't realize it, but you are becoming more and more like your father. If he was still alive, he would be so proud to call you his son. And your mother as well, of course! They both loved you a lot, Harry._

_Ah, I am getting too sentimental again, sorry about that. It just gets a little bit lonely living completely alone. So this is why I am looking forward of seeing you! For your birthday, we will do something special! You are turning sixteen already… Time really does fly fast._

_I hope to hear from you soon, Harry!_

_Sirius Black._

Harry bit his lower lip, because he didn't know what to do. He put the letter back into the drawer and he closed his eyes. He then listened how the rain was falling and it made him calm down a little bit. The weather was making Harry feel even more depressed and lonely. The thoughts about Severus crept into his mind again and Harry angrily hit his pillow. He was feeling so lonely that he could hardly bare it. Harry decided that he had it enough. The boy decided that he needed to talk to Severus, so he decided to write a letter to Severus. Harry was a bit angry, because he has sent the Hedwig to Ron's place, but he just decided to send the letter when the owl would return. The boy placed a blank paper onto the desk and started writing the letter, which he was going to send to Severus.

_Dear Severus,_

_I don't know if it is a good idea to write to you, but I needed to do this. I am missing you a lot and I feel miserable and lonely without you. Plus the Dursleys aren't making the whole thing any easier. They are especially cruel to me this year; I don't know what I did to them. Ah, let's forget about them, because I'll get even more depressed without you here._

_I really want to see you. I know that it hasn't been even 2 weeks, but it feels like we haven't seen each other in ages. It helps a little bit that I am able to talk to Hermione and Ron, but it is not like a real thing. I wish that I was able to talk to them face to face. Ron invited me to stay at the Burrow for a few days and I am really considering going there. I mean… I don't know how I will get there, but… Merlin, I really am pathetic, aren't I? I am acting as if the world was ending._

_So how are you? Are you very busy? I hope that I am not bothering you with this letter. I don't know if I should do this. I mean, I don't want to cause you any troubles, so…_

Harry frowned and then dropped the quill. Harry reread everything that he wrote onto the paper and he blushed. That was too embarrassing. There was no way that he was going to send that letter to Severus. Harry quickly tore the paper and then threw it into the trash can. Harry sighed. Why did he have to be so shy when it came to Severus? Harry then angrily crossed his arms and was slapping himself mentally.

A noise, coming from downstairs, woke Harry from thinking and Harry's mood only worsened. He knew that the Dursleys came back from their shopping. Harry quickly stood up, because he knew that it would be for the best to go downstairs as quickly as possible. Before opening the door and leaving his room, Harry rubbed his palms together and promised to himself not to let the Dursleys' comments get to him. Harry then finally opened the door and went downstairs. He went into the living room, where he saw relatives, who were in an incredibly good mood. Harry didn't know if he should be happy or afraid for that.

"Boy, come here!" ordered Vernon and Harry nodded and quickly made his way across the living room and stepped next to his uncle.

"We had a wonderful time without you there, freak" then said Dudley and the corner of Harry's mouth twitched. Harry decided to ignore Dudley's comment and then he turned to his uncle again, because he knew that his uncle had something to tell him.

"Petunia will make dinner and for a change, you will eat with us. Then after we will finish eating, you will do the dishes and then for the rest of the evening disappear into your room, do you understand? We will get important visitors and your presence isn't needed. Do you understand that, boy?" barked Vernon and then crossed his arms.

Harry opened his eyes widely, because he couldn't comprehend that Vernon said that he would be able to eat a meal with them. And after that, he would spend an evening in his room alone; without the Dursleys family? Harry almost smiled of happiness, but he bit the insides of his cheek, because he didn't want to make his uncle angry.

"I understand, sir" whispered Harry and then went into the kitchen.

Harry sat in front of table and patiently waited until his aunt made the dinner. The family ate in silence and Harry was surprised that nobody said anything to them. Harry noticed that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were busy with thinking about something. On the other hand, Harry's cousin was in his own world, stuffing his face with food. After the meal, Harry smiled because he finally had a proper meal after days. His relatives soon stood up and went upstairs. Harry took that as a sign, that it was his turn to wash the dishes. Harry picked up the plates from the table and carried them to the sink. Harry quickly washed all the dishes and then went upstairs, where he ran into Vernon.

"Did you do what you were told to do?" said Vernon.

"Yes, I washed the dishes, just like you told me to" said Harry and nodded.

"Alright then. Now, I want you to stay in your room. My boss is coming home here and this is very important time to me. I do not want that something would happen like it did a few years ago. Do you still remember your little stunt with the cake?" asked Vernon and Harry saw how red Vernon's face became as he remembered that moment.

Harry bowed his head and wanted to say that it was a house elf's fault, but he knew that it wouldn't make any difference. "I am really sorry about that. I was just being-"

"Stupid, like you always are" interrupted Vernon and then pushed Harry from his way and started walking downstairs. Before he disappeared into the living room, he turned back to Harry and added: "Ruin this for me again, and I will make sure that you won't make it to that school for freaks you are attending"

"I understand" said Harry and quickly disappeared into his room.

Harry was feeling quite happy, despite the previous days at the Dursleys' house and the fact that he missed Severus terribly. Harry lied onto his bed and then he suddenly felt really tired. He decided that he needed to rest for a little bit. Until then, he hadn't realized how much his arms actually hurt from the whole day of gardening. Harry then brought his aching arms closer to his body and then he softly started massaging his own muscles with fingers.

Harry closed his eyes and then he heard how the entrance door of the house opened. Harry knew that Vernon's guest has finally arrived. Harry heard Vernon's loud voice, which was praising the boss for almost a minute. Harry rolled his eyes and then he shook his head. Harry knew that something like that would happen. His uncle was acting all sweet just when the money was in the game. Then Vernon stopped talking and Petunia took the lead of their conversation. Harry couldn't really make out what his aunt was talking about, because they were already moving towards the living room. However, Harry was able to watch the words 'My Popkin' and 'good son' coming out of her mouth. Harry sighed, because he could imagine the situation downstairs. Harry could see the big fake smile on Vernon's face and the sweet voice of Petunia was making Harry sick. Harry knew that Dudley was standing next to them and had his evil smile on his lips.

Finally, all of them moved to the living room and the voices finally quieted down. Harry took a deep breath as he could finally relax for a little bit, without being forced to listen to their conversation. The sound of raining started to make Harry feel sleepy, so the boy yawned and then crawled under the bed covers. It was still very early, but the young wizard felt far too tired to care about that. Harry smiled and then allowed his mind travel to Severus again.

Harry was wondering what was keeping Severus busy for the whole month. Was Severus still at Hogwarts and was he preparing himself for summer break? Harry hugged his pillow and buried his face into it. Harry's need to see Severus was so big that he started imagining things. Harry could've sworn that just for a second, he was able to smell Severus' fragrance on his pillow. Harry frowned and then closed his eyes and allowed himself to think that Severus was lying behind him, and just like that Harry could almost feel the man's presence behind him.

Harry brought his own arms around his body and imagined that Severus was the one holding him. Harry gasped, because he could actually feel Severus' hot breath against his neck. Harry's eyes shot back open and he turned around, but to his disappointment no one was behind him. Harry's heart sunk a little bit and his own imagination was starting to scare the boy. Harry then turned to his side again and his eyes fluttered back shut, in hope that he could feel Severus' invisible body next to him again. To Harry's luck, Severus appeared again and Harry's body shuddered as he placed his own hand onto his own chest.

Just then, Harry realized how much his body yearned for Severus' touches. Harry's throat felt itchy and dry and he swallowed hard, almost forcing saliva down his throat. Harry's body was burning with the need to be touched and he moved his legs a little bit. Harry could hear Severus' voice, which was talking to him in his head. The things, which Harry imagined that Severus was saying, turned Harry's face into crimson red colour. Harry felt beyond embarrassed for imagining this like that, but his body liked the attention that it was getting. Harry then lifted his T-shirt and gently ran his fingertips over his stomach and chest. Harry let out a low moan and he licked his dry lips, biting the upper one. He felt how the heat started gathering in his abdomen and when he moved his legs again, he could feel himself getting hard. Harry's right hand travelled upper and then in stopped on Harry's neck. Harry placed his other hand on his growing erection and then he squeezed it gently.

A loud moan escaped his mouth, which finally brought his to reality and when Harry realized what he was doing, he immediately removed his hands and placed them under the pillow, burying his face into it again. Harry cursed, because he was feeling extremely guilty of what he was doing just a few seconds earlier. Harry knew that he shouldn't be touching himself as he was thinking of Severus. Harry turned in his bed and tried to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about Severus. However, the boy wasn't really successful at that and his body was begging for release.

Ignoring his guilt, Harry slid his hand back down only to realize that he was already fully hard. Harry swallowed hard and took his throbbing member in his hand. He wrapped his fingers around it and slowly stared moving his hand. He placed his free hand on his mouth to muffle his moans. He knew that the Dursleys wouldn't be able to hear him downstairs, but Harry couldn't take any risks of getting caught by his relatives.

Harry's hand started moving faster and Harry buried his face into the pillow. He had completely forgotten about feeling embarrassed and guilty, because his mind was focused and filled with Severus. Harry imagined that Severus was calling his name, caressing and kissing his body. Harry tightened the grip around his cock and rocked his hips forward. He knew that his orgasm was coming close. After a few more thrusts into his hand, Harry spilled his semen on his hand. He quickly took a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself.

After coming, Harry's body finally calmed down and he was feeling completely exhausted. Harry smiled and then closed his eyes, which were becoming heavier by each passing second. In the end Harry hugged his pillow, took a deep breath and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

**2 days later**

Harry finished cleaning his room, because apparently it was a mess, like his aunt put it. Harry stepped towards the door and then turned around, to take another look of his room. Harry crossed his arms, because in Harry's opinion the room looked pretty much the same as it did before he started cleaning it. In reality, Harry's room was always in a good condition, because Harry didn't want to upset his relatives by making it messy. Harry then took a deep breath as he noticed the brown owl coming closer to their house. Harry rolled his eyes, because he knew that the owl was Sirius'. Harry quickly opened the window and let the owl into his room. He quickly took the letter into his hands, because he was really curious what his godfather wrote him that time.

_Dear Harry,_

_Where are you, Harry? Why don't you reply to my letters? I received Ron's letter and he told me that your relatives are keeping you very busy, but still I don't understand why you sent the owl back empty. You could at least write a short note, because I was really worried about not hearing from you in such a long time. Plus, you apparently had the time to reply back to Ron, so why not to me as well? Did I do something, because I get the feeling as if you are trying to ignore me?_

"Trying to ignore you? I am ignoring you, because I don't know what to write to you, Sirius" muttered Harry and then continued reading his godfather's letter.

_I want us to have a proper talk; face to face. I really want to know if I did something to you. I have been thinking about what I might have said or did to you, but I can't think of anything. Besides, we haven't seen each other in months, so… Look, Harry, I know where the Dursleys live and I can visit you someday if you want. I would come in my animagus form, don't worry about that. And our meeting doesn't need to be long._

_I don't know what else to write to you, Harry. I hope that you'll receive this letter and decide to write back to me. I am still willing to spend your birthday with you if you'd like._

_Take care,_

_Sirius_

Harry read the letter once again and then he sighed, feeling a little bit guilty for upsetting his godfather like that. Harry really didn't know what he should do. He still wasn't very sure if it was a good idea to write back to Severus, but Harry knew that he couldn't keep running away from the truth forever. Plus Harry really did need to know how much Sirius knew about the whole thing. On the other hand, Harry didn't want to know the truth. He was afraid that his godfather knew about everything and didn't do anything about it. Harry didn't want to hate Sirius, because the man meant a lot to Harry.

For the time being, Harry decided to ignore what Sirius did to Severus in the past and Harry finally had enough courage to reply back to Sirius. Harry knew that he would have to confront Sirius at one point and Harry knew that that was the perfect time for that. Harry decided the plan a meeting for the two of them, where he would finally ask Sirius all the questions which were slowly killing him inside. He needed to know how much Sirius knew about James' actions. Harry took a pen and blank paper into his hands, on which he wrote a very short message.

_Sirius!_

_I am sorry for not replying to your previous letter. You are right, I wasn't exactly too busy, but I was ignoring you. I still am. I mean, I don't even know how to put it. You didn't do anything wrong now… But…_

_Yes, I agree with you. We need to see each other. So please come by Dursleys as soon as possible. I need to ask you some questions about your years at school. I want to know about you and James. I know that he did something really bad and we need to talk about it._

_Harry_

Harry avoided writing the words 'my father' and instead of that he just wrote his father's name. Harry then read his letter a few times and he sighed. He didn't feel really satisfied with it, but he had no other ideas what to write in it. He needed Sirius to know that they would have to talk about something serious and at the same time Harry didn't want to give away everything. The boy wondered if he should add something else. After a long time of thinking, Harry decided that he had written enough, so he tied the letter onto the owl's leg and let the owl fly to Sirius.

When Harry let the owl go, he heard someone yelling for him from downstairs. Harry rubbed his face as he was trying to wake up from his thoughts. Then he opened the door and went downstairs, where his aunt was already waiting for him.

"What was that noise?" asked Petunia and Harry arched an eyebrow. Then Harry realized that his aunt must've heard the owl in his room.

"I received a letter from someone. Don't worry, I've already let the owl go" quickly said Harry and then looked at the floor, so that he could avoid looking at Petunia's angry expression.

"Who said that you could have owls in our home?" hissed Petunia and Harry's head bowed even lower.

"I am sorry. It won't happen again," said Harry quickly.

"You are right about that, alright. Now, did you clean your room?"

"Yes, aunt Petunia" said Harry.

"Great! Now that you've finished with that, get your ass into the bathroom and clean it" said Vernon, who was coming from the living room.

Harry wanted to say something, but just as the words were about to leave his mouth, he bit his tongue and just nodded and waited until aunt Petunia handed him the cleaning equipment and then the boy went into the bathroom in silence and slowly started cleaning it.


	34. Chapter 34

**The next day**

Harry and the Dursleys have just finished eating not a while ago and Harry was finishing with washing the dishes. For the first time, he felt happy that his relatives gave him something that occupied him. He and Sirius were planning on meeting that day and Harry couldn't help but to feel nervous. A day before, Sirius immediately wrote back to Harry, telling him how happy and relieved he was that Harry wrote him back. In the letter Sirius didn't ask anything, he just agreed that he would come by the Dursleys' the next day sometime after lunch. So, since Harry woke up that day, he felt extremely anxious because of meeting his godfather. He was afraid that Sirius would tell him more terrible things. Harry knew how much Sirius disliked Severus, so he was also preparing himself that he would have listen how his godfather's insults about Severus. The boy knew that he would have to control his actions and words, because he didn't want to give away too much.

Harry sighed and took the last plate into his hands and started washing it. Harry looked through the window, to see if Sirius was already there. To Harry's luck, Sirius still wasn't there. Harry released a deep breath and then continued with washing the sink, while his thoughts were still filled with Severus and Sirius. Harry started to question himself if meeting Sirius and talking about this was a good idea. He knew that if Severus found out about it, he would be probably really mad at him. A quiet curse left Harry's mouth, because he hated overthinking. It always made him feel insecure about himself.

Harry and Sirius agreed that the best thing would be if Sirius came by in his animagus form. If Sirius would ask Harry's relatives if he could talk to Harry, the boy knew that after that they would act even more horrible to him. Harry decided that when Sirius would come by, he would somehow find a way to get out the house. The time after lunch was perfect for that, because Harry knew that the Dursleys wouldn't be really paying attention to him. Harry knew that Vernon would fall asleep in front of television, like he usually did and that Dudley would go to his room, where he would play computer games. Harry didn't worry about his aunt catching him, because while they were eating lunch, she told her husband that she was going to visit a neighbour.

Harry turned his head and peeked into the living room, where he found his uncle, who was already asleep. Harry smiled and shook his head. He then went upstairs and stopped in front of Dudley's room. Harry could hear that his cousin was busy with talking to his friends. Harry felt relieved and hoped that nobody would notice him sneaking out of the house. Harry sighed and knowing that his aunt has already left, he allowed himself to sit in front of the table in kitchen as he waited for Sirius to come by.

Harry was wondering how on Earth he was going to start the conversation with Sirius about the topic, which he wanted to discuss. Harry decided that the best way would be to tell Sirius that he had found Severus' old diary when he was in detention once and that he read the fact that James raped Severus. Since Harry found out what James did to Severus, he almost stopped using the word 'father' to describe James. James was becoming a stranger to Harry and the boy didn't even think about James as his father anymore. Thinking about things like these was making Harry feel really depressed and Harry then shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Harry looked at the clock and he realized that the time was moving way too slowly that day. Harry took another glance at the window and he noticed a big black dog coming closer to the house. Harry jumped onto his legs and his heart started beating faster. Harry knew that the dog was actually his godfather and he could feel how he became nervous all over again. Harry then rubbed his palms together and went into the living room. To his luck, his uncle was still sleeping, so Harry quietly made his way across the room and quietly opened the entrance door. As soon as Harry closed the door, the dog came closer to him and Harry could feel the squeezing feeling in his chest. Harry wanted to give Sirius a proper greeting, but he knew that he needed to get away from the house as soon as possible if he didn't want to be noticed by the others.

Harry started walking away from Sirius and the dog ran after him. Harry looked back and noticed how the dog cocked his head on the side as if he was asking Harry what was wrong. Harry forced a smile on his face and then hurried away from the house. The dog silently followed Harry. When Harry decided that they were far enough from the house, Harry stopped and looked around. He noticed a big bush on the side of the road and he pointed at it. The black dog looked at it and then looked around to see if somebody was watching then. When Sirius saw that nobody was there beside them, he went into the bush and seconds later, a man was standing in front of Harry.

When Harry saw Sirius standing in front of him, the anger disappeared from Harry's body for a split second and the happiness of seeing Sirius filled Harry's heart. A genuine smile appeared on Harry's face and he quickly made his way to Sirius, wrapping his arms around Sirius' back. Sirius smiled and returned Harry the warm hug. When Sirius' hands touched Harry, the boy suddenly stepped back and remembered the whole situation.

"Hello, Harry," said Sirius, who was more than happy to finally see Harry.

"Hey, Sirius. How have you been?" asked Harry and tried to break the ice. Harry avoided making eye contact with Sirius for the time being. Sirius also noticed that and he frowned.

"I am okay, just a little bit confused about your letter. And I am glad to finally see you, it's been too long. We have a lot of catching up to do! How about you, Harry?" asked, the smile never leaving his lips. Harry looked down and felt a little bit guilty, because he knew that the smile on Sirius' lips would soon fade away.

"I am okay, just you know… spending the summer with the Dursleys is really annoying," complained Harry. Sirius nodded, because he knew that Harry's relatives were always acting horrible towards the boy. Sirius then took a closer look at Harry and noticed that something wasn't right with his godson. Sirius noticed a bruise on Harry's cheek, which was already fading away. Sirius frowned and he could feel how the anger started boiling inside of him. Sirius knew who caused that bruises to Harry.

"Who did that?" asked Sirius and pointed at Harry's cheek. Sirius' question took Harry by surprise and his hand automatically touched his bruised cheek. Harry then remembered the incident, which happened just a few days ago. His body shuddered as the memories filled Harry's brain.

"I was Vernon, wasn't it? I swear that I'm going to kill that son of a-" started Sirius, but then he was interrupted by Harry.

"I wasn't my uncle. I know that this is going to surprise you, but my uncle had never actually hit me. This," said Harry and brought his fingers to his cheek again, "is my cousin's doing."

Harry's words didn't calm Sirius down at all. The man gritted his teeth and let out an angry groan. "At least I hope that you fought back."

"I didn't, because I was outnumbered. Dudley and his whole gang attacked me and I really didn't have the time to think about defending myself," said Harry and sighed.

"And just what did your uncle and aunt said when they saw you like this?"

"Nothing," answered Harry and shook his head. "And if I told them that Dudley did this, they would never believe me. Plus I would be even in a more amount of trouble if I told them the truth," said Harry and hoped that Sirius could change the topic of their conversation. Harry knew that he didn't have a lot of free time on his hands, so he didn't want to waste it on talking about the Dursleys.

"You can't let Dudley just to beat you up like this. He will do it again and that time he will be even more horrible to you," said Sirius and crossed his arms.

Harry let out a voice, which was somewhere between an annoyed groan and a laugh. He couldn't believe that Sirius was the person who was telling him that. Harry knew that his godfather cared about him a lot, but Harry just couldn't ignore the irony of the whole situation. Sirius, who was a bully himself back in the day, was now telling him how to defend from other bullies. Harry raised his eyebrows and he wanted to say something, but decided that he would talk about the whole situation later.

"Why are you laughing? I was being serious, you know," said Sirius.

"I know, I know. But could we just talk about something else?"

"Fine," said Sirius. He wished that Harry would listen to him, but then he decided to listen to the boy.

"We should go somewhere where we can talk," said Harry a bit nervously.

"Yes," said Sirius, "Let's go on a drink. I have some of the Muggle money and I noticed a small café just around this corner."

"Okay, it's fine with me," replied Harry and then he followed Sirius. "Where did you get the Muggle money anyway?"

"Arthur gave me some of it a couple of weeks ago," said Sirius.

"Oh, I see" said Harry and then looked at the floor. Because he didn't really know what he should say to his godfather, he just kept following Sirius in silence. Harry had mixed feelings about seeing Sirius in person. He felt a little bit less upset with Sirius at that moment, but Harry knew that that couldn't stop him from finding out the truth. His heart sped up a little bit again and he bit his lower lip. Sirius noticed that the boy was nervous and he wanted to make a comment about it. However, Sirius decided to let it go, because he knew that he would get a chance to talk to Harry about whatever was bothering him.

Their way to the café passed by in silence and when the two of them stepped inside of it, the café was almost empty. Harry and Sirius sat into the corner, so that they had a bit more privacy for themselves. The waitress stepped to them and both of them ordered theirs drinks. Until their drinks arrived, Harry kept looking at his hands, which were resting on the table and he was gathering the courage. When their drinks arrived, Sirius took his glass into his hands and made almost immediately emptied the glass of beer.

"So, Harry… are we just going to sit here in silence, or what?" asked Sirius and then smiled when he saw the confusion Harry's face.

"Oh, I am sorry. Yes, yes… we will talk, just wait a little bit," said Harry, who still wasn't quite ready to ask those questions.

"Okay," said Sirius and then looked around him. "Well, besides your cousin beating you up, how are your relatives treating you?" asked Sirius, who got a bit tired of sitting in silence. He knew the answer already and all that he wanted to do at that moment was to go at the Dursleys' house and talk some sense into those people.

"You know how they are. They are making me do stuff and they practically turned me into Dudley's slave this summer," complained Harry and then made a sip of juice. "Thank God that I will leave soon. Just two more weeks and then I am going somewhere, where I will have much more fun."

Sirius frowned and wanted to ask Harry where he would go, but he decided to ask a different question. Sirius then remembered that Harry must've made plans with Ron's family to stay there for a while. "You know, if they are treating you so bad, you could always come and stay with me. I mean, for these two remaining weeks, before you go to the Burrow. Plus, it's your birthday and-"

"I'm not going to the Burrow this summer," interrupted Harry and finally lifted his head.

"You aren't?" asked Sirius, who was really surprised.

"No, I'm going to be somewhere else," muttered Harry and then stopped talking, because he was afraid that he would tell Sirius too much.

"Then where will you go?" asked Sirius.

The boy didn't give his godfather a verbal answer. Harry just smiled at the thought of spending August with Severus and the look on Harry's face gave Sirius enough information of where Harry would spend the rest of the summer.

"Ah, so there's a girlfriend," said Sirius and couldn't hide his smirk.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry and his heart sped up a little bit. He didn't know how on Earth Sirius knew about that.

"The look on your face tells it all," said Sirius.

Harry blushed a little bit and placed his cold fingers to his warm cheeks. The boy felt a little bit angry with himself, because other people could always read him like an open book. He knew that he should gain a better control of showing his emotions to certain people. Harry had no problems with Severus reading him like an open book. It was a big advantage actually, because Harry didn't have to say all of those embarrassing things. But the fact that Sirius could read him like an open book left Harry feeling uneasy.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend," lied Harry. It wasn't actually a big lie, but Harry couldn't tell Sirius that he had a boyfriend.

"So what is she like?"

Harry's fingers made their way around the glass as he started talking. "She is really nice. She is kind and she cares about me a lot. On the outside, she looks really cold but once you get to know her, she is a very warm person. She doesn't have a lot of people that she cares about, but I know that she cares about me a lot. Once she lets you into her heart, there's not a thing that she wouldn't do for you. And I love her, I love her a lot," said Harry, his eyes focused on his glass. As Harry was talking about Severus, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I am glad that you found a person like her, Harry. Is she younger or older than you?" asked then Sirius and was happy to see that his godson finally found somebody to love.

"Older," blurted out Harry, but then quickly bit his tongue. His heart was beating faster and he slapped himself mentally. He knew that he needed to be a bit more careful.

"How old is she?"

"She's just a year older," lied Harry.

"Oh, that's great. In which House is she in?" asked Sirius.

Harry looked up and then back down again. He decided to tell Sirius the truth about that question. He wondered what Sirius' reaction would be. "She is in Slytherin," muttered Harry and took a sip of apple juice.

"You are dating a Slytherin? Have you gone completely mad?!" said Sirius in a loud voice, which made Harry almost jump. Harry took a deep breath. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised by Sirius' reaction.

"Being in Slytherin doesn't automatically make you a bad person, you know. You do remember that the Sorting Hat almost put me into Slytherin, right?" asked Harry and then he rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do know that," said Sirius and then continued more quietly: "But someone from Gryffindor being in a relationship with a Slytherin is not a good idea. Slytherins and a Gryffindors can't even be friends. Relationships like that are doomed to fail. I know, trust me," said Sirius and Harry could feel the anger growing inside. He knew that Sirius was talking about his mother and Severus.

"But I love her a lot and she also loves me," protested Harry and frowned.

"I know that you love her and who knows, maybe she also loves you. But as the time will pass, she is going to hurt you," said Sirius. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't know that," said Harry and prepared himself when Sirius would bring Lily's and Severus' friendship up. He really wanted that Sirius was the one who would bring that up, because Harry was still feeling a little bit unsure how to start talking about that.

"Yes, I know. I watched it happen just in front of my eyes," said Sirius and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, who was pretending to not know about what Sirius was talking about.

Sirius sighed and then said: "When I was still in Hogwarts, I was friends with you mother, but I am assuming that you already know this. And at that time your mother and father didn't really get along, because Lily had a friend from Slytherin. She was friends with Snape."

Harry's heart shrunk when he heard the amount of disgust in Sirius' voice when he said Severus' name. Harry became nervous again and he gritted his teeth. He was wondering what else Sirius was going to say about Severus, so he continued to pretend to be oblivious about the whole situation. "My mum was friend with Professor Snape? What happened?"

Harry looked at his godfather and saw the corner of his mouth twitching. Harry realized that Sirius was getting angry as he was remembering his school years. Sirius tried to stay as calm as he could as he was getting ready to explain some things to Harry. "Yes, Lily and that greasy git were friends. I don't know how she managed to stay friends with him for such a long period of time. She was too kind and I guess she felt sorry for him. You should see him, Harry, he was always following her. He was disgusting and creepy; he still is."

Harry squeezed his hands as he tried to ignore Sirius' insults. He knew that something like that was going to happen, so Harry remained quite calm. Sirius did notice that Harry's body seemed really strained, but Sirius thought that the boy was also angry with Snape.

"So, what happened then?" asked Harry, who already knew that Severus insulted his mother. Harry wasn't angry at Severus for reacting the way he did back then. He knew that the man got jealous really quickly.

"When Lily started hanging out with us, he became even more obsessed with her and they even fought. He said some cruel words to her, Harry. Lily was really hurt and in the end their friendship ended really badly. He called her a mudblood in front of everybody," said Sirius angrily.

"Oh, I see," said Harry calmly and that confused Sirius.

"How can you say that so calmly, Harry?! Don't you understand; that freak insulted your mother!" said Sirius.

"And you are insulting Professor Snape right now as well," said Harry and arched his eyebrow.

"I can't believe it… Are you actually defending that git?! After that he obsessed with James and me as well. He was constantly following us around," said Sirius and gave Harry a nasty look.

"Did he hit my mother? Did he do something to you?" said Harry and gritted his teeth. His anger was becoming more and more visible and he knew that Sirius noticed that as well.

"No he didn't, but," said Sirius and made a short break. "Do you know how disgusting is to have that _thing_ following you around constantly?"

"That's enough," snapped Harry. He had it enough. He couldn't deal with Sirius' childish side anymore. He decided that he needed to ask the questions. If he didn't, he was afraid that he might say something that he couldn't take back.

"Why are you defending such a useless human being?" asked Sirius, who was both confused and furious by Harry's reaction.

"Stop it!" said Harry and covered his ears, because he couldn't take any more of Sirius' insults. "I know about it. I know what kind of person he was during his school years. I found his diary when I was in detention and I read it. I wish that I didn't. I read how much he cared about my mother and yes he did insult her in front of everybody, but… Do you know how guilty he felt afterwards? He begged her to forgive him, but she didn't! I don't blame her, but you can't just accuse him of being a bad person if you don't know him really," said Harry and then quickly closed his mouth. He said too much; he knew but he couldn't hold back. He was too upset to control his words.

Sirius was listening to his godson with his eyes wide opened. He didn't understand it. If Harry knew everything, then why was he pretending that he didn't know just a few moments ago? Then Sirius remembered Harry's letter in which he said that he needed to discuss something serious with him. Sirius eyes grew even bigger and he pressed a hand against his mouth. Sirius' heartbeat sped up a little bit and he was feeling nervous. How much did Harry know about the whole situation?! In his letter, Harry said that James did something bad, right? Sirius closed his eyes and he prayed that the boy didn't know about the whole situation about James and Snape.

"And you weren't exactly angels, now were you? Especially you and James! I know that you were bullying him almost every day. He tried to ignore you, but you just didn't leave him alone. What did he do to you that he deserved to be treated that way? You know, you are saying that Slytherins are evil, but James was a Gryffindor and he-" said Harry and then stopped. His whole body was trembling and the tears started streaming down his face. It hurt to talk about it, but he knew that it needed to be said. Harry was crying for Severus and because he was ashamed that James was his father. He tried to ignore his tears and he continued talking. "James did something horrible to Professor Snape. He forced him to… I-I mean he… God, I can't even say it. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Harry then looked down and hid his face into his palms. His body was shaking uncontrollably. He was feeling angry, betrayed and hurt. He just hoped that his godfather would say that he didn't know about it, but the look on Sirius' face told him another story. Harry knew that Sirius knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know what James did to Snape," finally said Sirius. His voice was different. It was small and broken.

"I know that you bullied him as well, so I need to ask you this; Did you participate in those actions as well?" asked Harry.

"God, no," said Sirius and Harry felt how a wave of relieve hit his body.

"Thank God," said Harry and then wiped his tears away. He emptied his glass, which was filled with apple juice and then he looked back up to Sirius. Sirius was hiding his face and Harry knew that his godfather was feeling embarrassed.

"He told me about it right after he did it. And before you ask, no, he didn't feel guilty about doing that. He was very excited actually and I didn't do anything to stop him. I even supported his actions. At that time I thought that Snape needed to learn a lesson and James showed him right that. After too many years, when I was locked up in Azkaban, I realized that I should have said something to someone, but then it was too late" muttered Sirius, still hiding his face in his palms.

"Even though you knew, you still continued to bully him!" said Harry and shook his head. He believed that Sirius felt guilty, but the anger overcame that feeling of feeling sorry for Sirius.

"I know that now Harry! But back then, we were only children and we-"

"Stop it! I am younger than you were when that happened and even I know that that is wrong to do! You could tell somebody. Why didn't you tell to Lily?! Do you have any ideas how lonely he felt?! He didn't have anyone!"

"Why do you care so much about him?" asked Sirius and lifted his head.

Sirius' question caught Harry completely off guard. "Because he didn't lie to me, when he said that my father was a nobody. He was right! You, and everyone else, are making my father seem like some sort of hero."

"He gave his life for you-"

"Yes, I know, but you can't deny the fact that deep inside he was a monster. I know that he loved my mum a lot and he probably cared a lot about me too. But is he not a hero, Sirius! And another thing; could please stop comparing me to him? I may look like him, but I am nothing like him. And I don't want to be like him anyway," said Harry.

"Harry, let's talk about something else, huh? Let's forget about this whole thing. I will stop comparing you to James, so let's change the topic. I didn't come here to fight with you. I don't want to fight with you, Harry."

"Sirius, I need some time alone. I-"

"I can't believe it. That git has done it again; he ruined our relationship," said Sirius and shook his head. He was feeling furious with Snape. He knew that his godson was right about the whole thing, but Sirius just couldn't stop being angry at Snape. He even wondered if the boy became friends with the git. Sirius quickly shook his head; that couldn't be true. That _thing_ could never manage to make friends. All that Sirius knew was that Snape clearly washed Harry's brain.

"I don't want us to fight either, but you need to understand that this isn't Professor Snape's fault. It is partly mine fault for snooping through his things plus it is James' fault that we are having this conversation right now," sighed Harry.

"Stop talking about James like he was some kind of a monster. Snape washed your brain, you should stop listening to him," snapped Sirius.

"That's it," said Harry angrily and then he stood up. His anger had reached the boiling point and he knew that he needed to go away from Sirius. "Bye, Sirius."

"Harry, where are you going? Sit down!" ordered Sirius.

"You won't tell what I should do," said Harry and shrugged his shoulders. He had it enough, he just wanted to go back to the Dursleys. He regretted meeting Sirius. He knew that something like that would happen.

"Harry!" yelled Sirius, but Harry didn't listen to him anymore. He left the café and slowly started walking towards home. Sirius cursed, quickly paid for their drinks and ran after Harry. To Sirius' luck, Harry didn't make it far.

"What do you want?" asked Harry and sighed.

"We can't just leave things like this. Let's talk, Harry. I know that you are feeling really upset, but you need to understand that Snape wasn't an angel either," said Sirius.

"I can't believe it; you are still defending James. I know what Professor Snape did, I am not stupid. And I have never said that he was an angel. But he didn't deserve to be raped by James!" said Harry and the coldness of his own voice scared him.

"I know that. But what can I do? I can't change the past, Harry" said Sirius.

"I am aware of that. But you can change the future. For a change you could stop insulting him when we talk about him. And you could apologise to him. I don't think that it would make much difference, but still… everything is better that what you are doing right now," said Harry and shook his head.

"Harry, I-"

"I just want to know why you bullied him so much. I can understand that you disliked him, but why didn't you just leave him alone?" asked Harry and shook his head. He wanted to understand why they were acting like that towards Severus.

"Because he was a freak!" said Sirius without even thinking and then he quickly closed his mouth.

Harry bowed his head, because he was feeling disappointed. He felt embarrassed that he had a person like Sirius for a godfather. Harry then lifted his gaze and decided to ask another question. "How about Lupin? How much did he bully Professor Snape? And I am begging you, tell me the truth."

"Remus didn't bully Snape as much as we did. He did it sometimes, but only because we made him do it. As he got older he stopped listening to us and as the time passed, he never bullied Snape again."

Harry felt how he felt eariser. It was nice to know that Lupin wasn't a bully. "Just answer me this. Does Remus know what James did?" asked Harry and hoped that at least Lupin didn't know of his father's actions. Harry couldn't hate Remus, he just couldn't.

"No, Remus doesn't know. We've never told him. I'm sure that it would kill him if he knew what James did."

"Thank God," whispered Harry as he felt a bit lighter.

"Do you hate me now?" suddenly asked Sirius.

"No, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to hate you. You are my only real family left. I just need some time to think about it," said Harry and took a few steps back. He really didn't want to hate Sirius, but at that moment hate was the only feeling that Harry felt for Sirius. He just hoped that he would find a way to forgive his godfather. He didn't want to lose Sirius.

"Alright," finally said Sirius. "I really am sorry. I wish I could change the past."

"I know," said Harry and then turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, to Dursleys. I need to be alone plus they've probably figured out that I am not at home. So, I really think that I should get going" said Harry, whose body felt like a deflated balloon.

"Alright. If you want to talk to me, you know that you can write to me anything, right?"

"Yes," said Harry with a forced smile. "Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye Harry."

* * *

When Harry came back to the Dursleys' he had a terrible feeling that something was wrong. He knew that his meeting with Sirius didn't last long, but Harry knew that his uncle noticed that he wasn't at home. As soon as Harry stepped inside the house, his uncle came from the living room. Harry noticed that Vernon's face was red and the expression on his uncle's face showed only anger and annoyance. Harry gritted his teeth and prepared himself for whatever was waiting for him. He knew that he was in a huge amount of trouble.

"Where the hell were you?" barked Vernon and pinned Harry against the wall.

"I was outside. I went for a walk," lied Harry and focused his eyes on the floor.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" said Vernon with a loud voice and grabbed Harry's shoulder. Vernon's grip was quite hard and Harry closed his eyes a little bit when Vernon's hand touched him. Vernon has never hit him before, but Harry had a horrible feeling that Vernon was going to do just that.

"I am not lying, uncle. I did everything that I was told to do, so I went for a walk. You were asleep and I had nothing else to do. Because I didn't want to disturb you, I decided to take a walk. I wasn't even gone for a long time," said Harry and tried to free himself from Vernon's grip.

"You useless boy!" said Vernon and his grip on the boy's shoulder became tighter. Vernon then grabbed the collar of Harry's T-shirt and almost pulled Harry off the ground. Harry closed his eyes, because he was expecting a hit from his uncle.

"If I find out that you went and meet one of your freaky friends, I swear that you are going to regret it!" said Vernon and pinned Harry's body even harder against the wall. Harry's head hit the wall with a loud bang and Harry bit on his lower lip because of the pain. Vernon then finally released Harry from his grip and the boy collapsed then on the floor.

"Get up!" ordered Vernon and Harry immediately did what he was told.

"It won't happen again, I swear," said Harry quietly and kept looking at the floor. Harry didn't dare to lift his head, because he was still expecting a smack from Vernon. To Harry's luck, he received no such thing from his uncle and when Vernon took a few steps from him, Harry felt really relieved.

"You are damn right that it won't happen again. Now go to Dudley's room and clean it!" said Vernon and then returned to the living room, sat in front of the television and didn't bother to pay any more attention to Harry.

Harry quickly made his way up the stairs and he knocked on the door of Dudley's bedroom. Because he didn't receive any answer, he thought that Dudley wasn't in the room. Harry opened the room and found Dudley on his bed sleeping. Harry gulped and decided to ignore his cousin's presence in the room. He kept telling himself that if he was quick, maybe he wouldn't wake his cousin up. However, Dudley was soon awakened and when Harry saw that Dudley woke up, his body froze. He didn't know what his cousin might do to him.

"Get out of my room, freak!" said Dudley and pushed Harry out of his room.

"But I was told to clean your room," muttered Harry. He really didn't feel like cleaning Dudley's room, because it was in a complete mess.

"Oh, in that case, come in," said Dudley with a fake kindness and Harry just nodded and stepped inside of Dudley's room. Harry was too busy with thinking that he didn't notice that Dudley put his foot in front of Harry's legs. When Harry took a few steps forward and then he tripped over Dudley's foot. As Harry's body hit the floor, Dudley's loud laughter filled the room. Harry rolled his eyes and just when he was about to stand up, he saw that Dudley lifted his leg and then kicked hard into Harry's stomach.

A pain, far too familiar to Harry, started spreading across his stomach and tears came to Harry's eyes. When Harry was finally able to catch his breath, Dudley took a handful of Harry's hair into his hand and pulled Harry's head up hard. Harry screamed in pain and then looked away from his cousin's face.

"That was for misbehaving. The next time that you'll roll your eyes at me, I swear that I am going to do something far worse to you," said Dudley and then released Harry from his grip. "Hurry up and clean my room, then," added Dudley and then left the room.

When Dudley left, Harry picked himself of the floor and started cleaning the mess in Dudley's room. It took him quite a while before everything was put in order and when Harry stopped cleaning, he immediately went into his bedroom and locked himself in. He didn't really care if that meant even more troubles for him. He just needed to be alone. He needed time for himself and think about some things. His thoughts immediately went to his meeting with his godfather, which happened earlier that day.

Harry didn't really know what he should think about the whole thing. He was really upset with Sirius, because it made Harry angry that Sirius knew about the whole thing, but didn't tell anybody about it. He didn't even tell James to stop it. And the fact that Sirius continued to bully Severus made everything even harder on Harry. Harry sighed and sat down on the floor. Then he hugged his knees and brought his legs closer to his body. On the other hand, Harry was happy that Sirius didn't participate in those horrible things.

"Fuck it!" yelled Harry, because he was sick of dealing with those thoughts alone.

Harry looked on the calendar and his heart felt a little bit easier, because it was already the middle of July. In a little more than two weeks, Severus was going to pick him up and that way all of his troubles would end.

"Harry Potter, come down this instance!" heard Harry. It was his aunt.

Harry stood up and opened the door. "Yes, I am coming." Harry rolled his eyes and then went to face his aunt.


	35. Chapter 35

**A week later**

Harry had received a big box and two smaller ones from Ron. Harry quickly put Hedwig into the cage, turned around and his eyes stopped on the boxes, which were laying on his bed. Harry smiled and rubbed his palms together in excitement. He knew that he probably received his birthday gifts from the Weasleys. Firstly, Harry took Ron's letter into his hands and quickly read it. As he was reading his friend's letter he was smiling, because he was really happy.

_Harry,_

_We are sending you an early birthday presents and we all hope that you are going to like them. The big box is from mum and the twins. The smaller ones are from me and Ginny. I got you something really cool. I asked Ginny what she got you, but she refused to tell me so. I hope that she didn't send you something weird. Well, I hope that you are going to like the presents._

_I wish you a happy birthday! It really is a pity that you won't be able to spend the birthday here in The Burrow. But don't stress about it too much, I completely understand. Just try to survive this last week with the Dursleys. I wish that there was something that I could do about it. I really hope that they will stop giving you a hard time, especially that cousin of yours. Dudley, isn't it?_

_Sirius wrote to me not so long ago. He said that the two of you met, but he refused to tell me how it went. He just said that he doesn't want to talk about it, so I am assuming that something happened between the two of you. I know that you would never fight with Sirius, but… Did the two of you have a fight? I know that you said that you can't tell me everything about it, but I would really like to help you. Did Sirius do something?_

_Well, other that this I don't know what to write anymore. Write back to me soon. Oh yeah, my mum and Ginny are telling me to say hello to you._

_Ron._

Harry put the letter next to the boxes and he sighed. He felt even angrier with Sirius that he told Ron that they met. Harry knew that Sirius didn't mean anything bad by doing that, but Harry knew that he had to tell Ron something. And Harry wasn't ready to do that. It was a week since their meeting and Sirius hasn't contacted him since then. Harry was grateful for that, because he didn't want to get even more upset with his godfather. Harry knew that Sirius was giving him some space and time to think about everything. Actually, Harry's anger and hate towards Sirius started slowly fading away and Harry was glad about that.

But something else started bothering the young wizard. He promised Severus that he would never tell anybody that he knew what James did to him. The boy was feeling guilty and he knew that Sirius wouldn't tell Severus that. But Harry knew that he couldn't lie to the man about not meeting Sirius. He was feeling uneasy just thinking about lying to Severus, so the boy knew that he would have to tell Severus the truth eventually. Harry knew that Severus would be very angry with him, but he didn't care. He needed to receive the answers to the questions, which were literally eating him alive.

Harry also started asking himself why Severus didn't write to him. At first, Harry was telling himself that Severus would make a contact with him. However, those words didn't calm him down anymore. Maybe Severus was just as embarrassed as he was? Harry shook his head, because that would be ridiculous. The boy knew that something else had to be wrong. He didn't know what was keeping Severus so busy that he couldn't even write a letter to him. Did something bad happen? Harry then mentally slapped at his thought. Harry knew that Severus was probably asking himself the same questions.

Harry sighed and pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside for the time being. He then turned again to the boxes, which were still lying on his bed and a spark of happiness returned to his heart. Harry rubbed his palms together in excitement and he started deciding which box he should open first. He decided that he would leave the big box to open the last. Harry picked one of the small boxes and unwrapped it. Secretly, he was hoping it wasn't Ginny's. However, Harry didn't have such luck and she soon realized that the present was from Ginny.

Harry frowned when he saw the gift, because it was a normal one. He was expecting that Ginny would send him something more… different. Ginny sent him a notebook, which had a moving golden snitch on it. Harry smiled and ran his fingers over the golden snitch. He really liked the present and he was happy that Ginny didn't send him something weird. Harry then opened it and found a letter. Harry took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the worst. He opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday, Harry! I hope that you like the present, which I picked out for you. I knew that it would be perfect for you, knowing how much you like Quidditch. It's a shame that you can't come here for the summer. I miss having you around here and it is kind of weird that you aren't here. I thought that Ron was just making fun of me when he said that you weren't coming but… Well, I do hope that you will have to with him._

_I would like to apologize to you, Harry. I am sorry for acting that way back then. I won't start writing about my feelings for you, because it would be pointless since I am trying to get rid of them. Well romantic feelings that is. I really wish that we could be friends Harry, just like we used to be. I mean it. No more tricks. I am really happy that you found a person like him. I know that he loves you a lot and seeing how much he makes you happy… well it makes me happy as well. I just want you to be happy, Harry. To tell you the truth, I am also jealous a little bit because I want what you have. I want such a boyfriend as well!_

_Ah, it really isn't fair, Harry! You get a hot boyfriend (well I am assuming that he is) and what do I get? I'll be forever alone, Harry! That's it… let's make a deal. When the school starts, you will help me to find a perfect boyfriend. Deal?_

_No, but seriously I hope that you spend a lovely time with him in August and please, reply to me? Thank you,_

_Ginny._

Harry didn't even bother to hold back his laughter while he was reading Ginny's letter. It made him feel happy that she finally accepted the fact that he was with someone else and that she was moving on. Harry was happy that Ginny didn't turn out to be the same as Cho. Harry really liked Ginny a lot, because he was one of those people, who Harry loved having around. Harry then reread Ginny's letter and placed it with the present that he received from Ron's sister onto his nightstands, next to his parents' photo.

Harry sighed and took the picture into his hands. His eyes stopped on his mother and Harry smiled. Then he looked a little bit to the left and he saw himself and his father. He took a deep breath, because the three of them looked really happy on that picture. He could feel how the anger and frustration started coming to his body, so he quickly placed the picture to its place, because he didn't want to get upset for no reason. Instead of letting James ruin his mood, he decided to ignore it and he returned back to his presents.

The boy then opened the next box, which was from Ron. Harry unwrapped the present and saw that Ron sent him three different books. Harry smiled and shook his head, because books were usually Hermione's thing. The first book was about Quidditch and Harry opened it and quickly skimmed through a few pages. Harry smiled, because he knew that he was going to like it. The next one was a book, which talked about anecdotes and other funny stories about famous wizards. Harry felt happy that Ron sent him something like that, because that was a way that he could finally take his mind of dealing with the Dursleys for a few hours a day. Plus Harry knew that the stories about wizards would make him laugh. Harry wondered if there were some anecdotes about Dumbledore. Harry's eyes lit up when he found Dumbledore's name in it and apparently there were a lot of anecdotes about Dumbledore. Harry put the book onto the bed and his heart stopped for a second when he saw that the last book was about potions. Harry frowned. Why would Ron send him that? Did Ron know more than Harry thought? Harry opened the book with his trembling fingers and saw a note on the first page of the book. Harry immediately recognised Hermione's handwriting and he relaxed.

_Harry, happy birthday. I sent this to Ron, before I went to France. I know that you are having a horrible time at your relatives, so I thought that this could take your mind of that for the time being. Plus you really need to improve your knowledge in Potions. You know why._

_Hermione._

Harry felt how the weight lifted of his chest as he found out that the book about potions was a gift from Hermione. He then put all the three books onto his desk and turned around to open his last gift, which was from the twins and Ron's mum. Knowing the Weasley family, Harry already had a hunch of what might've have been in the bigger box. Harry's fingers quickly tore the wrapping paper apart, because the boy didn't have patience for unwrapping the gift slowly. Plus, he knew that he needed to be quick, because he had a feeling that his presence would be soon missed downstairs. When the boy finally managed to open his last present, he immediately became even happier. As soon as he opened the box, a delicious smell filled his room. The box was full of delicious dishes, which were prepared by Ron's mother. Next to Molly's food there was a short note.

_Harry, happy birthday! I know that you are hungry most of the time when you are with your relatives, so I decided to send you all of your favourite food. I hope that you have a good summer. You are missed at The Burrow, but we understand you decision. I still am hoping that you could at least stop by in the August._

_Molly._

Harry put Molly's note onto his nightstand and then noticed that next to Molly's dishes, there was a small box. Harry smiled, because he knew that the smaller box was from the twins. On the box there was only a short note, which said: 'Use this whenever your cousin is giving you a hard time.' Harry's smirk got even wider and he started to wonder what the twins have sent him. But knowing the twins, in the end Harry decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to open the box inside of this room. He didn't want to get in trouble.

Harry then spent a few more minutes looking at his presents, feeling really happy. However, his happiness was soon crushed, when he heard a knock on the door. Harry cursed and thanked god that he locked himself into the room. He knew that if his relatives saw the gifts, they would go completely mad. Harry quickly grabbed his presents and threw them into his trunk, which was under his bed.

"What is taking you so long?! Open the door, boy!" said Vernon, who was already running out of patience.

"Yes, uncle, I'm coming," said Harry and quickly made his way to the door and opened them. He then quickly lowered his gaze, when he saw the angry and annoyed look on his uncle's face. Harry was already used to the look, but it was still making him feel very uncomfortable. Harry felt very angry at his uncle, for ruining his mood.

"Why did it take you so long to open the door?! What were you doing in the room? Some freaky things, you freak?" barked Vernon and Harry lifted his head for a second, just to see that his uncle's face was growing redder and redder. Harry gritted his teeth, because he knew that he was in trouble for not immediately opening the door to his uncle.

"I'm sorry, I was just… I locked the door and then couldn't find the key," lied Harry and then slapped himself mentally for coming up with such a stupid and pathetic excuse. He knew that his uncle wouldn't believe him.

"I knew that you were stupid," said Vernon, shook his head and continued, "But I never imagined that you were that stupid."

"Yeah well," muttered Potter and then started looking around the place, because he started to feel extremely awkward there standing with Vernon and not saying anything.

"What are you looking for?!" snapped Vernon, making Harry almost jump.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Stop talking!" interrupted Vernon and then tightly grabbed Harry's left wrist. "You aunt needs you downstairs. You know, boy, you became lazy."

When Vernon said that, Harry wanted to make a comment. However, Harry decided to stay quiet and he let his uncle drag him downstairs. The boy was asking himself why Vernon would call him lazy. Something must've happened and Harry knew that the Dursleys would again blame him. Harry sighed and mentally started preparing himself for the punishment. He knew that he would be punished for something that he didn't do.

Vernon pushed the boy into the living room, where Petunia was already waiting for him. When Harry saw the nasty and angry look on his aunt's face, his heart shrunk and he gritted his teeth. Harry slowly stepped closer to Petunia and then immediately looked at the floor, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. Petunia had her arms crossed onto her chest and her foot was tapping against the floor. The deadly silence between the three of them was slowly starting to make Harry feel even more nervous.

"My flowers. What did you do to them?" then suddenly said Petunia.

Harry quickly lifted his head and said: "What?" Harry then frowned, because he had no idea what Petunia was talking about. The last time when Harry was working in the garden, Petunia's flowers were looking beautiful and healthy.

"Don't speak to your aunt like that!" barked Vernon, who was standing behind Harry and the boy quickly lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what aunt Petunia is talking about."

"Are you trying to mock me?! My flowers are completely destroyed. Somebody crushed all of them by stepping on them. It was you, wasn't it?" yelled Petunia and got dangerously close to Harry.

Harry took a few steps back and then shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what answer to give to his aunt. He didn't even know who would want to destroy Petunia's flowers. "I didn't do it, aunt Petunia. I wasn't even in the garden today," said Harry, but knew that his aunt wouldn't believe him. Harry sighed and started to prepare himself of what was going to happen to him.

"Don't play with me, boy! If it wasn't you, then who was it?!" barked Petunia.

"Well, I saw Dudley and his friends in the garden," muttered Harry, but then realised that he made a big mistake. He shouldn't have said that in front of his aunt and uncle. He knew that they would get very angry at him, because they would think that he was trying to blame their precious son for destroying Petunia's flowers. And Harry was right, because as soon as those words left his mouth, he received a slap from Petunia.

"Are you trying to blame our son for ruining Petunia's flowers?" said Vernon and Harry immediately turned around. Harry saw that his uncle was breathing fast and he firmed a fist with his hand. Harry swallowed hard, feeling how his throat was becoming really dry. Harry started kicking and slapping himself mentally. He knew that it was his fault. He shouldn't have said those things. Harry knew that it was probably Dudley's fault, but he also knew that he should've kept his tongue behind his teeth. This was always happening to him. Harry knew that he should've thought more before talking.

"N-No, I am not trying to blame Dudley. I was just saying that… I mean it wasn't me. And I don't think that Dudley ruined your flowers, aunt. I-I was just thinking out loud. I-" stuttered Harry. He was just babbling useless words. He knew that they wouldn't help him. Harry could feel that he was growing very anxious, so he quickly turned around to face his aunt. Somehow, it felt better to look at Petunia's angry face instead of Vernon's.

"Potter, do you know in how much trouble you are?" spat Petunia and Harry could feel the chills going down his spine. He didn't like how cold Petunia's voice was. Plus he couldn't really understand why Petunia made such a big deal of her flowers. She usually didn't even care about them. It was always Harry's job to look after flowers. Harry sighed. He knew that his relatives were always searching for a way to blame him for something. So, he knew that he shouldn't be so surprised with Petunia's reaction.

"I'm sorry. But I really didn't do it," said Harry and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to do anymore. He even considered admitting it. However, that thought soon left Harry's mind, because he knew that he would be in even more amount of trouble. Harry then rubbed his palms together and took a deep breath.

"Liar!" said Petunia with a low voice and Harry looked up. "You are a freak, a liar… just like that father of yours. You can't do anything right in your life and, let me tell you this, it would be better if you weren't even born. Do you know how much of a burden you are to all of us?! When you are here, we can't even have a normal summer. It's because we have to look after you!"

Harry's eyes were wide opened. His breathing was fast and his heart was racing. He knew that his uncle hated him, but he never imagined that his aunt hated him that much. Petunia's words hurt Harry and he bit his lower lip to prevent it from shaking. Why did his aunt hate him that much? He was her sister's son, so shouldn't she at least love him a little bit? Harry wasn't even offended that Petunia compared him to James. He was used to that. Harry shook his head and a sad smile came onto his face. He had never felt so lonely in his entire life.

"I-I'm sorry. You know, I didn't ask for any of this to happen," slowly said Harry. He knew that he should stop speaking, but the boy just couldn't stop the words. "Do you think that I like being here? All that I have to do is work. And I am not complaining. It's okay, I will do what you ask me to do. But, can't you at least leave me alone? And why does everything need to be my fault all the time? I know that you didn't like my father, and I can't blame you for that. But-"

"Silence, boy!" said Vernon and came closer to his wife. Petunia, on the other hand, wasn't saying anything. She was just staring at Harry like she had just seen a ghost. Harry had never seen his aunt so speechless in his entire life. Harry could feel that he was becoming nervous again. What was Petunia going to do to him? Was she going to punish him? Harry somehow managed to swallow and then he forced himself to look at his aunt. He could feel his heart pounding as his aunt took a few steps forward.

"You ungrateful child," said Petunia so quietly that Harry could barely hear it.

"I'm-"

"Go to your room! And stay there for the rest of the day. No lunch and dinner for you," said Petunia dangerously quiet and Harry quickly turned around and did as he was told. He was actually happy that he was sent to his room. Harry quickly left the living room and quickly went up the stairs. When Harry came up the stairs, he saw that Dudley was waiting for him. Harry swallowed hard when he saw the evil smile on his cousin's face. That could mean only one thing; Dudley heard what Harry said about him downstairs and that couldn't mean anything good. Had

Harry decided that the best thing to do was trying to ignore Dudley. Harry bowed his head and hoped that he would somehow manage to get past Dudley without getting hurt. But knowing his luck, Harry knew that something was going to happen to him. And he was right, because as soon as he tried to get past Dudley, the bigger boy grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Harry took a deep breath and tried not to think of what Dudley was going to do to him.

"What were you talking about with my parents?" asked Dudley, whose voice was so sweet that it made Harry absolutely sick.

"Petunia wanted to talk to me about her flowers," said Harry, who decided not to lie. He knew that lying at that moment wouldn't really help him, since Dudley already knew what was going on downstairs a few minutes earlier.

"And what happened to my mum's flowers?" asked Dudley, who was pretending to be completely oblivious. Harry frowned, because he didn't know if his cousin was just messing around with him or if he was really that stupid.

"Somebody destroyed them."

"And who was that?"

"I don't know," muttered Harry, who was already afraid of the next question. He could feel that the speed of his heart was beginning to grow and his palms were beginning to grow sweaty.

"Well, what answer did you give to my mum when she asked you," asked Dudley and his fist got dangerously close to Harry's face. Harry swallowed hard and then couldn't help himself but not to roll his eyes at Dudley.

"You know what I said," said Harry, who was tired of playing Dudley's game. What was the point of Dudley's question actually? Harry knew what was going to happen to him, so his cousin should shut up already and hit him. That way, Harry could continue his day peacefully.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Potter! I already warned you what was going to happen if you do that to me," said Dudley, grabbed the collar of Harry's T-shirt and rammed Harry's body harder against the wall. To Harry's surprise, he wasn't feeling nervous anymore.

"Look, Dudley… if you want to him me; do it. Just, can we stop this? I am not in the mood for playing your stupid little games," said Harry annoyed.

"What did you say?" asked Dudley, who was clearly surprised that Harry was talking back like that at him.

"What I am trying to say, Dudley, is that I am sick of you," said Harry, who was at that point beyond annoyed and he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth anymore. Frankly, he didn't even care what was going to happen to him, because he had it enough. He was just tired of being bullied and threatened all the time. Harry didn't have the strength to just ignore the Dursleys. Plus Harry knew that he was going to leave that house in a few days, so he didn't really care what he said or did.

"What the hell? Listen to me, freak. Take those words back, or I'm going to make you regret saying them," said Dudley and pushed Harry harder against the wall. That that moment, Harry had it enough. He grabbed both of Dudley's shoulders and pushed the older boy. As Harry did that, a surprised and confused scream filled Harry's ears. He knew that his cousin wasn't expecting that and a smirk came upon Harry's face.

"I'm sick and tired of listening to you. I don't like you either, but I am not constantly bullying you. Look, I know that me saying all of these isn't going to change anything. I just… I don't know. Just leave me alone," said Harry angrily and turned around. As soon as he turned around, a strong arm found its way around Harry's neck and he soon found himself being really close to Dudley's big body. Harry started kicking as he was trying to get away from Dudley. But Dudley's bigger and stronger body was disadvantage for Harry. The more that he was struggling, the tighter the grip around his neck was.

"Dudley, stop it," managed to say Harry.

"No," said Dudley and Harry could feel Dudley's breath on his neck. Harry closed his eyes and just wished that somebody could save him. He knew that he was in a huge amount of trouble.

"Stop it!" repeated Harry and then dug his nails into Dudley's arm. However, that didn't stop Dudley from hurting Harry.

"You are going to regret those words, Potter!" spat Dudley.

"D-Dudley… I can't breathe," said Harry as his vision was beginning to get really blurry. He was still kicking and struggling, but he just couldn't free himself from Dudley's grip. Dudley's big hand was still around Harry's neck and getting the air into Harry's lungs was begging to be a real challenge for the boy. Harry could feel how the fear started kicking in and he realised that he made a huge mistake. He remembered of the moment when Seamus attacked him at Hogwarts. When that happened, Ron saved him. But who would save him now?! When Harry realised that help wouldn't come at that time, his heart was ready to jump out of his chest and tears started gathering in his eyes.

"You should have never been born!" said Dudley.

"H-Help!" yelled Harry and hoped that his uncle and aunt would hear him. Even though Vernon and Petunia absolutely hated him, Harry knew that they would at least help him. Harry knew what would happen if he wouldn't make it to Hogwarts alive.

"Stop screaming! Nobody will help you!" said Dudley and with his free hand he grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled hard.

"U-Uncle Vernon, Petunia! Somebody, help me!" shouted Harry and screamed when Dudley pulled his hair. As he screamed for help, Dudley turned him around and pinned him against the wall. When Harry found himself trapped between the door and Dudley, he became horrified. Dudley hand was still holding him around his neck. Harry started panicking and struggling even stronger, but he couldn't free himself. Harry hated being so weak and all that he could do at that moment was to think of Severus. He hoped that somehow, magically, Severus would appear in front of him and save him. As Harry started to think of Severus, his chest started to hurt even more and he let the tears wet his face.

"Shut up!" said Dudley as Harry continued to scream for help. Dudley had it enough; he was determined to quiet down Harry for once and for all. He put his free hand onto Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes grew huge when his last source of air was taken away from him. He knew what was going to happen. There was no way that he could free himself from Dudley at that point.

Harry closed his eyes, because the picture started spinning in front of his eyes. His whole body was shaking and he could feel that he was slowly losing the ground beneath his legs. It became harder and harder to stand up. Harry knew that it was his fault. Harry was still thinking of Severus. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut?! He ruined completely everything, because Harry was absolutely convinced that Dudley was going to kill him.

"Dudley, stop it! Vernon, help! Take Dudley to his room. Vernon!" said a voice and Harry opened his eyes. He saw his aunt, who was covering her mouth, and his uncle, who was trying to free Harry from Dudley's grip.

"Dudley, let Harry go!" shouted Petunia once again and the tightness around Harry's neck was finally gone. When Dudley released Harry, the boy fell onto the floor, gasping for air. When Harry finally managed to get some air into his lungs, he stated coughing. Harry's neck was really painful and the boy touched his neck, just to make sure that his cousin didn't break it.

"Take him to his bedroom!" said Petunia and Vernon and Dudley were soon nowhere to be seen.

"Get up!" said Petunia and Harry looked up. His body was still shaking as he was still trying to understand what just happened.

"W-What?" said Harry. His voice was low and shaky. As soon as he spoke, he started coughing again. Petunia then sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him into his bedroom.

"I said, go to your room. Why didn't you listen to me in the first place?" barked Petunia.

"I-I," said Harry and made his way to his bed.

"You should know that this whole thing is your fault," said Petunia.

"W-What do you mean? I-I only-" said Harry, but then was interrupted by his aunt.

"Are you going to blame Dudley again? You shouldn't have provoked him like that. From now on, stay away from my son," said Petunia. Her voice was cold and Harry didn't believe what was going on. Was Petunia actually blaming him for Dudley almost strangling him?

Harry wanted to say something, but instead of that he only nodded and said: "I understand."

"Good," said Petunia and closed the door of his room.

When Harry was finally alone in his room, his brain was still busy with comprehending what just happened. The boy just couldn't believe that his cousin was so aggressive and he had never imagined that all of the Dursleys hated him that much. Harry sighed and he felt how that feeling of having a heavy rock resting on his heart returned. He felt really lonely and he wished that he could do something about it. Harry wished that he had somebody that he could talk to. Harry moved his head a little bit. As he did that he felt the horrible pain in his neck. He put his fingers around his neck and started asking himself what would have happened if Vernon and Petunia didn't stop Dudley.

Harry wished that he could leave the Dursleys. He didn't know if he would be able to live there for a few more days. Harry felt so unwanted at that house and for the first time in a long time he really wished that he wouldn't be born. Harry wanted to see Severus so badly. He wanted to melt into their hug and stay there forever. He wished that he could never leave Severus' arms. When Harry started to think about Severus, his heart was filled with sadness. Harry bit his lower lip and tried not to think too much about how much he missed Severus. The boy knew that he should be happy, because Severus was going to pick him up from that horrible place in a few days. But what if something happened to Severus?! Harry didn't hear from Severus in a month and he was starting to feel very nervous about that fact. What if Severus forgot about him? Harry quickly shook his head. He knew that he meant everything to Severus, so thinking about that seemed really stupid to Harry. And yet, he couldn't shake off that horrible feeling that something was really wrong.

Harry sighed and brought his hands around his body, which was still shaking. As Harry was trying to calm himself, he heard a knock on his window. Harry quickly looked at his window, to see whose owl was. Because Harry didn't recognise the owl, his heart jumped a little bit and he hurried to the window. He let the owl in and he quickly took the letter into his hands. As soon as he opened it, he immediately recognised the elegant writing. The letter was from Severus.

Severus!

Harry's hands were shaking and he needed to sit down before reading the letter. Harry felt both happy and nervous, because he didn't really know why Severus was writing to him. Maybe he was writing because their deal was of? Harry quickly pushed all of those thoughts aside and he quickly started reading the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very sorry for not contacting you for so long. I've been really busy. I had a lot of work to do here at Hogwarts. However, now I am finally done with all of that work and I can finally start enjoying the summer break._

_Harry, how are you? Are your relatives treating you right? Knowing them, I bet that you aren't having a great time, right? I just hope that they aren't giving you too much of a hard time. If they are treating you really bad, please let me know and I am going to take care of all things and make sure that they will never bother you again._

_To tell you the truth, I don't even know what to write, Harry. I miss you so much. I am really sorry for not writing. I hope that you didn't worry too much. I've been thinking of you every day. This month really passed way too slowly for me. All that I wished for was to see you, to hug you. You know, I've been thinking. I know that it isn't your birthday yet, but since I've finished all the work and I have plenty free time on my hands… What do you say if I come and pick you up a few days earlier? I really wish to see you, Harry._

_I have so many things that I want to tell you. I love you so much. Please write back to me soon._

_-SS._

When Harry was reading the letter his heart was pounding. He could feel the warmth spreading through his body. It felt as if Severus was sitting right there beside him. Harry smiled and squeezed the letter to his chest. He knew that it looked really embarrassing and he would die if somebody saw him at that moment. But he just couldn't help himself. He then reread the letter for a few more times and when he was finally done with it, tears of relief and happiness wet his face. He felt so relieved, because Severus hadn't forgotten about him and nothing bad happened to Severus. Harry quickly took a paper and a pen into his hands and started replying back to Severus.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am really happy that you finally wrote to me. I tried to write to you so many times, but I was just too embarrassed to send the letter. Plus I didn't want to bother you, because I didn't know where you were and what you were doing. I miss you too, I miss you so much._

Harry then stopped writing for a few moments. He was happy about the fact that Severus was willing to come and pick him up a few days earlier. Harry didn't want to bother Severus too much, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to spend another day at that house, so he didn't even think twice about writing the next sentences.

_I don't want to be a bother, but if you are really free now… I would love it if you could pick me up earlier. I could say that they aren't treating me so bad, but I would be lying. I don't want to spend another day in this house. Please, pick me up earlier._

_I love you too._

_Harry._

Harry then quickly tied the letter around the owl's leg, opened the window and watched as the owl started disappearing in the distance. When Harry couldn't see the owl anymore, he closed the window and sat back onto his bed. All that he could do was to wait for Severus' reply. He lied back and squeezed the pillow tightly to his chest. Harry's eyes became really heavy and he slowly let them close. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was already asleep.

A few hours later, Harry was awakened by the noises coming from downstairs. At first he thought that the Dursleys were having a visitor in their house, but the more that he listened the more a certain voice was becoming familiar to him. Harry could have sworn that the voice coming from downstairs belonged to Severus. Harry thought that he was just dreaming or imagining things, because he was still half asleep. But when he was finally awake, he realised that he wasn't just imagining things. The voice coming from the downstairs really belonged to Severus! Harry's heart started pounding and he hurried to the door. Just when he was about to open the door, someone else opened the door and Harry took a few steps back. A tall, black haired man was standing in front of him.

"Severus," breathed out Harry.


	36. Chapter 36

Severus Snape was standing in front of the Dursleys' house, getting ready to face Harry's relatives. He knew what kind of people they were, so he promised himself that he wouldn't get too worked up. He also knew that Harry would prefer it if he wouldn't get upset, so he took a deep breath and rubbed his palms together. But how could he stay calm? He sensed that something was off, as soon as he read Harry's letter. He knew that Harry didn't like spending the summer breaks with the Dursleys', but something had to be really wrong for Harry to react that way. He just hoped that Harry was at least feeling alright. As soon as Severus read the letter, he became extremely worried for the boy and he immediately went to pick Harry up from the Dursleys.

A lot of things were going on inside Severus' mind. What if his relatives hurt him? As the thought of the Dursleys' came into Severus' mind, his body tensed up and anger became present. Severus clenched his jaw and reminded that he needed to stay as calm as it was possible. The Dursleys wouldn't do anything to Harry, now would they? If they did, they would be probably in a huge amount of trouble. Severus knew that Petunia knew Dumbledore and that she was afraid of the headmaster. That was enough to put Severus' mind at ease for a split second and he finally rang the doorbell.

To Severus' surprise, nobody answered the door immediately. Severus frowned and firmed a fist with his hand. What if the Dursleys weren't home and they took Harry with them?! No, they wouldn't take the boy with them, now would they? Severus tried again. That time he was successful, because the door soon opened and a short man with red face welcomed Severus.

"Good afternoon," said Severus and tried to be as polite as he could be. "I am here to pick up Mister Potter. The headmaster of Hogwarts had ordered me to-"

"Wait a second," said Vernon and crossed his arms. "Who are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape and I came here to pick up-" repeated Severus and was interrupted once again.

"You are from that school for freaks. You are one of them, aren't you?" said Vernon and smirked.

Severus took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. However, he could feel that the patience was slowly leaving his body. He pressed his thin lips together and shook his head. His body tensed up again and he decided to try once again. Severus knew that he was going to use force if the man would interrupt him again.

"I am going to repeat myself once again. This is the last time… I am here to pick up Mister Potter. Now, could you _please_ be so kind if you could just call him," said Severus and clenched his teeth. The word 'please' left his mouth with much difficulty.

"Oh, the freak is upstairs," said Vernon and smirked. "But he isn't going anywhere."

"Excuse me?" said Severus and his arm twitched. The man was just asking for trouble wasn't he? Just as Severus was about to grab his wand, a tall woman came to the door.

"What is wrong, honey?" said Petunia.

Severus glared at Petunia as the memories of his childhood started flashing in front of his eyes. Severus never liked Petunia and now meeting her after such a long time made Severus even more upset and angry. Severus felt nothing but deep hatred towards that horrible woman. Firstly, she was the one who was constantly calling him and Lily names in the past. And now she was somebody who looked after the person that meant everything to the man. Knowing Petunia, Severus knew how much she hated the boy. Taking a deep breath, Severus decided to try once again.

"I came here to pick up the boy," said Severus and his voice was slightly shaking as he was trying to control his anger and annoyance.

"And who exactly are _you_?" asked Petunia and narrowed her eyes.

Severus arched his eyebrow and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Petunia didn't remember him. Or maybe she was and the woman was just messing around with him. "I think that we know each other pretty well, Petunia."

Petunia frowned and Severus could see that she was trying to remember who he was. Then suddenly, her eyes went huge and she made a few steps backwards, trying to get a good look at Severus. "Oh, it's that Snape boy," scoffed Petunia.

"The freak who used to be your sister's friend?" asked Vernon.

"Yes," said Petunia.

Severus' foot was impatiently tapping against the floor. The patience had left Severus' body a long time ago and the Dursleys were just begging to get hurt at that point. "Look, I came here to pick up Mister Potter. Now could you tell me where is he?!" said Severus with a louder voice that time.

"Who allowed you to yell in my house?" said Vernon and stepped dangerously close to Severus.

Severus, who finally had it enough, took the wand into his hand and drove it into Vernon's chest. As soon as the man did that, Vernon's face showed panic and fear filled Harry's uncle's eyes. Severus' smirk got even wider when he noticed that Vernon was afraid and took a few steps forward. When Severus started walking, Vernon stepped backwards and soon found himself trapped between the wall and Severus. The sweat drops started forming on Vernon's forehead and his eyes couldn't stop looking at the wand, which was still pointed to his chest.

Severus' grip around his wand tightened and he felt pretty satisfied with himself. He was glad to see Vernon's body shaking in fear. "Where is the boy?" asked Severus in a cold and low voice.

"H-He is in his room," said Petunia. "Please, don't hurt my husband."

Severus ignored Petunia and said: "You are going to take me to his room, understood?"

Vernon didn't give Severus a verbal answer. Vernon nodded and Severus removed his wand. He then watched the man stepping up the stairs and Severus followed Vernon in silence. He took one last look at Petunia and he could see that she was as terrified as her husband was. He then went up the stairs and watched how Vernon stopped in front of the door and pointed at them.

"The boy is in here," said Vernon and quickly disappeared into the living room.

Severus waited until the man was gone and then he finally allowed himself to smile. Severus felt how the anger started disappearing and happiness started filling his heart. Severus couldn't wait another second, so he quickly grabbed the door knob and opened the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Harry standing just right in front of him. When Severus saw the boy, his smile got even wider and after a month the man finally felt happy and he could feel how all the worries disappeared from his mind.

"Severus," breathed Harry and stepped a few steps backwards.

Harry was shocked to see Severus standing in front of his room. He had a feeling that Severus would come and pick him up earlier, but he had no idea that the man would be there for him so fast. Harry's heart was pounding hard against the walls of his chest and the feeling of shock soon transformed into excitement and happiness. He let the man into his room. When Severus stepped into Harry's room, he quickly closed and locked the door. Then he did what he wasn't able to do for entire month; he pulled Harry close to himself and wrapped his arms around Harry's body. He missed having the boy in his arms and as soon as he felt Harry's body pressed against his own, he allowed himself to relax completely.

When Harry found himself in a warm embrace, his laughter filled the room. He put his arms around Severus' neck and pulled the man even closer to him. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Severus' body hugging his own. Being held like that by Severus finally felt like being home after a long time. Harry felt how Severus' hand started drawing small circles onto his back and he let Severus' fragrance fill his nose and mind. The boy finally felt safe and at peace. Just for a second, Harry was able to forget about that horrible month, which he had to spend at the Dursleys.

Severus smiled when he noticed how hard the boy's heart was beating. Severus was happy to see that Harry was alright. He was really worried that something might have happened to the boy. But seeing Harry smiling like that calmed Severus down. Then the two of them stayed hugging like that for another five minutes. Neither of them wanted to break their hug. Severus was the one who broke their hug. He pulled back a little, hugged Harry's face and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

"I missed you so much," said Severus just before their lips locked.

Harry's mind went completely blank, when their lips touched. He had no idea that his body missed Severus like that. Harry melted right into their kiss. He parted his lips a little and the man quickly took advantage of that by slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Severus could feel how his body was growing hot, which only made him deepen their kiss. Harry gasped and then gently tugged Severus' hair. Harry then pulled back a little. His face was on fire and his breathing was uneven and fast.

"I-I missed you too," stuttered Harry. He wanted to say something else, but he was interrupted as Severus' warm fingers cupped his face and their lips met in a gentle and tender kiss. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he grabbed the man's robes, bringing Severus closer to him again. The need to kiss and to touch each other was as important as breathing to both of them at that moment. Neither of them wanted to let each other go.

"I was so worried. I thought that something bad happened to you," continued Harry in between kisses. "I wanted to write to you sooner, but I didn't want to bother you with my problems, so I decided to-"

Severus' heart shook a little when he heard Harry's words. He felt guilty for making Harry worry so much. He knew that he could write to Harry sooner. It was true that he was very busy during the month, but he knew that he could've took a few moments to send Harry a letter. One of the reasons for not writing to Harry sooner were the safety reasons. He and Dumbledore were working on a plan against Voldemort. And he knew that if he contacted Harry at that time, he could get caught. And the consequences would be devastating not only for their relationship, but their lives as well. Severus sighed.

"I am sorry that I made you worry about me, Harry," said Severus and smiled a little. Knowing that Harry cared so much about him made him very happy. "I was also very worried about you. I know what kind of people your relatives are. I thought that something happened to you. I was worried that they hurt you."

Harry's heart sped up and he remembered that Severus didn't know about anything that happened to him during the summer. Should he tell to Severus how the Dursleys were treating him during the month? Harry wanted to tell Severus everything, but he knew that if Severus found out what happened to him, the news for the Dursleys wouldn't be good. Harry sighed and forced a smile upon his face.

Severus frowned, because he knew that the boy's smile wasn't real. Severus already knew what that meant; something did happen to Harry, but he was just too kind to tell Severus what was really going on. Severus pressed his lips together and studied Harry's face a bit more careful. After taking a closer look at Harry's face, Severus' eyes went wide. Severus could see a bruise under Harry's eye. It was barely visible, so that meant that something happened a while ago. Severus clenched his teeth.

When Harry saw the angry look on Severus' face, he thought that Severus saw the bruise forming on his neck. His fingers immediately went to his neck. "L-Look, it's not as bad as you think."

Severus' anger only grew when he saw Harry grabbing his neck. So, the bruise under his eye wasn't everything? Severus' body was shaking with anger as he took a few steps closer to Harry. "Why are you touching your neck, Harry? I only saw a bruise under your eye… don't tell me that there is more of them."

"N-No of course not," lied Harry. He didn't like his relatives that much, but he still didn't want that Severus found the whole truth out. He knew that the Dursleys would be in a huge amount of trouble and Harry didn't want that to happen.

"Harry, do not lie to me!" said Severus. His voice was cold and low. Severus couldn't understand Harry. He just couldn't understand why he would lie for people who hated and hurt him. He then removed the boys' hands from his neck. Severus could see the red marks around Harry's neck. The bruises didn't start to form yet, but he could clearly see what happened. He knew that the incident didn't happen that long ago. At that moment Severus finally understood why Harry sounded so desperate in his letter and he was really glad that he decided to pick the boy up earlier that it was planned.

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hurt them," said Harry with a small voice.

"Why the fuck are you defending those people, Harry?!"

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"Tell me what happened. I want to know the truth," demanded Severus and angrily sat down onto Harry's bed.

Harry knew that there wasn't a point to lying to Severus, so he decided to tell the man the whole truth. He slowly nodded and sat down next to Severus. He took a deep breath and just hoped that Severus' reaction wouldn't be as bad as he imagined it would be.

"They weren't treating me good. I suppose you already know that. I mean, they were never nice to me. However, they were especially nasty this summer. I don't know even what happened. I had to do all the house work… but that is nothing new. My cousin, Dudley, really changed. He became really aggressive and well he did hit me," said Harry and then looked at Severus.

Severus' anger was just growing with each passing second. He couldn't wait until he had a proper moment to chat with Harry's relatives. He promised to himself to do everything that it was in his power to make them regret what they did to the boy. The man just couldn't understand why they were treating a teenage boy like that.

"How many times did he hit you?"

"I don't know, a few. I mean this isn't anything," said Harry and pointed at his cheek. Then he lifted his shirt and Severus could see that Harry's chest and stomach were filled with already barely visible bruises. "But then today… Dudley really went mad. He grabbed my neck and if Petunia and Vernon wouldn't come up the stairs, I don't know what would have happened. When I received your letter I couldn't be happier."

Severus decided that he had heard enough. He was feeling beyond furious at that moment and all that he wanted to do at that point was to hurt someone of Harry's relatives. He got onto his legs and started walking towards the door of Harry's room. As Severus did that, Harry quickly stood up and he panicked. He knew that something bad was going to happen. He ran after Severus and grabbed the man's arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to teach your relatives a lesson or two," said Severus and removed Harry's hand from his arm.

"No, wait!" said Harry.

"I have had it enough. They need to understand that what they are doing is wrong!" shouted Severus and pushed Harry away.

"B-But…"

Severus ignored Harry's words, opened the door and went downstairs. He found Petunia and Vernon in the kitchen. An evil smile appeared on Severus' face and he immediately stepped to Vernon, grabbed his arm and pushed Vernon against the wall. As Severus grabbed Vernon, he let out a surprised yelp and looked at his wife, who immediately stood up and covered her mouth with her hands. In a second, the man trapped Harry's uncle between himself and the wall and had his wand pointed to his neck. Severus clenched his teeth and the grip around his wand tightened. With his free hand, he grabbed the collar of Vernon's shirt.

"I'll make sure that you will pay for everything that happened to the boy while he was staying here," said Severus with a low voice and when he saw the fear in Vernon's eyes again, he felt extremely happy. He knew that Harry's relatives deserved this.

"W-What are you trying to say?" managed to say Vernon and tried to avoid making eye contact with Severus.

Harry, who came downstairs, was completely shocked when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. When he saw the amount of anger in Severus' eyes he really became afraid for the safety of his uncle. He knew what Severus was capable of doing when he was angry. He took a few steps closer to Severus and his uncle, trying to calm Severus down.

"Don't play games with me, Muggle! The boy's body is covered in bruises. I know that it is your son who caused them, but you could've done something to prevent this from happening!" said Severus with much louder voice that time.

"I have no idea what are you talking about…" said Vernon with a small voice and Harry was quite surprised when he saw how terrified his uncle looked.

"Is that so?" snapped Severus and rammed Vernon's body harder against the wall. At that point, Severus was so angry that he completely lost the control over his body. He wasn't eve thinking what he was doing anymore. He just wanted to make Vernon suffer; just like Harry had to suffer for a month in their care.

"Leave him alone, I am begging you," said Petunia and stepped a little closer to Severus and Vernon.

Severus' grip on Vernon's shirt tightened and he glared at the woman. "Stay out of this. If you won't I promise the same thing is going to happen to you too."

"Professor, that would be enough. Please let my uncle go. He didn't do anything to me. I said that it was my cousin who hit me," said Harry and grabbed Severus' shoulder in hope that Severus would calm down just a little bit. Harry was really frustrated with Snape. He just wished that Severus could stop for a second and listen to him.

"Oh yes, Potter is correct. So where exactly is that rotten son of yours?" spat Severus.

"He's not in the house at the moment," said Petunia and swallowed hard. Harry saw how scared his relatives were. A part of him enjoyed seeing them so afraid. However, he still wished that Severus would stop.

"You are lying, aren't you?"

"S-She's not," said Vernon and his body shook when Severus turned to look at him.

"Well, whatever then. And now I am going to show you what happens if you hurt the boy. I swear, the consequences would be much worse if any of you lay a hand on him again," said Severus and then his grip on Vernon's shirt loosened.

Harry let out a deep breath, thinking that Severus finally started to listen to him. However, to his horror, Severus wasn't done yet. Harry's eyes went wide when Severus pointed the wand at Vernon again and he could feel the shivers going down his spine. What was Severus going to do?!

Severus thought about listening to Harry, but something didn't allow him to leave the house without punishing one of the Dursleys. An evil smile appeared on his face when he thought about the perfect way to punish the Dursleys; The Cruciatus Curse.

" _Cru-!_ "

"Stop it! I said that it was enough. Severus, stop it!" yelled Harry and quickly grabbed Severus' hand. Harry was breathing fast and his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. When Severus turned around, Harry could only see anger and hate in Severus' eyes. That wasn't the Severus that Harry knew. After a long time, Harry was afraid of Severus again. He just hoped that Severus was finally going to listen to him. He could feel himself getting very nervous as he waited for Severus to show any kind of emotion.

When Harry called Severus' name, the man finally released the other man and he turned around to face the boy. He could see that Harry was very upset with him. He frowned, clearly not understanding why Harry would be angry with him. He wanted to make a comment about it, but when he saw that Harry was actually afraid of him; he took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit. He then put his wand away and turned around, to face Harry's uncle one last time.

When Harry saw how Severus' face relaxed, his body felt lighter. He was happy that Severus finally listened to him. He knew that the man could be very stubborn, so he considered himself lucky that he listened to him. Harry's body then soon froze when he saw that Severus turned to his uncle again.

"Listen to my words very carefully, Mr. Dursley. This time you were lucky, because if the boy wasn't here I don't know what would have happened to you. I hope that this will be a warning for everyone!" said Severus. He was still furious with the Dursleys, but he decided to control his anger for Harry's sake. Then Severus turned to Harry and said to him: "Now, Mister Potter, go to your room and pack your things."

Harry nodded and then looked to his aunt and uncle. They were now hugging and Harry could see that Petunia's body was shaking. Harry then sighed and went upstairs. Severus then followed the boy. When they came into Harry's room, he closed the door again and sat onto Harry's bed. Neither of them dared to speak and Severus felt really angry for not controlling himself. He knew that Harry must've been really angry with him.

Harry watched how Severus sat onto his bed. He spent a few moments staring at Severus and then he started packing his trunk. He knew that Severus must've thought that he was angry with him. Harry wasn't really angry at the man. He was a little bit upset that Severus didn't listen to him sooner. However, he was still glad that the Dursleys finally got what they were asking for. When Harry finished packing his trunk, he looked at Severus again. The man was looking at the floor and Harry smiled. He stepped closer to Severus and then got onto his knees. When Severus saw that Harry was kneeling in front of him he finally looked up.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Severus, but then frowned when he saw a huge grin on Harry's face.

"Of course not," said Harry and smiled. He was too happy about the fact that he was finally able to see Severus after such a long time that nothing could make him dislike Severus at that moment.

Severus felt how a weight lifted of his chest and then he smiled. He wanted to say something else about the Dursleys, but he decided not to. He knew that Harry probably wouldn't want to talk about everything that happened at that moment. Plus Severus knew that he was going to have another chance to ask and talk to Harry about everything that the Dursleys did to him. Severus smiled, leaned down and planted a feather light kiss onto Harry's lips. Harry smiled into their kiss and returned Severus a gentle kiss. Severus' hand found Harry's and their fingers intertwined. Severus then stood up, never releasing Harry's hand.

"Do you have everything that you need?" asked Severus.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here," said Severus and heard Harry giggle. He squeezed Harry's hand a bit harder and then apparited them to his home.

* * *

Harry and Severus soon found themselves in Spinner's End. Harry looked to his right, where Severus was standing. Severus smiled to the boy and then took Harry's trunk into his hands. He then opened the door of his house and let Harry go in first. Then he quickly went after the boy, locking the door of his house. When Harry stepped into the house, he first found himself in a small and dark place. Severus then opened the door, which leaded to his sitting room.

"Just go into this room. I will be right behind you," said Severus and Harry nodded.

Harry then did as he was told and went into the man's sitting room. The boy then looked around and noticed that the man wasn't behind him. Harry shrugged his shoulders and then started looking around Severus' sitting room. The room was small and really dark. Harry frowned, because he really wasn't expecting Severus' home to be that dark. Harry saw an old armchair in the corner of the sitting room. Next to the armchair, there was a table. When Harry turned around he saw that the wall was full of books. Harry smiled, because he knew how much Severus loved reading books.

Severus soon returned, this time without Harry's trunk. Harry heard footsteps coming closer to the room in which he was. He turned around and saw Severus leaning against the wall. Severus' smile was wide and he was feeling beyond happy. Severus hated summer breaks, because that meant coming back to his home, which was empty and full of painful memories. Severus knew that after many years, he was finally going to enjoy being on a summer break. When Harry noticed the huge grin on Severus' lips, he returned the man a smile and watched as Severus came closer to him.

"We are finally alone," muttered Harry and soon found himself in Severus' arms.

"Yes. You don't know how long I have waited to have you here in my home," whispered Severus and then placed his lips onto Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. His eyes found Severus' and the comfortable warmth started spreading through Harry's body.

"Same here," managed to say Harry. Harry's heart was beating fast and it was a long time since he felt so shy and nervous around Severus. Harry didn't know if it was because they didn't saw each other in such a long time or if it was the fact that he was standing in Severus' home. When Severus tangled his fingers into Harry's hair, the boy found himself blushing. He was really glad that the room was really dark, because he thought that Severus couldn't notice his flush.

"You are blushing," said Severus and Harry slapped himself mentally at that moment for actually believing himself that something like that would get past Severus unnoticed. Harry wanted to look down, but he was interrupted as Severus cupped his face and pressed his lips a few times against Harry's a few times. Then the man took Harry's hand into his own and leaded him out of the dark sitting room. Harry didn't ask question of where they were going and he followed Severus in silence while he was trying to get rid of his blush.

Severus took Harry into the kitchen. The kitchen was a much bigger and lighter room. There was a table in the corner of the room and Severus leaded Harry to it. Then both of them sat down. Harry looked around the room again and noticed that the furniture in it was really old. Severus noticed where the boy was looking and he smiled.

"I am aware of the fact that my house is a little bit messy. I just never bothered to take care of it, because I despise this house with all my heart," said Severus.

"Oh, no… I wasn't thinking about this," said Harry and continued with his babbling, "I think that your house is perfect. It is much better than the Dursleys' house."

Severus chuckled, because he really missed Harry's babbling. He then gently ruffled Harry's hair and said: "You must be hungry, right? I will prepare you something to eat soon. What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, don't really worry about it. Everything is fine, I'm not a picky eater," said Harry, who didn't really want to bother Severus about the food.

"Harry, I would like to spoil you as much as I can during the summer," said Severus and chuckled when he noticed that the flush on Harry's face deepened. "So you can pick anything that you want."

"I… Just you pick the food. Like I said, everything is fine by me."

"Alright then," said Severus and then decided to change the topic of their conversation. "What else did you do during the summer? I mean, besides dealing your relatives," asked Harry and then his eyes stopped on Harry's neck. Severus noticed that the bruises started showing more and he gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away.

When Harry saw where Severus was looking, he quickly covered his neck with hands. "Most of the time I was writing to Hermione and Ron. The Weasleys sent me a birthday presents today. And that's basically the only good that has happened besides you picking me up sooner," said Harry.

"And how are your friends spending the summer?"

"Hermione went to France with her parents. Ron is at The Burrow. He and his family are a bit disappointed that I won't be visiting. Oh, and Ginny wrote to me too," said Harry but then realised that maybe he shouldn't have said the last sentence.

When Harry mentioned Ron's sister, Severus' body tensed up because he remembered the kiss between her and Harry months ago. He knew that the girl probably still had some feelings for Harry. Severus tried to ignore the jealousy and he dared to ask: "And what did she say in the letter?"

"She apologised to me for acting like that back then," started Harry carefully, "She also said that she is trying to move on and that she would like us to be friends again. I haven't had a chance to write her back, but I will give her another chance."

"Doesn't this sound a little bit too familiar to you?" asked Severus. Miss Chang also said something like that and she ended up taking advantage of the boy.

"I know, I know… Cho. But I promise I will be more careful this time," said Harry.

Severus took a deep breath and then slowly nodded. He trusted Harry, but he was still a little bit afraid. He knew that Harry wanted to please everybody and that made Severus feel a little bit uneasy. At that time Severus didn't really want to argue with Harry, so he just smiled and nodded. "Okay, I trust you," said Severus and then made a short pause. "Did anything else happen to you during the summer?"

Harry frowned and then started thinking. Soon he remembered that he met Sirius during July and he became extremely nervous. What should he do? Should he tell Severus? They've just seen each other after a month and Harry knew that the man would be extremely angry with him if he told him that he met with Sirius. Harry didn't want them to fight on the first day. However, if he lied to Severus at that moment, he would be in an even more amount of trouble. Plus it would be really bad if Severus found out that from somebody else. He knew that Sirius, Ron and Hermione were the only people who knew about their meeting, but Harry was still afraid that Severus could somehow figure it out. Maybe Sirius could go and face Severus. Harry then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, nothing else happened," said Harry, but he knew that it was very obvious that he was lying.

Severus crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He could see that the boy had a very worried expression on his face. Harry was not a good liar and Severus could easily notice that Harry was lying to him. That made Severus very upset. Why would Harry lie to him? Harry knew that he could talk to Severus about anything. So why would he be lying to him?

"You are lying to me," said Severus gently.

"Yes I am," said Harry, who wasn't really pretending to be lying.

"Okay," said Severus and made a short pause. "So what else happened? You do know that you can talk to me about everything, right?"

"Yes, I know that. But if I tell you, you are going to be really angry with me. Since this is the first time we've seen each other in such a long time, I don't want to mess it up. I don't want us to get into a fight," said Harry and looked at his feet.

Severus was becoming more and more confused by each passing second. He had absolutely no idea what was Harry talking about. Severus carefully studied Harry's face and when he saw the amount of worry and anxiousness on Harry's face he exhaled. There was no way that he could be angry at Harry when he looked like that. Severus held Harry's hand and Harry quickly looked up. As Harry lifted his face, Severus sent Harry a warm smile.

"There is no way that I could be angry with you. You can tell me what happened without worrying about me getting angry at you," said Severus softly.

"I broke a promise," started Harry. He knew that Severus meant those words, but he knew that Severus was going to be mad at him.

"Which one?" asked Severus, puzzled.

"Sirius wrote to me," said Harry and went back to avoiding making an eye contact with Severus.

As Harry said that, the corners of Severus' lips dangerously twitched and he the man squeezed Harry's hand a bit harder. Severus was slowly getting the idea of what happened. When Harry saw that the man's face darkened, he felt really helpless. He knew that Severus was going to be even more upset, so he mentally started preparing himself for Severus' anger. Severus, on the other hand, didn't say anything. He waited for the boy to continue.

"L-Like I said, Sirius wrote to me," repeated Harry again and his voice was shaking. He could feel Severus' eyes on him, so he continued looking at the floor. "In his letter he wrote that he would like to see me during this summer. At first I ignored his letters, because I couldn't bring myself to reply to him. And then I kind of had it enough and decided to meet with him."

Harry then stopped talking and he looked up. Severus' thin lips were pressed together and he was frowning. Severus knew what Harry trying tell him. He knew that he talked to Black about James. He also knew that he shouldn't be surprised by that. It was true that Harry promised that he wasn't going to tell anybody that he knew what James did to him. However, it was understandable that he would try to found out some answers at James' best friend.

"Go on," said Severus with a calm voice.

"Well… I and Sirius did meet. The things between us were really awkward at first. Then we started talking… He wanted me to spend my birthday with him, but I kept explaining to him that I already had plans. So when he asked me if I was in a relationship I said yes. When I told him that the person I am with is from Slytherin he became really mad. And then… we got into fight," said Harry. His heart was beating fast and he watched what kind of reaction Severus would make.

"Why did you have a fight with your godfather, Harry?" asked Severus, who wasn't really angry with Harry. He just needed to hear the whole truth from Harry.

"I told him… I mean… God, you are going to be so mad at me," muttered Harry and covered his face with hands.

It was really painful for Severus to watch Harry in that state. He came closer to Harry and removed the boy's hands from his face. He then took Harry's hands into his own and Harry sent him a puzzling look. Severus had a serious expression on his face, but Harry could tell that the man wasn't angry. Severus brought their hands down and let them rest on the table.

"You talked about James, am I correct?" asked Severus.

"Yes."

"I am not angry with you, Harry. I just want to know everything that happened. I promise, I really am not angry with you," said Severus.

"O-Okay," said Harry, who was surprised. "Well after I mentioned to him that was dating a Slytherin, he brought up my mum's and yours relationship. He kept calling you names and well… I ended up yelling at him. Then I told him that I knew what James did to you. When I said that, Sirius was really shocked. I asked him because I needed to know if he… did something to you. When he told me that he didn't I was really relieved, but he still kept defending James and insulting you and we got into a fight. So after our fight ended, I told him that I needed some time to think things through," said Harry and then nervously looked at Severus.

Severus was really glad to hear that Harry defended him. It was true that he also felt a bit upset with Harry, but he ignored that feeling. Severus then gently placed his fingers onto Harry's cheek and a small smile cracked his serious expression.

"Do you hate Sirius?" calmly asked Severus.

"No… I mean I am very angry with him, but… I think that I will need some time before I will be able to forgive him completely," said Harry and then closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Severus' fingers on his face.

"You are really brave for standing up to your godfather like that. And I am really glad to hear that you were defending me. Beside Lily, you are the only person who had ever defended me in front of somebody," said Severus and gave Harry a kiss.

"You really aren't mad at me?" asked Harry, just to make sure.

"Of course," said Severus, kissed Harry's forehead and then stood up. Harry watched as Severus stood up and gave the man a confused look. "Come on, let's forget about the troubles for a second and let's enjoy the time that we have. I will start the dinner."

"I'll help," said Harry and quickly stepped to the stove.

Severus then stepped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's body. Harry smiled when the warmth of Severus' body hugged him. Severus then brought his right hand to Harry chin and turned the boy's head around so that they were looking at each other. Severus then gave Harry a hungry kiss and pressed Harry's body closer to himself. As Severus did that, Harry gasped and deepened their kiss.

"This summer is going to be amazing," muttered Harry and then gave Severus another kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**July 31** **st**

The black haired boy was lying in a warm and cosy bed. He rolled on his side and slowly opened his heavy eyes. His vision was blurry, because he didn't have his glasses on and he was still half asleep, but he could see that the sun was already shining. This meant only one thing; he would have to get up. Harry let out an annoyed moan and he sighed. Leaving the bed seemed really impossible at that moment. Harry put his arms under his pillow and closed his eyes again. However, his eyes shot back opened as soon as he remembered where he actually was. The memories of the last past days returned to Harry and he quickly turned around just to see that Severus wasn't lying next to him. Harry felt a little bit disappointed when he saw that Severus had already gotten up.

The past days, which Harry spent at Severus' house, were great. He loved the fact that he could see the man all the time. The best thing about staying with Severus was the fact that they didn't have to hide from other people and they could finally enjoy the time with each other. In the mornings, the two of them would usually cuddle and it would already be noon before they would leave the bed. So, because of this, Harry was really disappointed when he saw that Severus wasn't lying next to him. Suddenly, the bed didn't seem that comfortable and Harry was finally wide awake.

Harry lifted himself up and sat onto the bed. He put his glasses on, stood up and decided to go look for Severus. Maybe it was already really late, so that was why Severus was already up. Harry opened the bedroom door and yawned. He then headed down the stairs. When he opened the door, he could immediately smell a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Severus must have been preparing a breakfast! Harry could feel his mouth watering and his stomach let out a loud growl. Harry smiled and then happily stepped into the kitchen. He was right! Severus was standing in front of the stove as he was preparing a meal for both of them.

When Severus heard a noise coming from his right side, he looked at that direction. When he saw the boy standing in front of the kitchen, he smiled. That day was Harry's birthday so that was the reason why he got up earlier than Harry. Severus needed to make sure that the day was going to be perfect. However Severus was very surprised when he saw that Harry was standing there almost naked; the boy was wearing only his underwear. Knowing how easily embarrassed Harry was, Severus almost felt like it was his birthday when he saw the sight of almost naked Harry.

"Good morning," said Harry and yawned again. He wasn't aware of the fact that he had very little clothes on, so he walked past Severus and sat onto the chair.

"Good morning, Harry," said Severus and he walked to Harry. He then cupped Harry's face and pressed a feather light kiss onto Harry's lips. Severus then pulled back and crossed his arms. Severus raised his left eyebrow, still waiting for any sign of embarrassment coming from Harry.

When Harry saw that Severus was staring at him, he frowned. What was wrong with Severus?. "Why are you staring at me?" asked Harry.

A small smirk crept onto Severus' lips as he said: "I know that it is your birthday today but… is this some kind of present for me?" As Severus said that, he gently placed his palm onto Harry's naked chest.

Harry's eyes grew huge when he felt Severus' cold fingers on his skin. He quickly looked down and finally noticed that he was wearing only his underwear. When Harry noticed that, his body heat increased immediately and his cheeks were aflame with dark pink colour. How could he be so stupid for not noticing that earlier? Harry stood up, because he wanted to get some clothes on himself as soon as it was possible. However, before Harry could leave the kitchen Severus grabbed his arm and pulled Harry close to himself.

"Where are you going? The breakfast is almost ready," whispered Severus into Harry's ear.

When Harry felt Severus' hot breath against his ear and neck, his whole body shuddered. Harry was still amazed that Severus had such a big impact on his body. "I'll just put on some clothes. I'll be back in a second."

Severus' smirk widened when he felt Harry's heart beating fast and he held the boy even closer to himself. Severus had his arms around Harry's waist and he had no intentions of letting Harry go. "Why? I don't mind if you are dressed like this," teased Severus.

"Oh, I know that you don't mind," said Harry and pulled back a little. He didn't like the smirk on the man's lips. "B-But I mind it, so could you please let me go?"

Severus nodded and then removed his hands from Harry. Harry didn't say anything and he ran into the bedroom. His heart was racing and his face was still feeling really hot. He was very angry with himself for being so stupid. When Harry was done with dressing himself up, he sat onto the bed and sighed. He realised that the almost forgot that it was his birthday that day. So that was the reason why Severus woke up so early. Harry knew that Severus must've made some plans for that day. Even though Harry said to the man not to worry too much about his birthday, he knew that Severus wouldn't listen to him. Because Harry didn't want to keep Severus wait any longer, he went into the kitchen.

When Harry returned to kitchen he saw that Severus had already put all of the food on the table and the man was already sitting down, waiting for Harry to come into the kitchen. Harry gulped, still feeling a little bit embarrassed. Harry looked down and then made his way across the kitchen and sat down next to Severus. As Harry was coming closer to the man, Severus noticed that a light pink blush was present on the boy's cheeks. Severus pressed his lips together and held back his laughter. He didn't want to make things worse. Plus it was Harry's birthday that day and he didn't want to ruin Harry's day.

Harry, who still wasn't saying anything, took the fork into his hand and started eating. The food, which Severus cooked, was really delicious and Harry had to smile. As Harry was eating happily, Severus was just watching Harry. Severus knew that he have been doing that a lot. Ever since Harry came to his home, he couldn't take his eyes from the boy. It still felt like a dream having Harry there and Severus just wanted to make sure that Harry really was there. While Harry was eating, he could feel Severus' eyes on him. He turned his head to Severus and sent him a puzzled look.

When Harry saw the serious expression on Severus' face he frowned. Why was Severus acting so serious all of the sudden? "What's wrong?" asked Harry with his mouth full.

"Oh, nothing," said Severus and finally a warm smile returned to his face. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How happy I am… that you are here," said Severus and put his hand behind Harry's neck. Severus' eyes travelled lower and stopped on those horrible marks around Harry's neck. Severus gritted his teeth in anger and forced to look away.

When Harry saw the troubled look on the man's face he sighed and brought his hand to his neck, so that his hand was touching Severus'. "I told you, I am alright. And I am really happy to be here too," said Harry, who tried to cheer Severus up. He didn't want Severus to worry about him. Especially not on his birthday!

Severus nodded, knowing that he shouldn't have been thinking about such unpleasant things. A small smile returned to his lips. Then he took Harry's hand into his own. He guided their hands down and let them rest on the table. When Harry saw that the man returned to normal, he felt relieved and he went back to eating the delicious meal.

When Severus saw how fast the boy was eating his food, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I see that you like your breakfast. Is it really that good?"

"It's delicious," said Harry.

After the two of them finished eating their breakfast, they cleaned the dishes. After that, Severus took Harry into the sitting room and then suddenly disappeared. Harry knew that that had to do something with his birthday. Harry sat onto the old armchair as he waited for Severus to return. He still couldn't believe that he almost forgot that it was his birthday. Harry knew that it was because of Severus. He was having such a great time with the man, that he had forgotten his own birthday. Knowing how much he meant to the man, Harry knew that Severus must've planned something big for him. Harry didn't want to admit to himself, but he was actually happy that Severus didn't listen to him.

Severus retuned with two presents in his hands. He saw how the boy's eyes lit up when he saw the presents and the man chuckled. Harry really did act like a child sometimes; well he technically still was a child and Severus would sometimes still forget that. Severus awkwardly stepped to Harry. He was really bad at things like that. Harry got onto his legs and stepped closer to Severus. Severus also took a few steps closer to Harry and then he smiled.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Severus softly. Then he handed those two presents to Harry.

"T-Thanks," stuttered Harry, feeling how the heat of his body raised a bit.

"I hope that you will like them," said Severus and pointed to the presents.

Harry nodded and put the two presents onto the table, which was next to the armchair. Harry decided to unwrap the bigger present first. As he was unwrapping it, he could feel that Severus watching him. That made him feel a little bit nervous. Severus noticed that he was making Harry feel uncomfortable and he chuckled. Harry wanted to turn back and make a comment on it, but he decided not to. When he was done with unwrapping the first present, there was a box in it. He opened the box and he found a beautiful photograph album in it. The album was empty and it was in the darker shade of green. Harry smiled, because he knew that the photograph album was going to be filled with his and Severus' pictures by the end of the summer. He liked his first present a lot. When he opened the album there was a note inside of it.

_Happy birthday, Harry! Let's make many beautiful memories together this summer and put them in here. I know that we are going to have a great time this summer and I really hope that you like this present. It feels so nice to have you here and the house finally doesn't feel so cold and lonely. For the first time in years I feel happy while staying in this horrible house. I know that I told you this many times, but you mean everything to me. So… happy birthday. I love you._

As Harry was reading the note, he could feel the warmth and happiness spreading through his body. His heart was pounding and he turned to Severus, who was still watching him. The man felt a little bit uncertain, because Harry wasn't saying anything. The boy was smiling and then Harry walked towards Severus.

"Hey, you have another one to-"

Severus stopped talking as Harry wrapped his hands around his body. Severus leaned down and buried his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry chuckled as he felt Severus' long hair tickling his neck. Severus brought his left hand up and entangled his fingers into Harry's hair. The boy looked up and his gaze met Severus'. As their eyes met, Severus lightly exhaled, gently touched Harry's right cheek with his fingers and then ran his thumb over Harry's dry lips. Harry parted his lips a little bit when the man touched them and then gave Severus' finger a soft kiss.

"Thank you," muttered Harry. He knew that he had another present to unwrap, but he really liked the first one and he just had to say something.

"Do you like it?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry.

"You still have another one left to open," said Severus and then pointed to a small present, which was still waiting to be unwrapped.

"Oh yes, of course," said Harry and quickly stepped to the table, which had the last present on it. This one was much smaller. Harry rubbed his palms together in excitement and started opening his last present. As he was opening the present, Severus stepped closer to him, not even once taking his eyes off Harry. Harry could feel Severus' eyes on his back and he was starting to feel nervous again. The man then walked past Harry and sat onto the armchair, patiently waiting for the boy to unwrap the last gift.

When he opened the gift, he found that inside of a small black box there was a very beautiful bracelet. When he saw that the man bought him a piece of jewellery, Harry blushed a little bit. However, he had to admit that he liked that he was going to wear something from Severus every day. The bracelet was silver and black and Harry immediately took it into his hands. The bracelet was made out of steel and Harry liked it a lot. Harry put the bracelet around his wrist and then he turned to the man.

Severus could tell that Harry liked his presents and he was very happy about that. When he noticed that Harry couldn't stop looking at the bracelet, Severus' deep laughter filled the room. The boy looked at him, blushing slightly. Severus' happiness only grew when Harry stepped to him, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. Severus closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. He looked up.

"Thank you for the presents. You really shouldn't have," said Harry and watched as the man stood up.

"Nonsense, Harry. I said that I was going to spoil you this summer, didn't I?" teased Severus.

"W-Well… thanks," said Harry awkwardly.

"I am just really happy that you like them."

Harry nodded and his eyes went down to his wrist. He gently touched his new bracelet. Harry knew that he probably looked stupid for staring at his wrist, but he didn't really care. Harry usually didn't like wearing jewellery, but he knew that that bracelet wasn't coming of any time soon. Severus noticed that Harry's eyes were again on the bracelet and he smirked. He had no idea that such a small thing would be so important to Harry.

"You like the bracelet that much?" asked Severus.

"Y-Yeah," said Harry and made a short pause. "This is the first time that I've gotten a piece of jewellery and you gave it to me… It means a lot to me. Thanks to you, this is the best birthday that I've had until now." Harry knew that he was saying embarrassing things again, so he just shrugged, trying to ignore the upcoming blush.

"Oh the day isn't over yet. I have something else planned for today," said Severus.

"What? No, you really don't have to…" said Harry. He was happy that the man planned something else on that day. However, Harry didn't want Severus to worry so much about him. The presents were already more than the boy could wish for.

"Your birthday wish was to have a dinner with me somewhere. You do remember that, right?" asked Severus, who was a little bit disappointed that Harry forgot about that.

"Oh that… yeah," muttered Harry. Because of the Dursleys Harry had completely forgotten about his birthday wish. Harry then nodded and slowly smiled. "The dinner would be nice," said Harry to himself and Severus heard him.

"Ah, so you've remembered," said Severus.

"Yeah," nodded Harry and then grinned at the man.

* * *

**Later that day**

Harry was standing inside of the bedroom, getting ready for his dinner with Severus. He had taken a shower and at that moment the boy was deciding on what to wear for his date with Severus. He had taken all of his clothes out of his trunk, looking for a perfect thing to wear. However, Harry just couldn't find the right clothes for his date. That was always happening to him and he was really angry at himself for not buying some new clothes for himself.

Harry looked at the clock, which showed that it was already 6 pm. Harry quietly cursed, because he realised that 30 minutes already passed since he started picking what to wear. Harry let out an annoyed groan. In the end, Harry picked to wear a light blue shirt and jeans. He looked himself in the mirror and noticed that the bruises around his neck were still present. He avoided looking at it as much as he could. He lightly touched his neck. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was annoying to have to look at it. He wished that it could disappear quicker. Harry then sighed and took a comb into his hands. When he finished combing his hair, he took one last glance at the mirror. He didn't really like what he saw, but he decided to let it be, because he knew that Severus was already waiting for him.

Harry then quickly went downstairs and saw that Severus was already waiting for him. Harry took a good look at Severus. Severus was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. Harry was still not used to seeing Severus without his robes on. When Harry saw Severus in Muggle clothes, he just couldn't look away. The man looked really good in them. Severus looked ten years younger and ten times more handsome without his robes. Harry found himself staring at Severus, so he quickly looked at the floor, blushing furiously.

Severus was sitting in his sitting room, while he was waiting for Harry to get ready. He knew that the boy would take a long time to get ready, so he opened a book and started reading it. At least, that was what Severus tried to do. However, he couldn't really concentrate on the book, because his mind was filled with Harry and he was very excited about their dinner. Severus only hoped that everything would go smooth. When Severus heard that the bedroom door finally opened, he closed the book and went to the stairs. He smiled when he saw Harry. When Severus saw Harry, he could tell that the boy really did spend a lot of time getting ready. Harry looked fantastic; the blue shirt looked stunning on Harry. Suddenly, Harry stopped walking. Severus frowned and then noticed that Harry was staring at him. Severus grinned and then stepped closer to Harry.

"Do you like what you see?" whispered Severus right into Harry's ear.

Severus' voice made Harry's heart throb and Harry couldn't hold back himself from moaning quietly as Severus said those words. Harry's flush deepened and he gently pushed Severus away. "L-Let's go… I am really hungry," stuttered Harry and walked past Severus.

Severus followed Harry. Just as Harry was about to open the main door, Severus stopped Harry by pressing his body against Harry's. Harry's body froze and he turned around in confusion. He wanted to say something, but Severus interrupted him by saying: "When we come back, I am going to make love to you."

Severus' voice was hoarse and when Harry felt the man's hot breath against the back of his neck, he gasped. Harry's body shuddered at Severus' words. What came over the man? Harry knew that Severus was usually never so blunt about things like that. Harry gulped and somehow managed to turn around, to face Severus.

Severus' breathing was hard and uneven. He didn't even know why he said that so suddenly. It was true that he hadn't touch Harry in that way ever since they left Hogwarts. Severus knew how much his body missed Harry and it was becoming really hard to control himself around Harry. So, when he saw the way Harry was looking at him at the stairs, made Severus lose his self-control. When Harry turned around, Severus finally let the boy go and he stepped a few steps backwards.

Harry's body was still shaking a little bit and his eyes were wide opened. He had no idea what had just happened. He sent Severus a confused look. When Severus saw the confusion in Harry's eyes, he looked down a little bit before locking his gaze with Harry. Severus took a deep breath and he opened the main door.

"Severus," said Harry and grabbed Severus' arm. "W-What was that?"

"Nothing… forget it," muttered Severus and watched as the boy stepped outside. "Now let's get going before it's too late. Take my hand," said Severus, who wanted to ignore the words that came out of his mouth just a few seconds ago.

"O-Okay," said Harry and took Severus' hand into his own. Severus looked at Harry and their fingers intertwined. Then Severus apparated the two of them to the place where he and Harry were going to have their dinner.

Harry and Severus were soon standing in front of a small restaurant, which seemed to be the only one in that small town. Harry looked around him and saw the people walking past them, not really paying too much attention to him and Severus. Harry smiled. He wasn't really used to people not recognising him. People would usually point fingers to him and start whispering as he walked past them on the magical streets of London. Harry smiled and then looked at the man. When Severus saw the smile on Harry's face, he returned Harry a small smile and then took Harry's hand into his own. As Severus did that, Harry was caught completely of guard and he pushed Severus' hand away.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Severus, who was surprised with Harry's reaction.

Then Harry remembered that they weren't on Hogwarts. He knew that nobody knew who they were and that it was completely normal for them to hold hands outside. Harry lowered his eyes apologetically and then moved his hand forward, gently brushing the back of his palm against Severus' hand. The man smiled and then took Harry's hand again into his own and leaded Harry into the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant was almost full, so they were very glad to find an empty table in the corner of the restaurant. Harry and Severus sat down, waiting for the waitress to take their order. As they were waiting for her, they sat there in a complete silence. Harry was looking down into his lap as he was shaking his legs nervously. He didn't even know why he suddenly felt so shy around Severus. To keep himself busy, he took the menu into his hands and started looking at it. He didn't even know what he should order.

Severus, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. He knew that Harry felt embarrassed, so he stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting for Harry to calm himself down a little bit. He looked around the restaurant and was happy that it didn't change much since he was younger. When he was younger, his father would sometimes take him to that town. Even though he didn't get along with his father at all, coming to that town would always make Severus feel better.

"Can I take your order?" asked a young waitress, who finally came to their table.

"Uh, yeah," stuttered Harry, who was still looking at the menu.

"So, what shall I bring you, gentlemen?" asked the waitress and smiled. Harry looked up to her and returned her an awkward laugh.

"Uh… I would like-" started Harry, but then stopped talking. He really had no idea what he should order for himself. He then looked at Severus, his eyes pleading for help.

When Severus saw the expression on Harry's face, he chuckled and then gently ruffled Harry's hair. "Would you like me to order for you?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

Severus then nodded, looked up at the waitress and ordered food and drinks for them. When Severus finished ordering, the waitress smiled and then walked away from their table. When Severus and Harry were finally alone, Severus looked at Harry. He saw that the boy was again looking down. Severus frowned a little bit.

"So, how do you like it here?" asked Severus.

Harry looked up. "It's nice here. But are you really sure that nobody will recognise us?" asked Harry, turning his head down.

"Yes, I am certain of that. There are no wizards in this small town," said Severus. "Is this why you keep looking down; to hide your face from the others?"

"No, not really," mumbled Harry, who was far too embarrassed to admit the real reason why he wouldn't look at Severus' face.

"Then why won't you look at me?" asked Severus, who already knew the real reason why Harry was looking down.

"I'm just-"

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah," said Harry and finally looked at the man. "I don't even know why… I mean, this is our first proper date. I-I know that we went on a date before, but we are in front of other people… and in a restaurant… It just feels different." Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He knew that what he was saying was stupid. "Or I don't know… I suck, I know."

Severus was supporting his head on his hand as he watched the boy. He knew exactly what Harry meant by saying that. "I know what you mean," said Severus.

Soon, the waitress brought their food and drinks to their table. Severus and Harry thanked to the waitress and then started eating. Harry had to admit that the food at that restaurant was very delicious. He then looked at Severus.

"How do you like your food, Harry?" asked Severus.

"It is really good," answered Harry and then took a sip of juice.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Severus.

"So…" started Harry. He wanted to ask Severus an intelligent question instead of making a fool out of himself in front of Severus. What should he ask Severus anyway? Harry started thinking and then remembered that he hadn't ask Severus yet what was he doing before he came to his home. The man said that he has been really busy and Harry wondered if it was alright to ask the man about it. Because Harry couldn't come up with more intelligent answer, he asked: "So, what did you do while I was staying at the Dursleys?"

Severus stopped eating when Harry asked that question. His body tensed and he sighed. He wasn't in the mood to discuss it with Harry at that moment. For the whole July, he and Dumbledore were working on a plan against Voldemort. Severus spent too many days working on that plan and he really didn't want to talk about it

Harry saw that the man was thinking really hard and he frowned. "Severus?"

When Harry called him by his name, Severus stopped thinking and he looked at Harry, who was giving him a puzzled look. He knew that it wouldn't be fair to lie to Harry. However, he couldn't tell the truth to Harry. He knew that if Harry found out the truth, he would be really worried. Plus Severus really didn't want to destroy Harry's birthday by discussing serious things like that.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just helping Dumbledore at the Hogwarts with some… stuff," said Severus, but he knew that Harry wouldn't believe him.

"You are lying to me," said Harry, who felt a little bit offended.

"Yes," sighed Severus and continued, "Look, I really don't want to discuss this right now. I mean, it's your birthday. Let's talk about something more pleasant."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Harry and narrowed his eyes. He knew about Severus' past, so he couldn't shake off that horrible feeling that all of that had to do something with Voldemort.

Severus sighed, knowing that he would have to tell Harry the truth. Plus judging by the worried expression on Harry's face, Severus realised that Harry had a clue why he didn't want to tell him about his summer. "I and the headmaster were working on a plan, which could hopefully destroy… _him_ ," finally said Severus.

"What?!" said Harry with a loud voice. He knew that Severus used to be a Death Eater and all of that stuff, but he really didn't like the idea of Severus working against Voldemort. "Don't… I mean… I don't want you to get hurt," said Harry and looked at his plate, his hunger suddenly disappearing.

"But I am alright," said Severus, with a calming voice. This was why he didn't want to discuss that matter with Harry, especially not on that day. "You don't have to worry… Everything is alright. I didn't spy on him or anything like that. I and Dumbledore were just… discussing some things."

"Yeah, but still…" said Harry, who still felt very worried.

"Like I said, everything is alright," said Severus and then gently ruffled Harry's hair, hoping that the boy could relax again and enjoy the dinner.

"Are you sure? I-I mean I would go mad if something would happen to-"

"Everything is fine, now eat," said Severus lightly and smiled to Harry.

Harry angrily pressed his lips together, but he nodded. He knew that Severus didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he decided to listen to the man and he stopped worrying.

After the two of them finished eating, Severus paid for their dinner and then they went for a walk around the small town. As they were walking Severus was explaining to Harry that he used to come there a lot of times when he was younger. Even though the town was very small, it had its special charm and Harry could see why Severus loved that town so much. Harry was very special that Severus showed him another place that was close to his heart.

They were walking down the street, holding hands. At first Harry had a difficult time getting used to it. But after a few minutes, when he actually saw that nobody was paying attention to the two of them, Harry loved the fact that he was able to hold Severus' hand like that. Harry squeezed Severus' hand a little bit tighter as he smiled. He hadn't felt that happy in a long time and without any questions, that was the best birthday that he ever had.

When Severus felt that the boy tightened the hold of his hand he smiled. He looked to his left and saw that Harry was smiling. As he saw Harry's smile, a warm feeling started spreading through Severus' body. When he was with Harry, he felt completely relaxed. It seemed like all the worries disappeared when Harry was near him. Severus then stopped and stepped in front of the boy and looked Harry into the eyes.

"Should we head back home?" asked Severus.

"Uh… I don't really care," answered Harry and then remembered what Severus said before they went to dinner. Severus said that he was going to make love to him, right? Harry gulped and his body shuddered at that thought. No matter how embarrassing it was to Harry, he wanted to be held by Severus. He missed those big hands roaming around his body.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Severus when he noticed that Harry was thinking.

"W-When we come back to your house… I mean, before you left you said that you'd like to-" said Harry and then stopped talking. Harry's heart was racing and his breathing was fast. Harry touched his hot cheek and then buried his face into Severus' chest.

"Oh," was all that left Severus' mouth. He really wasn't expecting Harry to say that. He saw that Harry's body was shaking and he could tell that Harry was panting. Seeing boy in that state made really difficult for Severus to control himself. He wanted to hold Harry. It's been such a long time. "It's completely alright if you don't want to. I mean, I'm not going to lie… I would like to, but if you don't want it then…"

When Severus said that, Harry gasped. "N-No… I want to," blurted Harry out.

"Really?" asked Severus with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah," said Harry, still hiding his face. He grabbed the man's shirt, because he wanted to let Severus know how much he needed to be touched.

Severus laughed lightly and said: "Well, I guess it's time for us to get back home."

* * *

As soon as Severus apparated the two of them back home, Severus opened the door of his home and stepped inside. Harry quickly followed Severus, his heart still racing. Severus locked the door and then grabbed Harry's hand. Before Harry could say anything, the man started walking up the stairs, dragging the boy behind him. Severus then went right into his bedroom and then closed the door. He gently pushed Harry onto the bed. Harry didn't complain about it and his body became unbearably hot when Severus sat down next to him and kissed him hungrily.

Severus missed Harry so much, that he completely forgot about being gentle. His right hand went behind Harry's neck and his left one into Harry's hair. When he gently pulled on Harry's hair, the boy let out a small yelp of surprise. It didn't hurt, it actually felt really good. Severus captured Harry's lips with his own and his tongue sneaked into Harry's mouth. Harry felt a little bit stunned, but he quickly recovered and he opened his mouth, letting the man explore his mouth. The taste of Harry's mouth was driving Severus' insane and he could feel how his self-control was beginning to disappear. Harry gently moved his tongue and as his tongue brushed against Severus', he heard a groan coming from the back of Severus' throat. That sent a wave of arousal through Harry's body.

Severus broke their kiss for a second, because it became hard to breath. In a second his mouth was back onto Harry's, kissing the boy deeply and hungrily. The way that Harry was moving his tongue was driving the man completely mad. He pushed Harry back and Harry lied onto the bed. Severus then hovered over the boy, supporting himself onto his left arm. Their lips locked again. Severus put his right hand onto the boy's chest and then he moved it lower, stopping on the boy's hips. As Severus did that, Harry's body shook under Severus' touches and he moaned a little. Harry's moan was what brought Severus back to reality. He broke their kiss and gave Harry a gentle look.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like this," said Severus, panting. His hand moved back up and he gently touched Harry's cheek. "I just missed you so much," said Severus as he slowly traced his fingers over Harry's lips.

Harry's cheeks became aflame with pink at Severus' words. "T-That's okay. It's not like I hated it," said Harry slowly. When he saw a smirk forming on Severus' lips he realised that he said something embarrassing again.

Severus chuckled at Harry and then their lips met in a gentle kiss. Severus felt how Harry's body was slightly shaking under him. He took Harry's hand and pressed it onto his own chest. He wanted to show that it was completely normal to be embarrassed and nervous. Harry opened his eyes slightly when Severus took his hand. When his hand was pressed onto the man's chest, he could feel that Severus' heart was throbbing. Harry realised that Severus' pulse was rapid and he calmed down a little bit. Severus smiled when he felt that Harry relaxed under him.

"I love you," whispered Severus, his lips travelling to the boy's neck.

Harry turned his head, letting the man come even closer to him. Severus' tongue started slowly travelling across Harry's neck, up to Harry's ear. Severus gently bit Harry's earlobe, making Harry gasp. Severus chuckled and then his lips returned to Harry's neck, gently nibbling the skin there. Severus bit a little rougher, leaving the mark there. That way, he really knew that the boy belonged only to him. When Severus bit his neck, Harry gasped and buried his fingers into Severus' hair.

Severus groaned when Harry tugged on his hair and with his right arm, he started lifting Harry's shirt. His hand went underneath Harry's shirt and Harry couldn't hold back the moan when Severus' fingers came in contact with his hot skin. Severus gently ran his fingers over Harry's stomach, up to the boy's chest. Severus' fingers felt amazing against Harry's skin and he bit onto his lower lip, to keep himself from moaning. Severus looked up and when he saw Harry's face, he almost moaned. Harry's eyes were half closed, his lips slightly opened as he was panting for air. Severus licked his lower lip as a wave of new arousal hit his body.

Harry's body was growing hotter and hotter by each passing second. He could feel that Severus' hand started travelling lower, stopping on his thigh, and gently squeezing that place. Harry swallowed hard. His throat felt itchy and dry. Harry could feel himself getting hard as Severus' slender fingers started travelling upwards. A load moan escaped Harry's mouth when Severus touched his hard member through his jeans. Harry then decided that he should do something for Severus too. Severus was usually the one doing all the work and the boy wanted to make Severus feel good as well.

"W-Wait a second," breathed out Harry.

"Harry?" asked Severus and stopped touching Harry. Severus was breathing hard and almost couldn't believe that Harry asked him to stop. Why did Harry suddenly change his mind? Severus sighed and lifted himself up. "Do you not want to?"

Harry saw that Severus' face darkened with anxiety and he panicked. "Ah, that's not it," stuttered Harry.

"Then what is the matter?" asked Severus and frowned.

"I-It's just… I want to do something for you as well," muttered Harry, shaking off the embarrassment.

"I see," said Severus, a smile returning to his face. He felt relieved a little bit and then he nodded. He knew how much that meant to Harry, so he decided not to talk back that time. He just nodded and then lied back onto the bed, waiting for Harry to continue with things.

Harry's heart sped up when he saw that the man was lying down, waiting. Harry gulped and awkwardly hanged himself over Severus, staring down to his face. Harry gently cupped Severus' face and the man closed his eyes. Harry then lowered himself down and gently pressed his lips against Severus'. He then started planting feather like kisses all over Severus' face. Severus smiled and put his arms around Harry's body. Harry's lips then moved to Severus' neck. Harry gently nibbled the skin there and felt satisfied with himself when he earned a quiet moan coming from Severus.

Suddenly, Severus lifted his body and removed his shirt. He then lied back, watching at Harry for make the next move. A light blush welcomed Harry's cheeks when he saw shirtless Severus lying underneath him. Harry quickly collected himself and returned his lips to Severus' neck. He licked the man's neck. Harry then slowly slid his tongue down Severus' neck to his chest. Severus jerked his head back and exhaled sharply. Harry's tongue felt really good against his skin. He pulled Harry's hair a little. At that point Severus had a really hard time with controlling himself. All that he wanted to do at that moment was to pin the boy against the bed.

"Harry…" said Severus, grabbing the boy's chin and lifting Harry's gaze.

"What's wrong? Doesn't it feel good?" asked Harry, troubled.

"No, that's not it. It feels really good, actually. And this is why I can't hold back anymore," said Severus and Harry knew what he meant. Harry nodded. Severus then wrapped his hands around Harry's body and flipped their bodies over.

Severus took Harry's shirt off and impatiently undid Harry's belt. Harry was looking at Severus' eyes and he could see that they were dark with need and lust. Harry licked his lips and forced himself to look away. Harry was still wearing his underwear, but Severus' eyes lit up when they saw Harry's erection. Severus took a deep breath and gently ran his fingers through Harry's erection. Harry arched his back to Severus' touch, pushing his hips against Severus' hand. Harry's eager reaction made Severus' heart beat faster. Severus then removed Harry's underwear, his hands quickly taking a hold of Harry's hard member. As Severus gently squeezed Harry's erection, the boy closed his eyes and covered his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. Severus started slowly moving his hand, his eyes locked on Harry's face. Just looking at Harry's face was almost enough to make Severus come. Severus felt his own member throb and he groaned.

Harry opened his eyes. The heated look in Severus' eyes made Harry's heart throb. Severus' hand started moving faster and Harry could swear that he saw stars. Harry removed his hand from his mouth, knowing that it was useless to muffle his voices. Harry started moving his hips, which made him feel ever more amazing. God, he missed being touched like that. He needed more of Severus' touches and kisses.

"How does it feel?" asked Severus, panting.

"Feels… good," said Harry, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Did you do this to yourself when you were staying at the Dursleys?" whispered Severus, his hand moving faster. He tightened his grip around Harry's hard cock a little, earning a loud moan from the boy.

"N-No…" lied Harry. Harry looked at the man's face and saw the huge smirk on Severus' face. He almost rolled his eyes. So the man knew that he was lying? "Y-Yeah," finally breathed Harry out, turning his face away from Severus.

"Really?" asked Severus, his voice filled with lust.

Severus could feel that his body was begging for release and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. He brought the fingers of his free hand down, gently running his fingers over Harry's entrance. When Severus did that, Harry's eyes shot back open as he remembered how amazing he felt when Severus touched him there the last time. Harry's body started shuddering as the need of being touched at that place started growing inside of him.

"How about here?" asked Severus. "Did you touch yourself here too?"

"O-Of course not!" panted Harry.

"Oh, Harry," moaned Severus, leaning down to the boy, kissing him hard. He wanted to do more things to Harry. "Tell me, what should I do?"

"Touch me."

"But I am touching you already, Harry," teased Severus.

"N-No… more," panted Harry, his face burning.

"Do you want me to touch you here," asked Severus and pressed his fingers against Harry's entrance.

"Please…"

Harry watched how Severus summoned a small bottle and smeared some of the liquid onto his fingers. Harry swallowed hard when Severus brought his fingers down to his entrance again. Severus then poured some of the liquid onto the boys' entrance, because he didn't want Harry to be in any kind of pain.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Severus gently, just making sure that Harry didn't feel pressured to do this.

"Yes… now please hurry," blurted out Harry. He stopped thinking about what he was saying.

Severus then smiled, kissed the tip of Harry's nose and gently pushed a finger into Harry. When Harry felt Severus' finger inside him, he arched his back and gasped. It felt a little bit weird, but as Severus continued moving his finger, the discomfort transformed into pleasure. Severus wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Harry's shaft, slowly pumping it. Harry could feel how the pleasure started building up and a familiar numbness started becoming present in his waist. Harry couldn't control himself and started moving his hips, thrusting hard into Severus' hand.

Severus quickened up the pace of his hand and pushed another finger into Harry. He knew that he probably should've warned the boy about it. Harry let out a surprised yelp when he felt how another finger entered him. It hurt a little bit at first, but then the pain quickly faded away. Harry felt how Severus' fingers started moving inside of him. And then Severus' fingers brushed against that wonderful spot. Harry threw his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Here?" asked Severus and chuckled a little bit. He could see that Harry was feeling good and he was happy about that.

"Y-Yeah… more," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry… you are amazing," whispered Severus.

The man started moving his fingers faster. Every time when Severus' fingers brushed against Harry's prostate, Harry let out a loud moan. Harry opened his eyes again. His vision was blurry from the pleasure. The hand around Harry's cock also started moving faster and Severus knew that Harry was close.

"Severus, I'm going to-" said Harry and bit his lower lip. Harry then moved his hips a few more times, before spilling his seed onto Severus' hand.

It took Harry a few seconds to come back to reality. He felt really exhausted and happy. His body was still shaking and he looked to his right, where Severus was lying. Severus was panting and Harry noticed Severus' erection. Harry took a deep breath, sat onto the bed and gently touched Severus' hard member. As Harry touched the man, Severus' body shook. Severus swallowed hard, almost forcing the saliva down his throat. He wanted Harry; more than any time before. Severus also sat onto the bed and moved closer to Harry. Harry's fingers started shaking when the man lifted up, but he didn't stop touching the man.

"Harry," breathed out Severus. "I… I want to be inside of you," said Severus, his voice hoarse from the lust and need. His body was shaking. Harry was still so young for things like that, but at that moment, Severus didn't want to care about that.

When Severus said that, Harry's eyes became huge and his body grew hot again. A shiver of adrenaline and anxiety ran through his body. He felt very nervous and then he looked at Severus. Harry could see that Severus' body was shuddering a little bit. When their eyes met, Harry saw that Severus' eyes were begging Harry. Harry gulped and then licked his dry lips.

When Severus saw the nervous look on Harry's face he slapped himself mentally. But before he could say something, Harry said: "Okay." Harry's voice was quiet and small.

"Really?" asked Severus.

"Y-yeah," replied Harry shyly.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible. And if it hurts, tell me, alright?" said Severus, because he needed to make sure that Harry understood that he could ask to stop things.

"O-Okay," stuttered Harry and then looked around, not knowing what to do next. "So… what should I do?"

"You just lie back and enjoy. Don't worry about anything else," said Severus with a smile on his face.

"Okay," said Harry again and lied onto his back.

Severus hovered over Harry's body, leaning down to kiss the boy. Harry returned Severus the kiss. Severus' lips them moved lower, licking Harry's neck and collarbone. His lips stopped at Harry's right nipple for a second, gently biting it. Harry started feeling good again and he could tell that he was hard again. Severus then started planting soft kisses down Harry's chest and stomach. Severus' heart was beating fast. He still couldn't believe that the boy gave him permission to do _that_ to him. Severus' mind was screaming that Harry was still too young for that, but Severus' body gave in. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself, even if he wanted to.

"Lift your legs, Harry," said Severus.

Harry slowly nodded and then did as he was told. When Harry lifted his eyes, Severus just couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry. Harry's blush deepened when he saw where Severus had his eyes on. At the sight of Harry, Severus' cock throbbed inside of his jeans. Severus swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He took the bottle of lubricant into his hands, against smearing the liquid over his fingers. He gently pushed two fingers inside Harry. Harry looked down surprised. Didn't say Severus that he was going to…? Severus' fingers moved and Harry arched his back.

"A-Aren't you going to…?" asked Harry.

"I will, I just need to prepare you so it won't hurt that much," answered Severus.

"Okay."

When Severus added the third finger in, Harry clenched his teeth in pain. He didn't want to complain about it, because he knew that if he would, Severus would stop. However, Severus noticed that the boy was in pain and he leaned down, planting soft kisses all over Harry's face. Severus pushed his fingers further in, stretching Harry properly.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Severus after a while.

"A little bit, but… don't stop," said Harry as the pain started turning in pleasure.

Severus nodded and started moving his fingers faster. He pulled his fingers out a little bit and then pushed them inside in. That time Severus' fingers brushed against Harry's prostate and Harry let out a loud moan. With his free hand, Severus clumsily opened the button and zipper of his jeans and pulled them down. Severus then took his aching erection out of his boxers and started slowly stroking himself. Harry's moans were like music to Severus' ears.

Harry watched as the man stroked himself. That aroused Harry even more. Severus' fingers felt amazing and Harry brought his own hard to his cock, slowly stroking himself. The pleasure in Harry's body started building up and he knew that his orgasm was approaching. Then suddenly, Severus removed his fingers and Harry opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry… But I can't wait any longer," said Severus with raspy voice.

"Okay," muttered Harry.

Severus coated his penis with a generous amount of lubricant and then bought his erection to Harry's entrance. Severus then pushed into Harry as gentle as he could. Harry's eyes grew huge as Severus' member started disappearing into him. When Harry felt that Severus started slowly sliding into him, he almost forgot how to breathe. Harry knew that it was going to be painful, but he didn't think that it would hurt that much. Harry tried to relax himself and he hoped that the pain would disappear quickly. Severus then pushed out a little and then back in. After a few moments, Severus' length was finally inside Harry.

The man was panting, resisting the urge to move. Severus looked down and saw the pained expression on Harry's face. Suddenly Severus felt worried when he saw that he was hurting Harry. "Harry, are you okay?" gently asked Severus.

Harry was breathing fast, still trying to relax. He knew that once he would relax himself, the pain would be milder. "It hurts," said Harry. Even though it hurt, Harry didn't want Severus to stop. Harry knew that he was ready for this, so he decided to go even further with Severus, despite the pain.

"Should I stop?"

"N-No, I'll be okay," said Harry.

Severus still wasn't completely sure if he should listen to Harry. Severus slowly nodded, his body shuddering. It felt amazing inside Harry. Harry was so tight that it almost hurt. "T-Then, just relax," said Severus, his voice trembling.

Harry nodded and started taking in deep breaths. Severus felt how Harry finally started relaxing around him and he smiled. Harry returned Severus a shy smile. Severus kissed Harry again. The pain in Harry's body started slowly disappearing and the desire of Severus moving his hips came into Harry's mind.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit… But not as much as before."

"I'll move now, okay?" gently asked Severus.

"Yeah," asked Harry, feeling his heart beat rising.

Severus slowly rocked his hips and Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' hips. As Severus was slowly moving his hips, he leaned down and locked his lips with Harry's. Harry returned him a feverish kiss and Severus groaned when Harry gently bit his tongue. That sent a new wave of adrenaline through his body. At that moment, Severus felt so alive and he didn't want that feeling to stop. He quickened up the pace a little bit.

Harry bit his lip when he felt how the man started moving faster. Harry closed his eyes when Severus touched his chest. He couldn't believe it; everything that the man did felt amazing. Severus then grabbed Harry's cock and started stroking the boy. The pain mixed with pleasure felt so good to Harry. He started moving as well, earning a loud moan from Severus. With his free hand, Severus grabbed Harry's hips and started moving really fast.

Harry wanted to say something, but he couldn't even put together a sentence at that moment. Severus took his member out and just as Harry was about to make a comment about it, the man slammed in with wild force and Harry forgot how to breathe. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, while the man plunged in deeper. Harry held Severus close to him as the man was thrusting hard into him. Severus was completely lost in pleasure. He started stroking Harry faster and faster. Harry dug his nails into Severus' back, knowing that he was close to the edge.

"Good… so good," were the words that left Harry's mouth.

The bedroom was filled with Harry's loud moans and Severus' fast breathing. The pain was almost gone completely. Harry felt so good and so full, he wished that that feeling would never stop. The man thrust into Harry furiously, hitting Harry's prostate. At that moment it became all too much for Harry. He pushed hard into Severus' hand. Severus' body tensed up as Harry came. Severus also knew that he was approaching the edge. He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding the boy so tight that it became hard to breathe. Harry felt that Severus' body was shivering and he knew that Severus' orgasm was approaching.

"Harry… I'm going to come," said Severus. He thrust a few more times and then Harry felt that something even hotter entered his body. Severus then pulled himself out of Harry, collapsing onto the bed, next to Harry.

For the next few minutes, the two of them stayed silent, gasping for air. Harry felt completely exhausted and his eyes started to feel really heavy. Severus looked at Harry, making sure that Harry was feeling alright. He saw that Harry was slowly drifting to sleep and he chuckled. He whispered a cleansing spell, cleaning them up.

"Harry, this was amazing. You were stunning," said Severus slowly and turned to Harry. There was a huge smile on Severus' face and he felt incredibly happy.

"Yeah, this was amazing," agreed Harry. "This was my best birthday. Thank you," muttered Harry, who was already half asleep.

"I love you Harry."

"Me too," muttered then Harry and finally drifted into sleep. Severus chuckled yet again, hugged Harry and closed his eyes. Yes, that summer was really going to be amazing.


End file.
